If We Never Say Goodbye
by dawsonscasey
Summary: "Is this a mistake? I'm leaving in the morning." ... "And I'm staying… That doesn't make this a mistake." And he meant it. Because this was Gabby. And nothing with her could ever be a mistake. They could never be a mistake. Dawsey. Post S8 Fall Finale.
1. part one

**Yeah… Yeah, I know. Another story? Don't ask why because I don't know, I just can't help myself. Honestly I wasn't expecting to write anything working off of the finale, but I'm a mess and Dawsey has me by the throat, okay?**

**Ever since that fall finale (which went way better than I could've ever expected, by the way, don't get me started because I will never shut up about it… like Jesse and Monica and their chemistry absolutely killed me okay let me quit before I rant about it forever), I haven't been able to get this out of my head. I have no idea how long it's gonna be (I'd say not very long, but we know my track record). But there's a few certain ideas that I can't stop thinking of, and quite frankly they're just distracting me at this point, so I decided to sit and write them out, and we'll see where it goes.**

**Obviously, there's no way for us to know how Dawsey's hook-up will affect things on the show; it could change everything, or it could never be mentioned again. Honestly, knowing Derek, it could go either way, but this is my take on what I wish/want to happen (obviously, it's not possible without Monica, but let me dream). I just hope you all enjoy this.**

**I don't feel like I should even need to say this, but with all the ship/fandom drama going on as of late, let me just make this clear; this is a Dawsey story. If you dislike Dawsey/Gabby, then this probably isn't the story for you. **

**Happy reading, fellow Dawsey fans. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**part one**

* * *

"_She insisted on coming to Chicago… said she had someone she wanted to see here._"

Matt's eyebrows furrowed as the woman shot him a knowing grin before stepping away from him, his confused gaze moving around until he caught sight of Gabby, watching as she effortless spoke with the older couple next to her, her expressive eyes telling him more than her words ever could as she worked the crowd.

Drawing in a slow breath, Casey grabbed their glasses of wine, hearing the sound of the violin start to fill the room as they began playing the next song. With his curious eyes locked on Gabby, he slowly stepped away from the bar, his hesitant steps stopping after a few feet, Matt watching her from afar. It was like she could sense his gaze, Gabby glancing towards him almost immediately, that familiar, warm Gabby-smile lighting up her face, sending shivers through his spine. His breath momentarily caught in his throat when they locked eyes, Matt regaining his senses before he lifted out the wine glass, silently encouraging her to come back to him as the smile covering his face grew wider.

Her smile grew when she saw his invitation, Matt watching as Gabby returned her attention to the older couple momentarily, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, unable to look away as she began moving towards him. His eyes involuntarily trailed over her form, something they'd done at least ten times since he got here, but this time felt different, his throat going dry when he took her in, his smile growing as she got closer.

She was always beautiful, even in all the various states he'd seen her in over the years, there was never a moment when he didn't think she was the most gorgeous woman in the world. But here, now, he was sure she'd never look more radiant. Maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was the fact he hadn't seen her in over a year, maybe it was her wearing that same old Gabby smile he'd become accustomed to seeing over the years, or maybe it was just the sexy little black dress hugging her curves; he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason, for all he knew it could've been a thousand different things, but whatever it was, all he knew was she looked absolutely stunning.

Her steps slowed when she got closer, her brown eyes shining back at him as she came to a stop less than a foot from him, Matt seeing her eyes quickly trail up and down his body with that same gentle grin resting on her face as she took the wine glass from his hand.

"Come dance with me."

It took him a moment to register what she'd asked him, although it wasn't much of a question as her soft brown eyes stared into his soul, Matt blinking a few times before he nodded.

"Okay."

His voice didn't even sound like his own, but it was enough confirmation for her as Gabby shot him a shy grin before turning towards the dance floor. His eyes stayed on her form as she downed a sip of wine, Matt following her towards the table she'd previously occupied, mimicking her actions as she sat her wine glass down.

As they continued towards the dance floor, Gabby slowed momentarily, turning back to reach for his hand, taking it in hers without question before she focused her gaze forward yet again, continuing her path as if nothing happened. Glancing down to their conjoined hands, Matt couldn't help the warmth that spread through his body at the feeling of his skin pressed against hers. It was a comforting feeling, one he'd missed more than he cared to admit, especially when he knew that in just a few short hours she'd be gone again.

The music seemed to get louder in his ears as they got to the dance floor, Gabby dropping his hand as she turned around, Casey instantly missing the contact until she regained his hand in hers. His hand instinctively moved around to her back, Gabby bringing her other hand up to his shoulder, the two falling back into the comfortable position they'd done a handful of times before. It wasn't something they'd done often, getting all dressed up and going to events that involved slow dancing. But they'd done it enough times before that they instantly fell in sync with one another, just as they always did, Matt smiling softly at her as they began moving.

He was hesitant; he was hesitant to have her this close again, to let himself be this close again, and he knew she could feel it. But she said nothing as they slowly started swaying to the music, Gabby keeping her distance at first, as much as she could with the situation they found themselves in.

With each move they made, Gabby inched closer to him, desperate for the close contact as Matt kept a firm hand on her back. A soft smile formed over her lips when she felt him pull her closer to him, the two swaying side to side as the music filled the room, unable to drown out the sound of Gabby's heart thumping in her ears while she moved her hand along his shoulder. Just being this close to him again made her heart race; the same thing had happened at the firehouse, and when she saw him walk in mere minutes ago. It was the same way she always reacted to seeing him, and even after all this time that hadn't changed.

His eyes flashed down towards her, Gabby feeling his gaze on her as she stroked his shoulder. Slowly, Matt adjusted the hand he had ahold of, bringing it closer to him as he placed it on his chest, resting it over his heart. Her entire body flooded with warmth at the gesture, Gabby feeling him drop his guard as he pulled her even closer, their bodies flush together as a soft smile formed over her face. Her head pressed against his cheek as they moved, their movements gradually slowing down as she felt his breathing deepen, the former couple completely immersing themselves in this moment.

She felt his head lean towards her slightly, Gabby nuzzling her head against his as they practically stood in place, their bodies merely swaying slightly as she felt him grin, Matt keeping her hand firmly over his heart. When he leaned towards her again, Gabby reciprocated the gesture, their skin practically touching as they stood close together, both of them acting on pure emotion. Stroking his thumb over her fingers, Matt pressed his nose into the side of her face, Gabby tilting her head the rest of the way, feeling his lips on hers before she could even question it.

The second he kissed her, it was as if the world melted away, Gabby focused on nothing but the feeling of him as his lips moved slowly against hers, the two effortlessly falling back into this familiar dance with one another.

"Matt…" She whispered against his lips, feeling him smile softly before kissing her again, Gabby relaxing against him as he pressed her body into his, using the hand around her back as leverage. Her hand slid up from his shoulder to rest on his neck, keeping him just as close to her.

When he finally pulled back the second time, Gabby was breathless, the sound of the music competing with the sound of her blood pumping through her ears, her bottom lip falling between her teeth as their eyes locked on one another.

The second he flashed her that soft Casey grin, she was done for, Gabby eyes telling him more than words ever could as Matt's gaze flickered to her lips before finding her warm brown eyes again, his eyebrows raising slightly. Without a word, she gave a slow nod, Matt's grin widening as her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, Matt leaning forward the few inches to press a kiss to the side of her head, the two soon registering that the music had stopped.

"Just give me a second." She whispered in his ear, Matt nodding as she reluctantly pulled herself from his grasp, Casey missing the contact immediately as she left him on the dance floor, walking towards the woman that had approached them earlier. He couldn't tell what all was being said, but after a quick nod from the woman, Gabby was heading back towards him, flashing him a wide smile as she got closer, the sight completely captivating him as she returned to his side.

"Let's go." She murmured, Matt nodding as she laced her fingers through his, letting her lead him through the ballroom, the pair moving through the crowds of people as they got out into the lobby, Matt coming to her side before they continued to the elevators.

Not a word was said between them as they stepped inside the elevator, their hands still intertwined as Gabby used her free one to press the button for her floor, Matt drawing in a deep breath to steady himself. He was trying his hardest to not think about anything past this moment, because if he did he might give himself the opportunity to talk himself out of this, and he really didn't want to. He wanted this, and as far as he could tell, so did Gabby.

He didn't know what this evening meant, he didn't know why she came all the way here just for him, and why she came _now_. But it didn't matter, not right now. This was the woman he loved… The woman he'd always loved. And if one night was all the had, he intended to make the most out of it.

The sound of the elevator dinging pulled him from his thoughts, Gabby flashing him a soft smile before stepping out into the hallway, Matt following her lead. They moved slowly down the hallway, coming to a stop at the very end, at what Matt could only assume to be her room, Gabby dropping his hand to pull out her key.

Without even thinking, he slid his hands to her waist, Gabby's breath hitching at the action as she felt him press his chest into her, making the very simple task somewhat difficult as he distracted her, Matt pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her bare shoulder, her short hair tickling the side of his face.

"Matt…"

"Shh." He hummed, gently biting down into her neck, Gabby doing what she could to control her breathing as her hands trembled, her entire body on fire as he elicited this reaction from her. Shoving the key into the door, Gabby shuddered when Matt trailed his finger up her bare arm, leaving goosebumps in his path as he bit down into her skin yet against, instantly soothing the area with his tongue.

The second she got the door open, she turned around, grabbing ahold of his tie and using it to drag him into her room, his lips finding hers before the door could even shut behind them, hands roaming bodies as passion took over. Without breaking their contact, Gabby blindly began undoing his tie, getting the object off of him quickly and tossing it to the ground, her hands then moving towards his shoulders, sliding under his jacket to push it from his body. He dropped his hands from her long enough to get the jacket off, the material falling to the ground as she instantly began working on the buttons of his shirt. She got the clothing undone in record time, their kisses needy and frantic as she rid him of the item, letting it fall to the floor before Matt began leading her towards the bed, her hand gripping the back of his neck.

They could both feel the desperation in each other's movements, the two barely able to find moments to breathe as he guided her further into the room, the air around them thick as his hands roamed her body.

When his hands moved around to her back, blindly going in search of her zipper, it was as if she had a moment of clarity, doubt slowly creeping into the back of her mind as he kissed her.

_Should we really be doing this?_

Once the thought was in her head, she couldn't let it go. She wanted to do this, of course she did. But she wasn't sure it was the best decision for them, for _him_. And she needed to be sure before they went any further, and things happened that couldn't be taken back.

"Wait… is this a mistake?" She asked, barely having time to get the words out as Matt's lips were on hers again, her hands gripping either side of his neck, her question not seeming to slow him down at all. "I'm leaving in the morning."

Rationally, she knew she should stop kissing him. That they should actually talk about this before things went any further, but each time he pulled her back into him, placing his lips on hers, it was like all reason went out the window. She couldn't stop herself, Gabby kissing him back with just as much passion as his hands gripped her waist tightly.

"I know… And I'm staying." He responded softly between kisses, Gabby's hand sliding down in between them, beginning to work on his belt, Matt being reminded of just how quick her hands actually were as she got his belt undone before he could get another word in, soon beginning to work on his pants.

With his pants unbuttoned, hanging off his hips, Matt kissed her again as he moved his hand up to the back of her head, gripping onto her hair and giving it a slight tug, keeping them apart for a moment, their panting filling the room. Her eyes flashed to his, her mouth open as she sucked in air while she had the chance, Matt's bright blue eyes locked on her as he spoke again.

"But that doesn't make this a mistake."

And he meant it. Because this was Gabby, and nothing with her could ever be a mistake. They could never be a mistake.

Matt pressed their foreheads together as the words left his lips, his eyes focused solely on her as heavy breaths escaped her lips. When he brushed his nose against hers, Gabby's entire body flooded with warmth, his words and actions giving her all the assurance she needed as she felt his lips on hers again, Gabby resting her hand on his chest.

With no more words needing to be said between them, he crouched down, lifting her up into his arms as Gabby held on to him around his neck, Matt picking her up just to throw her down onto the bed. Her grip around his shoulders and upper back caused him to fall down with her, Matt resting in between her legs as his lips immediately found hers again.

Her hands moved desperately across his back, Matt kissing her with a passion she hadn't felt in a long time before his lips trailed across her jaw, moving down to her neck, immediately going to that spot he knew drove her crazy.

It felt like they were picking up right where they left off as Matt left his marks along her skin, his lips moving down towards her chest, his hands roaming any part of her body he could find, clearly not liking so much material still covering her. After leaving a fresh mark on her upper chest, he pulled back, lifting himself up off her enough to give her room to arch her back, Gabby understanding his silent request as she raised up off the bed slightly, giving him the room he needed to unzip her dress. She was panting as he took his time, their quick and needy movements suddenly slowing down as Matt stopped pulling the zipper when he got to her waist, his eyes darkening as he watched her chest heave up and down.

It was a look she'd seen thousands of times before, a look she knew she elicited from him, Matt suddenly pulling back from her completely, Gabby's eyebrows furrowing in confusion and a hint of panic as he stood up.

_Maybe he'd changed his mind, maybe he decided this wasn't a good idea… Maybe he didn't want to be with her._

Those thoughts and a dozen like it swarmed her mind, Gabby gulping as she lifted herself up to rest on her elbows, her partially open dress hanging off her shoulders, covering just enough of her chest as Matt's eyes focused on her. But all her worries went out the window when he slid his pants down his legs, the material bunching at his ankles before he kicked them off, want and desire pooling in her stomach as she saw the effect she had on him. Gabby laid down on her back, a yelp of surprise escaping her lips when Matt grabbed her legs, forcing them apart as he kneeled on the bed in between them, her dress bunching up at her waist while he hovered over her, picking up right where he left off as his lips found hers in the dim room.

From that moment on, every move between them was frantic and needy, Matt yanking all the material from her body, kissing and touching any skin he could find as their bodies molded together, both of them wanting to make every second count as they got lost in one another, knowing there was a chance they'd never get this again.

If this was the last night they had together, they were determined to make the most of it.

And they did.

* * *

Gabby's eyebrows furrowed as she heard the phone ringing from the nightstand, a low groan escaping her lips as she was disturbed from her peaceful rest, Dawson blindly reaching out for the phone, bringing it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Miss Dawson, this is your 8:15 wake up call. Your car has been scheduled to take you back to the airport, they'll be here in an hour._"

Gabby blinked furiously as she listened to the man from the front desk relay the information, a heavy sigh escaping her lips before she responded.

"Okay, thank you." She replied, the man giving her a goodbye before she hung up, her body collapsing back into the bed, her mind racing as thoughts of last night, and early this morning, flooded her brain. Gabby was unable to stop the slight grin that pulled on her lips at the memory, her euphorically achy body just another reminder of how very real last night had been.

But her smile soon faltered when she registered the lack of body heat next to her, Gabby glancing to the side to see the messy sheets empty, her hand reaching out to touch them, the cold temperature telling her she'd been by herself for awhile.

She couldn't say it was surprising, in fact she knew she'd be more surprised had he actually been here when she woke up. But that didn't make it sting any less. She couldn't blame him; she knew he had a life to get back to... a life that didn't include her anymore. And even though they didn't regret what happened last night, or at least _she_ didn't regret it, she knew that's all it was; it was just one night together.

But it had been one incredible night; one of the best of her life. One she'd never forget. She'd never forget the way her body reacted to his touch, the way he ignited a fire in her that no one else ever had. She wouldn't forget the comfort she felt falling asleep in his arms, their bare bodies tangled together as they had been a million times before. It was familiar, like no time had passed, like nothing had changed between them.

But the cold bed sheets beside her were a harsh fall back into reality. Because time had passed. Things had changed. So much had happened between them, and they weren't the same Gabby and Matt they had been before.

In some ways, that was a good thing. The person she'd been when she first left, she never wanted to be that woman again. She was different now; she had grown up, she had changed into a, she would say, better person. And, clearly, she wasn't the only one who had changed.

Never before would she have woken up alone to an empty bed. In fact the only times she'd ever woken up after a night like that with him alone was when Matt would be out in the kitchen making them breakfast, or maybe he'd had an early job to get to. But she always knew he'd be coming home, and more often than not he'd wake her up to say goodbye before he left.

But that wasn't them anymore.

_They_ didn't have a home, Matt wouldn't be coming back to spend the day with her. They wouldn't be lounging around the apartment, or getting ready to go to work; there was nothing they'd be doing anymore. They weren't Matt and Gabby anymore. He was Matt, and she was Gabby, but their lives weren't intertwined like they used to be. He had no obligation to wake her before he left, or even leave her a note telling her he'd gone.

Their night together was amazing, but that was all it was. It was just one night, and there was no telling when she'd see Matt again. _If_ she'd see Matt again.

And that reality really didn't sit well with her.

When she made the choice to come back to Chicago, the current status of her relationship with Matt hadn't really played much into her plan. Hell, she never even had a plan to begin with. She didn't know what she'd be walking into when she got to the firehouse; she didn't know how Matt would react to her being there, if he'd even want to see her at all, and she definitely didn't know if he was seeing someone. She hadn't really taken any of the what ifs into consideration… she just followed her heart and it led her to him.

He had been on her mind a lot lately, her desire to see him trumping every other rational thought she had. There were always moments when she thought of him and missed him, of course there were. But it was as if lately, he was _all_ she thought about. He had consumed her thoughts more often than not, and she wasn't even sure why. But all she did know was that even after all this time, her feelings for him had never gone away. No matter how much distance was between them, he was still the one man she held closest to her heart, and that realization just reaffirmed the fact that Matt Casey was the love of her life, and he probably always would be. That just because she felt like she needed to stay in Puerto Rico and help people, that didn't mean she ever stopped loving him. She was sure she couldn't stop loving him, even if she tried… but what she wasn't sure of was if the same could be said for him.

And that's what brought her back here. Even though she had no idea where she stood with him, she had to see him again. She felt compelled to see him, to talk to him, and that's what drove her home. She needed to figure out if he felt the same way, if his feelings for her were still alive. It was an impulsive decision she made to come back, to figure out where they stood.

And it was an impulsive decision that paid off.

Or at least she thought it did.

But the harsh truth of the matter was, she didn't know. She didn't know what any of this meant, what last night meant… if it meant anything. Despite her wanting to talk to him, because they desperately needed to talk, they hadn't gotten much of a chance for that, their unexpected evening together taking away that opportunity. And now there was still so much left unsaid between them, even more so now after what had happened hours prior, and she didn't know what any of this meant to him. She only knew what it meant to her.

And to her, last night meant hope. It meant hope that he still cared about her, that he still felt _something_ for her, aside from the contempt and anger she knew he'd held onto after she left. It meant something good; that maybe, just maybe, things between them weren't completely finished. That maybe there was still enough love there for them to see if they could make things work.

She knew she was getting ahead of herself, Gabby blowing out a sharp sigh as she stared at the ceiling, her mind racing while different scenarios crowded her thoughts.

There was too much left up in the air, there was still too much uncertainty, and Gabby knew she couldn't leave it like this. It would eat her alive if she didn't try and at least make things clear from her end. She knew where she stood, she knew what last night meant to her, what _he_ meant to her, and she needed to make sure he knew it too.

But she couldn't force him into anything. She had no plans to return to Chicago, and as far as she knew, he wasn't open to the idea of leaving. But that didn't mean they couldn't try.

All she could do now was leave it in his hands, and let him make the decision. She knew she had to put herself out there one last time, that she had to let him know her offer was still there, but after that, there wasn't much she could do. If all he wanted was one night, then he got it, and if that's the case then maybe she could finally move on.

But maybe, just maybe, it wasn't. Maybe he was open to them reconnecting, maybe he was open to letting her back into his life. She could only hope he was, but there was only one way for her to find out. She would lay everything out there and leave it all out on the table, giving him an in if he wanted it.

Then the rest was up to him.

* * *

"_Hey… it was great seeing with you… being with you, it brought back so many memories. Good memories… best of my life. My only regret is that we didn't have more time to spend together… So, if you wanna spend your next furlough in a disaster area, consider yourself invited._"

A small smile pulled on his lips as he listened to her words, the soft sound of her voice hitting his ears filling him with a warmth and comfort that only she'd ever been able to provide him.

"_They'll always be room in my tent, Matt Casey._"

Matt slowly brought his phone down from his ear, staring blankly ahead as her words rang in his head, a large lump forming in his throat as he sat in his office, feeling as if he was unable to move. He wasn't sure what to make of her message, or how he felt right now, aside from the slight shock filling his body.

Truthfully, he never expected to hear from her.

They both knew what last night was; it was a chance to be together again, with the knowledge that their situation was still the same. He was staying, she was leaving, and they might not get another opportunity for this, so they took it. And he was glad they did.

But he didn't think it was anything more than that, and he never expected to hear from her, especially after leaving the way he did. A call from her, although not unwelcome, wasn't something he was waiting on. And he especially hadn't expected _that_.

He never expected she'd extend that type of offer to him, that she'd invite him to come spend time with her again, with them both knowing the situation they were in. It never occurred to him that she would want this to be more than one night, but her voicemail… that changed things.

It was an opening. It was Gabby letting him know that she _wanted_ it to happen again, that she wanted it to be more than one night, and he wasn't sure what to make of that.

He didn't regret what they'd done, he never could. Being with her, there was nothing else like it and getting the chance to spend that time with her again, he could never regret that. But he went into it knowing that was it; regardless of where the night ended up, he went to that fundraiser knowing this was most likely his last chance to see her, and he didn't want to let himself get too attached.

But he should've known he never stood a chance. This was Gabby, this was the greatest love of his life; there was no way all his feelings for her wouldn't flood back the second he laid his eyes on her. And they had. They absolutely had.

But he wasn't naive enough to be blinded by that. He knew she wasn't staying, he knew Gabby wasn't coming home, so he went into that situation completely clear-headed. This was one night for them to have together, and it had been wonderful. He went, and he was glad he did. He'd never regret his choice. But he never expected it to be anything more than what it was. He expected them to both go back to their own lives, appreciating the time they got to spend together, but knowing nothing more would come of it. Yet, it had.

Gabby was putting herself out there, something he knew she never had the easiest time with in the past. She was giving him a chance. A chance for what exactly, he still didn't know, but it was a chance to see her again. It was an offer to spend more time together, and see her in her element. It was the confirmation that she wanted more than what last night gave them. She wanted more with him.

He just wasn't sure if it was the best idea, for either of them.

There was so much unresolved hurt and pain between them, so much they hadn't dealt with, and opening themselves up to all that again… he wasn't sure if it was something he could handle. He didn't want to put himself in a position to get hurt again.

And he really didn't want to hurt her, either.

They had both hurt each other, so much so that it tore them apart, and he didn't want to risk them hurting one another again, no matter how good the intentions were. As nice as spending more time with her sounded, nothing with their situation had changed, and he couldn't help but feel like regardless of where this went, it would only end in heartbreak. Again.

Though he also knew there was another very real possibility of how this could go. It could give them the chance to reconnect with one another, it could give them the opportunity to move past what they'd broken, and start fresh. It could give them another chance at _them_.

Taking her up on her offer could either give him another chance at the greatest love he's ever known, or it could send his world crashing the ground again, but there was no way to know which way it would play out unless he took her up on it. And that's what scared him.

But he knew he had to make a choice. Regardless of how this could go, Gabby left it up to him to decide, and now it was his turn to call the shots in what happened next for them… if anything happened at all. He was solely in charge of making this decision for them.

He just didn't know what the right decision was.

* * *

**Yeah, so… there's that. Honestly, this entire story has no plan (aside from certain ideas), and I have no idea how long it'll be. It's definitely the most unorganized thing I've ever done. But hey, that's part of the fun, right?**

**I have no idea how often this will get updated, I'll try my best to make it as frequently as possible, but I still do have my two other stories going (Yes, I know, really not the smartest thing for me to post another story but blame Dawsey, not me), so we'll just have to see how everything works out.**

**But I hope you all liked this chapter, I'm so eager to hear what you think, thank you for reading!**


	2. part two

**And I'm back with the next chapter of this story for you guys. The response on the first chapter was more than I ever expected, I'm thrilled you guys are so excited for this story, and that there are still Dawsey fans eager to read it, because I'm so excited to write this. Your kind words meant so much to me, thank you to everyone who read the first part, to everyone who favorited and followed, to everyone who reviewed… just thank you. Your support means everything.**

**I hope you all enjoy this one just as much.**

**Oh, a little sidenote. Obviously, I know there were other storylines in the fall finale, but I'm not really planning to touch on any of those, especially not in depth. Like I know Severide was kind of in a little predicament there at the end of the episode, but for my purposes, just assume he's fine. Alright, that's all. **

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**part two**

* * *

Casey cleared his throat as he shoved his wallet and keys into his pockets before picking up his jacket from the back of the chair, shrugging it onto his shoulders as he walked towards the door, Matt exiting his bedroom as he walked into the main part of his and Severide's apartment.

"Hey man." Kelly greeted, Matt giving him a nod as he came to the counter, Kelly taking a sip of his coffee as he stood across from him. "Where are you off to this early?"

"Got a construction job." He answered, Severide nodding. "What about you?"

"Stella had an early class, the alarm woke me up."

Before Matt could respond, his phone started ringing in his pocket, Casey pulling it out as quickly as he could, the soft smile on his face falling when he saw the caller ID, Matt blowing out a sigh before shoving his phone back into his pocket. When he looked back up, he found Kelly's eyes on him, his friend watching him with a look of confusion mixed with amusement.

"You expecting a call?"

"Oh, uh- no, not really." Matt responded with a shrug, Kelly raising his eyebrows.

"You sure about that?" He pressed, Casey shifting on feet before releasing another heavy sigh, Matt rubbing his hand over the side of his face.

"...I just thought it might be Gabby." He answered reluctantly, Severide's eyes widening slightly, Kelly glancing to the pocket Matt's phone was in before looking back to his friend, pursing his lips together.

"Oh…" He breathed out, Matt's tongue poking out between his teeth. "I didn't realize you and Dawson were still talking."

"We aren't." Matt clarified, Kelly's head tilting to the side. "... I mean, I haven't spoken to her since the fundraiser, I just thought it might be her."

"Why?" Severide pushed, resting his hands into the countertop, watching as Matt shifted in his spot, avoiding his gaze. "...What aren't you telling me?"

Matt lifted his head, finding Kelly's expectant gaze waiting for him, the Captain huffing out a breath before responding.

"Gabby left me a voicemail." He answered, Kelly raising his eyebrows.

"...When?"

"Right after she left." Matt replied, Kelly leaning into the counter.

"What'd she say?... Wait- Unless I don't wanna know." Severide spoke, Matt shooting him a pointed stare. "What? Considering you two couldn't last five minutes before ripping each other's clothes off last time, it's a valid question." He defended, Matt shaking his head.

"She invited me to come visit her."

You could hear a pin drop in the apartment the moment those words left Matt's lips, Kelly unable to hide his shock as Casey waited for him to respond.

"...Oh." He breathed out.

"Yeah, I know." Matt replied, shaking his head.

"When?"

"What?" Casey questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"When is she wanting you to come?" He clarified, clearing his throat as the shock began to wear off.

"Whenever I want."

"Shit." Kelly muttered, rubbing his hand along the side of his face, releasing a heavy breath. "Wait- Dawson left you a voicemail after the fundraiser about you coming to visit her, and you two haven't spoken since?" He questioned, waiting for confirmation before continuing. "Man, that was like three weeks ago."

"I know that, Sev." Matt replied quickly.

"Why haven't you called her back?" He pressed, Casey straightening his spine.

"Because I don't know what to say to her…" Matt admitted, Kelly's face softening as he gave a slight, understanding nod.

"Are you gonna go?"

"Honestly? I don't know…" Casey replied, Severide watching his friend closely, waiting a few seconds before speaking up again.

"...Do you _want _to?" Severide asked, the question causing Matt to look down at the countertop.

Matt bit down harshly on the inside of his cheek, mulling over Kelly's question, his fingertips tapping against the hard surface of the counter, Casey taking a deep breath before he nodded. "I think I do, yeah."

"Then what's the problem?" Kelly continued, trying to understand where his friend's head was at.

"Because I don't know if I should…" Matt breathed out, shaking his head. "I mean, this is Gabby, nothing between us has ever been simple, and with how we left things, I have no idea what this invitation even is.. and can you honestly stand there and say me going to visit her is a good idea?" He asked, his question obviously rhetorical. "With everything that happened between us, isn't it better to just leave the past in the past?"

"If you think that, then why'd you sleep with her?"

Casey released a sharp breath, rubbing his hand over his forehead. "Because I…" He trailed off, his eyes moving down towards the counter.

"Because you're still in love with her." Severide replied calmly, Matt still refusing to meet his gaze. "C'mon man, I mean, it's kind of obvious… You never really got over her."

"Of course I never got over her." He responded sharply, looking up at Kelly. "I never wanted to end things in the first place, I never stopped loving her… Her deciding to leave, I never saw that coming… She's the love of my life, you don't just get over that." The words left his lips bitterly, Severide smacking his lips together.

"It's been over a year and a half, man." Severide spoke, Casey's eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yeah, I know how long it's been." He snapped, pressing his hand against his temple. "Believe me, it would be so much easier if I had just gotten over her, and maybe for awhile I thought I had… but seeing her again, it just- I don't think I'll ever completely move on from her. Which is exactly why I don't think me going is a good idea."

"...I don't get it." Severide responded, clearly confused by his reasoning, Matt pushing himself off the counter, clenching his hands together in front of him, the Captain releasing a heavy sigh.

"I don't know if I can let myself get close to her again… Her leaving, it destroyed me last time." His voice lowered with each word, Severide's face softening as he watched his best friend. "And I don't even know what she's wanting from all this, I have no idea what any of this means. As much as I would love to see her again, nothing with our situation has changed. She's not coming home, I'm not leaving… what is there to gain from me going? Aside from me getting attached to her again and then it ruining my life when it inevitably doesn't work out…"

"But what if it does?" Kelly countered, Matt blowing out a heavy sigh.

"You can't be serious…"

"What?"

"It won't work out, it didn't last time…"

"Yeah, but neither of you really tried." Severide spoke, Matt's back tightening. "I'm sorry, but it's what happened. Neither of you tried, you just gave up…"

"That's not true."

"But it kind of is. She decided to leave, and you two automatically chose to end things." Kelly continued, Matt shaking his head in frustration. "You didn't try and do long distance, you didn't even really talk about it… You just chose divorce. I'm not saying it was the wrong choice, but it's the choice you two made. Maybe things could be different this time if you actually tried, that's all I'm saying." He defended, Matt pursing his lips together.

"You don't know what all was going on with us, Severide… Believe me, we didn't give up. But I didn't have another choice." Matt replied firmly, Kelly shrugging his shoulders.

"You did… You could've gone with her. And you chose not to." Severide responded, Matt swallowing the lump in his throat. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, or act like I know what all went down between you two… I know you were a wreck when she left, but I also know that after that fundraiser, that's the happiest I've seen you since before Dawson left… I know things between you two ended roughly, but you seemed to have a good time with her when she was here, and she invited you to come and see her… Sounds to me like that night you two had, she wants it to be more than just that." He spoke, Matt thinking over his words. "She extended the invitation, maybe it'd be good to take her up on it. That way you could at least figure out where you two stand, and where she's at… It would at least give you two a chance to actually talk, instead of just sleeping together." He finished, Matt rolling his eyes before releasing a heavy sigh. "Although, we all know if you go, you'll definitely end up sleeping together… But at least you'll have time to talk, too." He added with a grin, Casey shaking his head.

"You're not helping." Matt muttered, pressing his hands against his eyes as he tried to fight off the headache he felt forming in his skull before he looked back to Kelly. "Do you honestly think this is a good idea?" He asked, Severide taking a deep breath. "I'm asking, I want to know, do you think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's worth considering." Severide answered without hesitation. "To me, it sounds like Dawson left this up to you… So if you want to see her, and at least be able to figure out what this all means for the both of you, you should go." He spoke, Matt nodding slowly. "But I get why you're concerned about going, too. If you think it's better to just leave it alone, then leave it alone. It's been three weeks since she called you, so, like I said, I really think she's leaving this up to you, letting you decide what you want… You can either call her and go see what this is, or you can drop it and move on. It's up to you."

Matt gave him another nod, blowing out a heavy sigh before glancing to the clock behind Kelly. "I've gotta go, or I'm gonna be late." He replied, Kelly nodding as Matt began walking away from the counter.

"Alright, I'll see you later… But if you decide to go, that offer I made you last year to drop you off at the airport, it still stands." Severide spoke with a knowing grin, Casey scoffing lightly before continuing to the door.

"Goodbye Sev." He replied, Kelly giving him a nod before he left the apartment.

* * *

Gabby wiped the sweat from her brow as the warm December sun beat down on her, Dawson doing what she could to keep herself cool. It had been a long day, even though it was barely three in the afternoon, Gabby having been working nonstop since she started her day at five this morning. But she couldn't say she minded the pace, her busy schedule making it easier to get through the long days.

She loved what she was doing, she absolutely did, but these last few weeks, she found herself feeling more and more distant from the work she was doing here. Being able to help these people who so desperately needed it, there was nothing more rewarding than that, and she loved it… but since her trip to Chicago, it was like time was somehow standing still. She was having a hard time focusing, she couldn't help her thoughts from drifting back to a certain someone, and a certain night they spent together, Gabby's entire body tightening involuntarily at the memory.

Since that night three weeks ago, she hadn't been able to get Matt out of her head, and it was driving her crazy. She was desperate to call him, to check in and see how he was doing, but she stopped herself every time. Despite her overwhelming desire to hear his voice, she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't reach out to him. She left him the voicemail, she gave him her offer, and now she had to give him time to make his decision.

Although, based on his prolonged radio silence, she feared he already had. And the thought of that made her heart sink.

She had kept hoping that maybe, just maybe, their night together meant more to him. That it was as important to him as it was to her, but as the days continued on, and she never heard from him, she feared that wasn't the case. That her initial worries were true; he just wanted one night from her, and he got it.

Gabby felt like she was going insane, not knowing where either of them stood, but she wouldn't contact him, at least not yet. She wanted to let him make the decision, she wanted to leave this up to him. Regardless of her intentions, too many times had she made choices for them and left him to catch up with her, she wasn't going to do it again. No matter how hard it was for her to wait.

"Gabs!"

Dawson practically jumped out of a skin as she heard her name being yelled, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest as blood pumped through her ears, shock filling her entire system. Turning around, she came face to face with Antonio, seeing an amused look on her brother's glistening face, Gabby narrowing her eyes as she placed her hand over her chest.

"Jesus Antonio." She breathed out, hearing a soft chuckle come from the older Dawson. "You scared me."

"Well, I had spent about five minutes trying to get your attention, and yelling seemed to be the only thing that worked." He explained himself, Gabby shaking her head before turning back around, continuing to sort through the first aid items in front of her. "What's got you so distracted, anyway?" He questioned, stepping up beside her, beginning to help her with her task.

"Nothing…" She responded softly, pursing her lips together as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I'm good."

Antonio clearly didn't buy her response, her older brother nudging her arm gently, causing her to look up at him. "What is it?" He pressed, raising his eyebrows as a knowing smirk covered his face. "...It wouldn't happen to be a certain Chicago Fire Department Captain that's got you acting all weird, would it?"

He was teasing her, she knew he was, but when her face faltered slightly and she looked away from him, Antonio paused, his eyebrows furrowing as he placed a soft hand on her back.

"Are you okay, sis?"

"I'm fine, Tonio." She replied quickly, too quickly for him to believe her.

"Gabby…" He spoke softly, rubbing her back until she looked back at him. "Have you still not heard from Casey?"

The slight shake of her head gave him all the answer he needed, Antonio releasing a heavy breath as Gabby went back to work, desperate to make herself busy. When the older Dawson returned from his assignment in the Bahamas last week, he'd had a lot of questions for his sister about how her trip home had gone, and although she hadn't given him many details of the specifics, it didn't take him long to realize more had happened between her and Casey than them just going to the fundraiser together. And when she, reluctantly, told him of the voicemail she left for her former husband, Antonio was shocked that it thad been practically two weeks since her visit, and she had yet to hear from the firefighter. As the days went on, it became more and more apparent to the former detective that his sister probably wouldn't be hearing from Casey any time soon, and that thought made his heart break for her.

He knew how much Gabby was looking forward to Casey's call, he could tell in the way she'd told him about the voicemail she left for him. He saw a spark in her he hadn't seen in awhile, something he could only describe as her being hesitantly optimistic that she'd be hearing from Matt. But with each day that passed, that spark died a little, and he knew she was starting to come to grips with the possibility that she wouldn't be seeing, or even talking to, the firefighter as soon as she hoped.

"He hasn't called…" She verbally confirmed, Antonio frowning softly. "But it's fine, you know I wasn't sure if he would." She plastered a smile on her face, the older Dawson shaking his head.

"Can't you just call him?" He questioned, earning a sharp glare from his sister.

"You know I can't."

"I know you _won't_… there's a difference." Antonio replied, Gabby running her tongue over her bottom lip before walking away from Antonio, heading towards the other table a few feet away from them.

"I'm not gonna force him into anything." She spoke shortly, shaking her head. "If he doesn't want to see me again, I won't put any pressure on him. I don't want him to come visit because he feels like he has to… If he comes here, I want him to want to." Her voice dropped slightly as she spoke, Antonio drawing in a deep breath.

Despite his own opinions about his sister and Casey starting things up again, or whatever the goal was of Matt coming here, he knew how much Gabby wanted him here. She had wanted him here from the moment she came over a year and a half ago, and he knew how badly she wanted him here now. Antonio wasn't so sure it was a good idea, though; he knew how much pain they'd caused one another, and after all this time, he couldn't help but feel that maybe they should just leave everything in the past, but he'd never say that to his sister. Not when he knew how excited she was at the idea of Matt coming to see her… even though that excitement was slowly dwindling.

"But I'm fine." Gabby spoke again, clearing her throat. "It is what it is… Yeah, I was hoping he'd want to come, but if he doesn't, it isn't the end of the world… I'm good, Antonio." She finished, plastering a smile on her face, Antonio giving her a nod. Although it was clear she wasn't okay right now, he knew she would be eventually, regardless of whatever choice Casey made.

"Dawson!"

Both Gabby and Antonio glanced over, seeing one of the aid workers, Joseph, standing at the entrances to one of their tents, the man chuckling when he saw both the siblings look at him.

"Right, sorry, I still forget sometimes.. Gabby, can I get your help for a second?" He asked, Gabby giving him a nod as she walked away from her brother, blowing out a sigh when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. Knowing she didn't have time to answer right now, she blindly reached into her pocket, hitting the button on the side to silence it, flashing Joseph a smile as she got closer, Gabby ready to get back to focusing on work.

* * *

Matt sat at the desk in his office with his phone up to his ear, Gabby's voice filling his head as he listened to her voicemail for the umpteenth time this afternoon, her words filling him with warmth as he replayed the message he'd memorized weeks ago. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't done this same thing multiple times over the last few weeks, Matt taking to listen to Gabby's voicemail while he tried to figure out what he was going to do.

Since his talk with Severide yesterday morning, he hadn't been able to get Gabby out of his head. And while that wasn't an unusual occurrence as of late, since yesterday, she had been the _only_ thing he could think about. He was thinking about how he felt seeing her, how he felt being with her again, and how he wanted to do it all again.

He still wasn't sure it was the best idea, but he'd come to the realization that he didn't care. He had no idea what would happen, or what would come of him going to visit her, but he wanted to find out. He needed to. Because he knew he'd regret it if he didn't.

If he didn't go, if he didn't figure out exactly what Gabby was wanting, he'd regret it. And he didn't want that. Not after how amazing it had been to spend time with Gabby again. He didn't want to always wonder about what might've been between them. Whatever this was, whatever might come from this, whether it be something good for them, or nothing at all, he needed to know.

As her voicemail finished again, Matt pulled the phone back, his eyes landing on her contact as a soft smile tugged at his lips.

He had made his decision. He was going to see her, he was going to call her and let her know he'd be taking her up on her offer.

But there was something else that needed to be arranged first.

Pushing himself up from his chair, he left his office, moving expertly through the firehouse as he headed for his destination, passing the full common room along the way. Within less than a minute, he was standing outside Boden's office, Casey tapping on the doorframe as he stood in the open doorway.

"Casey." Boden spoke, clearly not expecting his Captain to be standing there. "Come in."

"Thanks Chief." He replied, stepping inside and making his way towards the chair.

"Something going on?" Boden asked, seeing the wide-eyed look in Casey's eyes, the younger firefighter shrugging his shoulders.

"I, uh, was just coming to see if I could put in a request to use up some of my furlough." Matt replied, tapping his fingers against his leg as Boden raised his eyebrows.

"For when?"

"As soon as possible." He replied without hesitation, Boden's curiosity only growing as Matt flashed him a smile.

"And for how long?"

Casey thought over the question for a moment, unsure of how to answer. He hadn't thought this far ahead when coming to speak with Boden, but now he was realizing he should've. And it was becoming clear to him that he probably should've spoken to Gabby first. He had no idea what her schedule was, or what all she'd be doing, and the last thing he wanted was to throw a wrench into whatever she had going on. But there was also a small thought in the back of his mind that, no matter what she had going on, she'd make time for him.

"Casey?" Boden pressed, Matt glancing back up towards his boss.

"Yeah, uh… two weeks." He replied, his brain not even realizing what he'd decided until the words left his lips. He wasn't sure how he landed on that time frame, but when he thought about only staying a week, he couldn't help but feel like that wasn't enough time with her, especially when he was sure she'd still be working a lot. If he was going to do this, he wanted to make it count, and although he was sure they'd be able to squeeze in plenty of time together in seven days, fourteen days together sounded all the better.

He knew he was taking a risk, by requesting that much time off before even speaking with Gabby, but at this point, he didn't care. She had put herself out there, and now he was doing the same thing.

And he couldn't wait to tell her.

"Alright, well, I'll get that sent to headquarters, see what they say… I don't see it being a problem, but it might be a few weeks before you can actually get the time off." Boden responded, Matt giving him a nod.

"That's perfectly fine, Chief. I appreciate it." He replied, smiling softly before pushing himself up from the chair, feeling Boden's eyes still on him.

"Is, uh-" His words stopped Casey in his path, Matt glancing back towards his boss, "Is everything alright?" He questioned, Matt shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's just that it's unlike you, to request time off so suddenly like this."

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine, Chief." He responded, unable to stop the grin from forming across his face. "I'm just… I'm going to visit Gabby."

Boden's eyes widened at his words, Matt seeing his clear surprise before he could mask it, the Chief giving him a slight nod.

"That's- I didn't realize you two were still keeping in touch after her visit." He finally replied, finding it hard to form a coherent thought.

"Yeah, she asked me to come visit her, and I'm gonna go." He said simply, knowing that was easier than the full story, Boden smiling softly.

"Well, I think that's great, Casey… I'll get this sent in, it shouldn't take too long… We'll probably hear back this shift."

"Thank you, Chief." Casey replied gratefully.

"Of course… tell Dawson I said hi." He answered with a knowing grin, Matt matching his smile.

"I will." He promised before stepping out of the room, his face radiating excitement as he took a few steps away from the office, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He tapped the screen until he was staring down at Gabby's contact, Matt pressing her number before bringing the phone up to his ear.

He took slow steps down the hallway, his smile slowly deflating as the phone continued to ring, Matt soon realizing he probably wasn't going to be able to talk to her right now, the firefighter releasing a soft sigh as he heard her voicemail.

This wasn't something he wanted to tell her in a voicemail, Matt knowing he wasn't nearly as eloquent as Gabby when it came to short messages, especially when he hadn't planned out what he was wanting to say. And even if he had, he didn't want to leave in a message that he was coming to see her, he wanted to say it to _her_.

"Hey, uh, Gabby," He spoke, clearing his throat as he scuffed his boots against the ground, "I was hoping I could catch you, but I know you're probably really busy, but, uh… I was just wanting to talk for a bit, when you have some time. So if you could call me back whenever you're free, that'd be great-"

His words got cut off by the sound of the bells ringing throughout the house, Matt blowing out a sharp breath when he heard all companies being called to a car accident.

"I gotta go, but hopefully I'll talk to you soon… bye Gabby."

Matt was nearly jogging as he finished his message, the Captain sliding his phone into his pocket as he hurried towards the garage, knowing he needed to put all thoughts of Gabby out of his mind, and focus on the job.

But that was easier said than done.

* * *

Casey hung up his turnout coat on the side of truck 81, the Captain shedding his gear before beginning the walk back towards the firehouse, following behind his firefighters as they rattled on about some event at Molly's they were planning for the holidays.

"Ah, Casey, there you are." Boden spoke as he walked out of the double doors, Matt slowing his steps, as did the rest of the firehouse, as the Chief came up to him.

"Hey Chief." He greeted, feeling everyone watching the two of them.

"I just wanted to let you know that I got the word back from headquarters, your furlough's been approved."

A wide smile graced Casey's lips as he raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He questioned, waiting for Boden's nod of confirmation before continuing. "That was really quick, I'm surprised they approved it that fast."

"Well, I told them it was important." Boden replied, clasping a firm hand over Casey's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you, Chief. I really appreciate it."

"No thanks necessary. You're approved for time off from the 27th through the 10th of January, I assume that'll work?"

"That's perfect." Matt replied, even though he had no idea what was going on in Gabby's life during those weeks. But he hoped, whatever her plans were, they were plans that could include him.

"Furlough?"

Matt looked over when he heard Herrmann's voice, everyone glancing to Casey.

"Hmm?"

"You're taking some time off, you got a New Years trip planned, Captain?" He asked, Matt shrugging gently as he caught Severide's knowing gaze, the squad Lieutenant biting back a smirk. Although Casey didn't care that they knew about him going to visit Gabby, he didn't really want to say anything until he spoke with Gabby. Yes, he'd gotten the time off, and he had dates he'd be there, but he didn't know if things could work on Gabby's end, and he didn't want to say anything until his plans had been finalized.

"Uh, yeah- something like that." Casey replied, his attention being pulled into another direction as he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Pulling it out, a wide grin spread across his face, Casey looking nearly giddy as he walked through the maze of firefighters, heading towards the double doors while he answered the phone. "Hey, can you give me a sec?" He told whoever was on the other end of the line before he disappeared into the firehouse.

With furrowed eyebrows, Herrmann glanced around the group, seeing them all equally as confused as he was. All but one of them.

"Severide, do you know what that's about?" Herrmann questioned, all eyes moving to the squad Lieutenant, Kelly raising his eyebrows. "The Captain, he seems… happy. And him taking some time off, it's a little weird." He continued, Kelly giving him a shrug, Herrmann's eyes widening slightly. "...Is he seeing someone?"

"What?"

"The way he's acting… Seems to me like he has something to be happy about. If anyone knows, it's you." Herrmann pressed, Severide shaking his head as he caught Boden's eyes, seeing a knowing gleam shining back at him.

"Yeah, I'm not answering that." He chuckled, Herrmann scoffing before Kelly walked away, the crowd of firefighters dispersing.

Inside the bunkroom, Matt got to his office as quickly as he could, releasing a soft breath as he stepped inside. "Hey, Gabby? I'm sorry about that, I'm at work." He finally spoke up again, closing his door behind him.

"_It's fine, Matt…_" She responded, her voice bringing a soft smile to his face. "_Do you need to go? We can, uh- we can talk tomorrow once you get home, if that-_"

"No, no." He replied a little too quickly, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "It's okay, I've got some time right now."

"_You sure_?" She questioned, Matt nodding instinctively before remembering she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He confirmed, running his tongue over his bottom lip. "So, uh…" He cleared his throat, Matt pulling out his desk chair before sitting down. "I guess you got my message…" Matt shook his head as he ran his hand over his temple, hating how awkward his voice sounded when the words left his lips.

He didn't want things to be awkward between them. Sure, when he first saw her, there was a little bit of lingering awkwardness at first. Her presence had completely shocked him, and after how they left things, he never expected to see her again, let alone her coming to Chicago for _him_. But this, this was a conversation he knew they'd be having, and he didn't want it to be uncomfortable. Even though he could hear clear hesitation on her end.

"_Yeah, yeah I did…_" She breathed out, Matt hearing her pause for a moment before continuing. "_Sorry I missed your call, I was working…_"

"It's okay." He replied, rubbing his hand back and forth along the top of his head. "I knew you'd be busy, I'm just glad you called me back." He spoke, unable to stop the slight smile that formed across his lips.

"_I'm glad you called… I wasn't really expecting to hear from you, if I'm being honest._" She murmured, Matt's face falling as he heard the relief in her voice, the firefighter shaking his head.

"Yeah, about that… I'm really sorry it took so long for me to get back to you, I just- your voicemail kind of surprised me, I wasn't expecting it…"

"_You don't need to apologize._" She was quick to cut in. "_It's just good to hear from you, Matt._" She nearly whispered, the smile returning to his face almost instantly. "_How have you been?_"

"I'm good, I've been good… Work's been keeping me busy." He responded. "What about you?"

"_I'm doing well, yeah._"

"Good, I'm glad." He was quick to reply, hearing her take a deep breath before she spoke up again.

"_So… you wanted to talk?_" She prompted, Matt running his tongue along his teeth before nodding.

"I did- I do." He corrected himself quickly, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. "Um… can you Facetime right now?"

Matt could tell she was a little surprised by the question, but she almost instantly agreed, Gabby giving him a hum in response. "_Yeah, sure. Hold on._" She spoke, Matt pulling the phone away from his ear, holding it out to where she'd be able to see him. Within seconds, she was calling him again, Casey quickly answering it.

The smile on his face widened when he saw her, Gabby mirroring his look instantly, the soft grin across her face filling his chest with warmth. His eyes traced over her features momentarily, giving himself a second to take her in. She looked tired, exhausted even, like she'd had some long days, and maybe a few sleepless nights.

And that last thought didn't sit well with him, but he was hoping the conversation they were about to have would help fix that.

"Hi." She murmured, Matt's smile growing.

"Hi." He replied, watching as she pushed her short hair behind her ear, Matt seeing her skin lined with a layer of sweat. Whatever she'd been doing, she'd clearly been working hard.

"So… What did you want to talk about?" She questioned, resting her chin in her palm, Matt meeting her gaze.

"Well, uh… it's actually about your offer." He spoke, watching as her ears perked up slightly, Matt seeing a look of hesitance flicker over her face before she recovered, clearly eager to hear what he had to say.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, Matt nodding as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah."

"...And?" She prompted.

"I've decided that I think I'm gonna take a trip…" He replied vaguely, his heart rate beginning to quicken in his chest when he saw the spark in her eyes return, her face showing him how happy his words had made her.

"Is that so?" She questioned, doing what she could to mask her excitement, but she was doing a pretty bad job.

"Uh huh." He responded, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, Gabby biting down on her bottom lip.

"And, uh… where are you thinking of going?" She played along, Matt clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he pretended to think over her question.

"Well… I hear Puerto Rico is nice this time of year." He answered, watching as a huge smile formed over her face, Matt matching her look. "That is, if the invitation still stands." He added, Gabby nodding eagerly.

"It absolutely does." She responded without hesitation, Matt ducking his head slightly. "Do you know when you're coming?"

"Well, uh, I actually already got some furlough approved…" He told her sheepishly, seeing a smug grin form on her face. "It starts the 27th, and goes through the 10th… is that okay?"

"That's more than okay." She replied, her eyes shining. "...I'll have to get an extra sleeping bag for you." She teased him, Matt scoffing lightly as he shook his head.

"I don't know… I'm not opposed to sharing." He responded, Gabby running her tongue along the inside of her cheek as she bit back a smirk.

"I think that can be arranged." She murmured, running her fingers through her hair as she took a deep breath. "So, I'll see you in about two weeks?"

"Two weeks." He repeated, Gabby nodding in response.

"Good… I'm so excited to see you again." Her voice was soft, almost like she was unsure if she should be saying it. But Casey only smiled, giving her a nod in agreement.

"I'm excited to see you, too." He replied, seeing her features visibly relax. "I'll, uh- I'll call you, and let you know when I've gotten a flight and everything…" He told her, Gabby giving him an enthusiastic nod. "...And maybe I'll call you just because, too." Matt added, Gabby biting down on her bottom lip.

"I'd like that." She murmured, her gaze flickering to his lips before meeting his eyes, Matt wishing in this moment they were having this conversation in person. But he knew soon enough, they'd be together. Even if only for a little while. "Goodbye Matt."

"Bye Gabby."

* * *

**Well, there's the second chapter. Looks like Matt made his decision, now we'll see where it goes from there. I had a lot of fun with this one, I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Thanks so much for reading! I can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Until the next.**


	3. part three

**Hello hello hello everyone. Sorry this chapter took me a little longer to get up, this past week and a half has been… well, a lot. I'm sorry for the delay, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

**I'm having so much fun with this story, and I'm hoping you all are enjoying reading it. I'm so excited to hear what you think, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**part three**

* * *

"Hey Captain."

Matt looked up from his newspaper as he sat in the common room, the firefighter nursing a cup of coffee while flipping through the sports section, his eyes finding Herrmann as the older man walked towards him.

"Hey Herrmann." He replied, putting the paper down when the man came to a stop beside him, resting his palms on the table. "Were you and the kids able to celebrate any before shift this morning?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got to see them all open a present before I left, it was good. Cindy's gonna send me some pictures later." He replied, Matt nodding as he grabbed his drink while the man spoke, taking a quick sip.

"That's good to hear, I know how hard working on Christmas is for you, but at least you got to see them before you left."

"Yeah, yeah- it definitely never gets any easier, but it's the job." He replied, glancing around before returning his attention back to the Captain. "So, uh, tomorrow's the big day, huh?" He asked with a wide grin, Casey matching his look as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm flying out around noon."

"And how long will you be gone?"

"I'll be back to work on the 12th, I get home the day before." Matt explained, feeling some stares from around the room, everyone listening in as they realized he was talking about his impending trip to go visit Dawson.

When word finally broke a little over a week ago that Casey's surprise trip was going to see Gabby, everyone had been shocked, to say the least. They knew things with her visit had gone well between them, Matt telling everyone he'd had a nice time with Gabby the shift after the fundraiser, but no one ever expected it to become more than it was. So when they discovered their Captain was in fact taking time off for Dawson, they were surprised.

But a few were a little less surprised than others, Herrmann being one of them. The older firefighter had been supportive from the second he found out where Matt was going. In fact, everyone had been pretty supportive of his trip, not that it would stop him if they weren't. Casey knew the subject of Gabby had been a delicate one since she left, something he was sure was done for his benefit, but they all seemed happy for him, that he and Gabby were going to be spending some time together.

And if they had different opinions on the matter, they hadn't voiced them. At least not to him.

"Wow. Sounds like it'll be a fun trip."

"Yeah, I'm excited. I'm gonna be seeing where she works, getting to see everything she's been doing down there… it'll be nice."

"It sounded impressive when she was here, the work she's doing. Can't say I'm surprised, though, Dawson's always found a calling in helping other people." Herrmann spoke with a soft smile, Matt nodding slightly.

"Yeah… Yeah, she has." He murmured, unable to stop the grin tugging on his lips.

"Well, I hope you two have fun, and you'll have to let Antonio know we all say hi." Herrmann finished, clasping Casey on the shoulder.

"I will, I'll let them know." He promised, flashing Herrmann a grin before they separated, the engine Lieutenant continuing his path into the kitchen while Casey refocused his attention on his newspaper.

But after his conversation with Herrmann, it was hard for Matt to refocus his attention on the paper in front of him, his mind becoming clouded with thoughts of Gabby. He'd noticed it happening a bit more often lately, that any time anyone so much as mentioned her name, he couldn't help but start thinking of her; thinking of the conversations they'd shared over the last two weeks, thinking of how excited he was to get to Puerto Rico… thinking of the night they shared together. He just couldn't stop thinking about her, though he couldn't say the thoughts were unwelcome.

Ever since their phone call two weeks ago where he shared the news he'd be coming to visit, he and Gabby had started talking more frequently. It started off as a few simple texts, Matt updating her on his travel schedule and what his plans were, but those texts soon turned into phone calls, which then turned into Facetime calls. And now they were talking practically every day. Once they'd gotten his travel plans out of the way, their conversations hovered around them catching up, knowing that despite the time they shared while she was in Chicago, they hadn't really gotten the chance to do that. So they'd started slowly filling each other in on what they'd been up to over the last year and a half, Matt hearing about all the amazing work she'd been doing recently, while he told her about some of the things she'd missed around Chicago.

It had been nice, and surprisingly easy, to start talking to Gabby again, the two slowly regaining that familiarity with one another after spending so much time without contact. It had been a little awkward at first when they started to talk more, both of them a little hesitant to open up, unsure of what this meant for them, but the more they talked, the more that awkwardness began to fade, just as it had the night of the fundraiser. They were slowly getting used to being apart of each other's lives again, and although he wasn't sure where this was headed, he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel happier than he'd been in a long time.

"Casey!"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his headspace when he heard his name being shouted, the Captain glancing to see everyone in the room watching him.

"Your phone." Foster spoke, Matt glancing down to the device buzzing against the table, Casey giving her a thankful nod before picking it up.

An immediate smile covered his face when he saw who was calling him, Matt pushing back his chair before standing up, answering the call as he began walking out of the room.

"Hey Gabby, give me a second."

Knowing smirks fell onto the faces of some of 51's firefighters, Herrmann sharing a look with Mouch, who merely shook his head.

"I'm not one to get involved into people's personal lives, but he has seemed really happy the last few weeks." Mouch spoke, Herrmann nodding as he watched Casey disappear out into the garage.

"Well, it's Dawson… The kid still loves her." Herrmann replied, pursing his lips together as he watched the door swing shut. "I just hope this doesn't end with him getting hurt again… with either of them getting hurt."

Casey stepped out into the garage, the cold winter air hitting his skin as he began walking further away from the doors, the closed garage shielding him from the snow and wind outside. "Sorry about that."

"_It's okay, I know you're working today, but I just wanted to call and tell you Merry Christmas._" Her soft voice filled his ears, Matt's eyes falling closed as he felt an immediate warmth fill his chest. He could tell from her few words that she'd just woken up, her tone giving her away, Matt having heard that voice from her thousands of times. She was still a little groggy, her mind not fully awake as she tried to have a conversation; it was something he'd seen from her nearly every morning for years. And to hear it again now comforted him, Matt knowing he must've been one of her first calls when she woke up, if not the first.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Gabby." He murmured, practically able to hear the smile on her face. "I was planning on waiting to call you a little later, I didn't want to wake you up… I remember you told me you had the day off today, I figured you'd be sleeping in." He spoke, coming to a stop by the rig, resting his body against it.

"_Well, that was the plan… But I couldn't sleep, I guess._" She replied quietly, Casey's eyebrows furrowing as he straightened his spine.

"Everything okay?" He questioned quickly, Matt biting down on the inside of his lip.

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm good… Just excited for tomorrow._" The smile returned to his face as he heard her words, Matt glancing down to the ground. "_I guess my excitement's making it a little hard to sleep, but I'm fine._"

"Is that right?" He asked lightly, hearing her scoff on the other end of the line, his smile widening.

"_Mhmm._"

"And what has you so excited, if you don't mind my asking?" He questioned teasingly, hearing her chuckle lightly, Matt practically able to picture the look on her face.

"_Well, I'm not sure if you know this, but I have a very special guest coming to stay with me for a couple of weeks._"

"Oh yeah?"

"_Yeah… It's something I've been looking forward to ever since he told me he was coming._" She replied softly, his eyes falling closed as her words washed over him, Matt able to hear the sincerity in her voice. "_...I'll tell Kelly you say hi when he gets here._" She added teasingly, Matt chuckling loudly as he shook his head, her soon following suit, the sound of her laughter like music to his ears.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" He asked, his tongue running along his bottom lip as Gabby continued laughing, Matt unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"_A little, yeah._" She responded, Matt scoffing lightly as a soft silence fell between them, Casey focusing on the sound of her breathing, neither of them saying anything for a few seconds, not until Gabby finally spoke up again. "..._I really am so excited to see you, Matt._" Her voice was quiet, Matt barely able to hear her, but her words made his heart swell in his chest, his teeth grazing across his bottom lip.

"Me too, Gabby." He responded, his voice equally as quiet as they basked in the warmth and security of one another, even though they were thousands of miles apart. "I know, uh- I know I was a little hesitant at first, but I'm really looking forward to getting to see you." He spoke, clearing his throat as he leaned his body weight into the rig. "I'm just-... I'm really glad we're doing this."

"_I am, too._" She replied softly, Matt wishing more than anything in this moment he could see her face. "_I'm so glad you called, and that you decided to come… Spending that time with you in Chicago, it just- It reminded me of old times._" She breathed out, Matt nodding slightly even though she couldn't see him. "_I wasn't sure if I'd hear from you after everything, but I'm so glad I did… These next two weeks are gonna be great, Matt._"

"I think so, too." He agreed without hesitation, the Captain flinching slightly when he heard the bells ring out above his head, signaling truck and squad to a house fire, Matt knowing Gabby could hear the call as clearly as he could.

"_Sounds like you gotta go._" She spoke, Matt moving around the back of the rig, heading for the passenger side door.

"Yeah, I do… But I'm glad you called. I'll talk to you later, if you want."

"_Definitely_." She replied without missing a beat, Matt grabbing his turnout coat off the side of the rig. "_...Be safe out there, Matt._"

"Cross my heart."

The words left his lips before he even realized what he'd said, Matt knowing he'd said that exact thing to her years ago, just feet from where he was standing right now, a small lump forming in his throat at the memory. And he couldn't help but wonder if she remembered, too.

Although a part of him knew. He knew she remembered. And he couldn't help but think about how their situation now eerily resembled their situation then; the two of them broken up, but after a night together, they were slowly finding their way back to one another.

At least, he hoped they were.

But Casey knew he didn't have time to dwell on that, the hustle of firefighters around him reminding him where he was.

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Matt._"

"Bye Gabby." He nearly whispered, a slight smile tugging on his lips as he hung up the phone, the smile staying on his face as he finished gearing up and pulling himself up into the truck, not even noticing the snickers and knowing looks coming from the firefighters around him.

* * *

"_Casey! Casey, hang on, man! We're coming!_"

Severide's voice flooded through his radio, Matt grimacing as he hung on the edge of the broken floor, the heavy weight of his gear weighing him down as he clung to the sharp wood.

He still wasn't even sure what happened, he wasn't sure how he ended up in this situation. It had been a normal call, nothing out of the ordinary, the firefighters sweeping the top floors as a fire had broken out from a heater left on in the basement. Luckily they had gotten there before it spread, the flames localized to the floor beneath them, smoke filling the home as they did their sweep.

Everything had been going fine, the Captain being the last in the building, waiting until all his men and women had gotten out safely, Kidd having taken out the last victim with her. Everything had gone according to plan, until Casey accidentally stepped on a part of the floor that was weaker than the rest; whether it had always been that way, or the fire beneath him had caused it, he didn't know. But in this moment, it didn't really matter as Matt hung on for dear life, the basement beneath him illuminated by the intense flames rolling underneath his feet, Casey feeling heat creep up his back.

"Casey!"

Severide's voice was getting closer, Matt feeling his grip slipping as he fought to hold on, the Captain knowing he wouldn't be able too much longer. His one hand fell off the edge, Matt groaning as all his weight was being supported by one arm, a sharp pain shooting from his shoulder down through his fingertips.

"Severide." He bit out through gritted teeth, Casey feeling the pain in his arm worsen, Matt able to taste blood in his mouth as he felt it trickle down the side of his face. Cleary, at some point during his fall, he'd gotten cut, Matt guessing it happened when his head slammed into the floor he was currently holding onto. But that was the least of his concerns right now, Casey doing what he could to keep his body still, knowing any movement would make it harder for his weakening grip to keep him from falling down into the flames below him.

"I got you, I got you Casey- Cruz! Get down here!" Severide screamed, Matt feeling an intense pressure against his wrist, his hand relaxing as he felt himself being pulled up, hands gripping any part of him they could as Severide and, presumably Cruz, lifted him up through the floor. "We got you, man. We got you." Kelly kept repeating, Matt feeling multiple sets of hands on him as he was dragged across the floor, getting him away from the hole his body had made. He could feel people smacking against his legs and his lower back as they moved, Casey realizing he'd probably been on fire as they dragged him to safety.

A low groan escaped his lips as the muscles in his body finally relaxed, Matt suddenly feeling the discomfort his body was in after the close call he'd just experienced, the firefighter slowly pushing himself up to his hands and knees.

"Easy Casey, easy." Severide spoke, the Lieutenant aiding his movements as Matt caught his breath. "We need to get out of here, you good to walk?"

"I'm fine." Matt assured him, his words coming out in between coughs as Kelly gave him a nod, Severide and Cruz beginning to help him up, making sure he was steady on his feet before they got him outside.

With each step, he felt himself regain a little bit more mobility, but he was definitely feeling the effects of the strain he'd just put on his upper body, Matt knowing his shoulder was bound to be sore for a few days.

"Let's get you checked out, Casey." Severide prompted, leading him towards the paramedics on the scene.

"Severide, I'm fine." He tried, but Kelly wouldn't let up.

"Good then, so you'll be fine to sit there and let them make sure." He replied, Matt huffing out a breath, knowing it was useless to put up a fight. Slowly, they managed to get to the ambulance, Kelly stepping away so Casey could sit down, the squad Lieutenant blowing out a heavy whistle as he took in Matt's appearance.

"Jesus Casey." He muttered, Matt lifting his head as he got situated on the bed, Casey beginning to take his mask off.

"What?" He asked, sucking in the fresh, cold winter air as soon as he could, Kelly grimacing when he saw the cut across Matt's cheek.

"Your gear definitely did it's job." Severide replied, Matt blinking quickly before meeting his friend's gaze. "The entire back of your gear is black." He added, Casey clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth before he nodded, not wanting to dwell on that reality too much.

"Does anything hurt? Your friend is right, it looks like the gear did what it was supposed to." The paramedic working on him spoke as he began looking over him, Matt recognizing him from a few calls over the years.

"My shoulder does, a little… Just from where I was holding on, but I'm fine." He replied, the paramedic nodding before moving his attention to Casey's face.

"How'd that happen?" The man questioned, beginning to gently press around the cut along his cheekbone.

"My head hit the ground when I fell, it probably happened then." Casey answered, earning a nod from the paramedic.

"Did you black out or anything?... Any headaches?" He asked, Matt shaking his head in response, the paramedic nodding before going back to work. "Well, you won't need stitches. We'll patch it up for you, just make sure you're keeping it covered and cleaned, it should heal fine." He replied, Matt nodding before the man began removing his turnout coat, wanting a better look at his shoulder.

The paramedic started moving his arm around, asking him question after question, trying to get a better read on how significant of an injury he had. "You're sure that doesn't hurt?"

"Nope." Casey replied simply, his face unreadable, even though he was feeling a little bit of discomfort radiating from the inside of his shoulder. But he wasn't about to admit that, not when he knew it was bound to get him sent to the hospital.

"Alright, well you seem to be fine… Are you sure you don't want us to take you to med?"

"No, no I'm fine. Thanks though." Casey spoke, the paramedic nodding before stepping away and moving the few steps back towards the ambulance, giving Severide room to come stand beside him.

"You sure you're good?" He asked skeptically, Matt nodding as he put his turnout coat back on, trying to protect himself from the cold air around him.

"I'm fine, Sev." He replied, Kelly clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his head tilting to the side.

"Well, you better be… You're supposed to be flying out in less than 24 hours, you just always have to make things interesting, don't you?" He spoke with a chuckle, Matt shaking his head with a smug grin.

"I _will_ be flying out in less than 24 hours," He clarified, Kelly smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And it's not like I planned on falling through the floor."

"You could've fallen through the whole damn building and I'm still not sure that would've stopped you from getting on the plane tomorrow." Kelly responded with a knowing grin, Matt glancing down to his lap as he felt heat rise to his cheeks, knowing he couldn't fight his friend's words even if he wanted to, because they were completely true. "Although Dawson's not gonna be too happy when she hears about what happened… She used to freak out whenever you'd get hurt, I doubt that's changed."

"Dawson?"

Casey and Severide both looked back towards the paramedic who was standing beside the ambulance, his voice having gained their attention.

"Dawson as in Gabby Dawson?" He asked for clarification, Matt's eyebrows furrowing slightly as he nodded. "She's in Puerto Rico now, right?"

"Uh, yeah- she is." Matt replied, the man across from him sensing his confusion.

"Pretty much the entire department heard about Hatcher picking people to go work over there, and how she was at the top of his list." He elaborated. "It's a shame she left the department, but I got to work with her a few times over the years-... hell of a medic."

"Yeah, she is." Matt replied softly, a slight smile tugging on his lips.

"It's sounds like the work they're doing is incredible, though… My partner, one of her friends got asked to go so we hear updates sometimes. But it sounds like they're helping a lot of people."

"They are." Matt replied, thinking back to his many conversations with Gabby the past two weeks, Casey practically able to hear her voice in his head as she told him of some of the work she'd been doing.

"Do you help with the aid work, too?" The paramedic asked, Matt raising his eyebrows slightly. "Sorry, not trying to pry… I just heard you all talking about how you're leaving tomorrow, and you mentioned Dawson, I just figured you might be volunteering, too."

"Oh- uh, no. I'm not… Just going for a visit." He responded, hearing Kelly chuckle at his side, earning a slight nod from the paramedic across from him, Matt clearing his throat. "I'll get out of your way, let you get packed up. Thanks for this." Matt spoke, gesturing towards the bandage covering his cheek, the man giving him a nod as Matt stood up, feeling a twinge of soreness in his side as he began moving.

"Man, one visit from Dawson and she's already got you reeled back in." Kelly spoke with a laugh as they headed for their trucks, watching on as Cruz directed all their firefighters, the man having taken control of the scene while Severide stayed with Casey.

"I'm sorry?" Matt asked, not understanding his seemingly random comment.

"You can't even mention her without smiling like an idiot and getting all shy… It's like this is the Casey from six years ago." He continued teasingly, shaking his head in amusement. "It's sweet."

"Fuck off, Severide." Casey replied lightly, shoving against Kelly's shoulder before making his way to his own rig, knowing he needed to check in with his firefighters and make sure everything was going smoothly.

* * *

Matt sat in his seat on the plane, his body cramped up against the window as an elderly couple sat next to him, Casey fidgeting every few seconds, trying to distract himself from the tension he felt in his back and in his shoulders. It had been a long day, Matt having been sitting in this seat for nearly six hours now, his body begging him to get up and move around, but he knew that wouldn't be possible until they began unloading. Which, hopefully would be here soon.

Since yesterday after returning from that close call, time had seemed to nearly stand still as he got closer and closer to seeing Gabby. The rest of shift felt like it had lasted days, everyone constantly checking up on him not helping matters as Casey practically ran from the firehouse, dragging Severide along behind him, as soon as he could, partially because he had limited time before needing to get to the airport, but also because he couldn't wait any longer.

After a quick stop at Severide's apartment to shower, change, and grab the bag he'd packed days ago, Kelly had taken him to the airport, Matt ignoring each and every inappropriate joke he'd made at his and Gabby's expense, only engaging with his friend when he'd told him to be safe and have a fun trip.

The wait at O'Hare hadn't been too bad, Matt doing what he could to keep himself busy while he waited around, occasionally texting Gabby updates before he boarded his plane, their easy conversation helping to pass the time. The flight itself hadn't been too bad either, which he was thankful for, the firefighter unsure of what to expect. But it had been pretty smooth, and for being a nearly five hour flight, it went by relatively quickly.

But it was when they landed that Matt started to get a little antsy.

He'd told Gabby when he was scheduled to land days before, and she promised him she'd be there to greet him, Matt having been projected to land around 7 in the evening. Which he had, but that was over an hour ago, and they were still sitting on the tarmac, unable to get off the plane. For what reason, he wasn't sure, but all this waiting around was making him anxious, especially when he knew how close Gabby was. Just the thought of seeing her again sent shivers down his spine, Matt desperate to get out of here so he could lay his eyes on her again.

And the constant sitting wasn't helping the soreness and discomfort that had been present in his body since yesterday either, Matt knowing the second he stood up, whenever that time may come, he'd feel how hard the long flight had been on him.

But he didn't care.

He just wanted to get off of this plane, and get to Gabby, especially when she was right inside that building he'd been staring at ever since they landed.

"Are you meeting someone, son?"

Matt glanced to the man and woman beside him, the latter having spoken up first, both of them watching him with soft smiles. Throughout the flight, they'd made small talk occasionally, but with Matt having mostly listened to music and read the entire time, they hadn't chatted much.

"You just seem a bit anxious, is all." She added when she saw his raised eyebrows, Matt smiling softly before nodding. "Although I can't blame you, I'm ready to get off this plane."

"Yeah, me too.. But uh, I am- meeting someone."

"Someone special, I'm guessing?" The man asked with a grin, Matt watching as the woman lightly smacked his arm.

"Oh Harold, don't pry. I'm sorry for my husband, dear. He can be a bit nose-y... but he's been this way for forty five years, I don't think I can change him now." She spoke, Matt chuckling lightly as he shook his head.

"It's alright." Casey assured them, shifting in his seat. "But yeah, to answer your question, she is." He replied, a small smile forming across his lips. "Gabby, she's my- she's… she's someone special." He spoke carefully, unsure of what to call her. He knew it didn't really matter, that once he got off this plane, he'd probably never see these people again, but he wasn't sure what she was to him right now. She was just Gabby… she _was _someone special.

"Is she from here?" The man, Harold, asked, his words earning another smack from his wife.

"Harold!"

"What? He doesn't seem to mind the questions, Barb... Plus we've been on this plane for hours, I need some entertainment."

"You can just ignore my husband, dear." She spoke as she turned back to Matt, Casey giving her a shrug.

"It's fine, really. I don't mind. But no, she's not from here. We're both from Chicago, she's here for work."

"So you flew down to visit her for the holidays, how sweet." Barb gushed, Matt releasing a soft breath, unsure of how to respond to her.

"Well, partially yeah… But I just wanted to see her. The timing of it being around Christmas just kind of worked out."

"Oh my, what a sweetheart. Harold, you've never done anything that romantic for me before. You could learn a thing or two from-... Oh, I'm sorry, I just realized I never got your name."

"Right, sorry. I'm Matt." He replied, Barb nodding before glancing to her husband.

"You could learn a thing or two from Matt, honey." She teased her husband, patting his leg before returning her attention to Casey. "What is it that she does for work, dear?"

"Well, she's actually here volunteering, helping with relief work since Hurricane Maria a few years ago." He explained, seeing the impressed looks that covered both of their faces.

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, she's been here for about a year and a half now… Gabby, she was a paramedic in Chicago, I'm a firefighter, that's how we met, but she was asked to come and help down here, so she's been doing that."

"She sounds like an amazing woman." Harold spoke, Matt nodding as a wide smile broke out across his face.

"She is… She absolutely is."

His phone buzzed in his hands, Matt shooting them both an apologetic look before he looked to the device, seeing he had a new message from Gabby, his smile immediately growing when he read her words.

'_All this waiting, you better make it worth it, Casey._'

Shaking his head slightly, he could practically hear her sarcastic tone in his head as he quickly typed out a reply, his tongue running along the inside of his cheek as he sent the message.

'_You've waited this long, a few more minutes won't kill ya._'

"I think it's great you two are making the long distance thing work." Barb spoke up, Matt lifting his head to meet her gaze. "I can't imagine it's been easy, her being here for so long, but I think it's really amazing that you two have been able to make it work… Especially with what she's doing here. It's admirable for her to come here and help others, and for you to be supportive of that... I'm sorry for rambling, it's just nice to see." She trailed off with a soft smile, Matt swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, unsure of how to respond to her, knowing that a lot of her words weren't exactly true.

But he wasn't about to get into that conversation with a bunch of strangers, Matt simply nodding in response, feeling his phone buzz in his hand once more.

'_I'm not so sure about that… Hopefully it won't be too much longer.'_

Before he could respond to Gabby, or the couple sitting next to him, they began announcing over the intercom that they were next in line to get off their plane, Matt having to wait for the English translation before he could really understand, only having picked up bits and pieces when they first gave the information in Spanish.

"Oh, thank goodness." Barb spoke, clasping her hands together in delight as Matt picked up his phone, typing out a response to the woman waiting for him in the airport.

'_Well, you just got your wish. We're about to get off the plane, so I'll be seeing you here shortly._'

The next few minutes seemed to fly by, Matt impatiently waiting his turn to get his belongings and get off, saying a polite goodbye to the couple before he took off towards his destination, his body taking a few minutes to adjust to being upright again as he walked gingerly through the terminal, his stiff limbs slowly coming back to life while he moved. His unfamiliar surroundings might've been a bit nerve wracking had Gabby not given him clear instructions of where to go, but she had given him easy directions of where they were to meet, Matt following them closely, not wanting to waste any more time that he could be spending with Gabby.

They were on borrowed time as it was, and he didn't want to spend another minute of it in this airport.

Matt soon saw the escalators he was instructed to go down, the firefighter knowing that once he got down those, he'd be with her. As he walked up to the platform, carefully stepping onto the escalator, his eyes began bouncing around the large crowds at the bottom, Gabby somewhere in the sea of people also waiting for loved ones, Matt knowing if he just could catch a glimpse of her, he'd find her.

And soon he did.

He was about halfway down when he first noticed her, his eyes having to backtrack when his brain finally caught up, a small smile tugging on his lips when they locked eyes, Gabby already watching him. He saw her smile widen, the action causing his to as well as he silently urged the escalator to go faster, even though logically he knew that was impossible, Matt feeling his heart begin to beat quicker in his chest as Gabby slowly maneuvered her way through the crowds, desperate to get to him as soon as she could.

He jogged down the last few steps when he got close to the bottom, Matt having to restrain himself from just running towards her and pulling her into his arms, Casey now a little unsure of how to act around her.

But if Gabby had any of the same hesitation, she ignored it as she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck the second she could. His carry on bag fell to the floor when he felt her body against his, Matt immediately enclosing her in his arms, holding onto her with all the strength he had as he buried his face in her neck, lifting her up off the ground slightly. Her felt her arms tighten around him, the two oblivious to anything else as they stood in the middle of the airport, wrapped up in one another like they were the only two people in the world.

Matt felt her nuzzle her forehead against his neck, the soft smile never leaving his lips as he squeezed his hands across her back, both of them needing a moment to let this all sink in. That this was really happening, that Matt was here with her in Puerto Rico, even if only for a few weeks.

"Hi." She spoke up first, her voice barely audible as it was muffled by his body, but he heard her.

"Hi." He repeated, rubbing his hand along her back before he slowly pulled away, Gabby not letting him get very far as she reluctantly moved her arms off his neck, but she kept them on his shoulders, Matt's hands settling on her waist. It was a position that was comfortable for them, it was familiar, and Matt couldn't help but give her waist a little squeeze as they stood there, Gabby smiling at the movement.

"So, uh… You're here." She spoke softly, Matt releasing a light chuckle before he nodded, sliding his hand softly up and down her side.

"I am." He confirmed, watching as Gabby's bottom lip fell between her teeth. "Although technically I have been here for about an hour and a half."

"True. But now you're _here_… with me." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper, Matt seeing the soft gleam in her eye as they never broke eye contact.

"I am." He repeated, swallowing thickly as Gabby tried to fight the grin forming over her face, but she couldn't. "I'm here."

"I'm glad you are." She murmured, her hand slowly sliding down to rest on his chest, almost like she was hesitant to do so, neither one of them wanting to overstep their boundaries, even though they had no idea what those were.

This wasn't a typical situation, and they both knew it. There was no guide for how to navigate the state of their relationship, they had no road map for this. Neither of them knew what was too much, or too little. They really had no idea how they were supposed to handle how they acted around one another, but they knew they just had to jump in head first, and figure it out together.

Matt had come here. He had made the decision to take her up on her offer, his gesture giving her that hope she'd tried so hard to not let herself have just in case he didn't want to see her again. But he did. Now, all they could do was tread through these waters together, and figure out what this meant for them, what it meant for the future of their relationship.

If there was a relationship at all.

"What happened here?" Gabby questioned with furrowed brows, her hand moving up towards his face, her thumb gently stroking over the bandage covering his cheek, Matt knowing there had been some bruising that appeared overnight as well.

"Oh, uh- it happened on shift yesterday. Just a rough call." He replied, seeing a deep frown set in across her features, her eyes focused on the bandage. "I'm alright, though."

"You didn't have to come all the way here if you're hurt." She murmured, finally meeting his eyes, Matt seeing the concern she held deep within them. "We could've rescheduled, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive. I'm right where I want to be." Gabby's demeanor softened as those words left his lips, shaking her head slightly as she slowly pulled herself from his grasp, Matt missing her warmth instantly.

"Okay, if you say so… But I want to hear about what happened later." She told him, Matt giving her a nod as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear, her eyes moving away from him as she looked around the airport. "So, um, you wanna go get your luggage? Then when can get out of here, go to my place?" She suggested, Matt nodding in agreement.

"Alright." He responded, Gabby smiling softly before she began leading him through the airport. Their previous closeness was now replaced with a gap of distance, Gabby keeping a few inches between them as she took him to baggage claim, Matt gripping his carry on tightly, trying not to read too much into their lack of contact.

"And uh, I was thinking for dinner, if you're hungry, there's this really great local place down the street from me… We could stop there and get some food on the way back." She suggested, gnawing on her bottom lip as they continued walking, navigating their way through the large holiday crowd.

"Sounds good, Gabby." He replied, earning a soft nod from her before they continued walking, both of them just trying to let this moment sink in.

Matt was here. He was here in Puerto Rico. For right now, for these next two weeks, they were together.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**And there's another one. Again, I'm so sorry it took this long, but hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Matt's finally in Puerto Rico, and the next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. Hopefully it won't be so long in between updates next time.**

**Thank you all so much for reading, the response you all have given me on my first two chapters has been insane, it means so much to me. Thank you. **

**I'll see you next time.**


	4. part four

**Well, I'm back with the next chapter of this story for you guys. Sorry it took a little longer than planned, but hopefully it's worth it. I've got more to say at the end of this chapter, but for now, I just hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**part four**

* * *

"So, um, do you wanna get your bags and I'll get the food?" Gabby suggested as she put her car in park, Matt nodding softly before he opened his door, Gabby quickly following suit. He looked out at his new surroundings, Matt taking in the string of apartment buildings in front of him, his eyes quickly moving around before the sound of Gabby's door shutting brought him back into the present, Casey stepping towards the back seat to grab his suitcase and carry on. Once they had all their things, Gabby locked her car before coming to stand with him on the sidewalk, Matt following her lead as they began walking towards one of the buildings. Having no idea where they were going, he was content to walk behind her, Casey breathing in the humid evening Puerto Rican air as they began climbing the steps up to the second floor.

They hadn't said much since they got out of the car, Matt focusing on taking everything in as they walked down the hallway towards the last apartment. Casey glanced down to the parking lot as they got to her door, seeing Gabby had chosen the spot that was in direct line of sight from her place, conveniently located right under a street lamp. And the thought made him smile slightly, Matt knowing that was a very Gabby thing to do.

Shoving the keys into her door, Gabby unlocked her apartment, pushing the door open and walking inside. Matt followed after her, the temperature cooling off considerably when he stepped into the dark apartment, Casey closing the door behind him as Gabby flipped on the lights.

It was impossible for him to hide his reaction as he took in her place, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at the modest apartment she'd called home for the better part of a year and a half. It wasn't anything too crazy, but for the state he knew the city had been in since the hurricane, it was very nice.

She locked up the door as he took another step inside, Gabby turning the deadbolt and clasping the chain in place, turning to see him still taking everything in, giving him a moment to do so.

Gabby had a decently sized living room, holding a couch, chair, and a small TV, Matt noticing the sheets and pillow placed on the end of the couch, but he chose to ignore that as he continued looking at everything. The kitchen and small dining table were directly across from the living room, and then further back was the door to what he assumed to be the bedroom, Matt seeing the bathroom door in between the bedroom and the kitchen.

"Well, what do you think?" Gabby prompted when he had yet to say anything, Matt smiling softly as she came to stand by his side.

"I was expecting a tent." He replied without missing a beat, his teasing words earning a light scoff from Gabby, the woman shaking her head before walking towards the couch, setting their food down on the coffee table.

"Don't worry, the tent comes tomorrow." She answered, Matt chuckling softly as he placed his carry on bag in the chair, leaving his small suitcase beside it. "You want a beer? Or water?"

"Beer's good." He responded, Gabby nodding before moving towards the kitchen, Matt sliding his shoes off and placing them by the front door. He walked back towards the couch as Gabby came back from the kitchen, giving him a nod to sit down first before she followed suit, the pair sitting comfortably close together. Part of the reason they were was because of the items she'd sat out for the makeshift bed, but he was trying not to read too much into that, at least not yet.

"Here you go." She spoke up, holding out one of the beers she'd gotten towards him, Matt graciously accepting it before taking a drink, the cold liquid wetting his dry throat as Gabby began pulling their food out.

Casey fought off a yawn as she began placing the plates down in front of them. It was late, his watch telling him in was a little after ten, and even though he couldn't wait to get some sleep, his long day of travel having worn him out, he was definitely wanting to eat first.

When they'd stopped by the small restaurant to get their food, Matt let Gabby take the lead in ordering their meal. Admittedly, he didn't really know what they were getting, and he trusted her to choose things she knew he'd like, as he'd so often done in the past whenever they'd go outside of his comfort zone. And, like she'd also done in the past, Gabby got them way too much food. Even after all these years, he still didn't understand why she did it, but it was something he'd known about her even before they got together; she always ordered way too much, and rarely would they ever finish it. He knew it had to do with her loving to always have a variety of options, but he also assumed part of it stemmed from her inability to make a decision. When it came to little things like this, food being a perfect example, Gabby was always pretty indecisive, and it was a comforting thought seeing that hadn't changed.

"So, um, what exactly is all this?" He asked as she placed the bag down on the ground beside her feet, Gabby grinning up at him.

"Food you'll love." She responded, Matt raising his eyebrows as she picked up one of the to-go boxes, handing him that and a plastic fork. "Just eat it, you'll like it. I promise." She assured him, her words enough for him as he dug into the food, not missing the satisfied smirk on her face when it was clear he enjoyed whatever he was eating. He knew it was some kind of meat, but other than that he couldn't even begin to guess what it was. But Gabby was right, it was delicious. "Told you." She added after he'd taken a few bites, Matt shaking his head in amusement as she began eating what she'd gotten for herself.

"It is really good, I'll give you that." He replied, taking a drink of his beer before he continued eating, the two sitting comfortably beside one another. "You've got a really nice place here." He spoke up after a few moments, Gabby turning to look at him. "It's homey… feels like you." Matt added, seeing the soft smile that graced her lips. "Is this where you've lived the whole time?"

He was trying to make conversation, Matt wanting to know more about her life here now that he was actually here with her, but it still stung a bit, every time he thought back to where they were when she'd first left. How he always assumed she'd be coming home. Admittedly, it stung more than a bit, but he still wanted to know more about her life since she'd been here, even if there were hard memories attached to it.

"No, I haven't… When I first started, I was just in a hotel, when I wasn't out on the sites. But when, uh-..." She cut herself off, clearing her throat before continuing, Gabby dropping his gaze as she looked down to her food. "When this became permanent, I got this place." She finished, Matt swallowing the lump in his throat as he nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "I'm only here about half the time, mostly I'm out in the field, but it's nice to have a place to come back to, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it… It's a nice apartment."

"Thank you." She responded, both of them feeling the slight uneasiness that had settled around them, like they were both afraid to near the topic of her leaving again. Even though it would be unavoidable. "So, um… what happened?" She asked, Matt looking towards her, his eyebrows raising curiously. "On the call, where you got hurt." She elaborated, nodding towards the bandage covering his cheek.

"Oh, it was nothing really." He started, shifting in his seat. "We were sweeping a building, the fire was in the basement and we were making sure everyone was out… the floor gave underneath me when I was trying to leave." Matt felt her tense beside him the second those last words left his mouth, Casey glancing towards her, finding her worried eyes on him. "But I'm good." He was quick to add, not meaning to scare her. "I held on until Severide got there, there's nothing to worry about." Matt assured her, Gabby's eyes tracing over his face, like she was looking for any signs of deception. It was a game they'd played before, especially after rough calls that Gabby hadn't been there for, where she'd be able to tell with one look whether he was telling her the complete truth or not.

What he wasn't sure of was whether or not she was still able to read him as well as she used to.

But, regardless of if she thought he was telling the truth or not, she didn't push it, Gabby simply nodding before taking another bite.

"How'd the cut happen?" She asked after she'd swallowed, Matt glancing towards her, seeing her eyes focused on his cheek before she found his gaze again.

"I uh… my head hit the ground when I fell." He started, Matt wincing before the words even left his lips, knowing he was bound to worry her more, and by the way her eyes widened, he knew he had. With his history of head injuries, and with how concerned Gabby had been in the past whenever it came to him getting hurt, especially above the neck, he knew she would be worried. Or at least he knew she always used to be.

But with one look at her, it was clear that hadn't changed, Gabby's eyebrows furrowing as she looked him over once more, a deep look of concern etched into her features.

"My face got cut when my head hit, but I'm fine." He tried to assure her, Gabby's tongue poking out to run over her bottom lip, a pensive look covering her face.

"You didn't get a concussion or anything?" She asked softly, her eyes never leaving his, Matt shaking his head quickly.

"No, it's just the scratch." He confirmed, Gabby pursing her lips together before she nodded slightly, thinking over her next words carefully, like she was trying to determine whether or not she should continue to ask him about the call.

"And you didn't hurt anything else?" She questioned, catching the flash of hesitation in his eyes. It was quick, anyone else would've missed it, but Gabby saw it, Dawson taking a deep breath. "What else is wrong?" She asked, her tone leaving no room for debate.

"I tweaked my shoulder a little bit while I was holding onto the floor, but it's nothing bad. I just pulled a muscle." He explained, Gabby drawing in a deep breath. "Really, it's nothing. It's still a little sore, but that'll go away. I promise, I'm good."

From past experience, Matt knew how shaken Gabby would get whenever he'd gotten hurt. It didn't matter how severe the injury, whether they were together or not, she always worried about him when things on calls went sideways. And while he'd never want to be in a position to worry her, it was comforting to see that hadn't gone away. That even after all this time, she still acted the same way she did when they were together.

"Alright…" Gabby reluctantly said, her eyes narrowing slightly as Matt raised his eyebrows. "But I still say you could've rescheduled, that flight had to have been hard on you."

"It wasn't too bad… Plus, it was worth it." He added softly, Gabby feeling heat rush to her cheeks as she ducked her head, focusing her attention on her food, Matt chuckling lightly beside her.

"Mhmm, whatever you say." She replied, moving her food around with her fork before slowly lifting her eyes up. "But you better not be lying to me, or else I'll make you sleep outside." She added jokingly, Matt shaking his head with a soft grin, turning his body towards her.

"Well, you've already banished me to the couch, outside wouldn't be that much worse."

The words left his lips lightly, he had said it as a joke, but what he wasn't counting on was the uncomfortable feeling that immediately settled in the air around them, Gabby averting her eyes as she shifted in her seat, Matt pursing his lips together as he realized what he'd done.

This is what he'd been worried about, was them not knowing how to act around one another whenever they even got close to any real conversation. And while Gabby leaving out some sheets and pillow for him wasn't a topic that was too heavy, it went into much deeper issues. How, in any other situation, one of them sleeping on the couch wouldn't have ever crossed their minds.

In fact Matt could count on one hand the amount of times he'd been banished the couch. Even after their worst fights, Gabby was rarely the one to kick him out of their bedroom. When they did start off the night separated, it was usually on his own accord, Matt deciding to bunker down out in the living room for the night so they could get some space. But during those rare occurrences, more often than not did he end up back in their bedroom pretty quickly; whether he took it upon himself to go in, or Gabby came and got him, rarely did they every sleep apart if they were both home. If anything, Matt knew there had been more times they'd fallen asleep on the couch together than when he'd done it alone.

But that was a long time ago. They weren't that couple anymore, they weren't a couple at all, so of course he shouldn't have assumed they'd just be sharing her bed.

But he did.

Or at least it wasn't something he'd thought about it. It never crossed his mind that Gabby might want to set boundaries for them while he was here, Matt focusing more on how excited he was to get here than how they'd handle the status of them once he did.

He couldn't say he blamed her, considering they last time they were together they'd fallen into bed rather quickly, and then she woke up alone. So no, he didn't blame her for seemingly wanting him out here, but it had taken him a bit by surprise, Matt getting hung up on it more than he cared to admit.

Because it was just another reminder. Another reminder of how far they'd fallen from one another, how much pain and hurt, and love was still between them, but how they didn't really know how to act around one another. There was so much uncertainty, and he hated it.

Never in his life had he not known how to act around Gabriela Dawson, but now he wasn't sure. He had come here, she wanted him to come here, but now that he was here, he had no idea what any of this meant. And he knew there would probably be some painful conversations along the way before he found out.

"Um, yeah…" She cleared her throat, still refusing to look his way as Matt's gaze snapped into focus. "I was actually gonna sleep out here, give you the bed." She responded quietly, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as she reluctantly glanced up at him. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to do. I know there's things we need to talk about, so I wasn't sure if we should sleep-" She cut herself off, plastering a weak smile onto her face before preparing another bite of her food. "I just didn't know." She corrected, Matt giving her a slight nod before they both went back to their food, neither of them sure what to say next.

He understood her reasoning. Hell, he knew it was probably the smartest course of action for them as they began to navigate these murky waters. But, logic and reason aside, he didn't want to be spending his nights out here, because even if she didn't want to share a bed there was no way he'd let her sleep out here instead of him. Although ideally he didn't want either of them out here, he wanted to be with her.

That's why he came here. He came here for her, for _them_, and he didn't want to waste any more time apart than they already had.

"So," Gabby spoke up, Matt looking up from his food, finding her eyes waiting for him. "I'm going to the site tomorrow." She steered the topic away from their sleeping arrangements, Matt giving her an interested nod, the intrigue in his eyes telling her to continue. "I'm supposed to be there for a few days. I know we didn't really talk about what all we'd be doing, but-"

"I'm excited to go." He spoke softly, Gabby's eyebrows raising slightly, a soft smile forming over her face when she saw him grin. "I wanna see you in action."

A light scoff left her lips, Gabby putting her makeshift plate back onto the coffee table before leaning back into the couch, shaking her head. "Well, don't get your hopes up." She warned him, scrunching her nose up slightly. "It's nothing too impressive."

"Somehow I doubt that." He responded, Gabby's smile never faltering. "And, regardless, I believe I was promised a tent." Matt added, biting back a smirk as she laughed at him, the firefighter taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, you'll get your tent, don't worry." She replied, Matt nodding before the two went back to their dinner, the food having started to get a little cold.

Over the next ten minutes, they finished their meal, Gabby having given Matt some of hers, the firefighter finishing her last few bites while she put the other leftovers away. After downing the last sip of his beer, Matt gathered his trash, pushing himself up from the couch before walking through the living room, coming to join her in the kitchen.

"Can I just put this in the trash?" He asked, Gabby turning around from the fridge, giving him a nod before gesturing towards the trash can in the corner, grabbing the beer bottle from him and placing it by the sink.

"So, I know it's late, and you've had a long day…" She started, Matt turning around to face her, wiping his hands on his jeans, "and I'll be putting you to work tomorrow," He smirked softly, taking a step closer to her as she shifted on the balls of her feet, "So I guess we should probably get to sleep here soon."

"Yeah, I'm a little beat." He agreed, Gabby giving him a nod. "But is it okay if I shower first? The plane made me feel gross."

"Of course, yeah." She replied, leading him out of the kitchen, Gabby stopping by the chair and grabbing his suitcase before he could protest, pulling it towards her bedroom. Blowing out a breath, Matt followed after her, his steps slowing when he got into the doorway, gnawing on his bottom lip as he got his first look at her bedroom as she placed his suitcase on the small bench at the end of her bed.

Matt felt Gabby watching him as he took in her decent sized room. It was pretty simple, Gabby not having much past her bed, dresser, a chair in the corner of her room, and a few personalized touches. But it was very Gabby; it was neat, there being little clutter around the room. It reminded him of how she liked to keep their room at home.

"Your room is nice." He spoke up, wincing slightly at how lame the words sounded as they left his lips, Gabby flashing him a soft smile.

"Thanks." She replied softly, pushing her short hair behind her ear before stepping back towards the door. If she noticed the weird tone to his voice, she didn't acknowledge it, Matt turning sideways in the doorway so she could get past him. "Make yourself at home, I'll get the shower started for you."

He didn't object, Matt giving her a nod before she walked the few steps into the bathroom, Casey pursing his lips together before stepping into her bedroom, moving towards his suitcase at the end of the bed. He still didn't intend to have her being the one to sleep out in the living room, but it was a discussion that could be had once he'd cleaned off, Matt rolling out his neck as he began unzipping his suitcase. Standing at the end of the bed, he began fumbling through his folded clothes, quickly finding a fresh t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, Matt pulling those out before flipping his suitcase closed.

Casey turned to leave, his clothes clutched firmly in his hands, but his eyes caught sight of something familiar resting on her dresser. He almost missed it, the framed photo sitting partially behind her jewelry box, but he'd recognize that picture anywhere. Matt didn't even realize it was gone, that she had taken it with her when she left, although with what little had survived in the wreckage from their apartment burning down, he guessed he shouldn't have been too surprised to not remember it missing. But it was a picture that used to sit above their desk, a photo of them taken without warning.

It was from their impromptu wedding reception at Molly's, the one Severide had kind of taken over in organizing. The night he gave her back the wedding ring, the ring that always belonged to her. The one that never should've left her finger.

They were sitting together at the bar sharing a slice of their cake, Gabby having perched herself up in his lap, his hand resting on her hip to keep her balanced, Kidd having snapped a few photos of them while they were messing around with one another. Neither of them knew the pictures were being taken, the two so engrossed in the other they hadn't seen Stella pull her phone out. It wasn't until days later when Kidd sent them to Gabby that they even knew they existed, but they quickly became some of their favorite pictures, the two deciding they needed to have one in their home.

He knew the photo by heart, that day forever ingrained into his memory, Matt remembering how happy they were in that moment. How, aside from their wedding day, that might've been the happiest they'd ever been since they got married... And how he knew they hadn't been that happy since.

If someone would've told him that night that everything from then on in their marriage would've been unsteady, he wouldn't have believed them. And he certainly wouldn't have believed their marriage ever would've ended at all. With as happy and content as he knew they both felt that night, he never would've believed things would've taken such a dark turn for them.

But they had.

Things hadn't been all bad since that night nearly three years ago, of course they hadn't. Their marriage was full of love and there wasn't a day that had gone by where Matt didn't absolutely love being married to her, and there had been plenty of days since where he wished they were still married. Even through all the rough times, he would never regret their marriage. He just never expected it to end.

And he never expected things to be so damn hard for them, either. It was almost like they never got a second to breathe; from dealing with the fallout of losing Louie, to him getting trapped in that factory fire, then the tension that came from that situation with Bria, to what might've been the biggest blow to them as a couple.. them finding out about Gabby's aneurysm, and what that meant for them.

Then there wasn't even a them anymore. Because she left him, and he let her go.

It was like for all the good things that happened to them since the night that photo was taken, they got dealt even more bad. It had been one hit after another, and he wasn't sure what either of them had done to deserve that. He knew they _didn't_ do anything to deserve that.

But he also knew they didn't help themselves, either. They stopped leaning on each other, they stopped working through things together. Things got hard, and instead of dealing with it, they ignored it. They let life tear them apart, until there was nothing left.

Except a whole lot of pain, and even more regret.

There was so much regret. So much he wished he could take back, so much he wished he could change… And he was sure she felt the same way.

But they couldn't take it back. They couldn't undo the pain they caused each other, they couldn't take those awful words they'd said back. They couldn't undo giving up on one another, or the choices they've made. They couldn't take back any of it.

But they could fix it.

He just wasn't sure how. Not when he didn't know what this trip was, not when he didn't know what this meant for them. There was so much they needed to work through, so much they needed to figure out. But there was a small, nagging thought in the back of his head that made him wonder if there was a reason to do any of that. Was there any reason to try and fix this, if this trip is all there relationship would be? There was so much they needed to work through, but if she was still staying in Puerto Rico, and he wasn't leaving Chicago, was there even a point? A part of him couldn't see a reason to try and fix what had been so badly broken between them, if occasional weekends and visits were all they had.

He loved Gabby. He knew without a doubt in his mind that he still loved her, just as much as he always had. And he knew that would probably never go away. But love was never an issue with them. He loved her, and he was sure she loved him. But love couldn't erase the fact that there were thousands of miles between them.

Love hadn't been enough to save them last time. He couldn't see why now would be any different.

And that was something he might have to come to terms with, that these few weeks could be all they had. He had no idea what was going on in her head, something that, admittedly, had been a problem for them towards the end of their relationship. But even though he wasn't sure what this trip meant, and he knew that wasn't something he'd be finding out tonight, he was determined to enjoy it.

He came here to spend time with her, to be with her. And he had every intention of enjoying her company while he was here, in whatever ways she'd let him.

"Everything's ready."

Gabby's voice broke him from his thoughts, Matt's head snapping towards her to find her standing in the doorway, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"You okay?" She asked softly, Matt giving her a soft smile, continuing his walk towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm good.. Just zoned out for a second. I think I'm more tired than I realized." He responded lightly, Gabby nodding as she shot him a gentle grin.

"Well, once you get your shower, you can rest. We don't have to be out of here until ten tomorrow, so you can sleep in a bit." She told him, Matt giving her a nod before sliding past her, moving towards the bathroom.

"Sounds good." He replied, giving her one last smile before closing the door, effectively separating them from one another.

His shower was quick, Matt not taking up too much time, his words to Gabby true about how exhausted he was, the long day of travel quickly catching up with him. He was in and out in a little under ten minutes, Matt drying himself off and putting on his pajamas, hanging up his towel before he left the bathroom, flicking off the light as he went.

When he stepped back into the apartment, he was surprised to see Gabby nowhere in sight, his eyes moving around the living room. She had already made the makeshift bed up on the couch, and had turned off all the lights except for one small one in the kitchen, but she was nowhere to be seen. His eyes moved towards the bedroom, Matt noticing the door slightly ajar, a dim light peeking out through the crack between the door frame as he stepped closer.

"Gabby?" His soft voice filled the otherwise quiet apartment, Matt tapping on the partially open door while he spoke, the door opening slightly against his touch.

"Come in." She responded, Matt pushing the door open the rest of the way, quickly seeing her standing by the dresser, placing some clothes in a small duffle bag in front of her. "Hey, sorry, I'll get out of your way, I was just packing up some stuff for tomorrow." She spoke with a gentle smile, Matt nodding as he stepped further into the room, come to a stop a few feet from her. She had already gotten dressed for bed, Gabby wearing a small pair of shorts and one of her old paramedic t-shirts, a slight smile pulling on his lips as he saw the faded CFD crest over her chest.

"You're fine." He replied softly, Gabby nodding as she zipped up her bag, placing it down on the ground by the dresser. "And uh, thank you, by the way…" He started, Gabby glancing back towards him, her eyebrows raised, although they quickly furrowed when she looked at his face. "For getting that soap for me and everything."

When Matt had gone to clean off, the last thing he expected to see was his favorite soap and shampoo sitting alongside her things in the shower, as well as the razors he always used sitting on her sink. He hadn't expected her to get those things for him, but it had been a nice little surprise.

Her face softened, Gabby taking a few steps towards him, effectively closing any distance he'd left between them. "Well, I know you're gonna be here for awhile, I wasn't sure how much of your stuff you brought… And I know what you like." She added softly, a slight grin tugging on his lips as he watched her, Gabby's eyes trained on his face.

"Yeah… you do." He replied just as quietly, her eyes snapping from his cheek towards his own gaze, his body flooding with warmth as he locked onto her deep brown eyes, Matt nearly getting lost in them as he had so many times in the past.

Moments passed before they broke eye contact, Gabby looking away first as her gaze moved back towards his cheek, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she slowly lifted her hand up, her fingers grazing the bruised skin. It was then Matt remembered what she was looking at, and he realized what had caused her concerned look when he first came in; he hadn't bandaged his cheek, giving Gabby her first look at the cut covering his skin.

He let her access the injury, Matt knowing better than to try and say anything right now, Gabby's narrowed eyes focused on the cut across his face. It wasn't anything too awful, she had definitely seen worse injuries on him over the years, but still, she worried.

"It doesn't look too bad." She murmured, her delicate fingers brushing gently over his cheek, careful to avoid the broken skin as her eyes found his again, Matt giving her a slow nod. "Although I'll definitely be keeping an eye on that."

She brushed her fingers against his skin one last time before she dropped her hand, Matt missing the warmth instantly as her arms hung by her sides, Casey clearing his throat before nodding. "I told you it wasn't bad."

"I know you did, but you tend to leave out things." She replied with a knowing look, Matt raising his eyebrows as he ran his teeth over his bottom lip. "Don't give me that look, you always have." Gabby challenged with a soft smile, earning a slight shrug from him.

"Yeah, maybe." He responded softly, Gabby shaking her head before her gaze moved past him, like she was looking out towards the living room, Matt seeing her take a slight step back from him.

"I'll, uh-" She cut herself off, clearing her throat as she looked back towards him, wearing a soft smile on her face. "I'll get out of your way, let you get some sleep."

His neck clenched, Matt not giving her much in the form of a response as she bit down on her bottom lip, hesitating for a moment before she began walking past him. But he didn't let her get very far, his hand moving faster than his brain as he reached out and grabbed her arm gently, effectively stopping her movement as she stood beside him.

"Wait." He spoke hoarsely, Gabby's eyes wide with anticipation as he turned towards her, Matt taking a deep breath as he loosened his grip, keeping his palm against her bare arm. "I…" He cut himself off, unsure of what exactly he wanted to say, Matt not having thought any of this through.

But he was tired of thinking. He was tired of second guessing himself around her, tired of second guessing her. She had invited him here for a reason, and he had come for a reason. Even though those actual reasons were still unclear, it didn't matter. Not right now. Not when he had her so close, when he wanted to do nothing more than to fall into bed with her and drown out everything other than her.

So that's what he did.

Without another word, he grabbed her face, pulling her quickly towards him, their lips connecting in a fiery kiss. He could tell he'd surprised her, that she wasn't expecting him to do that, but it was clear she had no objections as he felt her melt into him, Gabby smiling against his lips before putting her hands on his waist, clenching his shirt tightly in her fists. Casey deepened the kiss, one of his hands sliding around towards her back while the other stayed resting over her jaw, keeping her as close to him as possible.

Without breaking their contact, Matt led them towards her bed, carefully guiding her back onto the mattress, the two only disconnecting long enough for her to slide towards the middle of the bed, Matt hovering over her, capturing her lips in his the second he could as his hands came out to rest on either side of her head. One of his legs was in between hers, the other resting on the other side of her thigh as she began desperately yanking at his shirt, clearly trying to rid him of it. He complied easily, Matt pulling back long enough to discard to material, tossing it aside without a care, Gabby grabbing ahold of his face as soon as he was within reach, guiding him back down towards her. She needed to feel him close to her, their movements picking up speed as she clung to him, Matt's hands roaming her body.

With each moment that passed, more of their clothes were pulled off, until there was absolutely nothing left between them, their warm skin pressed into one another as Matt reached back for the sheets, pulling them up to rest over their bodies. Settling himself in between her legs, the two began the familiar movements they'd become so accustomed to over the years, Gabby and Matt both moving in perfect sync just as they always had, gasps and moans being heard throughout the otherwise silent apartment as they held onto one another. Each movement was needy, and desperate, and full of more emotion than they could ever put into words as they did whatever they could to stay as close to one another as possible.

They both knew there were still discussions to be had. That there was so much still undealt with between them that they couldn't go on ignoring. They knew that. But tonight they didn't care.

Tonight they just wanted each other, to feel each other in the way they both craved, the way they both needed. Everything else could wait, all they cared about was making the most of the time they had together.

They just wanted to be able to enjoy this. For right now, that was enough.

* * *

**Thoughts? Feelings? I'll take whatever you got.**

**I'm sorry this one took a bit longer than I planned, trying to keep up with three stories is a lot. But I really enjoyed this one. It's been interesting for me to write this, and try and put myself in their shoes of how they'd be feeling, especially considering how out of all my stories, this is the closest one to following what's actually happened on the show. I don't know, but it is fun for me to get to write this, and I appreciate all the support you've given me so far. It means the world.**

**I can't wait to hear what you think. I'm still not entirely sure what my plan is for this story, I'm just kind of going wherever my mind takes me, but it sure has been fun. Thanks for reading!**

**I'll see you next time!**


	5. part five

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter for you guys. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to get into any kind of rhythm with these updates, I'm not meaning for it to take so long in between chapters, but I am getting them to you as fast as I can. I think this story is a little harder for me because it actually is going with something that happened on the show, but I'm sorry these updates take so long.**

**Also, just a disclaimer. I don't know much of anything about Puerto Rico, especially not the relief efforts and what the current state of things are there, so everything described is purely from my own head. So I just want to apologize in advance for whatever is not accurate.**

**But I hope you guys like this one, I can't wait to hear what you think. Happy reading!**

* * *

**part five**

* * *

Gabby's eyebrows furrowed as she slowly came into consciousness, registering light shining in her eyes despite her keeping them closed, Dawson grimacing slightly before digging herself deeper into the warmth beside her, desperate to try and get more sleep. That was the best night of sleep she'd had in a while, Gabby feeling more relaxed and content than she'd been in weeks, the euphorically achy sensation present in her body reminding her of her and Matt's night together, a soft smile tugging on her lips at the memory. Releasing a content sigh, Gabby snuggled back into the hard, yet comfortable surface beneath her cheek, feeling his chest vibrate as the man underneath her laughed, Gabby feeling goosebumps rise along her body as his fingers teased the bare skin on her lower back, that combined with the cool air in the room sending a chill through her system.

"You look comfortable." Matt murmured, disturbing their silence as Gabby clung to him, her arm draped across his waist. Scrunching up her nose lightly, Gabby dug herself deeper into his embrace, another shiver coursing through her as he continued teasing the skin on her lower back.

"I'd be more comfortable if I had a blanket." The words were a bit muffled as they left her lips, Gabby's face squished against his chest causing her voice to sound a bit distorted, Matt biting back a smirk.

"You're the one who threw them off us during the night." He responded lightly, Gabby opening one eye to see the sheets bunched at his waist, the material covering practically none of her at all, while they only covered some of Matt, Dawson shrugging before closing her eyes yet again, aimlessly reaching out for the covers.

"You know I get hot when I sleep." She muttered, Casey chuckling as he gently moved her hand back down, completely the task of grabbing the sheets for her, covering them both back up again. She cuddled into them the second they were within her reach, Matt continuing to rub patterns along her back, the action soothing now that she'd warmed up a bit.

"Yeah, I do know that." He replied quietly, feeling her smile softly as her breath hit his chest, Gabby tightening her grip around his waist. "I remember very well the amount of times I'd try and cuddle with you before bed, and you'd roll away once you thought I was asleep." He continued with a soft grin on his face, Gabby lifting her head up, Matt seeing a sheepish look flash across her features.

"That only happened a few times." She defended herself, her words earning another laugh from the man beneath her as Gabby adjusted her positioning, her stomach resting on the bed as she placed her chin on his chest, Matt lifting his hand up to stroke through her hair. "I'd always cuddle with you, don't try and rewrite history, Matthew Casey." She added, the air around them light and teasing as he bit back a smile. "...It's just sometimes you were too warm and I got hot."

"I know you did, Gabriela Dawson." He responded, the woman partially on top of him shaking her head in amusement before she pressed her cheek down against his skin, Matt scratching the back of her head lightly.

They fell into a comfortable quiet, Matt's eyes closing as he relaxed into the pillows, Gabby keeping hers open as her gaze locked on him, her gaze tracing over his relaxed features. As they laid there together, she couldn't help but think about how nice this felt, how nice it was to wake up in his arms again, to wake up with _him_. It filled her with a sense of safety, a sense of comfort that only Matt could provide her, Gabby wishing she could bask in this moment for a little while longer.

Feeling her gaze on him, Casey opened his eyes, his blue eyes locking with her brown ones, Matt rubbing his thumb across the back of her head. "...What?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, a soft smile resting over her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He elaborated, Gabby's tongue darting out between her teeth to wet her lips, Matt continuing his lazy movements through her hair.

"I'm just thinking…" She replied with a slight shrug, Matt raising his eyebrows.

"What about?" He pressed, Gabby sighing softly, Matt feeling her heavy breath hit his bare chest, the woman in his grasp lifting up her head before replying.

"...You being here." She responded quietly, Matt running his teeth along his bottom lip, waiting for her to continue. "Just waking up and you being here with me, I don't know." She added, Matt picking up on a slight hint of nervousness in her tone, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Where else would I be?" He questioned, Matt seeing her face immediately falter when the words left her lips, his uncertainty only growing. "Why wouldn't I… Oh." He cut himself off, realization washing over him as Gabby averted her eyes, focusing on his chest as Matt released a heavy sigh. "...Is this about the morning after the fundraiser?" He asked her, but she still refused to meet his gaze, Matt pursing his lips together as he moved his hand down to her waist, giving her body a firm squeeze. "Gabby."

"I guess, yeah." She replied hesitantly, shaking her head as she kept her eyes down. "It's stupid, I know that, but it just felt nice to wake up together again." Her voice kept getting harder to hear, like she was embarrassed of what she was saying, Matt's eyes falling closed for a split second, the firefighter shaking his head.

"It's not stupid." He responded, Gabby finally forcing herself to look up at him. "I'm sorry for just leaving you like that… I know I should've woken you up-"

"It's fine, Matt." She cut him off, Gabby giving him a small smile. "Really, it's not a big deal. I know you had your life to get back to." She told him, Matt taking a deep breath, Gabby forcing a wider smile onto her face. Matt could tell that bothered her, that him leaving her like that had upset her, and that wasn't what he wanted. He never wanted to be the reason she was upset. But she was doing what she could to mask it. "I shouldn't have even brought it up, it just kind of hit me, how nice it was to wake up with you, that's all." She continued, Matt knowing she was trying to keep the conversation moving, that she was trying to keep the focus off her feelings. It was something he'd seen her do hundreds of times over the years, Gabby deflecting and quickly trying to move past a subject as to not dive too deep into how it affected her, but Matt wasn't used to her doing it to him.

"I'm still sorry." He responded, finding his voice as they locked eyes. "I know neither of us… we don't really know what to do here." He breathed out, feeling her body tense slightly, both of them knowing they were nearing dangerous territory. "That night was amazing, and you were right, it brought back some incredible memories… but I had no idea what any of that meant for us, what spending that night together meant, if it meant anything." He spoke, seeing her wince slightly, Matt shaking his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Matt quickly clarified, not liking the look his words had elicited from her. "I just didn't know where we stood, and I guess I kind of panicked…"

"You really don't have to-"

"I knew you were leaving, and I was staying." He continued, Gabby pursing her lips together. "So I didn't know how that night changed things for us, and I just figured it'd be easier to just leave it like it was… just one night." Matt spoke, rubbing his hand over her back, Gabby keeping her eyes on him. "...But then you left me that voicemail, and God am I glad you did." The relief in his voice brought a smile to her face, Gabby stroking her thumb along his bare chest, letting herself relax into him. "I know we have a lot to talk about over these next two weeks, I know there's things we need to figure out… But I also know that I'm glad I came here. And I'm glad I woke up here with you… Whatever comes from this, I'm just happy to get this time with you." He murmured, Gabby blinking quickly, giving him a quick nod in agreement before she pushed herself up, leaning towards him to capture his lips in a firm, needy kiss, Matt melting into her instantly.

"I'm happy you're here, too." She whispered against him, kissing him again quickly, their movements getting deeper as Gabby adjusted her positioning, Matt helping her as she straddled his waist, her bare chest pressed into his as she got comfortable on top of him, their bodies molding together perfectly underneath the covers.

His hands slipped under the sheets, roaming her body as their kisses became even more desperate, Gabby feeling his growing want for her pressing into her thigh, a low groan escaping his lips as she ground herself into him.

They separated when Gabby needed to breathe, Dawson sucking in short breaths as Matt moved his lips down to her neck, needing to feel her as he left his marks on her, his warm hands on her driving Gabby crazy.

"How much time do we have?" She heard him mutter against her skin right before he grazed his teeth over her neck, a choppy breath escaping her lips as she forced herself to glance at the clock, a soft smile appearing over her face.

"We have over an hour." She replied, Matt smirking against her skin before he moved his lips back up towards hers, gripping her hair in his hand, keeping her still as he kissed her again, Matt feeling her shudder against him.

Without warning, he flipped them over, Matt swallowing her surprised squeak as she now lay on her back, the two connected in a mess of sheets as his body weight pressed into her, Casey giving her one last hard kiss before pulling back slightly, seeing Gabby panting underneath him.

"I can work with that." He murmured, heat rising to her cheeks as a devilish grin covered his face, Matt reattaching his lips to her skin as he slowly began kissing his way down her body, the two getting lost in one another as they had so often in the past.

* * *

Matt sat quietly in the back of the van, sandwiched in between Gabby and the window as he listened to the chatter around him, Casey happy to just take in all his new surroundings and the new faces. His hands were resting on the duffle bag sitting across his lap, the bag that contained everything he and Gabby would need at the site for the next few days, his attention constantly being drawn out the window while Gabby spoke with the woman sitting on the other side of her.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting things to be like when he got here, and with not ever having been here before, he had no idea what the state of things were like before the hurricane hit, but from what he had seen during their drive, he could tell plenty of people still needed help. Though he was sure things were so much better than they'd been, as they passed through the city he could see how much work still needed to be done.

"So, Matt, you're a firefighter?"

Casey didn't hear the woman speak to him, his mind elsewhere as he looked at the street. It wasn't until he felt Gabby squeeze his thigh did he snap out of his headspace, Matt turning to face them. Gabby was watching him with raised eyebrows, the other woman focused on him as well, Casey clearing his throat, realizing one of them had probably been trying to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" He asked, his eyes flickering between the two women.

"I was asking about you being a firefighter." The woman, who Gabby had earlier introduced as Kendall, spoke, Matt poking his tongue out from between his teeth to wet his lips. "Gabby said you're a Captain at the firehouse she used to work at."

"Yeah, I am. I've been a Captain for a little over two years now." He replied, feeling Gabby begin to rub her hand over his leg, giving him a soft smile. "Did you come from Chicago as well?"

"I worked just outside of the city, but yeah. I was a paramedic like Dawson here." She replied with a small grin, Matt giving her a nod.

"Have you been here as long as Gabby?"

"No, no, I've only been here for about six months… I don't think anyone's been here as long as Dawson has. Most everyone she came with has gone back home." Kendall spoke, Matt's eyebrows furrowing slightly as he glanced to Gabby. "I'm sure she's told you how crazy it is here, how it's easy to get burnt out. But Gabby here is like Wonder Woman, she just goes and goes and goes, I don't know how she does it." She raved, Gabby ducking her head slightly, feeling uncomfortable at the praise she was getting.

"Alright, enough of talking about me like I'm not here." She interjected, Matt watching her closely. "Nothing I'm doing is all that impressive, I just go where they need me." She added, slowly meeting Casey's gaze, Gabby unable to read the expression on his face. "...You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." He replied, giving her a soft smile as he felt her squeeze his leg yet again. "Just excited to see you in action." He said, Gabby feeling heat rush to her cheeks as she bit down on the inside of her lip, Matt's smile widening when he saw the effect his words had on her.

"Well, I'd keep those expectations low, Matt." She responded teasingly, Matt shaking his head before he returned his gaze out the window, taking in the state of everything, Gabby keeping her hand on his thigh for the rest of the ride.

After maybe another twenty minutes, the van came to a stop, Matt understanding they were at the site where'd the be for the next few days, everyone beginning to unload from the vans. With them being all the way in the back, it took a few minutes for them to be able to get out, but eventually Matt found himself on solid ground, his feet hitting the dirt before he turned around, extending his hand to help Gabby and Kendall out.

"Thank God we finally have a gentleman around here." Kendall spoke, earning a few laughs from around the group as his ears turned pink, Gabby shaking her head in amusement before everyone started dispersing. It was clear to Casey that everyone already knew what to do and where to go, none of the volunteers needing any direction before they headed off on their own.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get settled and then I'll check back in with you later. Plan for today still the same, boss?" Kendall asked, Matt raising his eyebrows as he glanced towards Gabby, watching as she gave the woman a nod in response.

"Yeah, it is. Morris has been here since yesterday, he should still be working on those plans for that school if you can go see him." Gabby replied, Matt staying quiet as he watched her work, not having any idea of what all she was talking about. But he was eager to find out.

"Sounds good, I'll see you later Dawson." She spoke, Gabby giving her a nod. "And it was nice to meet you Casey, I think it's great you're gonna be here to help out for a few weeks." Kendall added, Matt shooting her a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you, too." He replied, the woman turning to walk away from them, leaving just him and Gabby, Matt keeping a firm grip on their bag as she turned to him.

"So, you ready to see your room for the next few days?" She asked with a gentle smile, Matt giving her an excited nod before they began walking, the firefighter following her lead. They walked through mazes of tents and stations, Casey unsure of what most of this was for, the man doing all he could to keep up with Gabby as they passed tons of different people. Some were volunteers, but most were people who seemed to just live here, Matt seeing a bunch of children running around as well. It wasn't what he had expected at all, but something that wasn't surprising was seeing how Gabby had gotten greeted by almost every person they passed, a few exchanging pleasantries while others just said a simple hello. He could pick up on most of the longer exchanges, Casey glad to see his Spanish, although very rusty, could still be put to good use. It was something he'd taken seriously about getting better at after he and Gabby got together, but it wasn't a skill he'd really needed in the last year and a half, so he wasn't sure how much of it he'd retained. But, so far, he seemed to be doing okay.

"Alright, well here's that tent you were so desperate to see." She spoke up jokingly, her words eliciting a light scoff from him as he shook his head, Matt glancing towards the tent in front of them. "We have a few big tents where a lot of families stay… people who've been displaced since the hurricane, but most of the aid workers have their own, or a few of them will bunk together." She explained, Matt giving her a nod. "I'd figured you wouldn't mind sharing with me while we're here…"

"Definitely not." He replied with a smile, Gabby matching his look before she began opening the dome-shaped tent. She ducked her head slightly as she stepped inside, Matt having to maneuver a bit more as he was taller than her to get in, but once he did, he was pleasantly surprised to see how spacious the area was.

It wasn't massive, but there was enough room for them to be in here together comfortably, Matt seeing two cots on either side side of the tent, with a small table, or maybe it was a bench, in between them, and there was a smaller table and a foldable chair to the left of the entrance.

"This is pretty nice." He spoke, Gabby smiling softly as he placed their bag down on the bench, Matt turning back around to face her.

"Yeah, it's not too bad. And it's definitely a step up from how things were when I first got here." She replied, Matt's eyebrows raising curiously, waiting for her to elaborate. "They had about four of us crammed into tents at first, just cause things were so bad and they didn't have much more. We were just in sleeping bags on the ground. But since we've been here awhile, we've managed to get some nicer things. And it's especially good for the people here, people able to get cots and everything for those families with nowhere to go… It was really rough here when I first came, but things are getting better." She spoke, Matt nodding softly. "But yeah, I know the tent isn't much, but we're only in here to sleep anyway… Well, I am. I don't want you to feel like you're forced into working with me. However much you feel like helping is fine."

"I can do whatever you need me to." He replied, Gabby meeting his gaze. "I came here to see you, and spend time with you, yeah… But I also came to see the amazing work you've been doing. And I wanna help in whatever ways I can."

A genuine smile broke out over her face, Gabby nodding as she took a step closer to him. "Well, I'm glad to hear you say that…" She started, Matt's head tilting to the side as he waited for more of an explanation. "Because I may have mentioned that you've worked in construction for a long time, and there's a lot of people who have already requested your assistance." She finished, scrunching up her nose lightly, Matt shaking his head in amusement.

"Wherever you need me, just lead the way… _boss_." He spoke, the last word causing Gabby to roll her eyes, Dawson unable to stop her smile from widening.

"Yeah, I figured you picked up on that." She replied with a chuckle, Matt's eyes shining back at her.

"Oh, I definitely did… I can't imagine you like that too much." Matt added, Gabby immediately shaking her head. Gabby had always been a natural leader, it was just her personality, and while he knew she had no problem with being in charge of so many people, one thing he knew she disliked was being seen as if she was above those she was leading. It had always made her uncomfortable, even when she was the PIC at 51. She made the tough calls, she put her foot down when she needed to, but she never wanted to be treated like she was above the people she was working with. She had always been that way, and clearly that hadn't changed if her reaction was any indication.

"It's not my favorite thing, no, but once I started leading this group, it just kind of stuck." She replied with a shrug, a look of amusement covering his face. "Yeah, I know you're loving this." She added, gently pushing against his shoulder, the action causing a soft chuckle to escape his lips, Gabby rolling her eyes before shifting the subject. "But anyway, I can give you the full tour of everything here in a bit, show you where all we'll be working. Pretty much everything is centralized around a church that's about a block or so away. They've been kind enough to open their doors for us, that's where we eat, and those are the bathrooms we use, where we can shower and everything." She explained, Matt hanging on her every word as she spoke to him. "Everyone here has been so gracious with all of the volunteers, they've all really helped however they could, even though no one really has much."

"Well, I'm sure they're just thankful people like you are here." He spoke softly, his words bringing a wide smile to her face. "...I know I would be."

Gabby's breath caught in her throat for a split second as he spoke, Matt's eyes never leaving hers as they stood in the small space, both feeling the air around them get thicker as they focused on one another. A small smile formed across his face, his eyes flickering to her lips before meeting her gaze yet again, the firefighter swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Gabby's warm brown eyes sending shivers through his spine. She leaned forward slightly, Matt drawing in a breath as he followed her lead, their lips ghosting over one another.

"Gabs? You back yet?"

The sound of a familiar voice had them immediately taking a few steps back from one another, Gabby biting down on her bottom lip, trying to suppress her smile as she turned towards the entrance to their tent, Matt rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

"Come in, Tonio." She responded to her brother, the older Dawson pulling the unsecured tent flap open, his eyes immediately landing on the new face on site.

"Hey Casey, it's so good to see you." He greeted warmly, a bright smile forming over Antonio's face as he came up to the firefighter, shaking his hand and giving him a quick hug.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Matt responded, his voice light as his embraced the man who had been family for so many years, the man who still felt like family.

"I've been good, we've been good." Antonio replied with a smile, Matt nodding as the older Dawson pulled back, the small group forming a makeshift circle inside the tent. "What happened there?" He asked, nodding towards the bandage over his cheek, Antonio's eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Oh, uh- got a little roughed up last shift. But I'm good, though." Casey answered, Antonio sparing at quick glance to his sister, seeing her eyes focused on Matt.

"Did it happen in a fire?" He questioned, Matt giving him a nod.

"Yeah, the floor fell through, but I'm good. Just a few bumps and bruises." Casey assured him, his reminder also a little bit for Gabby's benefit as well.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, and that you were still able to come. It's great that you're here."

"Yeah, I'm excited." Matt spoke, his words genuine as he glanced towards Gabby, finding her watching him with a soft grin. "I've only seen a little bit of it, but what you guys are doing here is so impressive. Really, it's amazing."

"Well, Gabby's to thank for most of that." Antonio breathed out, Matt's eyebrows raising slightly as he looked towards her, Gabby shaking her head. "She's the reason everything's still up and running here."

"Really?" Casey asked, Gabby continuing to shake her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, a familiar look covering her face, one that Matt knew well. It was a look she wore when she was trying to be modest, when she was uncomfortable with the praise and attention being focused on her, even when deserved. He had seen it a lot over the years, he had just seen it moments prior with Kendall, and if that look told him anything, it's that every word Antonio was saying was true.

"Yeah, she's been incredible down here. I know I haven't been here long, but from the second I got here, all I hear is how grateful everyone is that she got put in charge. She's seriously saving so many lives here." Antonio praised, Matt's chest filling with warmth as he glanced back towards Gabby, seeing her eyes on the ground.

"Okay, enough of that." She responded, Antonio scoffing lightly. "Tony, I was just about to show Matt around, then probably go and get some lunch. You can come with us if you want." She continued, shifting the topic of conversation away from herself, Matt biting down on the inside of his cheek as he kept his gaze on his former wife, unable to hide the admiration shining in his eyes.

"I'd love to, sis. But I've gotta get back to work, Joseph's waiting on me, I was just coming to see you guys. Radio me when you go to eat, though, maybe I can meet up with you then."

"I can do that." She agreed, Antonio giving her a quick hug before heading for the exit, nodding towards Matt before he started to leave.

"I'll see you guys later, I hope you enjoy your time here, Casey." Antonio told him, Matt giving him a nod before the man disappeared out of the tent, the flap falling closed behind him, leaving the former couple alone yet again.

"I, uh-" Matt started, gaining Gabby's attention as she looked towards him, gnawing on her bottom lip, "I didn't realize Antonio was here. I thought you said he was in the Bahamas."

"He was." Gabby confirmed, Matt nodding at her words. "He got back a few weeks before Christmas. He's supposed to go back soon, though. So I'm just enjoying him while he's here." She spoke softly, Matt's eyes darting towards the exit before looking back to Gabby.

"He looks like he's doing well." Casey commented, his words bringing a soft smile to her face, Gabby nodding in agreement.

"He is, yeah." She replied, a grin tugging on his lips. "This has all been really good for him… After everything in Chicago, he just- he needed to get a clean break from all that. It's been hard, him being away from Diego and Eva, but I think he needed this. He's been doing really well." She explained, Matt nodding in understanding.

"I'm so glad." He responded, pursing his lips together before continuing. "I, uh-... I never really knew how bad it was, everything he was going through." Matt said, shaking his head as Gabby watching him closely. "We never saw each other much, after everything that happened-" He cut himself off to clear his throat, Gabby biting down on the inside of her lip. "But still, I knew he was having a rough time, I just didn't know how bad it was."

"Yeah, I didn't either." Gabby replied, her tongue darting out between her teeth to wet her lips. "But he's been doing so much better… Being here, the work we're doing," She spoke, her words causing his soft smile to widen, "it's helped him more than I ever thought it could."

"That's great, I'm glad he's doing better… It seems like this place has helped a lot of people." He spoke, Matt not even realizing the double meaning of his sentence until the words left his lips, but he could see in her gaze that she had picked up on it, how being here hadn't just helped Antonio, but it had helped her too.

"It has, yeah…" She murmured. "Everything we're doing here, it's helping so many people. And I'm so excited that you're here to see it." She told him softly, Matt lifting his hand up to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Gabby leaning into his touch.

"I'm excited, too." He responded, his palm cradling the side of her head, stroking his thumb along her cheekbone before dropping his hand back down to his side. "And I'm very excited for that tour you promised me." Matt added, Gabby giving him a smile before nodding, Dawson reaching for his hand as she began walking out of the tent.

"I'll give you your tour, come on." She prompted, their fingers laced together as they exited the small space, rejoining the chaos of the work site.

As Gabby showed him around, Matt did what he could to take everything in, the firefighter soaking in what all she was telling him, Casey becoming more and more impressed by the second. He knew she was doing amazing work; even though they kind of cut off communication with one another after the divorce, he had heard bits and pieces of things she was doing from Kidd, or from Herrmann, those two being the ones Matt knew kept in contact with her the most, but he never had the opportunity to understand the magnitude of the work she was doing here. He never _tried_ to understand it. But regardless of his personal feelings, he knew she was doing incredible things.

And that belief had only been confirmed when she came to Chicago, and Matt heard first hand how beneficial Gabby was to this organization, how she was who they called upon whenever things needed to get done. He wasn't surprised, not at all. He, more than anyone, knew she was a force, that she never stopped until she'd done as much as she could to help whoever she could. And it was clear that aspect of her hadn't changed.

And he was proud as hell of her for it.

Being here, seeing the smile she had on her face while she showed him around, explaining all the progress they've made with each area she pointed out to him, it filled him with a warmth he couldn't explain. She was happy here. He could see how content she was, and despite what all this had done to them, he couldn't help but feel an immense sense of comfort at knowing how well she was doing. He had a lot of mixed feelings about her leaving him, he couldn't deny that, but one thing he was sure on was how proud he was of her for what she was doing here. She was being the same person she was always was; selfless, devoting her life to helping the people who needed it. Except, as he saw more and more of what all had been accomplished here, he knew this was on a much bigger scale than anything she was doing back in Chicago.

She was helping a bunch of people here who needed it, and being with her right now, seeing her in this atmosphere, he knew this was where she needed to be. There wasn't a doubt in his mind about that.

But there was one thing he kept getting hung up on, something he'd heard on the way over here that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about.

"And here's that church I was telling you about." Gabby spoke, Matt looking up to the old building in front of them. It was a little run down, Casey assuming it had taken a hit during the hurricane, but it looked to be in decent shape. "Just wait until you see the inside. I know it doesn't look the prettiest, but we've gotten a lot of work done in there. I even helped them fix some of the structural damage, I guess tagging along with you to all those construction jobs actually paid off." She added with a grin, Matt chuckling softly.

"See? I told you it would be useful one day." He replied, Gabby shaking her head in amusement before she began walking towards the front doors, Matt staying in his spot.

"Come on, I'll show you where everything is inside, then we can get some lunch." She prompted, continuing to walk forward.

"Wait, uh… Can I ask you something?" He questioned, his voice stopping her, Gabby's eyebrows raising as he came to meet her on the steps, the pair standing off to the side to be out of the way.

"Of course." She told him, Matt nodding before speaking.

"It's about that thing Kendall said on our way here… about you being the only one left from your group." He prefaced, Gabby waiting for him to elaborate, unsure of where this was headed. "Is that true? Has everyone you came here with gone home?"

"Yeah, they have." She responded softly, watching as Matt ran his tongue over his bottom lip before replying.

"...Why?" He asked simply, Gabby hearing his obvious intrigue, Dawson taking a slow breath before answering him.

"Well, for a few reasons I guess." She started, Matt listening closely, tuning out the other noise around them. "Most people only stayed through their original contract, whether it was a few weeks, or a couple of months… Once those were over, a lot of people went home." She replied carefully, unsure of how bringing up that she was one of those who chose _not_ to go home would go, but he didn't seem fazed by it, Matt giving her a nod. "But there were plenty of people who decided to stay as well, when Hatcher asked us… The work here, it's so rewarding. It is," she told him, Matt sensing there was about to be a shift in this conversation, "but it can be too much for some people, it's been too much for me sometimes." She admitted softly, Matt's lips turning down into a deep frown, Gabby shifting on the balls of her feet. "We've seen a lot of devastation around here, and it just got to be too much for everyone else I came with. I did have one person left with me from the group I came here with, but she left right before Christmas. So now it's just me." Gabby explained, seeing the obvious worry written across Matt's face. She knew what he was hung up on, Gabby knowing before she even said how things had been hard for her that Matt wouldn't be able to let that go.

"Have… have you been doing okay?" He asked cautiously, Gabby's soft smile easing his concerns slightly, the woman giving him a nod.

"I have. I'm good, Matt. It can just get hard sometimes, but Antonio being here has helped." She told him, Matt nodding firmly, the firefighter suddenly even more grateful that she had her brother here with her. "There were a lot of hard days, especially early on…" She spoke, Matt wincing slightly as the words left her lips. "There still are, I won't lie to you about that. It's more good than bad now though, but it didn't start out that way." She breathed out, the frown etched into his skin only deepening, Matt lifting his hand up to her arm, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry you were going through that." He replied, finding his voice. "...That you went through that alone."

"It's okay." She responded, plastering a smile on her face. "It's the choice I made when I decided to stay here."

Casey immediately shook his head when the words left her lips, Matt running his hand up and down her arm. "We both made choices, Gabby." He replied, seeing her purse her lips together, the two locking gazes. "Maybe we made the wrong ones, but we both were responsible for what happened between us… I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you." He spoke softly, Gabby shaking her head.

"It's okay, Matt. Really, I'm good… You had no obligation to do anything, you had no way to even know. I promise, it's fine. Things here are going well." She responded firmly, not wanting him to feel guilty over this. Not when they were supposed to be having fun, and enjoying their time together. She knew there were conversations to be had, that there was a lot they still needed to talk about, but he hadn't even been here for a day, and she didn't want this clouding their time together.

"Alright." He murmured, giving her arm another squeeze before he dropped it back down to his side, Matt clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "But you know you can always call me, right?" He told her, Gabby's bottom lip falling in between her teeth. "I mean, once I get back to Chicago.. If you're having a bad day, you can always call me."

"I know." She responded, reaching out for his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, Matt nodding slowly. "Although, I'm also hoping I can call you just because…" She added with a smile, hoping to ease some of the tension from his shoulders, her smile growing when she saw a similar one form across his lips.

"Of course you can." He replied, squeezing her hand as they laced their fingers together, the simple contact comforting them both.

"Good… Now let's go get some lunch, I'm starving." She said, her words earning a soft chuckle from him before he nodded in agreement, their hands staying locked together as they made their way inside, Gabby continuing to show him around.

* * *

Casey wiped the sweat from his brow as he navigated his way through the many tents and people, making his way back to the space he'd be sharing with Gabby for the next few days, the air around him thick and hot, despite the sun having gone down hours prior, Matt ready to do nothing more than change out of these sweaty clothes and get some rest.

His first day on the site had proven to be an eventful one, Matt getting a firsthand look at some of the work they were doing here, the firefighter having been thrust into helping out pretty early in the day. He and Gabby had just finished their lunch when he got whisked away to go help one of Gabby's team members, a man named Travis Dayton, with one of the new buildings they were working on. And while he didn't know exactly what he was walking into, Casey hadn't expected to be helping out all day. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. It had been awhile since he'd taken on any big construction projects back in Chicago, so to get to do that type of work that he loved all day, as well as getting to know a lot of people Gabby was working with, it had been a lot of fun for him and was a nice change of pace from the routine he'd found at home. He had met so many new people, all of which had nothing but wonderful things to say about his former wife, and they had all been so welcoming and easy to talk to, Matt quickly seeing for himself why Gabby enjoyed this work so much.

The only downside to him helping Travis all day had been that he hadn't gotten to actually see much of Gabby. Since eating lunch with her, and Antonio, he'd only seen her a handful of times, Gabby stopping by to check on him occasionally, usually with one, if not multiple, of the little kids here attached to her hip.

Despite wishing he'd seen her more, today had been a great day overall. And it had been an eye-opening experience for him, to say the least, Matt seeing not just how much progress they had made, but also seeing how much still needed to be done. They'd had to completely rebuild, and even after all the time that Gabby had been here, it still seemed like there was a never ending amount of things that needed to be fixed. That it could take another few years before they were completely back on their feet, if not longer. But even after only one day, Matt couldn't help but feel a tremendous amount of respect for not only Gabby, but everyone here who had given up their own lives to come and help these people. The work they did here wasn't easy, but Gabby was right, it felt so rewarding to him already, and he couldn't wait to help out again tomorrow, even though his already sore body was a little mad at him for all the physical labor. And while he was sure he'd be feeling it in the morning, he didn't regret pushing himself a little bit today, Matt feeling a tremendous sense of pride after the work they'd done.

Casey blew out a sigh as their tent came into view, the man beyond ready to wind down for the evening, considering he was sure they'd have an early morning tomorrow, Matt eager to go and take a quick shower and then get some rest. When he got to the tent, he grabbed ahold of the makeshift door, pushing it aside before stepping in, immediately seeing Gabby standing in front of the bench, her back towards him.

The second he got a look inside, a smile fell onto his face, Matt doing what he could to bite back his smirk as he saw that she had done some rearranging, Gabby turning around when she heard him come in. He wasn't sure how long she had been here, but in whatever amount of time that she had been, she had moved around their few pieces of furniture in here, Matt seeing how the cots that had once been on separate sides of the tent were now placed next to each other on the left side of the space, the bench separating them now against the side where one of the cots used to be.

"I see you found your way back." She spoke, Matt meeting her gaze, Gabby ducking her head when she saw his slight smirk, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, Travis helped me out a bit." He responded, running his tongue along his teeth. "...And I see you've redecorated." He added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I uh-" She started, clearing her throat as Matt walked closer to her, her damp hair telling him she'd already showered. "I just thought it was more functional this way." She explained lamely, her words earning another laugh from him, his eyes flickering towards their cots before looking back at her, a sheepish look covering her face.

"Oh yeah?" He asked lightly, Gabby unable to hide her grin.

"Yeah." She replied, Matt shaking his head before leaning in, giving her a hard, longing kiss, feeling her relax into the movement.

"Well… functionality is important." He murmured against her lips, Gabby smiling before kissing him again. It wasn't until air became an issue that they pulled back, Matt's chest heaving as she stepped away from him.

"You need a shower." She spoke, her nose scrunching up as he laughed, Gabby shaking her head. "You do not smell good."

"Well, I've been working all day, and this heat is a definite shift from the subzero temperatures in Chicago." He responded, Gabby nodding knowingly as he moved to their bag, grabbing some clothes.

"Do you need guidance to get back to the church, or are you good?" She asked, Matt waving her off as he moved back towards the exit, shooting her a soft grin.

"Oh, I've got this. I've practically mastered this place already." He responded jokingly, Gabby rolling her eyes as he stepped out.

"Alright, well I'll give you half an hour before I send out a search party." She teased him, Matt chuckling as he left, leaving Gabby alone in their tent once more.

While he was gone, Gabby kept herself preoccupied, taking to reading her book as she waited for him to get back, the dim lamp beside their beds giving her enough light to see the words in front of her, her usually loud surroundings having quietened down considerably.

She wasn't exactly sure how long he'd been gone, but it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes when she heard rustling outside the tent, Gabby looking up just as he stepped inside, being met by a freshly showered Matt.

"Hey." She spoke, seeing him give her a soft smile before securing the entrance to their tent, effectively closing them off from the outside world, Matt moving to put his things down once he'd completed that task.

"Hi… Miss me?" He asked with a smile, Gabby nodding as she got up from her cot, knowing now that he was clean, she needed to replace the bandage over his cheek that he'd taken off before his shower.

"Oh, absolutely." She played along, moving towards the small table by the door, grabbing the first aid kit and pulling out the things she needed. "Feel better after your shower?" She asked, turning back around, seeing him now standing behind her, his warm eyes locking with hers.

"I do, yeah. I feel ready to sleep." He responded, Gabby smiling knowingly before nodding him towards the cots, Matt moving to take a seat where she'd previously been laying down.

Silently, Gabby got his cut covered up, Matt sitting still while he let her work, knowing this was easily something he could do himself, but he didn't mind letting her help him, the sound of their breathing the only noise around them.

"All done." She spoke softly, balling up the trash in her fist before taking it back towards the table, knowing it could be dealt with tomorrow.

"Thanks." He responded, Gabby giving him a nod before turning back to face him, seeing him discard the shirt he was wearing, Matt folding it as he stood up, Dawson not surprised by the fact he wanted to sleep in as little clothes as possible.

As he walked towards their bag, she got a glimpse of the deep purple bruising along his shoulder, her eyes focused on his discolored skin as she walked up behind him. She had seen it this morning once they finally rolled out of bed, Matt having given her multiple assurances it wasn't as bad as it looked, but still, she imagined it didn't feel great. And after all the hard and intensive work he'd done today, she could only assume that hadn't helped his pain. But he hadn't said a word about it, Gabby bringing her hand up towards his shoulder, her fingertips grazing over the bruised skin. He lifted his head up as he felt her touch his shoulder, Gabby leaning forward to press a gentle kiss over the area, feeling him take a deep breath as he stood there, letting her pepper his skin with soft kisses.

"Does it hurt?" She asked quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist, clasping her hands together over his stomach as she hugged herself to his back, Matt shaking his head.

"It feels fine fine." He responded, rubbing his hand over her arm, focusing on the feeling of her pressed against his back, the two standing close together for a few moments.

When he felt her loosen her grip, he turned around in her embrace, her arms sliding around to his lower back, Matt bringing his hand up to cradle the side of her face.

"I'm good." He repeated, knowing she always worried about him more than she needed to, Gabby giving him a nod before she leaned forward, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, their movements slow and deliberate.

But it didn't stay that way for long, Gabby moving her hands down to his hips, sliding her hand underneath the waistband of his pants, Matt's hands moving towards to hem of the shirt on her body, the two separating long enough for him to pull the material off of her, leaving her top half completely bare as he tossed the item aside, their lips finding each others once more before they slowly made their way back towards their cots.

They pulled apart when air became a priority, Gabby's eyes dark with want as Matt's mirrored hers, the former paramedic laying down on the cot as Matt discarded the rest of his clothes, tossing them back towards the bag. As she lay on her back, Gabby lifted her hips up to get her shorts off, Matt quickly helping with the task, Casey practically ripping them from her body, throwing them in the same direction as his things before he climbed on top of her. Their lips found each other's in an instant, the two making the best of their limited space as her legs wrapped around his waist, giving him all the access he needed.

It took no time at all for them to find that familiar pace with one another, swallowing each other's moans as they moved, their actions picking up speed quickly. The two were focused on nothing aside from each other as they enjoyed this time together, Gabby's nails digging into his back as he rocked his hips into hers, both Matt and Gabby wishing they could stay in this moment forever.


	6. part six

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter for you guys. I don't really have much to say, just I appreciate you all reading my work, and I can't wait to hear what you think.**

**Again, just a disclaimer, my knowledge of Puerto Rico is very limited, so I'm sorry for anything that's inaccurate.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**part six**

* * *

Casey slowly came into consciousness as he felt fingers rubbing along his bare chest, Matt's face scrunching up as he tightened his grip around the woman in his arms, her steady breath hitting his neck as she continued trailing her fingertips over his warm skin, the air around them thick with humidity.

"Good morning." He murmured, his eyes staying closed as he registered the amount of light in their tent, telling him it wasn't too early, his body feeling well rested after their long day yesterday.

"Morning." She repeated, Matt feeling her lips brush over his chest, Gabby placing a kiss against his breastbone, the action drawing a content sigh from the man partially beneath her. Slowly, his ran his hand along her hip, Gabby's hand moving up towards his collarbone, the two content to enjoy this moment for a few seconds longer.

Today was their fifth day at the worksite, and, just as they had every other morning, they woke up huddled together in the same cot, Gabby partially on top of him. And, also just like every other morning, they woke up covered by nothing but the thin sheet resting over top of them, Matt relishing in the warmth that her skin provided.

While Matt definitely didn't know exactly what to expect when coming to work with her here in Puerto Rico, he hadn't really expected this, but waking up with her like this was something he thoroughly enjoyed. It was a feeling he didn't want to take for granted, and he hoped she felt the same way.

"I like this." He murmured into the quiet air, Gabby stroking her thumb along his chest as she nuzzled herself deeper into his embrace.

"Hmm?"

"Waking up like this…" He continued, his hand ghosting over her side. "It reminds me of when you'd sleep in my office at the firehouse." A slight smile tugged on his lips as he spoke, Matt feeling her smile, too, his words bringing up happy memories for them both. "Though it wasn't nearly as hot. And we had clothes on… well, not always." He corrected himself, Gabby chuckling as she shook her head, Matt feeling her place another kiss over his chest.

"I like it, too." She agreed, Matt hearing the sincerity in her voice as she hooked her leg across his waist, the firefighter finally opening his eyes when he felt her shift her body weight on top of him, Gabby straddling him as his eyes instantly met hers. "We have a lot of memories in that office…" She added, Matt nodding slowly as he brought his hand up, brushing back some of her hair that had fallen behind her ear, Gabby resting her hands on either side of his head for support.

"Yeah, we do." He replied, his free hand sliding down under the sheet, coming to rest low on her back. "Great memories." His words earned a hum in response from her, before she leaned down, capturing his lips in a slow kiss.

Their movements were tame and innocent, despite the very adult position they were in, Gabby setting the pace as they enjoyed this moment, Matt's palm cupping her neck gently.

When air became an issue, Gabby pulled back, Matt opening his eyes to find a content look covering her face, her bottom lip tucked in between her teeth as they locked gazes. Her warm brown eyes completely captivated him, just as they always had, Matt unable to stop his grin from widening, his hand continuing to move along her back, wanting nothing more than to keep her this close to him.

"What time is it?" He asked softly, disturbing their peaceful silence as Gabby took a deep breath, the woman reaching over to grab her watch from their small table and check the time.

"A little after eight." She replied, placing her watch back down before settling into him, Matt pressing a soft kiss to the top of her shoulder. "You're meeting up with Travis today, right?"

"Mhmm.. He's got me booked all day." Matt responded with a smile, a grin of her own forming on Gabby's face when she saw how happy he looked, the former paramedic ecstatic to see how much he had been enjoying himself here.

Since they got to the work site earlier in the week, Gabby wasn't entirely sure what to expect from Matt, and how much he'd want to help out here. Her biggest concern was that he'd get bored, Gabby worried that if he stuck to just tagging along with her, he'd not enjoy himself at all, seeing as her work was more logistical than anything else. She was worried that he wouldn't find any place he'd truly enjoy helping and he'd have a hard time here. But, unsurprisingly, he'd fit in seamlessly, and both Matt and Gabby had fallen into a good rhythm over the last few days.

Ever since working together that first day, Casey had practically become best friends with Travis Dayton, the two men enjoying working together as they helped build the new school, Matt not learning until a couple days in that's what they were working on. But everything had been going smoothly, Matt absolutely loving all the construction work he was getting to do here, and all the people had been amazing, too.

All the men and women on the sites were great, whether they were volunteers from other countries, or locals who were pitching in to help, every person here had been incredible, and so accommodating. But Matt had been spending most of his time with Travis, Casey knowing that some days he'd spent more time with Dayton than he had with Gabby, and while that wasn't the most ideal situation considering he'd come all this way to be with her, they were making it work. And it made the time they did have together that much more special, both Gabby and Matt becoming quite fond of the little routine they'd found for themselves.

Every morning they would wake up and get ready, then usually go and have breakfast together before they'd split up and go in different directions for the day, Gabby going to oversee all the work being done, while Matt would go help at the school. They'd always meet back up around lunch time so they could eat together, then once they'd finished they'd go their separate ways again, the pair being apart usually for the rest of the day. They would try to eat dinner together, a couple of days it's hadn't worked out, but they tried to eat their meals together when they could. Then when their work day was done, they'd meet back at their tent and share how their day went with one another while they got ready for bed, the two only apart long enough for their showers. And once they got back, they more often than not ended up in bed together, both of them doing what they could to make great use of the time they did have together, even though a cot wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

But they had found a great routine together, one they both enjoyed, one that Gabby would definitely miss when he went back home.

It was something she tried not to think about too much, at least not yet. Not when they still had over a week left to spend together. They both knew there were still conversations that needed to be had, that there were probably some hard conversations coming, ones that couldn't just be swept under the rug like the last fight they had before she left. They had to actually sit down and talk things out, and figure out what this visit meant for them, if it meant anything at all.

She hoped it did. More than anything, she didn't want this little visit to be all they had, but she knew there was a chance it might be. And if that was the case, if after these two weeks were up, Matt would be returning to his life, and she'd continue on with hers, and this time was all they had left, she wanted it to mean something. She wanted it to be memorable, and so far it had been.

And she couldn't wait to spend the rest of his time here with him.

"Well, hopefully you can make some time for me in your busy schedule." She replied lightly, Matt's smile growing as he began running his fingers through her short hair, scratching lightly over her scalp.

"I'll see what I can do." He countered, Gabby rolling her eyes playfully before leaning down to kiss the smirk off his lips, Matt gripping her hair tightly in his fist as he kept her close to him, a low groan escaping the back of his throat as she ground her hips down into his. "You've gotta stop, or we're gonna be late."

"I think Travis would understand." She spoke in between kisses, Matt doing what he could to control himself, but her bare body pressed into his wasn't helping matters, Gabby trailing her lips across his jaw down to his neck, the warm air around them making his already warm skin that much hotter.

He took slow breaths as her lips marked his skin, Matt's hands gliding over her body as she continued her assault on him, both of them knowing he couldn't say no to her even if he wanted to.

"We don't have very long… Maybe ten minutes." He breathed out, feeling her smirk against his neck before her lips moved towards his ear.

"Ten minutes is plenty of time… That's never been a problem for you in the past." She reminded him, her voice barely above a whisper as a knowing grin spread across his face, Matt sliding his palms along her side.

Without warning, Matt flipped them over onto the unoccupied cot placed beside his, a slight squeal of surprise leaving Gabby's lips as he pinned her down, Matt's lips immediately finding hers.

"No it has not." He agreed, his mouth moving down to her chest, Gabby's breaths shallow as he began showing his appreciation for her, the former couple making the most out of the few minutes they had.

* * *

Casey wiped away the sweat forming over his brow as he stood under the blazing sun, the air around him thick with humidity as he worked diligently through the afternoon. It had been a long, hot work day on the site, but their small team had been making tremendous progress on the foundation of the school, and Matt could really see it all coming together. It was tiring work, there was no way around that; in fact he was sure the five days he'd been working on the job site had kept him more in shape than an entire month of firefighting could. Each job was physically demanding in its own way, but these last few days working on this school had been very labor intensive, and his body was surely feeling the effects of it.

But he absolutely loved it. He loved being here with all these amazing people, and seeing everything slowly come together. The volunteers were incredible, and the people who lived here, the children especially, were so grateful. He had met some wonderful people here, but his favorite thing had to be those times he'd take some breaks from work and play with the groups of children who always seemed to be around, Matt usually playing a game or two of soccer with them, something all of them equally enjoyed. But there wasn't any part of being here that he didn't enjoy. Even though he hadn't gotten as much time with Gabby as he would've liked, being here and meeting all these people had been an eye-opening experience for him, one he was grateful to have.

Everyone here was so gracious and they had incredible outlooks on life, and it was something that was incredible to experience. Even after everything they've lost, they were still willing to give whatever they could, and there was a light within these people that was impossible to explain unless you were here to witness it.

It was one of the most rewarding things he'd ever been apart of, and every day he was understanding more and more of why Gabby felt compelled to stay here.

He didn't get it at first. When everything happened between them when she left, he couldn't understand why she would just up and leave her entire life; leave him, just to come work. And maybe a part of him still didn't understand how she could leave him, but what he did understand was why she felt like she had to stay here.

He had gotten a sense of it his first day here, but in the days since, he was seeing more and more of why Gabby made the choices she did. Regardless of what it did to them, she was impacting so many lives here. She was helping thousands upon thousands of people get back on their feet, and it left him feeling amazed by the women that used to be his wife.

Before things had blown up between them, in that lost chunk of time between their fight, and then Gabby deciding to stay here for good, he never really took the opportunity to learn about the work she was doing here. He was hurt, and angry, after everything that had happened before she left, and during their minimal conversations, he never tried to really grasp the magnitude of what she was doing here. But now that he had, he couldn't believe how much incredible work she was doing. She had accomplished so much since coming here, she had impacted so many lives, and even though he still felt that lingering hurt from how things transpired between them, he was grateful that he came here to see it all for himself.

He was glad to get the opportunity to see what she had been doing, to see how much she'd helped the people here already. From what he could tell, she was seen as a superhero around here, and he wasn't in the least bit surprised.

What she was doing here, that was the work she was meant to be doing. She was born for this, for helping other people, and Matt could hardly even fathom the amount of lives she's impacted since coming here. He just knew he was damn proud of her because of it. And being here to see it first hand gave him a whole new appreciation for the woman he knew would always be the greatest love of his life.

"I'm so glad you and Dawson decided to stay a few more days."

Travis' voice pulled Matt from his thoughts, the firefighter looking up in time to see his new friend walking towards him, holding out a water for him, something Casey graciously took.

"Yeah, me too." Matt agreed, downing the cup of water in his hand. Originally, Gabby and Matt had planned on leaving the work site yesterday afternoon and heading back to her apartment, the former paramedic wanting to make sure she got plenty of one on one time with the man who had flown over two thousand miles to see her. But when the time came, the pair ultimately agreed to stay an extra day or two, both of them happy to stay and get a little more work done. As far as Matt knew, they were leaving tomorrow afternoon to go spend a few days away from the craziness, before they would be back again next week, but they were pretty much just taking things day by day at this point. "I'll be around tomorrow morning and afternoon, but I think we're leaving during dinner." He added, Travis nodding as he shifted around on the balls of his feet, Matt wiping away the sweat building on his forehead with his t-shirt.

"Will you guys be back?"

"Next week." Matt answered, Travis giving him a nod. "I'm not sure the exact days, but we'll definitely be back, and I can help you guys get more work done."

"It's definitely appreciated." Travis replied, taking a sip of his water, Matt stretching out his back while they took a small break. "And, uh-... Will you be back more often?" He asked, Casey glancing towards him with a questioning look, waiting for Travis to elaborate. "I know you said you were just here for a few weeks to visit, that you've known Gabby and Antonio a long time and wanted to come see them, but I wasn't sure if that meant you'd be back again, or if this was just a one time thing."

"Oh…" Matt breathed out, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought over Travis' words. "Honestly… I don't know." Casey responded after a few long seconds, Travis giving him a slight nod. "We haven't really discussed it yet."

"Well, I know one guy who would love to have you come back." Travis responded, Matt shooting him a warm smile. "But for however long we have you here, we'll take as much of your help as you're willing to give us… I know you didn't really sign up for this like the rest of us, but I swear, this has gone about ten times faster with you here." Travis told him, Casey shaking his head slightly. "You've helped out so much, all of us are glad you're here."

"I'm happy to help out however I can." Casey replied, his eyes moving around the partially-completed building. "I really had no idea what I was getting myself into when coming here, but I've had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad to hear that… And I'm sure Dawson will be, too." Travis responded with a pointed look, Casey ducking his head as his tongue poked out between his teeth, running along his bottom lip. "But really, we'd be lucky to have you back here again."

"I appreciate that." Casey spoke, looking back up towards his friend. "I'm not sure if I'll be back or not, but I can give you my number, if you want." He offered, seeing Dayton raise his eyebrows. "That way if you have any questions, or need any logistical help at least, I'll do what I can to be useful."

"That'd be great, yeah." Travis replied, Matt giving him a nod.

"I'll make sure you have it before I leave." Casey told him, patting Travis' shoulder before the two men went back to work, knowing there was still so much that needed to be done.

* * *

"So, you ready to get back into a real bed tomorrow?" Gabby asked as they threw away their trash from dinner, Matt chuckling softly as he followed her through the dining area in the church.

"I don't know, I've kind of enjoyed our set up here." He replied softly, a smile tugging on his lips when Gabby reached for his hand, lacing her fingers through his as they navigated the crowds of people.

"Yeah, I guess it hasn't been too bad." She agreed, the pair heading for the stairs up to the main level so they could exit the church. They kept their hands conjoined as they climbed the steps, Matt walking behind her so they didn't take up too much room as people were walking down. "Though I think more space, and more padding will be nice." She added, Matt running his tongue along the inside of his cheek as he bit back a smirk, the firefighter nodding in agreement.

"I won't argue with you there."

When they got close to the exit, Gabby grimaced when she saw the rain falling down outside, puddles of dirty water and mud littering the unpaved roads. They knew it was going to be a rough, and wet, walk back to their tent. And by how unpredictable the storms here were, Gabby didn't want to try and wait it out, knowing the rain would probably get worse before it got better.

"Well… guess we won't need to come back over here to shower tonight." Matt spoke as they stood at the exit, Gabby shaking her head as she glanced towards him, seeing a proud look covering his face. "...Are we just running for it?"

She answered his question with a nod, Matt clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth before he dropped her hand, Casey following her lead as they walked out into the rain, beginning to trek back to their tent.

About halfway through their near jog, the rain started picking up, water pounding down heavily on them as they began running, the wind blowing crazily around them as the storm got worse. By the time they made it back to their tent, they were completely drenched from head to toe, the sound of the rain hitting their shelter the only thing that could be heard as they hurried inside the tent, desperate to escape the storm.

Their chests were heaving as Gabby secured the entrance to their makeshift room, effectively cutting them off from the outside world as Matt took deep breaths, trying to regain the air he'd lost from running here. Turning to face him, Gabby was unable to stop the soft laugh that escaped her lips, her breathing choppy as well as she took in the sight of his wet form. He looked like he'd just taken a shower with all his clothes on, and she was sure she looked the same exact way, Gabby biting back a smirk when she noticed his eyes flicker down to her rapidly moving chest, both of them still trying to get their breathing under control after running through the rain.

"Are storms usually like that here?" He asked in between breaths as he met her gaze, Matt feeling his cheeks turn red with warmth when he realized his less than subtle stares had been caught, Gabby giving him a slight nod.

"Yeah, usually… They can come in pretty quickly." She responded, Matt giving her a nod of his own before his eyes trailed over her once more, the wet clothes feeling uncomfortably tight against her body.

The air around them was shifting, they both felt it as they locked eyes, Matt focusing on the way her wet skin glistened as they stood together in the small space. Without a word, he slowly took a step forward, Gabby drawing in a deep breath as he continued closing the distance between them, his blue eyes, full of want and desire, flashing quickly towards her lips before meeting her gaze again.

Her eyes stayed focused on him until there was no space left between them, Matt grabbing her hips and pulling her close to him, her breath catching in her throat right before he captured her lips in his, their wet bodies pressed together as they kissed, each movement full of heat and passion.

When air became an issue, Gabby pulled back, Matt trailing his lips across her jaw before landing on her neck, marking her skin while he began to work on removing her clothes. The familiar process took longer than normal as the soaked material clung to their bodies, but they soon were down to nothing but their underwear, Matt leading her back towards their cot, the one they'd shared a lot of moments like this on over the last few days, Gabby pinned underneath him as his body covered hers. The air around them became thick, Gabby struggling to catch her breath as they got lost in each other, Matt's hands roaming every inch of her.

Within minutes, they were completely bare, the former spouses giving themselves to one another just as they had every other night since he arrived, the sound of the heavy rain beating down around their tent drowning out all other noise, both of them knowing they wouldn't have to worry about keeping quiet.

* * *

"Oh God, air conditioning, how I've missed you." Matt breathed out dramatically as he stepped into Gabby's cool apartment, the former paramedic raising her eyebrows in amusement while he shut her door, locking it in place as he effectively shut them off from not only the outside world, but the intense humidity. "Was that van ride longer that before? It felt longer on the way back." He continued, placing their duffle bag down by the door before he took off his boots, Gabby placing hers in the entryway as well.

"It definitely wasn't." Her nose scrunched up as she answered his rhetorical question, Matt shooting her a small grin before they stepped further into her apartment.

Gabby released a soft breath as they walked towards the couch, both of them glad to be back at her apartment for a few days. They had finally returned from the work site after six days of demanding work, and while they had both enjoyed it immensely, Matt more so than he anticipated, a little break was exactly what they needed. And they were more than looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed.

"I think I'm gonna start a load of laundry." Gabby spoke up as Matt collapsed down onto the couch, sinking into the pillows as he stretched his legs out in front of him. "And I know we both need to shower, then I figured we could make dinner." She relayed her plans for the evening, Matt giving her a nod as she moved to grab the duffle bag full of their dirty clothes.

"Sounds good." He replied, watching her closely as she moved through the comfortable apartment, Gabby disappearing around the corner to go start their laundry.

She was gone for all of five minutes, Matt having stayed rooted in his spot on the couch, his head leaned back as he relaxed into the cushions, the couch feeling insanely comfortable after nearly a week sitting on nothing but plastic chairs and hard cots. His breathing had slowed significantly, Matt's eyes closed as his hands rested over his stomach, the man doing what he could to fight off the exhaustion he didn't even realize he had. It wasn't until he heard a soft chuckle that he opened one of his eyes, Matt turning his head slightly to see Gabby walking towards the couch.

"Sleepy?" She asked with a soft grin, Matt nodding as she stopped in front of him. He held his hand out towards her, Gabby raising her eyebrows before she grabbed ahold of it, Matt pulling her closer.

"I am… I didn't really realize it until we got here, but I'm kinda tired."

"Well, you've had a long week." She replied, Matt shooting her a soft smile as they laced their fingers together, Gabby standing in between his legs.

"Yeah, we both did. It was fun, though." He responded, Gabby unable to stop the small smile that pulled on her lips, Matt matching her grin before he pulled on her arm, silently encouraging her down onto the couch with him. A sound of surprise escaped her lips as she was dragged down into his lap, Gabby straddling his waist as her arm came up to wrap around his neck.

"Hi." She spoke in amusement, Matt dropping her hand to place his palms on her hips, effectively pulling her closer to him.

"Hello." He replied, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss, Matt feeling Gabby relax into him as she clasped her hands together behind his neck, his hands sliding around to her back.

"Did you need something?" She asked when they pulled back, Matt settling his hands low on her hips, responding to her question with a shrug.

"Nope." He spoke, popping the word as it left his mouth, Gabby rolling her eyes playfully before she began to get up off of him. "...Where are you going?" He asked with a slight pout, Gabby shaking her head as she stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower, because the sooner we shower, the sooner we eat. And I'm starving." She replied, Matt nodding in understanding, his eyes following her as she began moving towards the bathroom.

"Is, uh-" Matt started as he cleared his throat, Gabby turning around to look at him. "Is that an open invitation to join you?" He asked with a sly grin, Gabby raising her eyebrows challengingly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that what it sounded like to you?" She questioned back, Matt giving her a quick nod as he pushed himself up from the couch, Gabby keeping her gaze on him as he walked towards her. "I mean, you've been in there, it's pretty tiny."

"We've done more with less." He replied without missing a beat, Gabby gnawing on her bottom lip, Matt smirking as he saw the reaction his words elicited from her.

"Fine…" She ultimately agreed, Gabby taking a few steps backwards towards the open bathroom door, Matt smirking as he followed after her. "But I don't want to hear any complaining."

"Yes ma'am." He responded, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he stepped into the bathroom, Matt closing the door behind them.

* * *

Matt crossed his arms down against the mattress before he rested his head on the back of his hands, the firefighter lying on his stomach on her bed as he listened to Gabby walk around the room. Clad in just his boxers, Matt relaxed into the sheets, patiently waiting for Gabby to join him.

They had finished up their dinner about ten minutes ago, the two feeling refreshed and ready for a peaceful night after they'd showered and eaten the meal Gabby had prepared for them. And to help them relax before bed, Gabby had offered to give Matt a massage, knowing he was hurting more than he cared to admit. She'd noticed it pretty quickly in how he carried himself, Gabby assuming the more intensive, and constant, labor was taking its toll on his body. And she was sure the close call he'd had on shift before he came here hadn't helped things either, Gabby knowing his body was still feeling the effects of falling through that floor. He was definitely sore, and worn out, and she figured the least she could do was try and help soothe his aching muscles, Matt having always enjoyed the intimate action in the past.

Matt smiled softly when he felt the mattress dip down from her body weight, Gabby sitting low on his waist as she straddled his hips. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" She asked as she pulled his boxers down a little farther so she had access to his lower back.

"Definitely not." He replied quietly, Gabby nodding before she squeezed some lotion into her palm, Matt taking deep breaths as he waited to feel her hands on him.

A slight shiver coursed through his spine when she began rubbing the cool lotion over his back, Gabby starting easily as she pressed her palms into his shoulders. "You gotta let me know if it's too much, it's been awhile since I've done this." She told him lightly, Matt nodding as he closed his eyes, focusing completely on how content she was making him feel.

"This is perfect." He murmured, Gabby smiling as she continued working his tense shoulders. "Although you don't even need to be doing this, I feel fine." He tried again, repeating the same words he'd told her when she suggested this during dinner.

"Mhmm… You know, I've never heard you complain about getting a massage before."

"I'm definitely not complaining." He clarified, wincing slightly when she worked diligently on a pretty big knot in his shoulder, Matt having been feeling that one since his accident on shift. He was definitely sore, and he knew this massage would only help him, Matt releasing an involuntary moan as she rubbed out the kinks in his back. "This is very much appreciated… You'll just have to let me return the favor at some point."

"I don't have any objections to that." She responded softly before the two fell into a comfortable quiet, Gabby's skilled hands roaming his skin as she slowly worked down his back. Most of the bruising he had from his fall was gone, but Gabby was still a little cautious as she rubbed over the areas that had some lingering discoloration, knowing he was sure to be a little tender there. But Matt was thoroughly enjoying every move she made, her fingers digging into his tight muscles relieving all of the aches and pains he didn't even realize he had. It had been an enjoyable type of discomfort, up until she reached his lower back.

He knew that area had been hurting him the most, that the long, grueling work days, coupled with the cot he'd been sleeping on, usually with Gabby on top of him, had led to a fair share of back pain. But he hadn't expected it to be this sore, Matt groaning and shying away from her touch when she reached the most painful spot thus far, Gabby immediately stopping her movements over his lower back, just above where she'd moved his boxers down.

"You feel fine, huh?" She teased, her fingers lightly tracing over the sore area, Matt lifting his head to glance back at her.

"Don't be mean." He muttered before dropping his head back down, Gabby shaking her head lightly as she continued focusing on the area, slowly applying a bit more pressure, but not enough to hurt him.

"I'm sorry." She replied, unable to hide the amused tone in her voice. "But I knew you were more hurt than you were saying."

"Yeah, yeah, you were right…" He breathed out, Gabby biting back a smirk. "Don't look so smug." He added, even though he couldn't see her. "You being right isn't surprising."

"Well, I'm glad you haven't forgotten that." She played along, gently pressing a little deeper into his lower back. "...Do you want me to keep working on it, or no?" Gabby asked, hearing him sigh deeply. "I can stop."

"No, no don't." He responded, Gabby nodding as she applied more pressure, Matt sucking in a sharp breath as she worked the sore area. "...Just don't mock me if I start crying." Matt said, Gabby chuckling before she continued massaging his back, knowing he was probably only half joking.

For the next ten minutes, she focused her sole attention on his lower back, her actions drawing groans and content moans from him as she worked, Gabby continuing for as long as he wanted her to.

"God baby, your muscles are so tight." She spoke softly as she moved further down his back, his hands sliding partially under his boxers, Matt biting back a smirk at the name she let slip. He was sure she hadn't even realized she said it, that it came out by accident, but he couldn't help but smile when he heard it. He wasn't going to mention it, or question her for it, Matt knowing it would probably just embarrass her if he did, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel nice to hear her say it.

They continued for maybe five more minutes before Matt had her stop, the man feeling much more relaxed than he had been in months as she lightly scratched her fingers along his back, Gabby leaning down to press a soft kiss between his shoulder blades.

"That was great, thank you." He murmured, Gabby smiling against his skin, giving him another kiss before she leaned back up, sliding her palms up and down his back.

"Happy to help."

As the words left her lips, they heard Matt's phone ding on the nightstand, Gabby glancing to it before she looked back to Matt.

"Can you see who that is?" He asked, knowing he was in no position to get it, Gabby giving him a nod before she climbed off of him, resting on her shins beside his torso as she grabbed his phone, picking it up and glancing at the screen.

"It's Kelly, he's just checking in." She responded as she quickly read the message. "You wanna answer him?"

"Nah, that's okay, I'll text him back later." He replied as he slowly rolled over onto his side, Matt breathing out a sigh of relief at how much easier it was for him to move now than it had been an hour ago.

Gabby gave him a nod, placing his phone back down on the nightstand before she made herself comfortable, her body facing Matt's as he kept his eyes on her. "How, uh- How are they doing? Everyone at the house..." She asked softly, fiddling with her hands in her lap, Matt raising his eyebrows. "I mean, I know I just saw them, but I didn't really get a lot of time with everyone."

While the time she got with them during her quick visit to Chicago was nice, it had been fleeting, and, aside from Matt, she hadn't gotten nearly as much time with them as she wanted; she hadn't even gotten as much time with Matt as she wanted. Luckily he was here with her now, and she was getting more time with him, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of the people she left behind in Chicago.

When she first left, she'd kept in contact with some of them; Kidd and Herrmann, and sometimes Severide, mostly, but as more time went on, the more infrequent that contact became. She still checked in with them, but it wasn't very often. When she visited Chicago those few weeks ago, that was the first time she'd spoken to some of them since she left, and admittedly it had been a little weird at first. There was no denying that. She knew she left abruptly, and not on the best of terms with some of them. But these were still people she cared about, and she wanted to know how they were.

"They're doing well." Matt responded softly. "Everyone's good… I know you met them when you were there, but we've got some new people the house. Although I guess they're not so new anymore, but it's been good." He told her, Matt catching a look her couldn't read flash in her eyes. "It's been different… since everything, but we're all doing well."

Gabby gave him a nod, her gaze moving down towards the bed, Matt's eyebrows furrowing as he watched her for a moment. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on in her head, but he could tell there was something she was holding back. Like there was something else she was wanting to say, or felt like she needed to say, but she wasn't.

"You okay?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, her gaze snapping into focus as she glanced at him, the curious look never leaving his eyes.

"You just seemed a little out of it there, I wasn't sure what you were thinking about." He elaborated, Gabby gnawing on her bottom lip as they locked eyes, Matt seeing a hesitance he didn't understand, and he wasn't sure where it came from.

"I'm good." She replied, forcing a soft smile. But he didn't buy it, Matt knowing her well enough to sense that something was going on in her head. Something that had caused this obvious shift in her demeanor.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Matt taking a deep breath as he pushed himself up, resting his back against the pillows as he shuffled closer to her, his leg brushing up against her knee.

"...Do you wanna talk about it?"

His question hung in the air momentarily, Gabby running her tongue along her bottom lip as she met his gaze again, Matt giving her an encouraging nod, silently reassuring her as she clasped her hands together. But she never said anything.

"Gabby…"

"I-" She cut herself off, taking a deep breath, shaking her head slightly.

"What's going on?" He asked her, a slight bit of worry settling in his stomach as he watched her struggle with whatever had suddenly popped into her head. Clearly, something was bothering her. He just didn't know what it was, and her next words didn't do much to help clear anything up.

"...I don't wanna ruin this." She eventually murmured, Matt's eyebrows furrowing as he sat up straighter, unsure of what she was talking about.

"What are you-"

"I've kept ignoring it." She interjected, Matt slowly coming to understand what she was trying to say. "Since I found out you were coming, I've tried to ignore it, because I don't want to ruin this… We still have another week together where we don't have to worry about it. We don't have to try and figure out anything, not right now...But I can't stop thinking about it."

"About us." He clarified, Gabby taking a deep breath before she nodded, Matt seeing a million different emotions playing across her features.

"Yeah." She spoke, her voice barely audible as she looked back down to her lap, Matt releasing a heavy sigh. "But I don't want to-... We've been in this little bubble, and I don't want to mess that up…"

"We have to talk about it, Gabby." He told her, watching as she clenched her eyes shut for a split second, her entire body tightening. "I know how you feel, this past week has been… It's been incredible. It has… But we can't keep going on without talking about this. About all of it." He spoke the words she already knew, but didn't want to face. Neither of them did. But they had to. They had been ignoring it since he got here, and they couldn't anymore. Not with the subject now out in the open. They couldn't go the rest of this trip without knowing what was going to happen between them once he left. There was too much uncertainty that it almost felt suffocating, and they needed to figure it out. They needed to sit down and talk through all of it.

But they both knew that would be a painful conversation, one they weren't exactly eager to have. That it might have an outcome neither of them liked. But they couldn't keep walking on eggshells around one another, not when they had no idea how much time they had left.

"I know we do, but I just-" She cut herself off again, waving her hand around in the air, trying to express something she didn't know how to voice.

"We can't ignore this anymore." He practically whispered, Gabby releasing a heavy breath before giving him another nod. "This time with you has been wonderful, I wouldn't trade any of it. And I'm so glad I came, I am… But I don't know what this- us, I don't know what any of this means." He spoke, his vulnerable words hitting her hard. "I don't know what we're doing. And I need to know… We both do."

"I know." She replied, pursing her lips together as she locked eyes with him, silence falling over them for a few long seconds before she spoke up again. "I… I don't even know where to start." She admitted quietly, Matt giving her a nod.

"Can I…?" He asked after a beat of silence, Gabby giving him a slow nod, Matt taking a deep breath as he thought over how to best begin this conversation. There was so much he wanted to say, so many things they never dealt with. So much pain they ignored and pushed away, so many conversations they never had. But he couldn't throw that all out at her at once, they had to take this one thing at a time. And there was one question that kept coming to the forefront of his mind, one question he desperately needed the answer to, Matt clenching his hands together before he spoke up again. "...Why did you come back to Chicago?"

* * *

**Well, as I'm sure you all can tell, the big conversation is coming. I haven't gotten it written up yet, but I have all the parts mapped out, and let's just say I hope you guys are ready for an emotional chapter. Because it's coming.**

**Thank you all for reading, hopefully my next update won't take as long. I appreciate your patience with these sporadic updates.**

**Until next time.**


	7. part seven

**Hello everyone! As I usually do with these chapters, I want to start off with apologizing to you all for how long this one took me. I honestly thought I'd get this chapter up in a week, not three. But this one, I struggled with their talk more than I anticipated. You all will see it, but I really, really, really wanted to get this right. To do what the show couldn't, and to try and explain the mess they made. It definitely wasn't easy, I scrapped and restarted, and edited, and redid this chapter so many times, it proved to be more of a challenge than I expected. I don't think I've ever gotten as frustrated with a chapter as I did writing this one. And I'm definitely nervous about posting it, but hopefully it doesn't disappoint you all.**

**Settle in, we've got a long one. This chapter ended up being over 13k words, which is by far the longest chapter of anything that I've ever written, and I won't lie to you, a lot of it's heavy. But I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**part seven**

* * *

"_...Why did you come back to Chicago_?"

Her eyebrows furrowed at the question, Gabby clearly not expecting that to be the first thing out of his mouth as he took a deep breath, Matt running his hand over the side of his face before speaking up again.

"I mean, I know _why_ you came… you came to see me." He told her, Gabby ducking her head slightly, both of them knowing his words were true. "But why? Why did you come to see me? I never… I never expected to see you again." He spoke, Gabby meeting his gaze as she tilted her head to the side slightly. "We hadn't seen each other since you left, and it's almost been that long since we talked, then out of nowhere you come to Chicago to see me… Why now?"

His words hung in the air for a moment, Gabby trying to figure out how to best answer him, even though she didn't have a very good answer herself. "...Because I wanted to see you." She replied lamely, Matt releasing a heavy sigh.

"But _why_?" He pressed, Gabby clenching her eyes shut for a split second. "...You left, you didn't want to be in Chicago anymore, you didn't want to be with m-" He cut himself off, Gabby grimacing at his words, hearing by the tone in his voice that he completely believed what he was saying. "What changed?"

"Nothing changed." She responded instantly, Casey's eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Gabby taking another deep breath before continuing. "The reason I came back was _because_ nothing had changed." Gabby said, his confusion only growing.

"I don't understand…" He said quietly, Gabby pressing her hand against her temple, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was slowly building in her head, though it wasn't helping much. She knew she couldn't keep dodging his question, she knew they'd get nowhere fast if she didn't answer him honestly. And she wanted to tell him the truth, she absolutely did, but she was scared of the reaction she'd get from him.

But she couldn't think much about that for too much longer. If she did, she'd never get the words out, Gabby slowly meeting his expectant eyes.

"I came back because I still love you." She blurted out, Matt's eyes widening slightly before he recovered, his expression becoming unreadable.

They hadn't said those words. In a long time, they hadn't uttered those three words to one another, and by the look on his face, she could tell he hadn't been expecting her too, either.

"I… I've been thinking about you for awhile, for a long time- I never stopped thinking about you, if I'm being honest." She continued when he had yet to say anything, Matt merely staring at her. "And I guess I just… I wanted to know if you'd been thinking of me too." Her words were soft, Gabby forcing a weak smile onto her face. "...Though I don't think you had been." He didn't need to respond to her, they both knew she was right. He hadn't really thought of her as of late, not until she showed up unannounced, he just didn't realize that was something she'd picked up on, Gabby forcing another smile when she saw him wince slightly. "...but yeah, I just- I wanted to see you. I had wanted to see you for awhile, but I couldn't work up the nerve to do it. I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me, so I kept talking myself out of it… But then I found out about that fundraiser, and I just decided to do it. I told them that's the one I wanted to go to, and, well… you know the rest." She finished, clasping her hands together in her lap nervously, Matt drawing in a deep breath.

They sat in a thick silence for a few moments, Gabby giving him time to digest her words, Matt giving her next to nothing in terms of a reaction. She couldn't get a read on him, something that had happened very rarely in all the years they'd known each other. Regardless of the status of their relationship, or where they stood with one another, in the many years she'd known him, there'd barely been instances where she didn't have at least some idea of what was going on in his head. But right now was one of those times, Gabby pursing her lips together as she waited for him to say something.

But he didn't, Matt staying unnervingly quiet as they sat in her bedroom, the firefighter now staring at the sheets below them, clearly unsure of what to say. But she needed him to say something, say _anything_, his continued silence causing a heavy feeling of dread to settle into her stomach.

"...What are you thinking?" She eventually asked him, Gabby's impatient nature getting the best of her as she couldn't wait any longer.

Matt slowly met her eyes, swallowing thickly as he saw the hesitant look on her face, both of them knowing they were treading into dangerous waters. "I… I don't know." He responded honestly, Gabby's tongue poking out between her teeth to wet her lips. "I-... I don't know what to do with that." He watched as her face fell, Gabby shying away from him slightly, Matt taking a deep breath before continuing. "I mean, I'm sorry, I am, but I just… Nothing's changed, Gabby." He spoke, seeing her wince as she adjusted her positioning on the bed, Matt not missing how she moved farther away from him. "Nothing with us, you and me, separately or together, none of it's changed… I just don't know what I'm supposed to do with that, I don't know why you…" He trailed off, Gabby's eyes narrowing challengingly as she straightened her spine, clenching her jaw tightly.

"Would you have rather I lied?" She bit out quickly, Matt sighing as he shook his head.

"No, no, I just-" He cut himself off, Matt pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to focus, Gabby keeping her eyes on him as she waited for him to say whatever he was thinking, Casey taking a slow, deep breath before he looked back towards her. "...Do you know why I left?"

His question threw her, confusion playing across her face as her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"When I left you in that hotel room, when I didn't wake you up… do you know why I left?" He elaborated, Gabby ignoring the sinking feeling she felt in her gut at the mention of that morning, giving him a slight shrug.

"I don't know, you said you panicked." She replied, Matt clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he shook his head.

"Do you know the _real_ reason I left?" He questioned again, Gabby feeling herself getting frustrated, shaking her head abruptly.

"No, I guess I don't." She replied pointedly, Matt sighing heavily as he sat up straighter, crossing his legs in front of him as he found her gaze.

"I didn't panic… In that moment, nothing felt more right than waking up with you. That was the most right things had felt since everything fell apart."

"Then why did you leave?" Her voice was barely audible, Matt hearing a vulnerability he hadn't heard from her in a long time.

"Because… Because I couldn't say goodbye to you again."

She blinked quickly when those words left his lips, Matt keeping his sad eyes locked on her, Gabby stunned to silence.

"I just- I couldn't do it. I thought that weekend was all we had and I couldn't- I couldn't go through that again." He continued, Gabby feeling emotion swell in her throat as she heard his voice falter. "Letting you go last time… Having to say goodbye like that- that nearly killed me. I couldn't do it again."

"...Then why did you say goodbye to me in the first place?"

The words left her lips before she could even stop them, Matt's eyebrows furrowing instantly as he registered what she'd said. Casey saw her wince slightly, like even she was a little thrown off guard by her own words, but they were out in the open, and there was no taking them back. The only problem was he wasn't entirely sure what she meant.

"I don't…"

"You just let me go." She continued quietly, knowing they had just jumped straight off the cliff of talking through their real issues, and there was no going back now. "I stood there in our home, told you I'd gotten offered a job and you just… You let me go."

"What was I supposed to do?" He questioned back almost immediately. "Did you want me to tell you to stay? Did you want me to force you into staying in Chicago, staying with me when you clearly didn't want to?" He didn't miss the grimace that covered her features as the harsh words left his lips, Matt sighing heavily as he ran his hand over his mouth. "I… I don't know what you were wanting from me. I'd never make you stay, you know that. This is what you wanted to do, what you felt like you needed to do, how could I keep you from that?" He asked, his tone telling her he was slightly offended at the accusation. "I'd _never_ ask you to give up anything for me, especially not when it was pretty clear why you were leaving."

Gabby shook her head roughly, their darkened eyes focused on one another, both of them knowing they had to be careful, or this conversation could quickly turn into one that got them nowhere.

"It was never about you, Matt." She breathed out, a heavy look of sadness flashing in her eyes. "Me coming here, taking this job- it wasn't because I didn't love you, or because I didn't want to be with you… I _wanted_ you here. I asked you to come, and you said no-"

"You wanted me to pick up my entire life after you came home just to tell me you were leaving me." He cut in, Gabby pursing her lips together as he shook his head. "You took this job without telling me, you knew what it would most likely do to us, yet you took it anyway… And I was just supposed to leave behind everything?" Her gaze moved down towards the bed as she listened to him, Gabby not wanting him to see the tears he'd elicited from her as he continued, Matt not realizing just how deeply his words were cutting her. "How is that fair to me? Asking me to pick up my entire life, leave behind my friends, my work, everything I'd built here for myself…" He trailed off, Matt shaking his head as he ran his palms along the tops of his thighs, trying to calm himself down. "You're not a selfish person, Gabby. I know that- better than anyone, I know how big your heart is. And I know that's at least part of why you came to help here in the first place, but you doing that… You coming home and expecting me to leave behind everything without so much as discussing it with me first… That wasn't fair to me, and I think you know that."

Gabby clenched her jaw together tightly as his words washed over her, Dawson still refusing to look up at him as she felt her control over her own emotions slowly slipping. But she wouldn't relinquish it completely, not for as long as she could help it.

"...I didn't expect you to come with me." She murmured, Matt's eyebrows furrowing deeply, even though she couldn't see it, Gabby still refusing to look up.

"What?"

"I didn't expect you to leave Chicago." She repeated, clearing the emotion from her voice before reluctantly lifting her head, Matt immediately seeing the unshed tears sitting in her eyes. "I didn't think you would want to come with me…"

"Then why did you ask me?"

"...Because I hoped I was wrong." She admitted sadly, Matt releasing a slow breath. "I _wanted_ you to come with me, I hoped you would. I thought- or hoped I guess, that maybe I'd be enough-" She cut herself off, shaking her head before taking a steadying breath. "I just thought that maybe I was wrong." She settled on, Matt staring at her with a sadness in his eyes she was trying to ignore. "But I know it wasn't fair to ask that of you, and I'm not trying to say you were wrong for the choice you made… I never should've put you in that position, and I'm not surprised you didn't want to come but I guess-" She stopped her words abruptly, Matt raising his eyebrows.

"What?" He prompted, Gabby clenching her eyes together tightly, needing a second before she responded.

"I wasn't expecting you to come… I asked you because I wanted you to know that's what I wanted, but I know I couldn't expect that of you. But I guess I-... I expected it to be more of a discussion." She told him, Matt's expression unreadable. "...That you would've at least thought about it before making your decision."

His face softened when he slowly came to understand what she meant, his lips turning down into a frown as realization spread through him, Matt shaking his head sadly.

"Gabby…"

"It's fine. Really, it is." She brushed him off, blinking quickly. "I just… I don't know, I feel like you should know what all was going on in my head. I know I hadn't exactly been stellar at that at the time." She added, Matt drawing in a deep breath. "But now that we finally have a chance to talk about all this, I don't want you thinking something that's not true… like I left because of you." Matt dropped his gaze involuntarily, Gabby straightening out her back. "Because that's not why. It was never about you, at least not in the ways you're thinking… It was never because I didn't love you anymore."

"Then why." He blurted out before he could stop himself. "Why did you leave me?"

The vulnerability in his voice broke her heart, Gabby blinking back the fresh tears forming in her eyes as his sad, heavy gaze focused on her.

"...Why did you go?" He spoke again when she hadn't said anything, his voice barely audible, though that didn't stop her from hearing the pain he was carrying. "I know a lot happened between us, everything before you decided to go help was awful and I know we left things in a terrible place… But I always thought-" He cut himself off, swallowing the thick lump forming in his throat. "I thought we'd fix things."

"Matt…"

"I never saw any scenario in which we'd not be together, let alone get a divorce." He continued, Gabby knowing he needed to get this off his chest. "I just always thought we'd fix it, I never pictured my life without you, or you not wanting to be with me anymore… No matter how bad things got, I never thought we'd get a divorce." He breathed out, clenching his eyes shut tightly, shaking his head before he met her teary gaze again. "...I know I made my choices, too. I didn't go with you, I know that, but I just… I need to know why. I need to know why you left me."

Gabby had to force herself to look away from his piercing gaze, the pain in his eyes tearing through her like a knife, Gabby needing a second to compose herself before she answered. She needed to gather her thoughts, she needed to try and figure out how to best answer his question. But the problem was there _wasn't _just one answer to give him. Because this was so much more to this than just one fight, or one moment. It was so many little things, and a few big things, that had all built up and led them to this, and she wasn't sure how to explain that all to him.

But she had to. If they had any chance of moving past this, she had to give him as much of an explanation as she could.

"Gabby…" He spoke, Gabby clenching her eyes shut tightly, forcing her tears back before she looked up, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to think, I just-" She cut herself off, Matt's gaze softening when he saw how unsteady her demeanor was. "I never stopped loving you." Her voice was barely above a whisper, Gabby knowing if she sat here and thought over this any longer, she'd never get the words out. So she just said exactly what was going through her head, Matt keeping his eyes locked on her. "I never stopped wanting to be with you, that's never what this was. Never. I promise you, it wasn't because of you, but I just- I couldn't…"

"What?" He asked when she was struggling to get the words out, Gabby drawing in a deep breath.

"...I couldn't be in Chicago anymore."

Her words caused his eyebrows to furrow, Gabby seeing his clear confusion and uncertainty. "...What?"

"I couldn't be in Chicago anymore." She repeated, even though she knew she didn't need to. "I… I couldn't. I couldn't live there anymore. Not then."

"I don't understand." He spoke quietly, Gabby blinking back the tears sitting in her eyes as she thought over how to voice what was going on in her head.

"...I have so much pain associated with that place." She breathed out, Matt's face morphing into a look she couldn't read, the firefighter staying quiet. "I guess I didn't even realize how much it had all been affecting me, but being there, it just… Chicago has taken so much from me… Between losing Shay, and our baby, then Louie… almost losing you. So much has happened there, with us, and with me, and I-" She cut herself, clearing her throat as she worked up the courage to continue. "Being away from all that, from that pain… it was good for me."

Matt pursed his lips together, his face remaining unchanged as they sat in her bedroom, Gabby giving him a second to digest what she'd said before she continued, but he spoke up before she could.

"It was good for you to get some distance from us." His voice lacked emotion as the words left his lips, Matt blinking quickly as Gabby shook her head. "You needed space from me. From what happened between us."

"That's not what I'm saying, Matt." She was quick to reply, watching as his head tilted to the side. "It wasn't just because of that..."

"But it _was_ part of it?" He asked, Gabby's slight wince giving him all the answer he needed. "You said you didn't leave because of me, but at least part of you did. And I need to know why." He continued, Matt seeing fresh tears fill her brown eyes as she gnawed on her bottom lip. "I'm not trying to upset you, I'm just trying to understand… You said you couldn't be in Chicago anymore, that there was too much pain associated with it… but I was there, Gabby." His voice faltered slightly as he finished his sentence, Gabby quickly wiping away the tear that slid down her cheek as she heard the devastation in his voice. "I was still there, and that wasn't enough… We weren't enough."

"I wanted us to be." She replied quietly, Matt's blue eyes shining with fresh tears. "I know you were still in Chicago, and I knew you wouldn't leave… You were the one good thing- _great_ thing," she corrected herself, "that Chicago had given me. You were the _only_ good thing."

"Then why weren't we enough?" He countered before he could stop himself, Matt clearing the emotion from his voice. "Why did you give up on us so easily?"

His bottom lip trembled as they locked eyes with one another, each of them seeing just how much pain and hurt they were both holding onto, Gabby drawing in a slow, unsteady breath as a single tear fell down her cheek. "...Because I didn't think I still had you."

She saw him go through a hundred different emotions as he registered what she had said, Matt eventually landing on what looked to be confusion, his eyebrows furrowing as he hunched forward slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. It was clear he didn't know what to make of what she'd just said, and by the way his body tensed, she wasn't sure how well her next words would be received, but they were too deep into this to stop now.

"When I left after our fight, after all the things we said, that you said… I didn't think, or I didn't know if you still wanted to be with me." She admitted, Matt remaining quiet as she looked down to the sheets beneath her, Gabby feeling herself slowly losing the battle against her own emotions. "I didn't… I didn't know if you even still liked me, let alone lo-" She cut herself off, Gabby missing the look of shock that played over his face as she still refused to look up. "If you still loved me."

Casey's throat bobbed up and down as he tried to control his emotions, hearing that, regardless of whether it was true or not, Gabby wholeheartedly believed what she was saying. She believed he didn't still love her, that he had stopped loving her, and that completely broke his heart. Because it couldn't be farther from the truth.

"We hurt each other so much… _I_ hurt you, and I didn't know if you resented me for it." She continued, Matt wiping away the few tears settling under his eyes, his gaze trained on her despite her head being turned down. "We didn't talk all that much before I got offered the permanent position, and when we did talk, I could never really tell where your head was at. We never tried to talk about what happened, and I just… I didn't know what to think about us… If there was even still an us." She admitted, her tears beginning to flow freely down her cheeks.

He wanted to say something, say anything, to let her know it wasn't true. To let her know he never stopped loving her, but it felt like there was sand in his throat, like it was impossible to utter one word let alone an entire sentence, his chest feeling as if it would collapse at any moment. It was a helpless feeling, Matt desperate to say everything he'd been wanting to say to her since they first fell apart, but not being able to.

"You were right, I did leave to get some space, but it wasn't just because of you." She continued softly. "It was more the situation than anything else. I needed time away from all of it, because being there… I was afraid we'd only do more damage to one another. That we'd completely destroy what we had, to the point where we hated each other and there'd be no salvaging any of it… I left to get some distance from all of it; from the fighting, from finding out about the aneurysm-" Her voice faltered, Matt's lips turning down into a frown as he saw her shoulders shake slightly. "I needed to clear my head… and I think you needed that, too." She spoke, Gabby slowly lifting her head up to look at him, Matt's heart breaking all over again when he saw the tears freely falling down her cheeks, and when he saw the look of absolute heartache in her gaze. "I needed time to deal with what all of that meant.. What it meant for us, and for me. But when I first left I never intended to not come home. I promise, when I told you that, I meant it… At first, I just needed time."

"...What changed?" His shaky voice barely sounded like his own, Gabby sniffling as she haphazardly wiped at her cheeks, shaking her head slightly.

"It was a few things… but I realized how much better off I was not being in Chicago…" Those words sliced through him like a sharp knife, Gabby seeing the immediate look of hurt that covered his face. "I swear to you, Matt, I never wanted this to happen to us. I never wanted us to end things, God the last I ever pictured for us was getting a divorce. And I know I left us no choice, but I didn't feel like I could do it… I didn't even realize it until I got some time away from it, but being it Chicago… it made me feel like I was drowning. I know I had my dad, and Antonio, but you… You were the only thing there keeping my head above water." A few more tears escaped down his cheeks, Matt not bothering to wipe them away this time as she took as deep of a breath as she could. "But then everything with us started falling apart, and I wasn't sure there was an us to come back to… When I first left, before I knew I wouldn't be coming back, being here gave me a lot of clarity… And I was worried it had done the same thing for you, too." She told him, their sad eyes locked on one another. "I was afraid that the space I'd given you, it made you realize you couldn't do it anymore… That everything I'd put you through, all the problems we'd had, I was scared you realized I was too much for you to put up with anymore." His heart sank all the way to his stomach, Matt shaking his head as she spoke. "I worried that giving you that space made you realize you didn't love me." Her voice shook as she spoke, a look of complete and utter sadness filling his features, knowing that she truly believed what she was saying. "And I was afraid that I couldn't be the person you wanted me to be, that I can't give you what you always wanted…"

His eyes fell closed as those last words hit his ears, Matt shaking his head sadly as he listened to her shaky breathing. The air around them was heavy, as they both needed a moment to try and digest this; Matt, for hearing it for the first time, and Gabby for admitting it out loud. They needed a second to process all of it, Matt trying to figure out anything he could say to make her believe it wasn't true. That everything she'd been thinking about him, and their relationship, that none of it had ever been true. But the problem was he didn't know _what_ to say, because there was a part of him that couldn't even believe she'd thought that in the first place. That she had such little faith in him, and his love for her, that she thought he wanted her to change for him… that she thought her not being able to get pregnant would play a part in him wanting to be with someone else. He couldn't quite grasp any of it, and it had left an unsettling feeling in his gut. One he was sure wouldn't be going away any time soon.

"I wanted you." His voice was low, Matt lifting his head, immediately locking eyes with her, the firefighter shaking his head sadly. "I've always wanted you. _Just_ you. I wanted you to _be_ you. I've told you that over and over, that all I want is you." He continued, Gabby blinking quickly as her jaw trembled slightly. "I mean, I don't know what I could've done to make you believe it. I know we fought, and I know things got hard, but I never thought you doubted how much I loved you. Even the day you decided to leave, when we fought and everything blew up, even then I told you that I loved you with everything I had. And that hadn't changed just because of a fight. We both mishandled things, we both said things we shouldn't have, but God Gabby, me loving you was never something in question, how could you even think-"

"You didn't say it."

Her timid voice cut him off abruptly, Matt's mouth closing as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Casey seeing a look he couldn't read shining in her glassy eyes.

"What?"

"You never said it. After our fight, you never told me you loved me." She elaborated, his look of confusion deepening as she breathed in slowly. "You didn't say it at all before I left… not even when you dropped me off at the airport. Whenever we'd talk to each other on the phone, or text... and when I came back to tell you I was going… You never said it. Not once."

He was wracking his brain, going over every conversation he could remember them having prior to her leaving for good, Matt sure she was mistaken. He had to have said it to her, he would have said it, because it was true. Even though they weren't in a good place at the time, he still loved her, that hadn't changed. But the longer he thought, the more realization began to wash over him, Matt feeling a heavy weight settle on his chest as he realized she was right.

He hadn't said it. He never told her. Not once did he ever tell her he loved her.

"I kept waiting, every time we'd talk." She continued when he hadn't said anything. "I would say it to you, but you never… You never said it back. So I thought you didn't love me anymore, that you just didn't know how to tell me."

"Gabby, I…" His voice got caught in his throat, Matt unsure of what to say or how to say it, her fears suddenly making complete sense to him as he tried to digest this. He knew he'd been upset. That when she'd first gone to Puerto Rico to work, he was hurt and he was angry over what had happened to their relationship and that they hadn't had the chance to fix it yet. He was mad because he missed his wife, and she kept pushing back when she'd be coming home. But he never realized he never told her he loved her, that he didn't say it one single time. "I'm sorry." He breathed out, Gabby shaking her head quickly, forcing a weak smile as she wiped away the fresh tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"Don't apologize, I just… I wasn't sure where we stood with each other. All I knew was how I felt. I got the time I needed to come to terms with everything- or at least as much as I could. But once I had time to process everything, the one thing that hadn't changed was how much I love you." She murmured, Matt intaking a shaky breath. "When I came back, I didn't know what was going to happen to us. I knew I still loved you, that I wanted to be with you and that I wanted us to work, but I didn't feel like I could do that in Chicago… I had worked through a lot of my pain and grief from everything, and I was afraid being back there would only undo that. I… I wanted us together so badly, I never stopped wanting to be with you, but I couldn't force you to leave, either." She continued, Matt pursing his lips together as he watched her with an unreadable expression covering his face. "I wouldn't do that to you, force you to uproot everything because I couldn't handle being there anymore, at least then… so that's why I asked you to come with me. Because I wanted it so bad, but I wanted it to be something that _you_ wanted too. I wanted it to be your choice… But you didn't- you didn't want to leave." Her voice faltered, Gabby clenching her eyes shut tightly for a split second. "And I get it, I do. I know this is on me, but I guess I just hoped it would be at least something we thought about… but you said no, that you were a Chicago guy…" She breathed out unsteadily, more tears filling his eyes as he saw how much it hurt her to say those words. "And after that, it just felt like Chicago had taken you from me, too…"

Her heavy words hung in the air around them, Matt nearly feeling suffocated by them as he finally, for the first time in a long time, got a sense of what had been going on in her head. But that feeling gave him mixed emotions, Matt hating to hear how she'd been feeling… how he _made_ her feel, even though it wasn't intentional. But he was wary as well, considering she'd never actually told him any of this. He had no idea she was that unsure about them, and him, and he didn't know what to make of that.

"Why…" His words got caught in his throat, Gabby taking a deep breath as she looked to him. "Why didn't you tell me? About how you were feeling with us? And about not being able to be in Chicago, why didn't you tell me that?" He asked her, his voice full of confusion and some frustration. "You just came back and told me you were leaving, and you never said _why_."

"I know." She whispered sadly, Matt drawing in a deep breath as fresh tears pricked the edges of his eyes.

"You just left, I had no idea any of this was going on with you… I thought you were choosing your work over me, I didn't- I didn't know it was all this. You didn't tell me it was all this. I didn't know you were struggling so much, that you didn't even know if I still loved you... If you had told me we could've talked about it and then maybe we wouldn't have-" He cut himself off, shaking his head as he took another breath, trying to steady himself. He didn't want to get mad at her, and he wasn't, but he didn't understand. "I would've helped you, Gabby. You know I would've done _anything _to help you, or done what I could and been there for you while you got the help you needed… But you didn't tell me any of this, and I don't- I just don't understand." He kept repeating himself, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. "_Why_ didn't you tell me?"

"I… I don't know." She murmured, Matt scoffing lightly as he shook his head, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

"Gabby…"

"I'm telling you the truth." She replied, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat as he dropped his hands back down to his lap, meeting her teary gaze. "At the time, when I came back and asked you to go with me, I didn't… I didn't fully understand what all was going on with me. I knew that being away from Chicago made me feel better, I knew that I wanted you with me, but I didn't feel strong enough to be with you _there_… and I didn't really understand what was making me feel that way." She spoke, Matt keeping his eyes on her. "And I didn't want to tell you that, and make you feel like you _had_ to stay with me just because I was going through a lot. I didn't think you still wanted me, and the last thing I wanted to do was make you feel obligated to be with me." She told him, her voice trembling as she did her best to get her thoughts across to him, Matt remaining silent as he let her talk. "And so much of what was going on with me, I just didn't get. It took me a long time to understand it, why I'd done a lot of the things I did over that last year before I left… why I was so distant."

"...What was going on, Gabby?" He asked her, seeing a flash of hesitation flicker in her eyes. "I think I deserve an explanation for why you left me, and why you kept pushing me away over and over again."

"You do." She agreed quietly, bringing her hand up to run along the side of her face, Gabby pressing roughly into her temple. "And I… At the time, I knew I was doing it, I knew I was pushing you away, but I didn't understand why. It was like there was some mental block that kept me from relying on you, even though I always had in the past. I didn't understand it, and I know you didn't, and that you were frustrated with me… And I get it, I do. I would've felt the same way had the roles been reversed, but it took me awhile to figure out why I wasn't letting you in anymore…" She stopped to take a breath, Matt doing his best to follow along with her rampant thoughts as she poured out everything that was going on in her head. "But then it was one day I kind of realized what was going on… it had been a while after I left, we had already signed the divorce papers, but I had a lot of time to think over there, and when I thought about what happened to us… how we lost so much of ourselves… it always kept coming back to one thing."

"...What?"

Gabby fell silent for a moment, Matt keeping his eyes plastered on her as they sat on opposite sides of the bed, his lips turning down into a frown when he noticed her trembling hands. He wasn't sure the last time he'd seen her like this, the last time he'd seen her so scared to talk to him, but he hated it. And it was nothing more than another awful reminder of how far they'd fallen from one another. How they weren't those same two people who'd been in love for a long time.

"I kept… when I was pushing you away- determined to do everything on my own, I think I did that because I was afraid to lose you."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her words washed over him, Matt not entirely sure what she was talking about, Gabby's eyes moving down to the bed as to not meet his gaze. "What do you mean?" He asked when she had yet to say anything, Matt watching her expectantly as he waited for her to answer, but she didn't. "Why did you think you'd lose me? I wasn't going anywhere... I'd never leave you, I don't-"

"The factory fire."

Her voice was barely audible, it taking a second for him to realize what she'd said, but when he did his face fell, Matt feeling his heart drop into his stomach as realization washed over him. How she didn't mean she'd lose him as in he'd leave her…

She was afraid she'd _lose_ him. Permanently.

But that alone didn't clear enough of this up for him. That had always been part of the deal, them knowing that one shift they could leave together, but not both of them would make it home. That hadn't changed since they first got together, so he wasn't sure why that suddenly caused her to pull away from him. But he didn't get the chance to ask her as she kept talking.

"When that happened, I just… I never recovered from that. From almost losing you." She murmured, her shaky voice barely reaching his ears. "I didn't even realize until after I left, but I just… I kept pushing it down and pushing it down, because I couldn't deal with it. You saying goodbye to me, you almost dying- I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle dealing with it, so I just stopped dealing with _anything_." She admitted, Matt's sad eyes focused on her as she laid it all out there, the trembling in her hands only getting worse. "I think I pulled away from you because I afraid of losing you, and I know that doesn't make sense, it sound so stupid, but it's just how I felt. I didn't realize it at the time, but you getting trapped in that fire… that was one of the worst days of my life, and those few minutes when I thought I'd lost you-... I never got over that."

"But you didn't lose me." He replied sadly, his entire body feeling heavy as he heard how upset she was. This entire thing just kept going deeper and deeper, into things Matt had no idea about, and he felt awful… He felt like he let her down by not seeing just how hard things had been on her since that day. "I'm right here, Gabby. I was fine. You didn't lose me."

"But I could've." She responded without missing a beat, a few tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head. "I know when that happened, I knew all along I hadn't handled it well… I tried to move past it, I tried to not let it control me but I just- it became all I could think about." She admitted, blinking quickly as she slowly lifted her head, Matt seeing a few conflicting emotions playing over her face. "I had hoped that after we talked about it, when you told me you'd always come back to me, that it would eventually help me feel better… And I tried to hold onto that, to not focus on anything else, but I couldn't. And it only got worse." She whispered, swallowing the thick lump that formed in her throat, doing everything she could to keep her tears from falling. "Every time we walked into that firehouse, every time you went into a burning building I was holding my breath, just waiting for the day you didn't come back out. All I could think about was you saying goodbye to me, over and over and over again it would replay in my head during every call. And that feeling was suffocating, and I couldn't deal with it anymore so I just… didn't. I pushed it all down and ignored it, I ignored everything… but by doing that, I started pushing you away in the process, and I never meant for that to happen."

Matt opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it, the firefighter trying to figure out how to respond to her, trying to figure out anything to say to her. But he was stunned, Matt's throat bobbing up and down as he tried to grasp what had just been told to him.

He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it. That he hadn't seen just how long this had been going on, that she'd been suffering for much longer than he ever realized, and he never knew. He couldn't quite believe it, but it was making other things become a little clearer as to why she'd done some of the things she did.

"I… why didn't you say anything?" He asked, his voice not even sounding like his own as he cleared his throat. "I know you said you didn't really realize the reasons for all this until you got some space away from it all, and I get it, I do… but you knew you were having a hard time with what happened at that factory fire- a harder time than I realized… why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't… I don't know." She breathed out, wiping quickly under her eyes. "I think it just got to the point where I was so afraid of being dependent on you, because I knew if I _had_ lost you like that, it would break me." Fresh tears filled his eyes as she spoke, Matt shaking his head sadly. "It would've destroyed me, and I couldn't handle it… So I guess in my head, it was better for me to distance myself, to keep you at arms length, in case something did happen. I think that's why I was keeping you out of things, why I didn't come to you for help… I was so scared to rely on you because I knew I couldn't handle it if something happened and I lost you. But I didn't even realize that's what I was doing. I swear to you, Matt, I didn't do any of this on purpose. I knew I was having a hard time with what happened, but I didn't realize that's why I was so distant, not until I got some time away from all of it… And I know it's a terrible excuse, and it doesn't justify me treating you the way I did." She choked out, a tear escaping down his cheek as he heard the regret in her voice. "There's nothing I can say to make up for all of this, and I'm not trying to, I just-" She inhaled a sharp breath, clenching her eyes shut tightly as she willed herself to keep ahold of her emotions. "Everything became too much, and I didn't even realize it… I didn't know what was going on with me, but when I finally got away from Chicago it was like… it was like I could breathe again."

She saw the hurt that flashed in his eyes, Gabby shaking her head as fresh tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"It wasn't because of you, Matt." She told him again, her voice faltering as air got caught in her throat. "I meant what I said, you were the only thing keeping me from completely falling apart, I just didn't know it… Or I guess a part of me did know it, but after almost losing you I couldn't let myself rely on it." She continued, Matt doing what he could to process what was being told to him, the firefighter trying to follow her as she spoke. "Not after everything I- _we'd_ already lost." She added, seeing his eyebrows furrow as he tilted his head to the side, Gabby taking a deep, unsteady breath as she clenched her shaky hands together.

"So you pulled away from me because you couldn't lose me..."

Gabby met his eyes after he spoke, Matt watching her closely as she tried to calm herself down. He didn't sound angry, or upset with her; he just sounded confused. And she couldn't blame him, because it confused her some days, too.

"I wasn't _trying_ to push you away. It wasn't anything I was doing intentionally, I just… I think there was a part of me keeping you at arms length because I was scared of what it would do to me if I lost you… Because losing you like that… that's one loss I don't think I could handle. Just those few minutes where I'd thought you were gone in that fire was enough to tell me that." She admitted, Matt swallowing the heavy lump settling in his throat. "Because even with everything else we've lost, when we-" She cut herself off, more tears flooding her eyes at the thought of whatever she was trying to say, Matt's heart crumbling in his chest as she barely held herself together. "...When we lost Shay, a part of me died with her." She said, her shaky voice crushing him like a thousand pound weight. "And then we lost our baby, and we lost Louie, and I kept losing parts of myself. And then I almost- I almost lost you… when you said goodbye to me, I lost a part of myself then, too. Maybe the biggest part of myself… one that I never got back, even after you were okay." She spoke as honestly as she could, knowing they both needed this. "That day… that broke me more than I ever realized. It broke me and I never recovered from it. I just ignored it, and tried to forget it, but by doing that I kept pushing you away, even though I never meant for that to happen.. And then when we found out about the aneurysm…"

Matt's eyes fell closed, dread filling him as memories of that awful time in their relationship came rushing back. At the time, it had seemed like that was what started the downward spiral of their inevitable divorce, but after hearing all this day, hearing what all Gabby had been going through, he was quickly realizing that wasn't what started it. The downfall of their relationship had started long before that day, even though neither of them realized it.

"When we found out about that, I… that pushed me over the edge, I could hardly function after that. It was like every bad feeling and thought I'd been ignoring for a year came back, and I- I shut down. I refused to even acknowledge it because I couldn't… but then you started fighting me on it, which you were right to." She told him, Matt looking back up towards her. "That wasn't fair of me to just decide for us we'd have a baby, and had I been able to just stop and let myself deal with it, I don't think I would've been so adamant about it, but I just- you fighting me on it was making me deal with it, and I couldn't. I couldn't face any of it. All I knew was that I was falling apart, but I didn't completely understand why, and I didn't know what to do to stop it, and that scared me… It all scared me. And then we had our fight and I just… wasn't able to face it." She admitted, Matt giving her a slow nod. "...Us having a baby was supposed to be something we always agreed on. It _had_ been something we always agreed on, and then it suddenly wasn't, and all of that just pushed me over the edge and I needed a minute to breathe. I needed time…"

She paused for a moment to take a breath, Matt gnawing on his bottom lip as he digested everything he'd been told by the woman he thought would be by his side for the rest of his life.

"But I never meant for the time I needed to break us apart… I never wanted to live without you, I just- I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore, and I was afraid to come back to Chicago, when I didn't feel strong enough to be there, just for us to not make it anyway… I thought I'd put you through enough, and I wasn't going to force you into anything you didn't want. I wanted you being with me to be your choice, because I didn't know where we stood, and then when you said no… That pretty much solidified everything I'd been thinking, and I knew then, or I _thought_ that the best thing I could do for you was let you go. That I'd hurt you too much, and me being gone and out of your life was what you wanted… so I didn't fight it." She breathed out, fresh tears clouding her eyes. "But I need you to know that I'm so sorry, Matt. I never pictured this is where we'd be, I never imagined my life without you in it… I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, that _I_ was so messed up… I know you tried to help me and I kept fighting it, and I know nothing I can say or do will undo what happened, but I'm so sorry." She kept apologizing, Matt's teary eyes locked on hers. "I'm sorry for pushing you away when you were the one person I needed to get through everything. I'm sorry for leaving you like I did, I'm sorry for hurting you so badly, and for ruining us… I'm so sorry for all of it. I wish I could go back and fix things between us before they got that bad. I wish I could fix all of it, but I can't and I'm sorry."

Tears were freely flowing down both their cheeks by the time she finished, Gabby breathing as steadily as she could, though her attempts weren't much help as she took, quick, choppy breaths, her heart pounding in her chest as Matt watched her. He could see her struggling, he could see her trying to calm herself down, and it was taking everything in him to not get up and go pull her into his arms right this second. But he couldn't do that, not yet.

Not when they hadn't fully resolved things. Not when there was still so much left unsaid.

He still had questions, he still needed to digest some of the things she'd said. But there was one thing that kept coming to the forefront of his mind. One thing he needed to know.

Blowing out a deep breath, Matt moved up to rest of his shins on the bed, the movement causing her to look up as he saw continuous tears rolling down her cheeks, Casey maneuvering until he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. There was still maybe a foot of space between them, but they were much closer than they had been, Gabby roughly wiping away the water sitting on her skin as they locked gazes.

"...Are you doing better?"

He saw the immediate confusion in her eyes, like she hadn't been expecting those words to be the first ones out of his mouth, Matt taking a slow, deep breath.

"Now that you've been away, that you got time away from Chicago, are you feeling better?" He asked her again when she hadn't said anything, his concern for well-being evident as she gave him a slow nod.

"I am." She replied softly, Matt giving her a weak smile, seeing her body relax slightly. "Now I am, yeah… It took a long time, but I'm doing okay."

"Good. I'm glad." He responded, Gabby matching his smile, although he noticed hers didn't reach her eyes. "I want you to be okay… I didn't- I didn't realize how bad things were you for. I knew you'd been different, but I never realized… I just didn't know."

"I didn't either." She spoke, wiping under her eyes before clasping her hands together in her lap, rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand nervously. "I didn't realize until I got here how much I'd been ignoring everything going on with me. But it was like the longer I was away from Chicago, the happier I felt… And I'm not saying that to hurt you, I'm really not, I just- I was such a mess, and I didn't even know I was a mess until I took a step back from everything." She told him, Matt giving her a slight nod, encouraging her to continue. "This past year and a half, it's been good for me. I really think it has."

"Good." He spoke softly, Gabby tightening her hands together in her lap, her tongue darting out between her teeth to wet her lips before she continued.

"Yeah, I uh… I do think being away is what I needed. I think it was the best thing I could've done for me, but I- I wish that me doing what was best for me hadn't hurt you so badly." She murmured, Matt's features softening as she wiped away the new tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "I needed to be away from Chicago, and I needed time to figure out what was going on with me, and I know there was a lot of uncertainty around us, but I never meant to hurt you Matt. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know you didn't." He responded, his voice barely audible as he tried to not let his emotions overwhelm him.

"I need you to know that the one thing that never changed was how much I love you." She spoke strongly, Gabby finding his gaze as she fought through the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I never stopped loving you, I never stopped wanting to be with you, none of that ever changed… But I know you didn't want to leave Chicago, and I didn't feel like I could there… But it wasn't because of you. I need you to believe that." She told him again, Matt giving her a slow nod. "And lately, I've been doing a lot better… I feel stronger than I have in a long time, but there was a part of me that felt incomplete. Like I was missing something I needed… I was missing you." She told him, Matt biting down on the inside of his cheek. "I wasn't able to get you out of my head, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and about us. About how you were doing, and if- if you missed me, too."

"...You could've called me, Gabby." He murmured, his words earning a soft shrug.

"I didn't know if you'd want to talk to me. Considering how we left things, I figured it was more likely you _wouldn't_ want to talk to me, so I never did… But then the fundraiser in Chicago came up and I just… I knew I had to go. I needed to come see you." She replied, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I knew how I felt about you- how I still feel about you, but you and I hadn't spoken in over a year and I didn't know if you'd even want to see me… So I figured the fundraiser was the perfect opportunity for me to go. Because I wanted it to be your choice." She told him, Matt's eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I… if you knew I came there to see you, that I only came to Chicago for you, you would've felt obligated to see me." She responded, Matt raising his eyebrows, his reaction eliciting a light scoff from her. "C'mon Matt, I know you. Even if the last thing you wanted to do was talk to me, if you knew I came all the way there for you, you would've gone. Whether you wanted to or not." She added with a soft smile, Matt returning the gesture as he nodded, knowing she had a point. But the light feeling around them soon shifted as Gabby looked back down towards her lap. "So, uh, that's why I came for the fundraiser. Because I wanted to see you, I wanted a chance to see you, to spend time with you, if that was something you wanted, but I didn't want you to feel like you had to. I didn't want you to feel forced into it. But, uh- yeah, I guess all that answers your first question… that's why I decided to come, because I missed you." She finished, Matt giving her a slow nod before he looked forward, the two falling into a soft silence.

The air around them felt surprisingly lighter than it had earlier in the evening, both of them taking a second to breathe after the heavy conversation they'd had, though they knew they still hadn't even gotten to the hardest part of all this. The part that had been hanging over their heads since he showed up at the airport.

Where do they go from here?

They'd laid it all out there, she'd explained everything to him the best she could. He now knew exactly what had been going on with her, and why she made some of the choices she made. He knew everything, and even though he still had some questions, and he wanted to know more about what exactly had been going on, there was no gray area left between them. Now they just had a decision to make.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Matt kept his gaze forward, Gabby lifting her head up from her lap to look at him, seeing an unreadable expression on his face.

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly, Matt pursing his lips together as he released a slow breath.

"I… I don't know. I don't- I don't know where this leaves us." He breathed out honestly, Gabby giving him a slight nod as she worked up the nerve to say the words sitting on the tip of her tongue.

"I want us to work, Matt." She spoke firmly, Casey raising his eyebrows as he looked towards her. "I don't want to be with anyone else…"

"Gabby…" He sighed.

"I want us to be together." She continued, knowing she had to. He had to know where she stood, regardless of how scared she was of being rejected. "I want this, _us_, to work. And I think you do, too." She said, blinking quickly to keep her tears at bay as she waited for his response.

But he didn't give her one. And that silence filled her with a sense of panic, while simultaneously causing her heart to sink into her stomach.

"...Matt?"

"Of course I do." He breathed out, forcing himself to look at her, catching the relief that flashed in her eyes. "Of course I want to be with you." He repeated, more so for his own benefit than her own. "I never wanted there to _not_ be an us, but nothing has changed, Gabby." She could hear his frustration, but she said nothing, Matt taking a deep breath before continuing. "Nothing with our situation is any different than it was yesterday, or the day before. Or when you left. I'm not leaving Chicago, you're not coming home… so where does that leave us?" He rambled out, shaking his head quickly as he caught the slight grimace that covered her face. "I'd love for this to be easy, for us to just be able to go home, together, and work through our problems and be together. I'd give anything to be with you again, but we can't. There's nothing we can do-"

"We can try." She cut in, Matt's eyebrows furrowing as he met her determined eyes.

"What?"

"We can try." She repeated, clearing the emotion from her voice before continuing. "We can try to make this work, we can try to fight for us… for our relationship. We can try."

"Gabby…We can't- we can't do that to ourselves." He started, shaking his head as her face hardened slightly. "We can't make this work when you're here and I'm in Chicago."

"Why not?" She fought back, Matt pursing his lips together as he brought his hand up to run over the side of his face, the firefighter feeling a headache forming behind his eyes.

"How is that fair to either one of us? Us being in a relationship when we're thousands of miles apart. Us only being able to communicate through the phone, and occasional visits… us going weeks without knowing when we're going to see each other again, I can't- I can't do that, that's not a relationship, that's not us. I don't deserve that, and neither do you."

"Why did you come here?" She spoke so quickly she nearly cut him off, blinking back the tears in her eyes as Matt looked to her, seeing the hurt and pain written across her face.

"What?"

"If you didn't want us to work, if you didn't want to try and salvage us, why did you bother coming here?" She rephrased, fighting against her tears threatening to fall.

"I… I just-" He cut himself off, unsure of how to respond to her question. "I wanted to see you again, but I…"

"But you what?" She asked, her eyes narrow as he felt her defenses rising. He knew she was just trying to protect herself, and he couldn't blame her for that, but he was still feeling a little bit shocked at the direction this conversation had taken. "Why did you come here? I mean, two thousand miles is pretty far to go for nothing. You had to have had a reason… And I'm guessing that reason wasn't just to sleep with me again, so why? Why bother coming here if you weren't willing to try and fix us?"

"I… I just wanted to see you again." He replied softly, Gabby drawing in a deep breath. "I wanted to see you, but I didn't- I wasn't sure what this all meant-"

"I'm telling you what it means. I want to fight for us, I want to be with you… And I hoped you coming all the way here meant you wanted that, too. I thought that meant you'd be willing to try, but if you're not… I don't understand why you're here." She spoke honestly, shaking her head slightly. "I mean, you told me you left me in that hotel room because you couldn't face saying goodbye to me, what exactly was your plan here? Sneak out in the middle of the night, and let me wake up alone again?"

"That's not fair." He fired back, shaking his head as he angled his body towards her, seeing her shy away from him slightly. "Do you honestly want to know why I came here? Do you want the real answer to that question? Because truthfully, I don't know." He told her, seeing her face falter slightly. "I don't know why I came here, other than I knew that I wanted to see you again, and I guess- I guess maybe I hoped you'd be coming home soon." He admitted, Gabby swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "I thought that maybe we'd get a second chance, that maybe your work here was almost done and we could go home and be together, but I know that's not what this is. And it shouldn't be." He continued, seeing her eyebrows furrow slightly. "I've seen how happy you are here, how happy this work makes you… and I'd never in a million years ask you to give that up for me. I wouldn't want you to. This is what you're meant to do, I truly believe that…" He spoke honestly, Gabby's eyes filling with fresh tears. "But nothing with us has changed. I'm so glad you're doing better, that being here has helped you… All I want is for you to be happy."

"All I want is for you to be happy, too." She repeated him, Matt drawing in a deep breath. "And you're right, this work… being here, it does make me happy. But so do you, Matt." She told him strongly, Casey's eyes falling closed momentarily. "You make me so happy, and I want us to work. I want to be with you, and you want to be with me… Why can't we try?"

"We can't have it both ways, Gabby." He replied, but she refused to accept it.

"Why can't we?" She questioned back without missing a beat, Matt pursing his lips together as he sighed heavily. "Why can't we just try? Why can't we be enough for each other? We never tried last time…" She spoke, taking a quick breath. "You said that I gave up on us, but so did you. We both walked away from our relationship, but it doesn't have to be that way, not if we're both willing to fight for it."

"Gabby…"

"I love you." She told him, Matt meeting her gaze as they locked eyes. "I love you and that's never changed… And I think you still love me." She spoke hopefully, Matt running his tongue along the inside of his cheek.

"Of course I do." He murmured.

"Then why can't we have both?" She asked, Matt seeing the hopeful look in her eye. "We love each other, we both want to be together, and we both love our jobs… why can't we have both? Why can't we make this work, and fight for us?"

Matt clenched his jaw tightly as her words washed over him, Gabby never dropping his eye contact as they sat in her room, Casey needing a second to breathe before he responded.

"...You really think this is something we could handle?" He asked, Gabby nodding without hesitation.

"We won't know until we try… Because we never tried." She repeated. "We just gave up on each other, instead of fighting for us and our marriage." She replied honestly, Matt releasing a heavy breath as she slowly reached for his hand, holding it in hers. "I'm not saying this will be easy, I'm not saying it won't be an adjustment… but why can't we try and make this work?"

Gabby went quiet for a moment once she finished speaking, knowing this was a lot to process. She knew she was asking a lot of him, that this would be a complete shift from the relationship they had before she left. But, deep down, she knew if anyone could handle this, it was them. She knew they could make it work if this was something they both wanted, but that's where she kept getting caught up, was she wasn't entirely sure he _did_ want this.

"I… I want this, Matt. I want to be with you, and for us to try and fix what we broke, but I'm not gonna force you into anything. I don't want to do this if it's not something you want, because that'll only hurt both of us." She breathed out, Matt moving his eyes forward. "If you don't want to do this, we won't. We'll just go back to enjoying the rest of your trip, and then you can go home, and that'll be it…" She continued, her voice shaking slightly. "But if you want to do this, I'm ready."

Matt took a deep breath as he continued staring straight ahead, feeling how clammy her hand was becoming in his, the firefighter doing what he could to process this.

It would be hard. They both knew it. It would be something neither of them had ever done before, especially not together, and there was no way to know how it would turn out. But what he did know, what they both knew, was that they still loved each other. Even after all this time, that feeling hadn't gone away, and if anything it had only intensified since she came to Chicago. He knew he still loved her just as much as he always had, and the same could be said for her.

Love wasn't the issue here. It was their proximity to one another, or lack thereof, that was the biggest problem. He wasn't sure if he could see this working out, if they'd be able to sustain a relationship this way. He had no idea what would happen.

But there was something keeping him from saying no. There was something in his gut telling him that they'd be able to do this, and he _wanted_ them to be able to do this. He wanted them to make it, and from what he could tell, Gabby wanted that just as much as he did, if not more so.

"Matt…" She nearly whispered, her voice hesitant as he slowly looked back towards her, Matt seeing the clear uncertainty in her eyes. But the look lifted slightly as he shot her a small grin, Gabby carefully matching his look.

"...I'm in." He murmured, Gabby's smile widening to a size he hadn't seen from her in awhile, her eyes shining with joy, the look on her face only solidifying that she was right; they at least needed to try.

"You're in?" She asked, almost in disbelief, Matt's grin growing across his face as he nodded, tears forming in his own eyes as well.

"I am… I want this." He told her, Gabby's entire body relaxing as those words left his lips. "I want to try."

He was unable to get any other words out as Gabby practically lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug as she clung onto him, Matt immediately reciprocating the gesture, holding onto her as firmly as he could.

He felt her place a kiss against his neck, Matt smiling softly as he held on tighter, Gabby's breath hitting his skin as she dug herself deeper into his embrace.

"I love you."

Her voice was barely audible, but with her close proximity he heard it, Matt feeling warmth spread through him as those three words filled his head.

"I love you, too." He replied, feeling her smile against his neck before she tightened her grip, the pair holding onto one another for as long as they needed.

They didn't know what was going to happen to them, or if they were going to be able to make this work. But they knew one thing, and that was that they both wanted it to. They both wanted to be together, that was something they were both completely on the same page about. And for the first time in a long time, maybe since before she ever left, there was nothing but the feeling of complete and utter contentment surrounding them, and that was something they both wanted to hold onto.

* * *

**Well, hopefully this was worth the wait? This was one of the hardest chapters to write, of anything I've ever posted. And again, I'm sorry this one took so long. I really wanted to get it right, and do justice to how I think a scene like this should go. Hopefully I did that for some of you. **

**I've always thought a lot about why Derek had Gabby run off to Puerto Rico, and I go back to things that happened to her on the show, that might try and explain why he chose to write her out that way, and this is kind of where I always ended up. Now, do I think this is actually why she left? No, not really. I mean, I think Derek could backtrack it and turn it into this if the opportunity ever presented itself, but really I just think the beginning and end of it was shitty planning and even worse storytelling. But this is one of the things I can see being the reason Gabby would've left, something that was more true to the characters and true to Dawsey than what we got on the show, if that makes any sense.**

**I'm very eager to hear your thoughts on this. I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading.**

**Until the next.**


	8. part eight

**Hey there! I'm back with the next chapter for you all. I want to thank you guys so much for the response on the last one, it truly means the world to me. I was a little nervous about it, because of how big a chapter it was, but I was beyond thrilled that you all liked it so much. **

**Now that they've talked it all out, it's time to see where Dawsey goes from here. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**And also, with all the craziness happening in the world right now, I hope each of you are doing alright, and staying as safe as you can.**

**Thanks for reading everyone.**

* * *

**part eight**

* * *

Heavy pants could be heard throughout the otherwise silent room as Gabby collapsed down onto the mattress beside Matt, her body euphorically achy as she adjusted the sheets over her rapidly rising chest. The man next to her was doing what he could to catch his breath as well, both of them lying on their backs as they breathed in the thick air, their lungs desperate for oxygen after the intense moments of passion they'd enjoyed together over the course of the afternoon. Neither were sure what time it was, but from the amount of light flooding in between the curtains, they knew it was pretty late in the day, something neither of them were exactly happy about.

Today was Matt's last day in Puerto Rico, and it had been a day they had planned for, but were dreading all the same. They both knew it was coming, that the little bubble they'd created for themselves would soon burst and they'd be thrown back into reality. But at least now their reality was different from what it had been when he first came here two weeks ago. _Everything_ was different from when he first came here.

But it was a good different- a _great_ different, one they were both excited for. One they'd had many talks about since their first conversation that had happened just about a week ago, and one they knew was their chance to try and make things work for them, to make them work again. It was a change they both wanted, one they were happy to have happened. And having spent this last week together knowing that this wasn't it, that they had a life together past the two weeks he'd spent with her in Puerto Rico, it had made their moments together that much better.

It didn't feel nearly as final as it had during his first week, their time together could be spent with them just enjoying each other, instead of trying to ignore the black cloud hanging over them. They didn't have to worry about the what-ifs, and what the other person was feeling; they could just completely be in the moment, and focus on them and the relationship they were slowly building up again.

And in those moments, along with just enjoying being together again, they'd been making up for lost time as often as they could.

Before their talk a week ago, where they decided to try and make things work between them, they hadn't shied away from any intimate time together. Even though things between them had been up in the air, that hadn't stopped them from being together, the intense and passionate feelings between them too much to ignore despite any uncertainty. But after they had gotten back together, those moments seemed to hold much more meaning. And they hadn't slowed down, either, both of them easily falling back into that comfortable sense of familiarity with one another while trying to enjoy the time they had together before there'd be thousands of miles between them again.

It was something they had both tried not to focus on too much, Matt's impending departure back to Chicago, though it was nearly impossible not to. Despite all the good that had been done for them this last week, and all the talks they'd had, both of them ready and willing to work at this new dynamic to their relationship, they were both still aware it was going to be hard. They weren't naive to the situation, or its challenges, and they knew this would be a lot to manage. That, compared to how they'd been when they were together, the physical distance between them would be difficult.

It wasn't something they were used to, being together but not _being together_. It would be an adjustment, there was no way around that, and it definitely scared them a little. But it was a good scared, because they knew what they had was worth fighting for. Their relationship, _them_, was worth trying to save, even if they couldn't be in the same city right now. And they were both determined to make it work.

_Gabby pushed her hair behind her ear as she stood in the warm tent, the woman feeling beads of sweat forming along her hairline as she listened to the hustle and bustle happening just outside the thin material separating her from the rest of the worksite. Sighing softly, she continued packing up hers and Matt's dirty clothes, knowing one of the first things she'd need to do when they got back to her place tonight was put all of this stuff in the wash, as well as the clothes they had on now, both herself and Matt seemingly having a permanently musty smell whenever they spent multiple days here. It was just a nature of the job, and truthfully neither of them minded it, but that didn't mean she wasn't looking forward to getting back home and having an actual shower, hopefully with Matt joining her, and putting on clean, comfortable clothes._

"_Yeah, I'm headed back home the day after tomorrow."_

_Gabby heard Matt's voice filter in through the open tent flap, her head turning towards the sound as she listened to him continue to converse with a voice she recognized to belong to Travis, both men having become quite close since Casey first got here._

"_I knew this day was coming… Damn shame, though. We're gonna miss you around here." Travis replied, Gabby resuming her task of packing up their things._

"_I'm gonna miss it, too. But hopefully I can get back here sometime soon." Matt spoke, his words bringing a soft smile to Gabby's face. "You can always call, though, if you need some help with plans or anything."_

"_I'll definitely be taking you up on that… Don't be a stranger, man."_

_The rest of their conversation became muffled, Gabby unable to hear what they were saying as she wiped the layer of sweat from her forehead before zipping up their bag._

_Just as she got it closed, she heard someone walk in, Gabby glancing back to see Matt standing in the entrance to their tent, the man already smiling at her when she caught his gaze._

"_Hello beautiful." He spoke, Gabby quickly seeing the exhaustion present in his features, his face red and covered in sweat from being out in the sun all day, his clothes nearly drenched and covered in dirt. But he looked happy, and that brought an immediate smile to her face._

"_Hey yourself, handsome." She replied, turning to face him as he stepped further into their makeshift room, Matt walking towards her and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Gabby reciprocated the gesture, but quickly pulled back when the strong odor from his day of labor filled her nostrils, a grimace covering her face as he laughed. "You need a shower."_

"_Well, when we get home, I'll take one." He responded, Gabby feeling an unexplainable warmth flood her system at how he called her apartment 'home'. She wasn't even sure if he realized he'd done it, but it made her smile nonetheless, Gabby raising her eyebrows as he leaned in to give her another quick kiss. "And you can join me… You know, just to make sure I've cleaned up well enough." He added with a smug grin, Gabby scoffing lightly before she pushed against his chest, causing him to take a few steps back. _

"_Yeah, we'll see… Maybe if you're lucky." She said, despite her having just had that same thought, though she'd never tell him that, Gabby unable to lose the smile on her face as she nodded towards the bed. "I laid out some clean clothes for you to wear home."_

"_Thank you." He told her, Matt beginning to pull the dirty shirt he was wearing from his body as Gabby opened their bag up again, the firefighter placing it inside with their other clothes before kicking off his boots and stripping from his jeans as well, Gabby watching him with a slight smirk. "This isn't a free show, lady." He huffed out when he noticed her stares, Gabby cocking her head to the side as she took his pants from him._

"_Sure seems like one to me." She replied teasingly, Matt shaking his head in amusement before walking past her, pressing a quick kiss on the back of her head before he moved towards the bed. "So, did you get to say goodbye to everyone?" She asked as he began sliding on the clean pair of pants she'd put out for him, Gabby closing up their bag yet again before looking towards him. "I mean, I know the list of people who'd want a goodbye is pretty long… You've become quite popular around here these last couple of weeks." She added with a slight smirk tugging on her lips, Matt chuckling as he buttoned the clothing and zipped it up before moving to put on his shirt._

"_Well, are you surprised?" He questioned back, flashing her a quick wink before he pulled the material over his head. "But yeah, I've pretty much made all the rounds, told them I'm hoping to be back at some point," He spoke, his words holding a lot of meaning as Gabby nodded in agreement, "I just need to make sure to catch Antonio before we leave."_

_Though Matt still had a full day in town tomorrow, that day would be one spent only for the two of them, both Gabby and Matt having decided a few days ago they wanted no interruptions during their last few moments together, so he had to make sure he got in all his other goodbyes today._

"_I imagine he's probably stuffing his face over at the church right about now, so he shouldn't be too hard to find." She said lightly, Matt grinning as he walked back towards her where he'd left his boots, Gabby's eyes following him as he moved. "Though I think your goodbye with him might be the hardest," She added, Matt raising his eyebrows as he glanced towards her, the firefighter sliding his shoes back on. "He'll probably be the one to miss you the most around here." She teased, Casey shaking his head in amusement. "Although, you could make a case for Travis missing you the most, too… You've definitely got a lot of fans here, Captain." _

_Her light tone caused the smile on his face to widen, Matt cocking his head to the side as he took the few steps back towards her._

"_Is that so?"_

"_Mhmm…" She replied as he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her body a little closer as her hands rested against his toned chest, the grueling labor he'd done over the last two weeks having paid off in more ways than one. "A lot of people seem to like you around here… You're gonna be missed."_

"_Well, I'm gonna miss them, too." He responded, sliding his hands over her hips, Gabby biting down on her bottom lip. "But I'm more focused on being missed by one person in particular." He spoke pointedly, Gabby rolling her eyes as a heavy scoff left her lips, her reaction causing a small smile to form over his face. "...What? You won't miss me?"_

"_Of course I'll miss you." She spoke, Matt's smile widening before he leaned forward, pressing a firm, yet gentle, kiss to her lips. The action was slow, and familiar, Matt using his hold around her waist to pull her body flush against his, the firefighter taking away the little space that was left between them. He felt her slide her hands up from his chest to the side of his neck, Gabby stroking his skin softly with her thumb as they moved together. When air became an issue, the two pulled back slightly, their chests heaving against one another as a soft smile formed over his face, Matt opening his eyes to find her already staring at him. "I'm gonna miss you every day… But even though you won't be here, I still have you." She murmured, her strong words filling his chest with an indescribable warmth._

"_You definitely still have me." He agreed, sliding his hand up along her lower back. "You'll always have me."_

_Nodding slowly, Gabby moved her hands to the tops of his shoulders as she leaned back up, capturing his lips in hers yet again. _

_But this was one was different than the kiss from seconds prior, Matt feeling a sense of urgency behind her movements that he didn't really understand. She gripped his shoulders tightly, Gabby deepening the kiss as he felt her press her body into his, Matt relishing in the feeling of her lips on his._

_His eyes stayed closed when she eventually pulled away, the man trying to catch his breath as a soft smile tugged on his lips, Matt still a little taken aback by the force of her movements. His head felt a little hazy, like it was impossible for him to focus on anything other than her in this moment, but that all changed when he heard her release a heavy, shaky sigh, his mind clearing as he opened his eyes, finding hers still closed as her head was angled down towards his chest._

"_...You okay?"_

_Her eyes slowly opened at the question, but she had yet to look up, Matt feeling her finger tapping nervously against the side of his neck. He gave her another moment to see if she'd respond, but when she didn't he dropped his hands from her waist, Matt placing his finger under her chin and gently lifting her head up to look at him. When their eyes met, he saw the hesitance and uncertainty in her gaze, Matt's eyebrows furrowing before he slowly stroked his thumb along her jaw._

"_What is it?" He asked softly, watching as she drew in an unsteady breath, his confusion slowly morphing into worry as he saw the look in her eye. "...Gabby?"_

_Blinking quickly, she gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment, Matt remaining quiet as he waited for her to say whatever was on her mind, Gabby taking another breath before she opened her mouth._

"_We're gonna be okay, right?"_

_Matt's face fell the moment he registered her words, her worried voice going straight to his heart._

_It was a rare moment of vulnerability, one that hadn't been prompted by difficult and heavy conversations, but one that had come from her own worries, Matt drawing in a deep breath as she kept her uncertain gaze on him. _

"_We will." He replied firmly, seeing her features relax as his few words washed over her. "I truly believe that." Slowly, Gabby nodded, her tongue poking out between her teeth and running along her bottom lip as Matt locked his hands together behind her back. "I know it's impossible for us to know exactly what we're getting ourselves into, and what'll happen… But I know how much I love you." A slight smile formed over her lips, Gabby sliding her hand down to his chest. "And I know how much I want this to work. How we're both willing to make this work, until we can be in the same place again… You and I are both on the same page with this. We know we have to be better." He started, Gabby nodding immediately in agreement. "Better about not bottling things up, and not shutting each other out… especially when they'll be two thousand miles between us."_

"_Yeah." She voiced with a nod, Matt flashing her a soft smile._

_It was something they had quickly come to an agreement on, the two having sat down to talk about the logistics of how this would work after they had their long talk. And they quickly came to the agreement that they both had to be better about things that had hurt them in the past; the shutting down, and the running away when things got hard, which were things they'd both been guilty of before… those things couldn't happen when they'd be so far away from each other, and they both had to be mindful of that. They were aware of how much they'd hurt each other in the past, and neither of them wanted to go through that again. They couldn't go through that again._

_But they were going into this with their eyes wide open, they knew work had to be done if they were going to make it… but it was work they were both more than willing to do._

"_I know it won't be easy." His voice pulled her thoughts back into focus, Gabby finding his gaze as she felt his arms tighten around her. "But I believe, with everything I have, that we'll be okay…. If anyone can do this, it's us."_

_Nodding slightly, Gabby pushed herself up slightly to press her lips against his, their movements much softer than before, Matt feeling a different type of emotion radiating off of her as she slowly pulled back. Without saying a word, Gabby slid her hands down to wrap around his back, Matt holding her as tight as he could as she tucked herself into his body, her head resting securely against his neck as they stood together in the small tent._

"Well…" Matt's voice flooded her ears as Gabby looked over towards him, finding a smug grin spread across his face as his eyes flashed to her heaving chest, Casey watching as she finally began to get her breathing under control. "If our last days together are always gonna be like this, that's definitely something to look forward to during our visits."

His chipper voice caused her to narrow her eyes slightly as Matt finally met her gaze, her face softening when she saw the look of absolute contentment written across his features, the former paramedic rolling her eyes before she pulled her hand out from under the sheet, giving his cheek a few light smacks as a low laugh escaped his lips.

"So that's all you'll be looking forward to, huh?" She questioned with a raised brow, another amused chuckle leaving his lips. "Is the amount of sex we'll be having the day before one of us leaves?"

"Well, hopefully not just that one day." He replied quickly, his grin widening as she released a heavy scoff.

"Good to know what you're most looking forward to during our visits." She responded lightly, Matt continuing to laugh as he turned to rest on his side, his palm propping up his head while his free hand moved to rub over her sheet-covered stomach. The comforting action caused her to find his gaze again, Gabby's playfully hard exterior softening with each second as they locked eyes, Matt's smile growing as he tapped his fingers against her torso.

"Believe me, what I'm most excited for is just being with you." He spoke softly, Gabby relaxing into the mattress as a soft grin appeared over her face, her smile matching his. "In whatever ways we're spending time together, us just being together is all I care about." He continued, Gabby's eyes gleaming up at him as a devilish smirk covered his lips. "Although… two thousand miles for a booty call?" He questioned jokingly, Gabby rolling her eyes as she registered his words, although she was unable to stop her smile from widening in amusement. "You'd be worth it."

"That was so close to being a nice moment." She replied lightly, Matt's soft laugh causing goosebumps to erupt over her skin, the sound like music to her ears as he leaned forward, his face hovering over hers as his chest pressed into her arm. Before he said a word, he made sure her eyes were locked on his, his bright blue eyes pulling her in as her entire body flooded with warmth, Matt sliding his hand up from her stomach to cradle her head. The air around them turned thick, all of their teasing melting away as Gabby felt her breath catch in her throat, the simple act of his eyes on her causing her heart to start thumping in her chest.

"You have no idea how excited I am for the time we get to spend together." He murmured, stroking his thumb over the side of her cheek, Gabby lifting her hand up to rest on his lower back. "Even now, I'm already looking forward to getting to see you again… But no matter _how_ we're spending our time together, I'll be happy."

Gabby drew in a deep breath, her tongue poking out to run along her bottom lip as she felt Matt continue to caress the side of her face, her hand moving along his waist as she nudged him closer. "...Okay, that was good. I'll give you that." She replied, Matt grinning widely before closing the distance between them, pressing his lips into hers gently.

Their movements started out slow, Matt pushing her hair behind her ear as her hand slid up his spine until coming to rest on his neck, Gabby slowly pulling him closer as he turned to rest over her body, the thin sheet the only barrier in between them. With each second that passed, they slowly picked up the pace, Matt's lips trailing from hers down her jaw before landing on her neck, Gabby tilting her head to the side to give him more access. Her breath caught in her throat as his teeth grazed that sensitive spot on her neck, the one Matt had found long ago that he knew drove her crazy, Gabby sucking in a deep breath as she felt his hand move down from her head to her chest, Matt's fingers teasing the edge of sheet that rested just above her breasts.

Slowly, he continued moving further down her body, Matt's lips trailing along her collarbone, pressing kisses and leaving his marks as he continued towards his chest, the firefighter kissing all the exposed skin he could find. He took his time, Matt making sure to leave a few extra marks for her to remember him by as his fingers continued playing with the edge of the sheet, Gabby's body tensing underneath him. Without warning, Matt pulled back slightly, Gabby's eyes immediately opening when she felt his warmth disappear, but before she had time to question his actions, he ripped the sheet off her and threw it down towards the end of the bed, leaving them both completely bare.

"Matt…" She whined as a chill coursed through her, the abrupt change in temperature being felt all the way down her body. But he said nothing, Matt's hand sliding along her bare stomach as his lips reattached to her chest, Gabby drawing in a slow breath as he kissed the tops of her breasts.

Slowly, Matt pulled back and began sitting up, Gabby groaning at the loss of contact as she kept her eyes on him while he crawled down towards her legs. Placing his hands on her knees, Matt pushed her legs apart, giving him room to settle in between them before he leaned back on top of her, his hands coming out to steady himself on either side of her torso. He could feel her knee resting against his side, Matt flashing her a knowing grin before he leaned back down, his lips enclosing around her breast as her hand came up the cradle the back of his head. The feeling of his mouth on her, combined with the weight of his body pressed into hers caused the muscles in her stomach to tighten, Gabby gripping his short hair tightly as a low moan escaped her lips from deep within her chest. Her eyes fell closed as her head collapsed back into the pillows, Matt adjusting his weight before he lifted his hand up from the mattress, Casey clutching onto her chest while he continued showing her his appreciation.

Gabby let herself get completely immersed in him as he moved his mouth across her chest to her other breast, his hand roaming her warm skin as her fingers scratched against the base of his neck.

"Matt.." She whimpered as he captured her sensitive skin between his teeth, Matt grazing over her before releasing her gently, Gabby feeling him smile against her before his kisses slowly continued further south.

He took his time, Matt committing himself to focusing on every inch of her soft skin while gradually making his way down her body. It was like he couldn't get enough of her, each of his kisses and bites deliberate and purposeful, Matt worshipping her like she was the most important thing in the world.

Which, to him.. she was.

As he got to her waist, he felt her tense underneath him, Matt kissing along the front of her lower stomach slowly. Her breathing became more and more labored, Gabby rubbing her thumb along the side of his head as he focused his attention on her hip bone, Matt stroking his finger over her leg just below her hip, both of them eager for what was about to happen.

But their moment was interrupted by the sound of Gabby's stomach growling, Matt looking up to find a sheepish look covering her face, Gabby laughing lightly as she lifted herself up to rest on her elbows. The sound of her laughter caused a few chuckles to escape his lips as well, Matt shaking his head before pressing a gentle, much tamer, kiss to her stomach.

"I'm sorry," She spoke lightly, "but we've been in this bed all day and I'm starving." She told him, Matt raising his eyebrows as he lifted himself up slightly so he had a better view of her.

"Well, so was I." He murmured under his breath, Gabby feeling heat flood her body at his less subtle innuendo, Matt chuckling once more when he saw the embarrassment written across her face.

"Matt…" She replied as she raised her eyebrows, Casey grinning proudly before pressing another soft kiss to her stomach right before it growled again. "How about we get some food?" She suggested, scratching her fingers through his hair. "Give ourselves some time to recuperate… I'm definitely a little worn out." She told him, Matt cocking his head to the side with a soft smirk.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier… In fact, I believe I heard the exact opposite." He spoke suggestively, his mind flashing back to the multiple times during their day together when she encouraged him to keep going, often very loudly. "...But fine." He replied when he saw the shy smile on her face. "We'll make you some food.. We're finishing this later, though."

"Yes sir."

The words fell from her lips lightly, Matt groaning when he saw her biting down on her bottom lip, the man pressing his chin down against her hip as he released a heavy breath, Gabby smirking when she saw the clear effect her simple words had on him.

"God, you're gonna be the death of me, woman." He muttered, Gabby laughing softly, watching as he pressed another kiss to her skin before pulling back completely, Matt sitting back on his heels before he began to get up off her bed. "Well, let's go and get out there before I change my mind… Because you laying there like that definitely isn't helping." He huffed out, Gabby shaking her head in amusement before she pushed herself up, swinging her legs off the side of the bed while Matt moved around her room, Gabby catching a glimpse of their clothes from earlier this morning still thrown all over her room.

Walking to the stack of clean clothes he needed to repack at some point today, Matt grabbed a pair of boxers, sliding the thin material on before moving towards her own dresser. Gabby watched him with a raised eyebrow as he pulled out a pair of her underwear before moving to a separate drawer, Matt grabbing one of the oversized shirts she usually slept in. With the clothing in his hands, he turned back around to face her, Matt's eyes raking over her bare form before finding her eyes.

"I don't care to make you food, but you're putting these on." He told her, tossing the clothes onto the bed beside her. "Cause if you don't, I can't promise we won't finish this out there." A laugh escaped her lips as he spoke, Gabby grabbing the shirt and pulling it over her head, seeing Matt still watching her once her head popped through the top of the clothing.

"Now that I wouldn't be opposed to." She responded with a grin, Matt groaning as he shook his head, her laughs getting louder while he moved towards the door, muttering something under his breath that she could barely make out, but she heard something along the lines of her needing to hurry up before they didn't eat at all. Which was advice she took as he exited the room, Gabby standing up and slipping into the second piece of clothing before she followed after him, both of them wanting to make the most out of the little time they had left.

* * *

Tightening her grip on the hand clasped in hers, Gabby's leg shook nervously as they stood inside the airport, her eyes bouncing around the crowds of people. They were just outside of security, Gabby knowing this was as far as she could go with him, the two trying to buy as much time as they could before they had to separate. But they had already checked his bag and gotten his boarding pass; there was nothing left for them to do before they had to say goodbye to one another.

"So…" He cleared his throat after speaking, Gabby looking up to him as she felt him squeeze her hand. "I guess it's time." He spoke softly, Gabby nodding slowly, flashing him a weak smile before her eyes darted down towards the ground, Matt drawing in a slow breath. "...But we have a few more minutes." He murmured when she had yet to say anything, Gabby turning to face him as she dropped his hand from her grip.

"I don't want you to be late." She responded just as softly, Matt giving her a nod as his eyes flickered towards the security line before looking back to his girl. "...Although I don't know how bad it would be if you missed your flight." She added lightly, trying to break some of the obvious heaviness around them, a grin tugging at his lips as he moved his free hand to her hip, pulling her closer to him while they drowned out the noise around them.

"I would if I could." He replied honestly, Gabby giving him a knowing nod. "If I didn't have shift first thing in the morning, I'd probably take you up on that offer… But after missing shift for two weeks, I'm not sure how well not showing up tomorrow would go over with Boden."

"Yeah, probably shouldn't chance it." She spoke, Matt nodding as she placed her hand on his chest. "But it was great having you here… I'm so glad you came, Matt." Her words were full of honesty, Matt smiling as he rubbed his hand along her side.

"I am, too." He agreed, his grin widening when he saw that familiar Gabby-smile he'd fallen in love with years ago. "Coming here was the best decision I've made in a long time." Matt added, Gabby biting down on the inside of her cheek, understanding exactly what he meant.

Before saying another word, Gabby leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as they stood in the middle of the airport, Matt smiling against her before reciprocating the gesture, his hand tightening around her back as she gently gripped his neck. After a few seconds, they pulled back, Matt keeping his eyes closed as he listened to her release a slow breath.

"I'm gonna miss you." She murmured, her words causing his eyes to open, his blue eyes immediately meeting her brown ones, Matt giving her a supportive nod.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you, too… But we'll see each other soon." He responded, his words bringing a soft smile to her face as she nodded, his reminder of the plans they'd made for her to come visit him making their goodbye a little easier.

They made the arrangements a few days ago, neither Gabby nor Matt wanting him to leave without them knowing when they'd see each other again. She had a break in her schedule coming up, and Gabby had managed to move a few things around and get some extra time off in the next couple weeks for her to plan a trip to Chicago. With help from a few of her fellow volunteers, Gabby thankfully having gotten some people to cover for her on a few of their projects, here in a few weeks she'd be right back with Matt in Chicago.

"Just three weeks." He continued, Gabby giving him a firm nod.

"Three weeks." She repeated, Matt smiling before he leaned down to capture her lips with his yet again, their movements much more intense than moments prior, both of them knowing this would be the last time they got to experience this for a few weeks.

Dropping his carry-on as it fell to the ground by his feet, Matt wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her as close as humanly possible while she wrapped her arms around his neck, neither of them caring about the people around as they said their goodbyes.

They separated only when air became an issue, Matt releasing a heavy breath as he met her gaze.

"I gotta go." He spoke regretfully, Gabby nodding in understanding before moving her hands down to his torso and hugging herself to him, Matt immediately reciprocating the gesture, knowing he had a couple more seconds to spare. And holding onto Gabriela Dawson for a few more moments was something he'd never say no to. "I love you." He whispered against the top of her head, Matt pressing a kiss against her hair as she tightened her grip around his waist.

"I love you, too." She replied, holding onto him for an extra second before letting him go, Gabby stepping back out of his embrace, knowing if she didn't do it now, she probably never would.

The second that thought crossed her mind, she couldn't help but think she was being a bit dramatic. She'd see him in three weeks, and that was nothing compared to the year and a half they went without even speaking to one another. But after having him here with her these last two weeks, it had taken no time at all for her to become accustomed to him being in her life again. Waking up with him every morning, going to bed together every night, getting to spend all her days with him; those were things she hadn't had in a long time, but now she had them again. She had _him_ again, and not being with him was going to be hard.

"I'll text you once I'm on the plane." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts, Gabby giving him a nod as he leaned down to grab his carry-on. "And when I get back to Chicago."

"Sounds good." She replied, Matt flashing her a warm smile as he took a step back towards her, his free hand coming up to cradle her cheek, Gabby leaning into his warmth instinctively.

"Be safe out there, alright?" He told her, Gabby nodding as she lifted her hand up to rest over his.

"I will… As long as you do the same." She replied, Matt giving her a similar nod. "Keep your badge off the wall."

"I'll do my best." He promised, smiling softly at her before leaning forward to press a soft kiss on her forehead. His lips lingered against her skin momentarily, both of them soaking in this last moment together before he pulled away, Matt dropping his hand from her face before he slowly began backing away. "I'll see you soon."

Biting down on her bottom lip, Gabby nodded with a reassuring smile, bringing two fingers up to her forehead to give him a little salute as he continued walking away.

"Bye Matt."

"Goodbye Gabby."

* * *

Casey tucked his white shirt into the back of his pants as he stood in front of his open locker, the Captain catching a glimpse of his tired demeanor through the small mirror he had hanging inside his locker, his exhaustion evident as he slowly got ready for shift.

Yesterday had been a long day, though he knew it would be going into it, Matt not getting back to Severide's apartment until nearly three in the morning, but the long travel and lack of sleep had been well worth getting those extra hours with Gabby. Though his choice to take a later flight was kicking his ass now, especially with the near two hour delay he'd experienced before heading back home, he'd never regret his decision to spend more time with the love of his life; he'd just have to have a few extra cups of coffee to wake himself up before running into any fires.

Once he finished getting ready, Matt reached into his locker and pulled his phone out from the top shelf, seeing he had no new missed calls or messages, which wasn't too surprising. Though it was later in the morning for her, he knew Gabby had the day off today, which meant she'd most likely be sleeping in, something that Matt was admittedly a little jealous of. Mostly because he wished he was there sleeping in with her.

Blowing out a sigh, Matt sent her a quick message, letting her know he'd gotten to work okay, and they'd talk later, before he shoved his phone into his pocket, the firefighter quickly closing up his locker before heading out into the hallway towards the common room. He wasn't exactly sure who all from second shift was in yet, Matt knowing they still had a few minutes before shift change, the Captain fighting back a yawn as he got closer to the common room.

"There's the world traveler."

Herrmann's voice hit his ears just as he turned the corner into the room, Matt seeing multiple pairs of familiar eyes on him as he continued walking towards the group.

"Hey Herrmann." Matt greeted the man who'd spoken to him, the Captain squeezing his shoulder as he passed.

"Good to have you back, Casey." Cruz spoke up, Matt giving him a nod.

"Yeah, we missed you around here." Gallo added, similar greetings being heard around the room.

"Did you have a good trip?" Herrmann spoke up again after everyone had said hello, Matt looking back towards the couch as the older firefighter turned around to face him, Casey feeling everyone's eyes on him as he leaned against the countertop, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I did." He replied, unable to stop the smile that formed over his face, Matt catching a few shared looks from around the room. "I had a great time."

"That's good… Looks like you got some sun."

"Yeah, I did. We were out working pretty much every day, from morning until night." He told them, relaxing back against the counter. "It's hard work, probably one of the hardest things I've ever been a part of, but they've got a great team there... Gabby's really done some incredible work."

"That's what it sounded like when she was here telling us." Herrmann replied with a proud smile, Matt nodding in agreement. "She seemed to enjoy it."

"She absolutely does." Casey responded, catching Severide's knowing look from his seat at the table. "I didn't even realize just how much she was doing until I got there and saw it firsthand, but it's amazing… The work she's doing, it was made for her." Matt spoke just as proudly, unable to stop his smile from widening as he praised Gabby and what all she'd accomplished.

"That's great, Casey." Herrmann spoke, his words earning a few nods from others in the room.

"So she's doing alright over there?" Brett asked once there was a break in the conversation, Matt looking towards his friend who was seated at the end of the long table.

"She is." Casey answered her, watching her nod before his attention moved elsewhere. "She's doing really well… The work is hard, she said herself there've been some challenges and things have gotten tough on her a few times, but she's good. She's doing what she's meant to do." He told the group, seeing a few smiles from them. "And Antonio's doing well, too. Both of them are great."

"Good." Herrmann replied with a soft grin. "Sounds like you all had a great time… Maybe too good of a time. I gotta say, I hope Puerto Rico doesn't take you from us, too." He added jokingly, his words earning a few laughs from around the room, Matt not giving much in the form of a reaction as his eyes quickly found Kelly's. "But no, I think that's great you went, and got to spend some time with Dawson… I'm not sure if the kid is gonna be back anytime soon, but if she is, hopefully she can stay longer than a few days. I hate we didn't get to see her more."

"Yeah, me too." Matt agreed, smacking his lips together before continuing. "But, uh- speaking of Gabby.. you will be seeing her around here pretty soon." He told them, Matt seeing a few ears perk up as everyone looked at him with questioning looks covering their faces.

He hadn't really thought about how he was going to bring up his and Gabby's new set of circumstances to the group. He hadn't had time to figure out how to tell them, and eventually he just came to the decision that he'd wait for the right opening, and let them know then. And, thankfully, it hadn't taken any time at all for Herrmann to give him that.

"Wait, Dawson will be back?" Cruz asked, Matt nodding as he looked back to Kelly, the Lieutenant being the only other person in the room, along with maybe Kidd, who knew of Gabby's upcoming trip.

"Yeah, she'll be here in about three weeks." Casey answered, seeing his friends and coworkers no less confused.

"Is she coming back for work?" Brett questioned, Matt shaking his head.

"No, nothing like that. She's just coming back to visit." He responded, catching a few glances from his friends. "She'll be here for a couple of weeks."

His words left an interesting feeling in the air, Matt knowing every single person here had the exact same question on the tip of their tongues, but none of them were voicing it. Whether they didn't know how to, or they weren't sure it was their place to ask, no one said anything. Not until Herrmann finally spoke up.

"So, uh- You and Dawson?" He asked, Matt raising his eyebrows as a soft smirk covered his face. "Are you two…"

"We're back together."

The words left his mouth casually, Matt seeing the different reactions from all his friends, most of them looking a little surprised, aside from Severide and Kidd who were already well aware of the status of his and Gabby's relationship.

"Really?" Mouch asked, Matt giving him a nod.

"Mhmm… We talked about it, we're gonna try and make things work."

"While she's still in Puerto Rico?" Herrmann asked, waiting until he got a nod of confirmation from the Captain before continuing. "And you'll still be here?"

"For the time being, yeah." He spoke. "Until we're both back in the same place, we're gonna be trying the long distance thing." He explained, Matt seeing the uncertainty in their gazes. "We'll be going back and forth, seeing each other when we can… So I'll be taking some time off here and there. Nothing too crazy, though."

The room stayed quiet once Matt finished speaking, everyone digesting the news they'd just heard from their Captain, Matt unsure of why no one had really said anything. He knew it was probably surprising, to hear him and Gabby would be in a relationship while living so far apart, but the silence was something he hadn't been expecting.

"Well, I think that's great." Severide spoke up when no one else had, his voice seemingly snapping them all out of their trance, Matt seeing a few them nod. "And I'm excited for her to visit, maybe this time I'll actually get to see her." Kelly added jokingly, Matt chuckling in response.

"Yeah, that's great news, Casey." Herrmann echoed Severide's sentiment once he found his voice, but no one else was able to get a word in before the bells went off, calling all companies to a car accident.

"Thanks guys." Casey replied as he looked down to his watch, seeing it was just a minute past shift change, the Captain pushing himself up off the counter and nodding out towards the garage, everyone following his lead as they headed towards their respective rigs, their previous conversation put on hold for now as they prepared to go help the citizens of Chicago.

* * *

Matt pushed open his ajar office door, the Captain taking in the sight of his familiar surroundings for the first time in over two weeks, Casey walking right past his desk chair and collapsing down onto his bunk, the firefighter lying down on his back as he tried to decompress after his long morning. After barely getting any sleep the night before because of his later flight, the last thing Matt needed was back to back nonstop calls this morning at 51, which, unfortunately, was what he had gotten.

It was well after noon, and this was the first time 81 had been back at the house since this morning, which definitely was a little unusual for them. They were a busy house, no question, but constant calls early in the morning wasn't something they dealt with all that often, though he guessed it wasn't too surprising that the one day he could use a slower shift, he'd gotten the exact opposite.

Blowing out a sigh, Matt reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his phone to see if he had any missed calls or messages. In all the craziness of the morning, he hadn't had a chance to talk to Gabby, let alone even see if she'd ever responded. But when he saw he had a few missed messages from her mixed with a couple other notifications, a warm smile broke out across his face, Matt swiping his thumb over her texts to unlock his phone.

Her messages were nothing out of the ordinary, just her telling him good morning, that she hoped his shift went okay and for him to be safe, her last message saying that they'd talk whenever he could. But it was the 'I love you' she'd sent in her last text that caused his smile to widen, Matt clicking on her contact before pressing the Facetime button, the firefighter bringing his hand up behind his head to prop it up as he waited for her to answer.

Within seconds, she picked up his call, Matt's smile morphing into a look of confusion when he was met by the image of what he recognized to be the ceiling in Gabby's bathroom, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Gabby?" He asked lightly, seeing her phone moving before she slowly came into view, his smile reappearing when he came to realize why she hadn't shown her face when she originally answered, Matt chuckling as he took in the sight of Gabby sitting in her bathtub, her hair pulled up on top of her head as she was surrounded by some bubbles.

"Hey, sorry… I wasn't sure who all would be on this call, I didn't know if you were alone." She responded brightly, Matt grinning from ear to ear as he watched her relax back into her bath. "And I didn't really think either of us want the rest of the house seeing me like this."

"Definitely not." He agreed, Gabby giving him a knowing look as a soft laugh escaped her lips. "But I for one am enjoying the view."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." She replied, Matt letting himself rest back into his bunk, holding the phone up higher so she had a better view of his face.

"Though I'd much rather be enjoying the view in person." He added, Gabby nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah I know you would… but I wish you were here, too." She responded softly, lifting her soapy hand out of the water to brush back a loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "It was weird this morning, waking up without you…" Gabby admitted, Matt's face falling slightly. "I know you were only here for a couple of weeks, but, I don't know- I got used to it, again."

"I know what you mean." He responded quickly, catching Gabby's gaze through the screen. "It was weird not being with you this morning… And it's weird not being together right now." He told her, watching as she nodded in agreement. "But, the way I see it, we're both where we need to be right now, and when we do get to spend time together, it'll just be all the more special." He spoke, his smile growing when he saw the effect his words had on her. "There's gonna be a lot of adjustments with all this… I know we hadn't been together for awhile, but once we were, we both kind of just fell back into our old routine together... Now we'll just have to find a different one." Matt continued, trying to ease any nerves she might be feeling, as well as a few of his own, too. "But we've got this, babe."

"Yeah, we do." She responded softly, flashing him a small smile before sliding further down into the bubbles. "So, how's shift going? The guys miss you?"

"Oh, well of course they did." He replied with a smirk, Gabby shaking her head in amusement as Matt adjusted his positioning on the bed, turning to lay on his side. "How could they not? But no, shift is fine… Busy, but fine. We've had a lot of calls, but none of them were too crazy or anything."

"Good, that's good." She murmured, her eyes darting around before she cleared her throat. "And, um.. How'd everyone take it?" She questioned hesitantly, Matt's tongue running along the inside of his cheek. "About us… Or have you not told them yet."

"I told them." He replied softly, Gabby giving him a nod. "And they were… They were surprised." He spoke carefully, Gabby waiting for him to continue. "I think they're happy for us, they just didn't have a lot of time to say much, we got called out right at the beginning of shift, but I don't think they were expecting it."

"Well, neither were you." She said lightly, Matt relaxing at her words, the firefighter chuckling as he shook his head.

"Fair point." He responded, Gabby scrunching up her nose before continuing.

"But, I mean… I guess I'm not that shocked by that. You and I didn't know what your visit was at first, I wasn't expecting them to, either." She spoke, Matt nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, they were just a little surprised. But I told them you were coming to visit soon, and they're really excited to see you… Severide, especially." Matt said, Gabby raising her eyebrows. "He feels a little cheated I guess, that you didn't see him last time you were here."

"Well, it's not my fault he wasn't at 51." She defended, Matt nodding with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I know… But everyone's looking forward to your visit."

"Me too." She agreed, Matt opening his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by the bells going off again, calling 81 out to a fire.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Casey pushed himself up off his bunk, shooting Gabby a regretful look.

"Sorry for cutting this short." He breathed out, Gabby shaking her head.

"It's alright. Duty calls. I've got some things to do anyway, I was just about to get out of the bath when you called." She replied, Matt cocking his head to the side as he paused by his door.

"Damn, you still could've." He responded suggestively, Gabby scoffing heavily as she shook her head. "Also, next time we Facetime call while you're in the bath, let's try and plan that to make sure I'm at home."

Gabby couldn't help but laugh at his less than subtle request, Matt's smile widening as he stepped out of his office and began heading for the garage. "I don't know what's gotten into you today, but maybe, yeah, we'll arrange something…" She replied with a wink. "But for now, I'd appreciate you getting your mind out of the gutter before running into a burning building." She told him, Matt nodding as he walked out into the hallway.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, well I'll let you go… Be safe out there, babe." She told him, Matt hearing a much more serious tone to her voice that hadn't been there moments prior.

"I will. Promise." Casey assured her before he stepped out into the garage. "I love you." He spoke as he saw his firefighters gearing up beside 81.

"I love you, too." She replied, Matt giving her a nod before he hung up the call, knowing that Gabby was right; no matter how much he wanted to be thinking of her right now, he had a job to do, the Captain speeding up his steps to get to 81 and get ready for the call.

* * *

**And there's another one. Sorry for the delay, but I hope you all liked the sweet Dawsey moments. Obviously, they'll be a lot to figure out with navigating a long-distance relationship for the time being, but we'll get into all that as the chapters go on. I appreciate you all reading my work, and I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story. I'm excited to hear your thoughts on this one!**

**Until next time.**

**Stay safe, everyone.**


	9. part nine

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter for you all! I'm so sorry the updates with this story are all over the place. I'm trying to find a better balance between all my stories, which clearly isn't working out too well so far. But I'm doing my best, haha.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one. I can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Stay safe, everyone.**

* * *

**part nine**

* * *

Casey walked towards the long table in the common room with his fresh cup of coffee in his hand, the Captain tuning back into the different conversations around him as everyone was enjoying their breakfast, the first responders of firehouse 51 settling in for their long shift. They'd only been at work for less than half an hour, 61 having been called out a few minutes into shift while the rest of the house ate their various breakfasts, everyone going about their business as they normally would. Placing himself down in his usual spot at the head of the table, Matt took a long sip of his hot beverage before setting it on the table in front of him, the firefighter leaning forward over the table and grabbing the newspaper that was sitting in front of Severide. Kelly immediately shot him a glare, Casey biting back a smirk before he leaned back in his chair, making himself comfortable as he opened the paper.

"Why don't you get your own damn paper?" Severide questioned, Matt chuckling before he shook his head.

"You're not gonna read it anyway." Casey fired back, Kelly rolling his eyes before turning his attention towards Stella, the woman sitting on his other side while they ate their breakfast, Matt focusing his attention on the sports section in front of him.

"So Casey," Herrmann called from the couch after a few moments, Matt lifting his head up to look towards the firefighter, "what's the countdown at now?" He asked with a wide grin, his question catching the attention of the room as a sheepish look covered Casey's face.

"Oh please don't get him started on this, it's all I've been hearing about for two weeks." Severide interjected before Matt could answer, Stella smacking her boyfriend's arm.

"Be quiet, Kelly." She chastised, Severide holding his hands up in defense.

"Look, I'm more excited than anyone- well, almost anyone," He started, shooting a knowing look towards Casey, "to see Dawson again. But I can't wait for her to get here just so he can start talking about anything other than her and Puerto Rico." He spoke with a sly grin, Matt scoffing lightly before turning back towards Herrmann.

"She gets in a week from tomorrow." Casey replied, ignoring Kelly's complaints as Herrmann nodded knowingly.

"Well, make sure she stops by some while she's in town… We miss her around here."

"She will, Herrmann." Casey promised, his mind flashing back towards the conversation he'd had with Gabby just last night, and how the woman had mentioned on a few different occasions how excited she was to see everyone again. "She's looking forward to being here, you all will definitely be seeing her a lot."

"Not as much as you will." Severide snickered, Matt glaring at his friend as a few laughs were heard around the room, the Captain rolling up the newspaper before pushing himself up and swatting Kelly across the back of the head with it. "Hey!"

"There's your paper." Casey replied smugly, sitting himself back down in his seat as Kelly picked up the crumbled newspaper while Matt relaxed into his chair, the firefighter grabbing his coffee and taking a sip.

"Man, you two really do act like children, Kidd how do you put up with that?" Mouch asked from beside Herrmann, the woman sighing heavily before she turned around to face him.

"I don't know, but I swear they act worse at home." She breathed out, Matt biting back a grin as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. While Kidd and Mouch continued their back and forth, Matt pulled the device out of his pocket, a soft smile forming over his face when he saw the notification of a message from Gabby. Swiping across her name, he unlocked his phone, the screen immediately going to their text messages so he could read what she sent.

But the second he saw what she'd messaged him, his eyes widened, heat flooding his cheeks as he quickly pulled his phone to his chest, Matt choking on the breath in his lungs as he made sure no one else could see what had just been sent to him.

Severide had noticed him nearly shoving his phone into his chest, but everyone in the room had heard his coughing, all eyes falling on him as Casey cleared his throat, the man pulling his phone away from his chest just enough to make sure he locked the screen before shoving the device back into his pocket.

"You alright over there?" Kelly asked, his eyes flashing towards the device he'd just hidden away before finding Matt's gaze.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." Casey replied, feeling the temperature in his face slowly return to normal as he grabbed a hold of his coffee cup.

"You sure?" Herrmann pressed, Matt nodding before he pushed himself up from his seat, clutching his cup tightly in his hand before he headed towards the exit.

"I'm good, just gonna go finish up some paperwork from last shift." Casey told them, clearing his throat before slipping out of the common room without another word, the Captain surely leaving some confused firefighters behind as he headed straight for his office.

The walk seemed to take longer than usual, his phone nearly burning a hole in his pocket as he picked up his pace when he got closer to his office, Matt stepping inside and quickly closing the door behind him before he walked towards his desk. Leaning his weight against the furniture, Matt released a heavy sigh as he fished the device out of his pocket, Casey biting down on the inside of his cheek while he unlocked his phone again, the message that had left him so flustered shining back at him.

Blowing out a soft whistle, Matt clicked on the photo that had been sent to him, the man swallowing thickly as he got a better look at the picture that he'd definitely never want any other person seeing, especially not anyone in this firehouse. Shifting his body weight against the desk, Matt's eyes raked over the image of Gabby from the neck down in next to nothing, her body covered by very thin, nearly see-through underwear he had very fond memories of taking off of her in the past, his mouth going dry as he was able to see practically all of the woman he missed so much.

Over the past two weeks they'd spent apart, they'd taken steps in navigating their way through their new long distance relationship. Being together, but not physically being together was an adjustment they weren't used to, and there had been a steep learning curve in finding what worked best for them while they were apart. Every single night, as long as Matt wasn't out on call, they called or Face-timed, usually for at least an hour, if not longer, to catch up on what happened that day, and get some of that time together that they craved. And on top of that, they often texted throughout the day as well, both of them talking as much as they wanted.

And they'd taken up other forms of keeping connected as well.

Shortly after he'd gotten back to Chicago, they quickly started taking advantage of technology for other aspects of their relationship, Gabby's photo today definitely not the first one she'd sent him, just as she had some of him as well. And the one from moments ago had been relatively tame compared to some of the others, both Matt and Gabby surprising the one another with photos at various times over these last two weeks, as well as more intimate Facetime calls when they were both in the privacy of their own homes. But this was the first time she had sent him anything when she knew he was at work, and it had taken him by surprise.

After a few minutes of admiring the picture she'd taken solely for him, he clicked out of it, making a mental note to go back to it later before he tapped on her contact photo, Matt quickly hitting the Facetime button. It rang for a few moments before she finally answered, Casey having to wait a split second for her picture to pop up as he adjusted the angle of his phone.

When he laid eyes on her, he couldn't help but smile, Matt immediately recognizing that she was sitting in her bed, her hair tousled and untamed as she leaned back against her headboard, Gabby now clad in an oversized shirt that she had definitely not been wearing when she took that photo earlier. Before she even said a word, a proud look was already shining in her eyes, Gabby biting down on her bottom lip as she brushed her hand behind her ear.

"Well, hello there_._" She spoke softly, the sound of her voice like music to his ears despite having just spoken to her last night, Matt shaking his head slightly as he bit back a smirk. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you this early."

"Mhmm, after that message you just sent me?" He questioned with a chuckle, his words bringing a shy grin to her face as she rested her palm against her cheek. "That was not very nice, Miss Dawson." He murmured, Gabby scrunching up her nose slightly.

"What? You didn't like it?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side. "I figured you'd enjoy it."

"Oh, that's not the issue." He was quick to clarify, Matt taking a slow breath. "I thoroughly enjoyed it, and I plan on enjoying it later as well, but you sending that to me at work when I can't fully appreciate it… That's mean." He clarified with a slight pout, Gabby raising her eyebrows as an amused look flashed across her face.

"I'm sorry." She replied, though her tone indicated she was the farthest thing from regretting her message. "I thought it would be a nice little gift to get you through the day." She told him, biting down on her bottom lip as Matt shook his head.

"If anything, it's just gonna make this day even longer." He groaned, Gabby giggling softly as his eyes traced over every inch of her he could see, his gaze landing back on the shirt she was wearing. "...And I see you've changed, which is a damn shame." He breathed out, the smile never leaving her face as she fought off an eye roll. "I much preferred your other outfit."

"Yeah, well that was just for you." She told him. "I already took that off, I-"

"Usually that's my job." He cut in, his voice deep as Gabby clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"Well, you weren't here." She responded simply, Matt running his tongue along the inside of his cheek as he tried to hide his smile. "But I'll make sure to pack it for next week, and give you the chance to redeem yourself when I'm in town." She added lightly, a soft scoff escaping his lips before he shook his head, his reaction causing her grin to widen.

"You know I will." He promised, Gabby nodding slightly as she adjusted her position in her bed, settling back into the pillows as she got comfortable. "So, you trying to kill me aside," Matt started, "what's got you up so early? I thought you were off today?" He asked her, Gabby nodding before brushing her hair from her face.

"Well, I was supposed to be, but they called me about half an hour ago, asked me to come a day early." She explained, Matt listening intently as his eyes stayed focused on her face. "I guess something with the plans for our next building got all messed up, and I need to try and go work on fixing that… It could've waited until tomorrow, but since I'm gonna be gone for so long here soon, I figured I could just head to the site a day early and get as much work done as I can." She told him, Casey nodding as the last words left her lips.

"That makes sense… Too bad we didn't know last night, I wouldn't have kept you up so late." He responded, thinking back to their nightly call that ended up being close to three hours.

"It's okay, I don't regret it." She replied with a knowing smirk, her look causing a smile to pull on his lips. "And I know you don't, either."

"Definitely not." He answered without hesitation, the words leaving his mouth just as there was a knock on his office door. The sound caught both their attentions, Matt looking over to see Kelly standing on the other side of the glass, the Captain waving him in. "What do you need, Sev?" He questioned as Kelly poked his head in, the man glancing to Casey's phone before looking back up at him.

"I was just coming to see what had you practically running from the common room, but now I know… Hey Dawson." Kelly greeted with a smirk, the firefighter stepping further into the room and coming to stand beside his friend, Matt tilting the screen so Gabby could see both him and Severide.

"Hey Sev." She replied, Kelly giving her a little wave. "How have you been?"

"Things are good here… Just preparing for the big day when you arrive." He responded, Gabby chuckling softly.

"Well, I hope you're not doing anything crazy on my account. I'm just gonna be happy to be there, and to see you all and everyone." She responded brightly, her eyes flashing towards something out of frame before looking back to the two men through her screen. "I hate to cut this short, but I need to start getting ready so I'm not late for work… I'll talk to you later?" She asked, her gaze locked on Matt as he gave her a firm nod.

"I'll call you tonight, but let me know when you get to the site." He requested, Gabby nodding in response.

"Of course… I love you." She replied softly, her words bringing a small smile to his face.

"Love you too, babe." Matt responded quickly.

"Love you, too." Kelly added with a smug grin, Gabby raising her eyebrows in amusement as a light laugh escaped her lips, Matt shaking his head as he glanced towards his friend.

"Mhmm… I'll see you next week, Kelly_._"

"I'm looking forward to it." He replied, the man giving her another little wave. "Bye Dawson."

"See you guys." She told them, giving them one last wide smile before she disconnected the call, Matt quickly locking his phone and sliding it back into his pocket.

"Sorry I interrupted your call with Dawson." Kelly spoke as he moved towards the wall, the man leaning his body back against the window as Casey waved him off.

"It's fine, we weren't planning on doing one this morning anyway, it was kind of unexpected." He replied, his words earning a nod from his friend. "She wasn't supposed to be working today, either… But I guess with her taking that time off to come here, she's gonna go a day early."

"Yeah, we are getting close to her getting here, aren't we?" Severide questioned, his words bringing a wide smile to Casey's face as he nodded, the Captain unable to hide his excitement.

"We are… just eight more days." He breathed out, Kelly smiling softly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, how has all that been going?" Kelly asked, Matt raising his eyebrows slightly as he caught his gaze. "The long distance thing? I mean, I know it hasn't been that long, but we haven't really talked about it… I just know not to bother you when Dawson calls every night." He added with a laugh, Matt smiling softly before giving him a slight shrug.

"It's going well, so far. It's been an adjustment, I'll admit to that. We're not really used to being in a relationship like this, but so far everything's been pretty good." Matt explained, Severide nodding in response. "I miss her like crazy, and I wish we could be in the same place, but we both understand it's better for us to be where we are right now. But, damn…" Casey paused, blowing out a heavy breath as he shook his head. "I'm really looking forward to her getting here."

Severide smiled warmly, glad to see his friend so happy. "I know you are." He replied, a sly look forming over Kelly's face before he continued. "But I guess I should talk to Stella, and try and figure out things for us to do so we can be out of the apartment as much as possible." He spoke with a pointed stare, Matt blushing slightly as he ducked his head. "Cause knowing you two… yeah, most of your time will be spent in your bedroom. And I don't need to hear that."

"Easy, Kelly." Casey spoke up with a laugh, Severide cocking his head to the side.

"What?" He questioned back. "I'm not wrong." He replied, Matt shaking his head before releasing a heavy breath.

"Yeah, no comment on that, but, uh, speaking of, I guess," Casey started, his words gaining Kelly's interest. "What are yours and Kidd's plans for Valentine's Day?" Matt asked, Kelly clearly surprised by the question. "I mean, I know we're working that day, but when are you planning on doing whatever it is you're gonna do?" He pressed further, noticing the blank look on Severide's face. "..._Were_ you planning on doing anything?"

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it." He responded with a shrug. "Why?"

"Because Gabby's gonna be here, and I'm trying to figure out what my plans are." He replied, a knowing look covering Kelly's face. "Because if you two are gonna be there…"

"Ah, yes. We don't want all four of us to be in the apartment for that." Severide said with a chuckle, Matt shooting him a pointed stare.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was thinking. So if you're wanting to stay in, I was thinking about getting a hotel room for me and Gabby anyway… But I just wasn't sure if you'd planned anything yet."

"No, I haven't. But why don't you go ahead and get that hotel room, that way I don't have to do anything." Severide spoke with a smirk, Casey rolling his eyes as he huffed out a breath.

"Kidd's a lucky lady." He muttered sarcastically, Severide glaring slightly before pushing himself off the wall.

"Well, at least my girl actually wants to be in the same city as me." Kelly replied quickly, Matt's eyes narrowing harshly towards his friend as Severide stepped towards the door. "What? Too soon to joke about that?" He spoke with a laugh, Casey scoffing before nodding out towards the bunk room.

"Hilarious… Don't let the door hit you on the way out." He responded dryly, Severide laughing as he continued out of the office, Matt rolling his eyes before shutting his door and closing himself off from the rest of the house. Once assuring that Kelly had left the bunkroom, Matt pulled his phone back out of his pocket again, pushing all other thoughts out of his mind as he went back to his messages, the firefighter wanting to spend a little more time appreciating the photo Gabby had sent him.

* * *

Casey hopped down out the rig, the chatter of firefighters filling the air in the garage as they returned from their latest call, the cold February air chilling them to the bone as they began shedding their turnout gear, everyone wanting to get inside as quickly as possible.

"Man, you'd think after going through these winters every year, people would eventually start to learn how to drive in this weather." Mouch breathed out as he stepped down onto the ground, referring to the latest car accident they'd responded to this afternoon, that being the type of call they got the most during the winter.

"Well, apparently not." Gallo added, Casey's leg bouncing nervously once he'd stepped out of his turnout pants, the man moving to hang his jacket up off the side of the rig before he walked in the direction of the firehouse.

"Let's get those garage doors down, try and keep a little bit of heat in here." Casey instructed, his men nodding as he passed them, more of his friends coming into view as he got around the back of the rig. But Matt's steps slowed when he saw Herrmann and Severide's conversation come to halt the second they saw him, the men looking between one another before their eyes landed back on him. "...What?"

"Nothing." Severide replied with a shrug, the smirk on his face telling a different story.

"What is it?" Casey asked again, the nerves and excitement he'd been feeling all day taking away his ability to be patient.

"Severide here was just going through everything you'd been doing for Dawson's arrival tomorrow." Herrmann spoke with a chuckle, Matt shaking his head as he glanced towards Kelly.

"What? All I said was that it was funny how nervous you were about Gabby getting here, and how that led to you cleaning the entire apartment." Kelly spoke lightly, everyone listening in on their conversation with amused smiles, Casey stifling an eye roll despite the fact that he couldn't really argue with the man.

Severide's light words definitely had some truth to them, Matt having spent the entire day yesterday cleaning up around their home, freshening up his room and cleaning his bathroom, Casey making sure that everything looked nice and was in order before Gabby got here, knowing he wouldn't have time to do everything he wanted to before she arrived tomorrow. He'd been nearly bouncing off the walls in anticipation, and that energy had definitely followed him into the firehouse this morning, everyone noticing the excitement radiating off of him from the second he got here. Over the past week, the closer they got to Gabby's visit, the more excited they could tell their Captain had become, and they could only imagine how happy he'd be once she was actually here.

"You should be thanking me, Sev, I don't think that place has been cleaned since before you moved in." He fired back, his words earning some snickers from the firefighters around them, Matt shaking his head as he felt a burst of wind from outside hit his body, Casey glancing back around the rig to see the garage doors were still open. "Gallo, why aren't the doors down yet?" Matt called to his firefighter, waiting a few seconds but the man never answered him. "Gallo?"

"Captain." He called back, Matt furrowing his eyebrows as he looked back around the rig.

"What is it?" Matt questioned, seeing his firefighter looking out in the driveway before he turned back to Casey, a soft smile resting on his face.

"I think someone's here to see you." He replied, Matt's eyebrows furrowing as he walked towards the doors, most of the firefighter's following him.

As he got closer, his steps stopped immediately when he saw a familiar face walking up the snow-covered driveway, Matt unable to stop the bright smile that grew on his lips as he locked eyes with her, her grin matching his as light snow fell down on top of her.

"Gabby…" He breathed out softly, Matt soon regaining control of his limbs as he hurried out to the driveway, Gabby walking quickly, but carefully, as they met just outside the garage. His arms wrapped around her immediately, Gabby making sure to keep ahold of her bag so it didn't fall into the snow as she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, Matt lifting her up off the ground slightly as they held onto one another, both beyond ecstatic to be seeing each other in person for the first time in three weeks. "What are you doing here?" He murmured against her hair, Gabby squeezing him gently as he put her firmly back on the ground, Matt pressing multiple kisses against the cold skin on her neck before he reluctantly pulled back.

He didn't move very far, Matt keeping one arm around her while the other grabbed her bag from her hand, the man carrying it for her as she kept a hand on his back. "I figured I'd come and surprise you." She murmured, Matt's grin widening before he leaned down and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her lips, neither of them aware of their audience as they separated after a few much needed moments.

"How long ago did you decide this?" He asked once they'd pulled away, Matt turning back to lead her out of the cold and snow, the couple just now realizing that everyone had been watching them reunite.

"Pretty much the day after you left." She responded brightly, Matt shaking his head slightly as they got into the garage. "That's why I went into the site early last week, so I could have an extra day away… From the look on your face, I'm guessing this is a good surprise?"

"It's a great surprise." He replied instantly, Matt pressing a kiss against her head as they got to the group, everyone crowding around her immediately.

"Hey there, kid!" Herrmann spoke excitedly, the older firefighter being the first to greet her as she was pulled out on Matt's embrace, the Captain missing her warmth instantly as she got passed around between their friends.

"So, you decided to come a day early, huh?" Kelly asked as he brought her in for a tight hug, the Lieutenant holding on a bit longer than everyone else considering he hadn't seen Dawson in a very long time.

"I did." She replied, rubbing his back before they pulled away, Gabby smiling softly at the group that had formed around her. "I mostly did it for Matt, but it's nice to get another day with you, too." She added, tapping Kelly's cheek before stepping back beside him, the man swatting her hand away.

"Oh, we all already know that, Dawson." He teased her, Gabby shaking her head before looking away from him, her eyes moving around the group of her friends before landing on Matt, the man already looking at her with a bright smile, almost like he still couldn't believe she was here.

"So, how about we get inside and we can catch up?" Herrmann asked, the freezing temperatures outside causing the garage to be nearly unbearable if they were outside too long, Gabby giving him a nod in agreement.

"Sounds good." She replied, her words causing everyone to start to filter inside, some clasping or patting her shoulder as they went. But Gabby stayed rooted in her spot, her eyes always making their way back to Matt as he stayed put, Kelly being the last to leave the two, the man muttering something under his breath that neither of them could hear, but if Gabby had to guess, she'd say it was nowhere near appropriate.

As Severide walked away, Matt began moving closer to her, the couple hanging back to have a moment alone before they went inside. While Gabby was excited to see everyone and catch up with her friends, she wanted one last quiet moment alone with Matt before they went in, knowing they most likely wouldn't get another one until he got off shift tomorrow morning.

"So, you really came early just for me, huh?" He asked as he came to a stop directly in front of her, Matt leaning forward slightly to place her heavy duffle bag down on the squad table behind her before he wrapped his arms around her waist, Gabby's hands coming to rest on his shoulders as he took away practically all the space between them.

"Of course I did." She replied, Matt smiling softly as she rubbed her hands up and down the front of his chest. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can… I know they'll be times we won't always be able to do this, between work and everything. That we might have to go awhile without seeing one another… So whenever I can get here, I want to be with you as much as possible." She murmured, the words leaving her lips lightly as his grin widened, Matt giving her body a squeeze before he leaned in, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. The force of his movements caught her off guard, Gabby's head slowly catching up with her body as she kissed him back, Matt holding her to him as tightly as he could while they fought for dominance. He kissed her with everything he had, kissing her the way he wanted to from the moment he saw her standing in the driveway, the couple losing sight of everything but each other as her hands moved up to cup the side of his neck, her finger stroking along his jaw as he gripped her hips firmly in his hands.

When they finally pulled back, both of them were panting, their chests moving up and down rapidly as they sucked in deep breaths, the cold air practically burning as it moved into their lungs, Matt's eyes focused on her red, swollen lips before he caught her gaze, both of them unable to stop the smiles forming over their faces.

"God, I missed this." He said quietly, Gabby nodding in agreement before leaning in to kiss him again, this one much more tame as his hands slid up and down her back, the pair only lasting for a few seconds before they needed to breathe again. "You're still leaving the same day, right? You didn't change that around on me?" He asked, his voice breathy as he tried to gather himself, Gabby's presence stirring many emotions inside him but none of which were any he could act on in all the ways he wanted, not here at the firehouse.

"Nope, that's still the same… Though depending on how this goes, maybe I can be convinced to stay a couple extra days." She replied with a grin, Matt shaking his head in amusement before leaning in to kiss her one last time.

"You really are going to be the death of me, woman." He spoke against her lips, feeling her smile before she kissed him again, the couple enjoying their last few seconds alone before they needed to go inside.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I just can't imagine you living in a tent."

Herrmann's loud voice echoed through the common room as everyone sat around the table, finishing up the dinner they'd ordered in about an hour ago, the entire house present as they caught up with the former paramedic. Matt was seated in his usual spot at the head of the table, Gabby having pulled up a chair next to him in order to fit everyone at the table, the woman resting her elbow on the armrest of his seat as his hand ran up and down her back, Casey leaning back in his seat while he watched her talk with their firehouse family. There was a bright smile on Gabby's face, just as there had been in the few hours she'd been here, Matt noticing how relaxed and at ease she'd been from the moment she got here. Though she'd had a few reservations about seeing everyone since they found out they were back together, his assurances over the last few weeks that everyone was happy for them had seemed to ease her worries, Gabby picking up right where she left off with the firehouse as they enjoyed their dinner together.

"The tent set up actually wasn't too bad, Herrmann." Casey interjected, Gabby glancing towards him with a soft smile on her face before looking back at the older firefighter who was a few seats down.

"Yeah, and we've got showers there and everything." Gabby added before putting a small bite of food in her mouth, the woman leaning into Matt's touch as he continued rubbing soothing patterns along her back. "And I have an apartment, the tent is just for when I'm on the site."

"I'll take your word for it. I don't think I could ever do that, but good for you, kid. Out there saving the world and everything, we're proud of ya."

Gabby ducked her head slightly as Herrmann praised her, the aid worker shaking her head as she placed her fork down against her plate. "I wouldn't go that far."

"He's right, Dawson." Boden spoke up, a few of the other members of 51 nodding in agreement. "The work you're doing… what we've heard from you, and the things we've heard from Casey, I still don't think we can fully understand the magnitude of how many people you're helping. But what we do know is how amazing all of this is… You're doing incredible things, Dawson."

Gabby felt heat rise to her cheeks before she looked back towards Matt yet again, finding a proud smile waiting for her as he nodded, the man scratching over her back lightly. "They're right, babe." He agreed, Gabby biting down on the inside of her cheek. "I know you hate people giving you credit for things, but I saw it firsthand; you're the reason things are running as well as they are. You've changed thousands of lives by what you're doing."

Gabby and Matt locked eyes as he spoke, the two getting lost in each other momentarily before the sound of the bells going off pulled them from their moment, everyone in the room hearing ambulance 61 and squad 3 being called to a car accident.

Their current conversation was put on hold for a second as the needed members of firehouse 51 got up and began to head for the garage.

"You wanna ride along, Dawson?" Brett offered as she grabbed her thick jacket from the back of her chair, Gabby's eyebrows raising slightly as she looked back and forth between the blonde and Foster.

"Oh, uh- maybe next time." She replied softly, Brett nodding understandingly. "I'm kinda wiped out after traveling, but next shift I'm here for, I'd love to." Gabby told her, the blonde shooting her a bright smile before she moved towards the garage.

The conversation shifted once half of 51 had left, everyone speaking in their own little groups as Gabby took another bite of her dinner, feeling Matt's eyes on her while she ate.

"...What?" She questioned once she'd swallowed the food in her mouth, Gabby reaching for her water and taking a sip as Casey continued to stare.

"Nothing… Just thinking about how incredible you are." He replied softly, Gabby shaking her head as she bit back a grin, placing her cup back down on the table before adjusting her body to face him.

"You're being awful sweet today." She murmured, Matt bringing his hand up to push a strand of hair behind her ear, his thumb stroking along her cheek as he moved before he returned his hand to her back.

"Well, you surprising me put me in an excellent mood." He responded, Gabby smiling softly at him as his eyes flickered towards her half full plate. "You get enough to eat?" He questioned as a yawn escaped her lips, Matt rubbing his hand over her shirt as he waited for her to respond.

"Yeah, I did. I'm full." She told him as she met his gaze, Matt seeing the exhaustion evident in her eyes. He noticed it soon after she arrived, but as they'd been sitting in the common room for awhile, 81 having surprisingly not been called out since she got here, Gabby's body was definitely fighting off her fatigue, he could see it in the way she carried herself.

"You wanna go lay down in my office? Get some rest?" He offered once the second yawn in less than thirty seconds left her mouth, Gabby shaking her head slightly.

"No, no, that's okay… I was actually probably gonna get going here soon." She told him, Matt nodding understandingly. While selfishly, he definitely didn't want her to leave for the night just yet, he knew how tired she was, and he wouldn't keep her here just for him. "As long as you don't mind."

"Of course not." He replied, rubbing along her side before pulling back his hand. "Let me go get my keys, you can take my truck."

"Are you sure?" She asked as he stood up, Gabby following his movements before they broke away from the table, the two walking towards the hallway.

"Of course. I can get a ride with Kidd and Severide, and that way you don't have to take another cab." He told her, Gabby nodding as she followed him through the hallways towards the locker room.

"Thank you." She murmured, Matt shaking his head as they walked into the familiar room that Gabby hadn't been in for awhile.

"Nothing to thank me for. You remember which one is the guest room, right?" He asked as he began to open his locker, Gabby giving him a nod.

"I think I can figure it out." She replied, scrunching up her nose as he grabbed his keys from the top shelf, Matt smiling at the adorable look on her face.

"Good." He responded, placing his truck keys in her hand. "And that's the key to Kelly's place." He pointed it out, the green cover on it making it easy to pick out as she nodded.

"Got it." She told him lightly, Matt pressing a kiss to her forehead before closing up his locker.

"...Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay?" He asked with a soft grin, Gabby matching his smile as she shook her head. "You could spend the night in my office, and we can recreate some of those nights in the tent." He added suggestively, his words causing a heavy scoff to leave her lips.

"I don't know, I think everyone else is a little too close to your office for us to recreate those nights accurately." She responded proudly, her true words causing his mouth to go dry. "But tomorrow… I'm all yours."

"I can't wait." He replied without missing a beat, Gabby rubbing her palm against his cheek lightly before they walked out of the locker room.

After stopping by Matt's office to grab his jacket, the pair went back out into the common room, Gabby saying her goodbyes to everyone who hadn't been called out, the woman promising she'd see them soon before her and Matt continued outside. The change in temperature was significant as they stepped out into the garage, both of them bundled up in their thick jackets, Matt shouldering her bag as they walked out into the harsh winter weather, his arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her close.

"You'll text me when you're there and inside? Just so I know you made it okay?" He requested as they got closer to his truck, Gabby nodding just before they stepped out into the street, the couple walking towards his driver's side door.

"Yeah, I will." She promised before slipping out of his grasp and unlocking his truck. Stepping aside, she gave him room to place her bag on the bench before he turned to face her, Matt smiling softly as he placed his hand on her waist.

"I'll see you in the morning." He told her, Gabby nodding in agreement before he placed a gentle kiss to her lips, both of them relishing in the feeling of the physical contact.

"I'll see you then." She repeated, kissing him again quickly before she climbed into his truck, Matt waiting until she'd gotten it started as he stood beside her. "Stay safe out there."

"I will. Promise." He assured her, Gabby nodding slightly as he gave her a smile. "Drive safe." He added, Matt leaning forward into the vehicle for one last kiss before he stepped back. "And Gabby?" He questioned, the woman glancing towards him. "...I'm so glad you're here."

His words brought a wide smile to her face, Gabby biting down on the inside of her cheek as her glove covered hands gripped the steering wheel. "I am, too." She agreed, Matt flashing her a warm grin before closing her door, the man tapping it gently before taking another step back.

Stepping around the front of the truck, he waited on the sidewalk while she got ready to leave, Gabby flashing him one last smile and a little wave before she began pulling away from the curb, Matt keeping his eyes on the retreating truck until it was out of sight.

* * *

Casey walked down the hallway towards his front door, moving quicker than his normal pace as he held Kelly's extra key in his hand, the man having nearly bolted from Kidd's car as she dropped him off outside the apartment. On the drive home, the couple had informed him that they'd be going out for breakfast, Kidd giving some lame excuse as to how they knew Casey was exhausted, and so was Gabby, and they didn't want to be around to disturb them. But even as she was saying it, everyone in the car knew that wasn't the real reason they were staying out of the apartment for the morning.

They were trying to give him and Gabby some alone time, knowing this was the first they'd really be able to see one another since she got in, which was something he very much appreciated. But while he was grateful, he hadn't really voiced that to the couple, knowing that would open up the can of worms as to why they didn't want to be around, and while he expected the teasing from Severide, that was not something he really wanted to be discussing with Kidd. So he left it alone, giving them a quick thank you before he hurried inside, Matt's desire to be with Gabby growing the closer he got to the apartment.

Once she'd left the house last night, the rest of his shift had actually been quite eventful, most companies being out well into the night, and then once again early this morning. And despite his overwhelming need to spend as much time with Gabby as possible, he couldn't help but be a little thankful she'd decided to not spend the night with him, knowing the woman just inside the apartment needed as much rest as she could possibly get, and him coming and going from the firehouse all night was not conducive to that.

But just because it was probably for the best she'd gone home last night, that didn't mean he wouldn't insist that she at least spend one night with him at the firehouse during his shift, the man quickly shoving the key into the lock before stepping inside.

Just as he expected, the apartment was completely quiet, Matt closing and locking the door behind him before beginning to shed his jacket and boots, a soft smile forming over his face when he saw some of Gabby's belongings as well. Moving as quickly as he could, Matt headed straight for his bedroom, his sock covered feet padding against the hardwood as he got to the closed door, Casey reaching out for the handle and opening it quietly.

The second he looked inside, the smile on his face grew wider at the sight of Gabby curled up in his bed, the man slowly stepping into his room before closing the door behind him. She was lying in the middle of the bed, her back facing him as she was curled up underneath the covers, a large fluffy blanket Matt recognized to be from the back of the couch in the living room resting over top of her as well, her body barely visible underneath all the layers.

Knowing all he wanted to do right now was climb into bed with her, Matt walked towards his closet, the man beginning to change out of his shift clothes as he went, not stopping until he was down to his boxers. With his dirty clothes in the hamper and his belt hanging up, Casey stepped back towards the bed, slowly lifting up the comforter before climbing in behind her, Gabby still dead to the world as she laid completely still. As he nestled his body against hers, he was surprised to feel she was a little cold, Matt assuming that was part of why she'd gone to retrieve the blanket at some point during the night, Casey pressing his hips into hers as he tried to get comfortable.

From his close vantage point, he could see she'd taken to wearing one of his shirts to bed, Matt noticing the old material as it covered her body. But from what he could feel as his hand came to rest on her side, she wasn't wearing much else aside from his clothing, Matt's assuming she'd taken to sleeping in her usual attire of a t-shirt and underwear.

Once he was settled, his head resting on the pillow comfortably, he slid his hand gently up and down her side before moving up underneath the shirt covering her body, Matt's palm resting against her bare stomach, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could.

He felt her slowly start to move against him, a soft moan escaping her lips as she was beginning to be pulled from her peaceful slumber, Matt continuing to rub his hand over her stomach as she pressed herself back into his warmth.

"Morning." She spoke, her voice raspy from sleep as she made no effort to move, Matt grinning softly as he lifted his head, the man pressing a kiss on her shoulder as another moan of contentment escaped her lips.

"Good morning." He told her, pressing another kiss to her shoulder before trailing his kisses towards her neck, the woman smiling softly despite not having yet opened her eyes. "How'd you sleep?" He asked in between kisses.

"Pretty damn good." She replied softly, biting down on the inside of her cheek as she felt his hand slip down to her lower stomach, her fingers dancing along the waistband of her underwear. "I missed you, though… Would've been better if you were here." She added, focusing on the feeling of Matt's precise kisses against her neck, as well as his thumb stroking the skin dangerously low on her stomach, her body relaxing completely in his hold.

"I won't disagree with you there." He murmured, grazing his teeth along her skin before he pulled back, gently encouraging Gabby to lay on her back, Matt pushing the covers off of them as she got situated.

The second they locked eyes, he couldn't help but smile, Matt seeing the hazy look that almost always accompanied Gabby being woken up in the mornings, the lazy grin on her face filling his chest with warmth as he rubbed his hand along her stomach.

"Hi." She whispered, Matt's smile growing before he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, Gabby gasping into his mouth as she felt his hand begin to sneak underneath her underwear, stopping right above where she'd want him. When they pulled back, she saw that familiar look in his darkened eyes, Gabby gnawing on her bottom lip in anticipation as he removed his hand from her clothes.

"So…" He started, his hand sliding up her stomach pushing her shirt up with it. "Exactly how much did you miss me?" He questioned as he exposed more and more of her skin, Gabby drawing in a deep breath as she felt the abrupt change in temperature. Before she could respond, he placed a sloppy kiss just over her ribs, Gabby's eyes falling closed as he began marking her skin.

"...Matt." She groaned softly, feeling him smile against her before kissing her skin again, his mouth moving upwards towards her covered chest while his hand continued further south. "Matt."

"Yes?" He questioned, before pulling back slightly as he saw the look of desperation in her eyes shining back at him, the man smirking proudly before propping himself up. When she didn't say a word back, Matt returned his hand back towards her waist, Gabby's gaze following his every move as he slowly hooked his fingers underneath her underwear and pulled the material down her legs.

With her help, he was able to discard the clothing, Matt tossing it to the ground before he positioned himself over her, Matt's body resting in between her legs as his face hovered over her chest, the man moving her shirt out of the way before attaching his lips to her sensitive skin. Gabby bit down harshly on her bottom lip, doing what she could to control her breathing as he showed her his appreciation for her, his lips gradually moving further and further down her body.

"You and I have the apartment to ourselves this morning…" He murmured against her skin, his lips trailing down her stomach. "What do you say we make the most of it?"

He kept moving until he was at her waist, Matt grazing his teeth over her hip bone before looking up at her, seeing her clenching her mouth shut as her hand was gripping the sheets beneath her.

"...Matt." She breathed out again, the smirk never leaving his lips as he reached behind him for the covers he'd thrown off of them moments prior, Matt positioning himself between her legs as her legs hooked up over his shoulders.

While this definitely hadn't been the way Gabby was planning on her morning going, she had no complaints as she felt his finger tracing along the inside of her thigh, her breaths getting choppier as he pressed kisses all over her skin, his bright blue eyes being the last thing she saw before he tossed the sheets up over his head, the material falling down onto her stomach as Matt disappeared underneath the covers.


	10. part ten

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the wait with this one, I didn't mean for it to take me this long, at all. I feel like that's how I start off my little notes for all these chapters, but I truly am sorry. I had to do a bit of regrouping to do with this story, and I've finally figured out my plan for how this story will end, and unfortunately it will be coming here soon. I don't have an exact number of chapters left yet, more so just the storyline planned, but we are nearing the end. Which makes me sad, because I truly love this story so much. But I think you all will enjoy how it all plays out.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, with Gabby and Matt spending some time together in Chicago. Thanks to all of you who are still sticking with me.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

**part ten**

* * *

Gabby collapsed down onto Matt's heaving chest, their warm bodies pressed together as heavy pants left both their lips, Casey's hands rubbing up and down her back as they came down from their high, both of them needing a few moments to recover after their morning spent together in bed. His eyes were closed in contentment, a bright smile covering his face as he felt her unsteady breaths hitting his neck, Gabby pressing a kiss to his skin before she began to roll off of him. But Matt refused to let her go very far, his arms tightening around her body as he pulled her back towards him, her legs straddling his hips as a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"Matt…" She breathed out lightly, feeling his arms wrap tighter around her lower back, Casey pressing his face into her neck as he kept her as close as possible.

"What?" He asked, his voice muffled by her skin as her smile widened, Gabby placing her hands out against the mattress on either side of his body to balance herself. She could feel him pressing continuous kisses against the nape of her neck, Matt releasing his hold around her back momentarily so he could reach down for the covers that had long been thrown to the end of the bed, the man blindly feeling for them before lifting the material up over their bare bodies.

"Can I lay down, please?" She asked, amusement present in her voice as Matt pulled back slightly, enough to catch her gaze as their faces were mere inches apart.

"You are." He replied simply, unable to fight off his smile as he lifted his hand up to brush some of her short hair behind her ear, his thumb stroking along her cheekbone.

"I meant on the bed." She told him, raising her eyebrows as she felt his hand that was wrapped around her back begin to slide up and down over her skin, Matt releasing a soft grunt before reluctantly loosening his grip on her.

"Fine…" He groaned, Gabby rolling her eyes before sliding down onto the mattress beside him, her body still partially on top of his as she nestled herself into his side, her head immediately finding its familiar home on his chest as their legs tangled together beneath the sheets.

As they got comfortable in his large bed, a content quiet fell over them, their breathing finally back to normal as they relaxed into one another, Gabby's index finger tracing lazy patterns over his chest as her eyes fell closed, their time spent in this room over the last few hours having worn her out more than she realized. He couldn't help but glance down to the top of her head as he felt her starting to fall asleep, Matt knowing the signs of her exhaustion well enough after all their years together, a soft smile forming across his face as he focused on the feeling of their bodies pressed together. And after weeks apart, this feeling was something he wanted to hold onto for as long as he could.

Drawing in another deep breath, Matt moved his hand up and down the side of her hip, the comforting feeling of her chest rising and falling against his side lulling his eyes shut as the couple enjoyed the relaxed quiet surrounding them. It was a nice change of pace, from the nights spent on the busy worksite, as well as their nights spent in her apartment, her proximity to the city causing some residual noise to sometimes flood into her room late at night. But here, curled up together in his bed, it was completely quiet, and he couldn't help but find a certain peace in that.

"So…" Gabby's soft voice caused his eyes to open slowly, the man surprised to hear her voice after he'd figured she'd fallen back asleep, Matt turning his head down just as she looked at him, her chin resting over his chest. "What are our plans for today?"

Matt's head tilted to the side slightly, the man glancing down towards their bodies before finding her gaze again, Gabby's eyes narrowing slightly. "I thought we were doing it…" He murmured, seeing a scoff escape her lips as she slid her hand over his breast bone.

"You get me all the way here, and your only plans are us laying in bed?" She questioned back, a sly grin forming over his face before he pulled her back on top of him, a soft sound of surprise leaving her lips as she instinctively straddled him, Matt returning her to the position she'd been in moments prior as he kissed her hard. The abrupt movement caught her off guard, but she soon recovered as she kissed him back, Matt smiling against her before he continued their dance, his hands moving to grip her hips tightly.

"Those aren't my only plans." He whispered against her, a low groan escaping the back of her throat as Casey took the opportunity to roll them over, their lips staying connected as he pinned her down to the bed. With every second that passed, their movements became needier, and more desperate as his free hand roamed her body, his other one gripping onto hers, their fingers laced together beside her head as they fought for control.

When air became a priority, Gabby pulled back, heavy pants escaping both their lips as Matt adjusted his positioning over her, their eyes locked on one another while they caught their breath. With their hands still clasped together on the bed, Gabby lifted her other one up from his waist, using the back of her hand to stroke along his cheekbone. He leaned into her touch, a happy smile forming across his face as his eyes slowly closed, Gabby using the moment to take him in as they basked in the warmth of one another.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, Matt opening his eyes and immediately finding her gaze, Gabby's bottom lip tucking in between her teeth when his smile widened. "...Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're here?" He questioned, Gabby biting back a grin as she nodded.

"You have." She murmured, Matt's smile growing before he leaned down and captured her lips in another kiss, this one gentle and slow, the man giving her hand a tight squeeze before he pulled away.

"Well, good… Because I am." He breathed out, Gabby's hand moving to cup his neck. "I'm happy you came, and that we're gonna get all this time together… I'm just so glad you're here." His words were soft, barely audible, as she bit down on her bottom lip, Gabby matching his words with an agreeing nod before using her hold on his neck to pull him back down towards her.

Their slow kisses once again turned desperate, Matt settling his body in between her legs as she hooked them up around his hips, Gabby pulling him closer as a low groan escaped his lips. Neither had any idea of how much time had passed, the two completely lost in each other, Gabby feeling his clear desire for her pressing against the inside of her thigh before she pushed her hips upward, silently urging him to finish what he started.

But before he could begin to follow through on her request, his phone started buzzing on the nightstand, another groan escaping his lips for a different reason before Matt pulled back, Gabby biting down on her bottom lip as he glanced towards the device. From his positioning above Gabby, he had a high enough vantage point to see Severide's name pop up on the screen, signaling he had a text from his best friend, the man huffing out of a breath as another message came through shortly after.

Releasing an annoyed sigh, Matt carefully leaned across her, making sure to keep most of his weight off her as he grabbed his phone, the firefighter quickly unlocking it and scanning his eyes over the messages Kelly sent, Gabby watching with an amused expression when she saw him roll his eyes.

"Who is it?" She asked, Matt shaking his head before turning his phone towards her so she could read the message.

"Severide." He responded, Gabby giving him a nod before her eyes moved towards the screen, the woman biting back a laugh as she read what he'd sent his best friend.

'_We'll be home in 30 minutes._'

'_So wherever you and Dawson are, try and make sure you're clothed_.'

Shaking her head in amusement, Gabby's eyes flashed back towards her boyfriend, seeing a sheepish look on his face as he put his phone back on the nightstand, her hand coming up to stroke through his hair as he settled himself comfortably back on top of her.

"Well, I guess that means it's time to get up." She breathed out, but Matt made no effort to get off of her, Gabby's legs instinctively tightening against the sides of his waist as she scratched his head. A discontented groan escaped his mouth before he leaned back down, capturing her lips with his, Gabby smiling softly before kissing him back, feeling that the disruption from Severide had done nothing to lessen his want for her.

When she pulled back after a few moments, Matt grunted before trailing his lips down to her neck, the man surely marking her skin as his hand slid up to her chest, his palm gripping her breast as he pushed his hips forward, the movement pulling a soft moan from Gabby.

"We need to get up." She repeated, her voice breathy as he continued his assault on her skin, her eyes closed in pure bliss as she relaxed into the mattress beneath her.

She knew exactly what he was doing; he was trying to distract her until she forgot all about them needing to get up. And he was doing a damn good job of it, his lips moving around to her upper chest, Gabby's breath catching in her throat when she felt his teeth graze across her skin. But she knew they couldn't continue this in the ways they wanted, not right now, because the last thing they needed to do was still be in bed when Severide and Kidd got home, Gabby knowing she couldn't guarantee that either of them would be able to stay quiet.

But Matt was making it awful hard for her to say no, Gabby relishing in the feeling of his hands and mouth on her as he pressed his hips into hers once more, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her spine.

"Matt…"

"Just a few more minutes." He murmured against her chest, Gabby releasing a content sigh before guiding his face back up towards hers, Matt trailing his hand down towards their hips, both of them knowing they wouldn't be leaving this bed just yet.

* * *

Casey slowly came into consciousness as light flooded into the room, the man releasing a quiet groan at being pulled from his slumber as he rolled over onto his back, it taking a few seconds for his eyes to adjust before he came to recognize his surroundings. He didn't remember falling asleep, Matt vaguely recalling Gabby trying to climb out of bed to go get ready once they'd finished earlier this morning, but he pulled her back, wanting a couple extra moments with her before they went out to visit with Kelly and Stella. But he must've been more tired than he realized after their time in bed this morning, Matt clearly having fallen asleep pretty quickly despite knowing they needed to get up. And he could only assume she had as well.

But regardless of if she'd fallen asleep with him or not, she wasn't here now, Matt reaching out to find nothing but cold sheets beside him as he took a deep breath, the man glancing towards the clock on his nightstand, seeing it was nearing one in the afternoon.

He decided to stay in bed for a little while longer, Casey trying to gather his bearings before he got up, the man slowly coming to hear what sounded like Gabby speaking out in the living room, along with a few other muffled voices he assumed to be those of his roommates. Though not very clear, the distant sound of her voice was enough to bring a smile to his face, Matt flooding with warmth when he was reminded yet again that she was actually here.

Though their morning together was more than enough to ensure this wasn't him dreaming, any reminder he could get that she truly was here with him in Chicago, even if only for a few weeks, was welcome, Matt feeling his entire body relax as he listened to her talk, the sound of her laugh mere seconds later causing his smile to widen.

After a few more minutes, Casey dragged himself from bed, an involuntary chill shooting through his body at the abrupt change in temperature when he tossed the sheets off himself, Matt immediately walking towards his dresser to find something to wear. A slight smirk tugged on his lips when he passed the clothes he'd taken off Gabby hours earlier, Matt quickly covering up with some boxers, a pair of track pants, and a t-shirt, before running his hand through his unruly hair that was sticking up in a few different directions, Casey well aware the crazy look had been helped by Gabby's tight grip from when they were in bed earlier.

Once he'd gotten dressed, and tossed his and Gabby's few clothes into the hamper, the man moved towards his door, pulling it open as the sound of their voices got louder, Matt walking down the hallway and turning the corner, his eyes immediately landing on Gabby the second he walked in.

"Well, look who finally decided to get up." Severide spoke up as soon as Casey came into view, Matt's eyes bouncing around the three people who were standing around the island in the kitchen before his gaze landed back on Gabby. "I was about to send Dawson back in there after you."

"Good morning, Severide." He replied sharply, Gabby biting back a smile while Matt came around to her side, the man pressing a kiss against her head as he came to a stop next to her. With his arm around her back, he kept one hand firmly on her hip while his other rested against the edge of the counter for support as they all stood together in the kitchen.

"It's well past morning, but hello to you, too." Kelly spoke, the Lieutenant raising his eyebrows as he glanced back and forth between the two of them. "So I take it you and Dawson had a nice morning."

"Kelly…" Stella warned, Gabby shooting her friend an unimpressed look before she scoffed lightly.

"What? Just trying to make sure they're getting the most out of Dawson's visit." He spoke with a grin, Matt shooting him another glare before turning towards Gabby, seeing a similar look covering her face.

"Anyway," Kidd spoke pointedly, turning her attention back towards Gabby. "I'm sure you're pretty exhausted after traveling all day yesterday, but do you and the Captain here have any plans for this evening?" She questioned, Gabby raising her eyebrows before finding Matt's gaze, the man giving her a slight shrug.

"No, we don't really… We didn't plan much past me coming here." Dawson responded, Stella flashing her bright smile before nodding.

"Well, I'll be closing down Molly's tonight, and the entire gang should be there, if you all wanna come… Like old times." Kidd spoke, Matt seeing the immediate smile that formed over Gabby's face before she nodded.

"Sounds fun." She said, glancing at Matt as the words left her lips, seeing him nod in agreement.

"Yeah, we'll be there."

"Great." Kidd replied brightly, the woman glancing down towards her watch before pushing herself off the counter. "Well, since some of us did not get any rest this morning, I'm gonna go try and get some sleep before work tonight." She said, the firefighter walking towards Gabby and wrapping her up in a hug, Matt stepping out of the way to give them some space. "I'm so glad you're here, Dawson."

"Me too." She replied softly, rubbing her friend's back as they held onto one another, Matt and Kelly sharing soft smiles just as the women pulled away from each other.

"And I know you're mostly in town for the Captain here," Stella continued, smirking as she looked back and forth between the two of them, "but I hope we can have a few girls nights before you head back to save the world." She finished, rubbing up and down Gabby's arms before stepping away.

"We definitely will." Gabby agreed, Stella flashing her bright smile before stepping away from the island. "We'll have to ditch the guys, spend some time with just us."

"Sounds perfect." She replied before disappearing into the bedroom, Matt raising his eyebrows as he glanced towards Gabby, the woman responding with a challenging look of her own before nudging his side playfully.

"What?" Dawson questioned with a smirk, cocking her head to the side as she felt Matt reclaim his grip around her waist. "Don't you worry, you'll have plenty of time with me."

"Yeah, I better." He murmured, his eyes flickering to her lips before he leaned forward to kiss her, Gabby smiling against him as she relaxed into his hold, the woman soon returning the gesture.

"Yeah, okay, I think that's my cue to leave." Severide spoke, the man chuckling as he stepped away from the counter, his words causing Matt and Gabby to separate as Dawson's bottom lip fell between her teeth. "I'm glad you two are together, and happy, and all that but I don't wanna look at you two making out for the next few weeks, so I'll just leave you to it." He told them, Matt scoffing lightly as Kelly continued on the familiar path Kidd had just taken. "Glad you're here, Dawson." He repeated Stella's words, Gabby nodding with a slight smirk before he went into his room, the firefighter closing the door behind him, effectively cutting them off from one another as Matt and Gabby were left alone in the kitchen.

"Huh… who knew it was so easy to get him to leave." Matt replied, the joking tone in his voice causing Gabby to scrunch her nose up before she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, considering all the time you've lived with Severide over the years, we've seen a few times how it doesn't take much to get him to leave the room." She told him with a smug grin, Matt clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth before nodding in agreement.

"You're not wrong, there." He breathed out, Casey taking her by surprise when his hands moved to her hips, his grip on her tightening before he positioned her back to the counter and lifted her up, Gabby instinctively jumping slightly to help him before she sat on the cold surface. A chill immediately coursed through her, Matt moving to standing between her legs as he kept his grip on her hips, Gabby shaking her head in amusement as she recognized the wanting look in his eye.

"You could've given a girl some warning." She told him, her hands clasping together behind his neck as her legs dangled by his sides, Matt's hands running up and down along her hips and the sides of her legs as he rested up against the counter, his head tilting to the side as he mulled over her words.

"...I could've, yeah." He replied teasingly, Gabby narrowing her eyes slightly as he continued running his hands over her. "But this was more fun." His voice dropped down to a whisper, Matt closing what little distance there was between them as he captured her lips in a heated kiss, their movements much more intense than the one seconds ago when Kelly was still in the room.

With each passing second, their movements became more and more frantic, Matt's hands moving dangerously over her body before sliding up under her shirt, Gabby having to force herself to pull away from him before they got completely lost in one another. But her pulling away didn't slow him down, Matt's lips moving along her jaw down to her neck as he tightened his grip on her, his warm hands against her skin sending shivers down her spine as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Matt…" She panted, his name coming out softly as her lips were next to his ear, the man smirking against her skin before he continued his desperate kisses over her neck. "Maybe… Maybe we should wait till we're back in the bedroom?" She suggested, hearing the man chuckle softly before he reluctantly pulled back.

"You really think they'll be coming out here anytime soon?" He asked with another laugh, Gabby narrowing her eyes playfully despite the soft chuckle she wasn't able to stop, Matt not giving her much of a chance to answer before his lips were on hers yet again.

But Gabby didn't let him kiss her for very long before she was pulling away once more, Casey all but pouting as his hands settled on her hips, the man cocking his head to the side as he waited for her to speak up, Gabby patting her hand gently over his chest. "Listen, as much as I would love to spend all day doing this, you're gonna have to feed me at some point." She told him, her words earning another laugh from him, Matt patting her hips gently before he nodded.

"We can do that, babe." He replied, leaning forward to press a kiss between her eyebrows before pulling back. "You wanna order in? Or go out?" He questioned, Gabby biting down on her bottom lip before she tilted her head to the side, the woman clearly thinking over her options before she met his gaze once more.

"Out would be good." She responded. "That way we can get out for a bit, and give them some time to rest."

"Sounds good, I'm gonna need to shower before we go anywhere, though." He told her, Gabby nodding in agreement before he helped her down off the counter. She needed a second to regain her balance, the tingling sensation in her legs slowly going away before Matt led her back towards his bedroom, the man walking behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

When they walked through the doorway, Casey dropped his grip on her body, the man shutting the door behind them and closing them off from the rest of the apartment. Silently, Gabby moved towards her suitcase while Matt walked to his dresser, the couple beginning to look for clothes suitable to wear for the cold and icy weather outside.

As Gabby was rifling through her suitcase that she'd moved to the edge of the bed, Matt turned around with his boxers and t-shirt in hand, finding Gabby's back to him as she continued searching through her things, a thought soon coming into his head as he saw the different piles of clothes she'd created on top of his mattress.

"...You wanna unpack your stuff?" He offered, Gabby pausing her movements before she turned back to glance at him, his eyebrows raised in question as he walked towards her. "I mean, since you're gonna be here for a bit, it's better than living out of your suitcase." He continued, Gabby biting down on her bottom lip before she nodded, Matt immediately noticing the shy look that covered her face. And though he found it adorable, he wasn't sure why it was there. "...What?" He asked with a soft smile, Gabby meeting his gaze before she shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just that I- Well, I actually brought some extra clothes…" She told him, Matt's head tilting to the side slightly as a small grin formed over her lips. "Just some stuff to keep here… Some extra pajamas, shirts, stuff like that… Since I know we're gonna have to be going back and forth for awhile, I figured it'd be easier to leave some stuff here, so I don't have to pack as much each time." She rambled, Matt's smile growing the longer she continued talking, Gabby matching his grin when she saw the look on his face. "...I'm guessing that's okay with you?"

She barely got the words out before he captured her lips in a soft kiss, Gabby reciprocating immediately as his hand wrapped around her side, Matt effectively keeping her close even after they pulled back.

"That's more than okay with me… In fact, I think I'll have to do the same thing when I come see you." He replied, Gabby flashing him a bright grin before she nodded.

"I'll make sure you have some closet space." She told him, Matt nodding before he leaned down to steal another quick kiss, the man groaning against her before he made himself pull away, Casey knowing if he didn't, they'd never leave otherwise.

"Alright, enough of this." He huffed out, Gabby chuckling softly as he stepped away from her, Matt placing his clothes down on the bed before walking backwards towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna get the shower started, I don't mind if you join me… Just try and keep your hands to yourself." He added, Dawson scoffing before shooting him an unimpressed look.

"Yeah, because I'm the one we need to worry about." She shot back, Matt opening his mouth to respond but then quickly closing it, the man pausing for a moment before eventually responding.

"...Fair enough." He conceded, Gabby shaking her head in amusement before returning her attention to the piles of clothes she was going through. "But still, don't make me wait too long." He replied, Gabby glancing back just as he winked at her, before he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving her alone out in his room.

* * *

"Hey, look who it is!"

Herrmann's unmistakable voice flooded through the crowded bar as Matt and Gabby stepped away from the door, their conjoined hands keeping them close to one another as they navigated their way through the bodies around them, Matt staying behind her until they got up to the bar.

"Kidd said we might see you around here tonight." He continued, Gabby flashing him a bright smile before her eyes moved around the room, seeing a lot of faces she recognized, some being people from 51, while others were just regulars she'd been serving for years.

"Yeah, Matt and I decided to stop by, make sure you were keeping the bar in one piece." She replied lightly, her words bringing a soft grin to his face before he chuckled, Herrmann leaning himself over the bar before Gabby mimicked his actions, the two meeting in a quick hug.

"It's good to see you, Dawson… We missed you around here." He spoke softly, Gabby's smile growing as they separated, the woman feeling Matt's hand move to her back the second she was firmly on the ground.

"I missed you guys, too." She replied, Matt hearing just how genuine her words were. "It feels good to be back home for a bit." Casey couldn't stop the small smile that formed over his face as she spoke, the man scratching her back lightly as she instinctively stepped closer to him. "And it does seem that you all have managed to keep the place up pretty well."

"Yeah, we've done alright… Things are a lot different around here now, but Molly's is still going strong."

"Good, that's good." She responded softly, Dawson sparing a quick glance up at Matt before Herrmann spoke up again.

"So, what can I get you two to drink?"

"Beer's fine." Gabby said with a shrug, Matt nodding in agreement before Herrmann began to prepare their drinks, Dawson's eyes going back to taking in her surroundings.

She saw Stella behind the bar with Herrmann, the woman working further down the room, where most of their friends from 51 were, Severide sitting across from his girlfriend, while Foster and Brett were a few seats down from him, none of them having noticed their presence yet.

"You good?"

Gabby's vision snapped into focus as she heard Casey's voice in her ear, the feeling of his hand rubbing along her lower back helping to gain her attention, the woman turning her head to look up at him as she immediately met his warm gaze.

"I'm good." She replied with a swift nod, Matt's eyes tracing over his face as he bit down on the inside of his cheek.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm." She hummed quickly just as Herrmann placed the drinks down in front of them, Gabby flashing him a thankful smile before looking back towards Matt. "Just… feels a little weird, I guess. Being here." Her voice dropped to a level only he could hear, Casey drawing in a deep, slow breath as she gave him another nod. "I'm fine, Matt."

"Okay…" He spoke slowly, clearly unsure of her words. "But you know you don't have any reason to be nervous, right? I mean, you were with everyone on shift yesterday, and it was fine."

"No, I know. And I'm not even really worried about that, I just- I don't know." She cut herself off, clearly having trouble voicing her thoughts as Matt's face flooded with concern. "I don't really even know what I'm trying to say, I guess it just feels kind of strange, being back with everyone… Like we used to. Before everything got all messed up." She continued, her words earning an understanding nod from Casey as they stood in the crowded room. "But yesterday was good, getting to see everyone again… And I know once I spend more time around them, this feeling will go away. It's just some nerves, I guess…" She trailed off, Matt pursing his lips together before giving her another nod.

"Everyone's so glad you're here." He told her, Gabby's gaze flickering up towards him as he gave her a soft smile. "And I especially am glad you're here." He added with a slight smirk, the tone in his voice causing her smile to widen. "I don't blame you for being a little… hesitant, I guess, is a good word for it, but they're all just happy to see you, and happy you're gonna be back for a little bit… Back more often." He continued, Gabby nodding as the words left his lips. "They're our family, that hasn't changed." Matt finished, her eyes tracing over his face before she nodded, Casey leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips before he pulled back and reached out for their drinks. "Now let's go see our friends."

Nudging her hip gently with his, Gabby chuckled lightly before taking her drink from his grasp, the woman nodding in response before they made their way down the bar.

And just as Matt had promised her, everyone was more than happy to see them, to see _her_, Brett nearly attacking her with a giant hug the second they saw one another, everyone making her feel more than welcome as they spent time together. And though they'd started the evening together, Matt and Gabby quickly got pulled in different directions, Dawson sitting with the paramedics and catching up with her best friend, while getting to know more about the newest addition to ambulance 61, while Matt had moved off to a table with Severide, the men nursing their beers while half paying attention to the hockey game playing on the TV, Casey's main focus being on the woman across the room from him.

Every time he'd steal a glance at his girl, he was glad to see her with a wide smile on her face, Gabby clearly enjoying her time with her Brett and Foster, as well as Stella popping in and out when the crowd wasn't too busy. And it was a sight that made him smile every time.

He hadn't been worried one bit about how everyone would react to her, Matt knowing there was no bad blood between her and anyone in the firehouse. Though he wouldn't call her relationship with anyone exactly the same as it had been before, he knew there was no animosity there. Her and Brett had long smoothed things over, and there hadn't really been any other issues with anyone else. They were shocked, when she left, and Matt knew first hand they were also a little hurt. But he also knew none of them held it against her, and seeing her slowly reacclimating herself into their firehouse family, it filled him with a feeling he couldn't explain. But it was one he never wanted to lose.

"So, you two are really doing this, huh?" Severide spoke up after a prolonged period of silence, Casey tearing his eyes away from Gabby as he turned to look at his friend, Kelly taking a quick sip of his beer before elaborating. "The long distance thing, you two are really serious about that."

Matt's eyebrows furrowed together before he gave a slight nod, the man unsure of where Severide was going with this. "Yeah, we are… What? You think we were kidding or something?" He asked, Kelly shaking his head before his gaze flashed towards Dawson.

"No, nothing like that… I guess I'm still just a little surprised by it."

"I'm sorry, weren't you the guy kicking my ass a few months ago because Gabby and I never actually tried to make things work?" He questioned, his head cocked to the side as a sheepish look covered Kelly's face.

"Fair point." He conceded, Matt giving him a knowing nod before taking a drink. "But I guess I'm just trying to understand the logistics of all this." He continued, Casey drawing in a deep breath as he placed his glass down on the table. "Like, is there any time table for when she's coming home? Or are you gonna go live there with her?" He pressed. "Or are you two just gonna keep going back and forth forever?"

"We will for as long as we need to." Casey replied, Kelly watching him closely before he nodded. "Gabby's got less than a year left on her current contract over there… We talked about it, before I came back. She said she wants to finish that out, and see how things are over there, then we're gonna evaluate everything, and her and I will go from there." He explained, Severide listening intently.

"So you'll be doing this for a year? The back and forth… Only seeing each other for a few weeks at a time?"

"More like seven months." He was quick to clarify, Severide nodding in understanding before his eyes flashed back across the bar, Matt picking up on the pensive look covering his face. "...What Kelly?" Casey pushed, his words causing the firefighter to look back towards him, his eyes widened slightly. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm just…"

"You think it's not gonna work." Casey cut in when Severide had yet to continue his thought, Matt's defenses rising. "You think we can't handle this."

"No, that's not it." He replied instantly, Matt's body relaxing slightly as he waited for Severide to continue. "I was actually just thinking that if any two people can make this work, it's you two." He told him, Casey's face softening as a slight smile involuntarily pulled on his lips. "I'm just glad you all are finally trying, that you're gonna try and make this work… I'm happy for you two. And a little impressed, if I'm being honest." He told him, Matt's smile growing before he nodded, a smug smirk forming over Kelly's face before he spoke up again. "So, whenever Dawson's in town, you can have all the alone time at the apartment you need."

A heavy scoff escaped Casey's lips before he shook his head, the man unable to stop his laughter as he met his friend's knowing gaze.

"Thank you, Kelly."

* * *

Gabby couldn't hide the smile that was growing on her face as she heard Matt out in the living room, the man trying to usher a severely inebriated Severide into his room as Stella was still at the bar to close up, their voices loud enough to flood into Casey's bedroom while she searched through his drawers, looking for one of his shirts to wear to bed.

It was nearing midnight, the three having just gotten home from Molly's, and Gabby couldn't wait to crawl into bed with Matt and get to sleep, her first full day back in Chicago being a bit more tiring than she was expecting. With her long travel day yesterday, she was still feeling the effects of that a little bit, the long night out with their friends only fueling her exhaustion.

"God, Severide is so drunk."

Gabby glanced back towards the door when she heard Matt's voice a lot closer than had been moments prior, her eyebrows raising as he shut the door behind him when he entered the bedroom.

"Yeah, he definitely had fun tonight." Gabby replied with a soft grin before she returned her attention towards his dresser, the woman finally settling on a shirt as she pulled it from the drawer.

"Well, it was a good night."

"It was." She agreed as he came up behind her, Matt wrapping his arms around her waist as his head found its familiar home in the crook of her neck, their eyes locking through the mirror. "It was great to see everyone, and spend some time with them... I've missed that."

"We all missed you, too, baby." He murmured, turning his head to place a chaste kiss against her neck as her body relaxed back into his. "Things haven't been the same without you here." He continued, Gabby giving him a slight nod as he leaned his head against hers. "And around here, especially… I mean, Kelly and Stella are great, but it definitely is weird being the third wheel in their relationship, considering that used to always be Sev with us." He added jokingly, Gabby feeling his chest vibrate against her back as he chuckled, his words bringing a small smile to her face.

But there was a look that flashed in her eyes that he caught, Gabby quickly trying to mask it, though he still saw it, Matt's eyebrows furrowing as he gave her stomach a slight squeeze.

"Everything okay?" He asked, Gabby gnawing on her bottom lip before giving him an unconvincing nod, Matt pulling away from her slightly as he tilted his head to the side. "What is it?" He pressed, Gabby sighing softly before she turned around in his arms to face him, Matt's hands never leaving her body as they settled back on her hips.

"I, uh- I have a question…" She prefaced, Matt nodding at her to continue, Gabby pausing for a second before she spoke up. "Why do you still live with Severide?"

His eyebrows raised slightly before he pursed his lips together, Casey clearly not expecting the question as he thought over her words for a moment, Gabby's eyes flickering over his face before she continued.

"I mean, I know you moved in after the old apartment-" She cut herself off, seeing the involuntary wince that covered his features at the mention of their old home.

It was something they were aware of, something he knew she knew, but it wasn't something either of them really liked to dwell on, not when Matt wasn't exactly proud of what had happened. And especially considering he wasn't the one she'd found out from.

During one of the phone calls she'd had with Stella after she left, Kidd had informed her of their old apartment burning down, the firefighter not realizing she didn't know. And though after that happened, Gabby thought about calling him to make sure he was alright, she always stopped herself, the former paramedic unsure if he'd even want to hear from her. Especially when she found out _why_ their home had burned down. Or rather, who had been involved when it did.

It didn't take a lot of explaining from Kidd for Gabby to get the picture of what all had gone on, and that alone had been a little too painful for her to take, so she never called. She found it best to leave him alone, and let him continue to move on with his life.

But that was a long time ago. Whatever happened, she hadn't been there, and it wasn't exactly anything they could change. And aside from that, neither of them wanted to focus on the past anymore. All they cared about was the future; the one they had together. And they both knew that.

"It's not really an option." She settled on, Matt nodding in agreement as he continued running his hands along her sides. "And, honestly, that's probably for the best… A fresh start and everything." She continued with a soft smile, Matt matching her look as he nodded once more. "So I get why you originally moved in, but I guess I'm just surprised that you're still living here." She spoke, her words genuinely curious as Matt ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek, the man pausing thoughtfully for a moment before he responded.

"Honestly?" He started, Gabby giving him a slight nod to continue. "I don't know… Sometimes I think about it, about moving out and getting my own place again, but I end up talking myself out of it." He told her, the man shrugging softly to emphasize his words. "...It's nice to be around people, I guess."

The smile on her face faltered slightly, Matt swiftly shaking his head as he moved his hand up from her waist to her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin softly as he cradled the side of her head.

"Don't do that." He murmured, the man instantly knowing what was going on in her head, Gabby running her teeth along her bottom lip before she nodded. "We've talked all this through, it's nothing I want you to feel bad about. And obviously, it's not the most ideal situation when you come to visit, but until we're both back in the same place… I like having people around." He told her, the woman giving him another nod as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I like knowing you have people around, too." She replied quietly, Matt nodding with a soft smile before he leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead, the two leaning into one another as they stood in the comforting quiet of his bedroom. "But once we're both home, no more rooming with Kelly." She added jokingly, Matt releasing a soft chuckle before he nodded, pressing another kiss to her forehead as his arms moved up to wrap around her shoulders.

"Deal." He responded, the two holding onto one another for a few extra moments before they went to bed, knowing they needed to soak in every single second they were together while they could.

* * *

**Well, there's another one. Again, I'm so sorry it took so long.**

**Real quick, I did get a review on something I wanted to address. Obviously, this story takes place after 8x09, and before that there'd been some weirdness between Brett and Casey on the show up to that point. But as far as I'm concerned, and as far as this story is concerned, they're nothing more than friends. So there's no weird like, unresolved feelings or some mess like that, there's nothing uncomfortable going on between Matt and Brett. I just wanted to clarify that. They're nothing more than friends.**

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Stay safe, everyone.**


	11. part eleven

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter for you all! I'm so sorry for the delay, but I hope it was worth the wait. **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

**part eleven**

* * *

"Damn, Dawson, what are we gonna do when you go back to Puerto Rico and we're stuck with Cruz's cooking?"

A chorus of chuckles could be heard around the room, Gabby looking up from the huge pot of chili she was stirring as 51 sat around waiting for lunch, the warm food sure to help them combat the chilly temperatures outside. A soft smile formed over her lips as Capp's words registered, the woman shaking her head slightly before she returned her attention to the food in front of her.

"Oh, I think you guys will be just fine." She replied with a light laugh, Gabby's eyes flickering back towards the group before she spoke up again. "I don't think you all have been starving since I left, I'm sure you'll be alright." She continued sarcastically, the former paramedic catching Kidd's amused gaze as she heard a few scoffs.

"Yeah, but there's nothing quite like having your cooking, kid." Herrmann spoke up, the older man turning around from his seat on the couch to get a good look at her, Dawson continuing to stir their food in the large pot as it simmered. "And having you here too has been nice." He added with a soft smile, the woman matching his look as the chatter around them quieted down. "Having you here for the last two weeks has been great… We've missed you."

Gabby's back straightened slightly as she felt the eyes of nearly every firefighter in the room on her, the woman forcing herself to take a deep breath before she nodded, Dawson catching Severide's watchful gaze before her eyes moved back down to their lunch, no one missing the way the feeling in the air had changed.

"I've missed you all too, Herrmann." She replied softly, Gabby keeping her focus on the food in front of her. "It's been nice being back here for a bit with you all. Though I'm sure you all are tired of me hanging around all the time." She added jokingly, Dawson doing what she could to keep things light.

"Like anyone could ever get sick of you, Dawson." Herrmann responded with a bright grin. "We're just glad we got some time with ya, though we all wish you could stay a little bit longer. But we know you've got things to get back to." He told her, Gabby giving him a soft nod.

"Yeah, unfortunately I can't be away from work for too much longer, but I'll be here next shift."

"And you're leaving the day after, yeah?"

"Mhmm." She clarified, her words earning a few nods from around the room. "I fly out that afternoon."

"Do you know when you'll be back?" Cruz asked from the table, Gabby's eyes flickering over towards him before she gave him a slight shrug.

"I don't know… It'll just depend on work and everything. But I'm hoping it's not too long." She responded, Gabby flashing the group a small smile before she focused back in on the firehouse's lunch, the woman not wanting to ruin the meal she'd been working on as chatter began to filter through the room again and everyone went back to their own conversations. But she wasn't focused on much of that, Gabby's mind wandering as she stood by the counter.

It had been about two weeks since she first surprised Casey here at the firehouse, and though her time back in Chicago was quickly coming to an end, her trip here had gone better than she could've ever imagined, Gabby feeling happier than she'd been in a long time as she'd gotten quality time with not only the love of her life, but with the people she thought of as family.

As expected, her and Matt had spent as much time as they possibly could together. She came here for him, and her main priority was getting as much quality time with him as she possibly could before leaving to go back to work. But something she hadn't been planning on was getting as much time with her old friends as she had, though she was more than grateful for it.

Before coming back to Chicago, Gabby wasn't exactly sure what all she'd be walking into. Her and Matt hadn't really planned much of her actual time here, so she had no idea how often she'd be seeing her friends at the firehouse. But, to her surprise, she'd ended up spending every day on shift with them. Before getting here, she figured while Matt was on shift, she'd be spending most of her time around the apartment, or maybe catching up and getting some time with her father while she was in town, but that hadn't been the case at all as Gabby had spent most of her days at the firehouse during second shift.

It wasn't her idea, in fact she'd been against it when Matt first brought it up, Dawson feeling a little uncomfortable about spending so much time around the house when she didn't work here anymore, that hesitance making her a little reluctant to be at 51 that often. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her friends, because she did, but she was worried about overstepping her boundaries. Because 51, and that firehouse, it wasn't her home anymore. Not in the way it used to be, so she was a little wary of being around that often, Dawson unsure of how everyone would react to her presence. But after multiple assurances from not only Matt, but Severide and Kidd as well, that everyone was more than happy to have her around, she decided to go. And she was beyond happy that she did.

Though she had still been a little uncertain at first, that feeling went away pretty quickly during the first full shift she'd spent here, and pretty soon, it was like she'd never left. There were some differences, Gabby obviously not going out on calls with them, though she had gone out on a few ride alongs with 61, and there were some days she wouldn't be around the entire shift, but regardless of the fact she didn't work here anymore, it had started to feel just like old times for the former paramedic and firefighter, Gabby fitting in seamlessly with her old friends.

And she couldn't be more grateful for that.

The sound of the timer going off pulled her from her thoughts, Dawson's vision snapping into focus before she moved back towards the oven, the sound of 51's conversations filling her ears once more as she slowly regained a sense of her surroundings. After she pulled the cornbread out of the oven, Gabby turned it off and closed the door before walking back to the counter, giving her a view of everyone in the room.

"Alright guys, lunch will be ready here in a minute or so." She informed them, her words earning some thankful groans and nods from her friends, as well as a chorus of appreciation from a few of them as she went back to stirring the chili.

While she waited for the bread to cool, movement in the doorway off to her right caught her attention, Gabby looking up just as Casey and Boden walked back into the common room, Brett and Foster following close behind them before they broke off from the men and headed for the table. When 81 had returned from their call half an ago, Matt had soon been called in the Chief's office, Casey having to leave Gabby's side in the kitchen to go speak with his boss despite the fact he'd only gotten a few minutes with her. And this was the first she'd seen him since, as well as Brett and Foster when they returned back to the house shortly after everyone else, as they were called to Boden's office nearly ten minutes ago.

She hadn't thought much of it at first, Gabby figuring it had something to do with one of their calls from today, or something that had happened during a prior shift, the former first responder remembering those meetings in Boden's office well. But when she caught Matt's gaze as he stopped by the table, and she saw that familiar look in his eye; the one that was bright and full of joy, the one that always told her he was excited about something, she could only assume that whatever had been discussed was more than just something that had happened on shift.

"Dawson, can I speak to you for a moment?" Boden asked, Gabby's eyebrows raising slightly as she looked towards the man who used to be her boss, her gaze flickering back to Casey before she gave the Chief a quick nod.

"Yeah, of course… You guys can go ahead and eat, it's ready." She addressed the room, earning a loud round of thank yous as she stepped away from the counter and towards Matt, Boden having already turned around and headed back out towards the hallway. As she moved in that direction, Casey stayed beside the table until she got to him, the knowing look in his eyes causing more wonder to flood her body as he followed her out into the hallway, the wall giving them some distance from everyone else as Matt and Gabby came to a stop a few feet from Boden. Her eyes flickered to Matt as they stood there, Dawson crossing her arms over her chest as Chief spoke up.

"So, Dawson, I know you've been spending a lot of time here since you've been in town, and you've got out on a few calls with 61 here and there…" He started, Gabby not missing the way Boden's eyes flashed to Matt, Gabby's uncertainty only continuing to grow.

"Yeah…" She replied, her eyebrows furrowed as she saw Casey biting back a smirk, which was admittedly a look she recognized well from him. "Is, uh- Is that okay?" Her voice was unsure, Boden's eyebrows knitting together as Matt's smile grew, the Chief immediately nodding.

"Of course, Dawson. We've all loved having you around." He was quick to assure her, Gabby giving him a slight nod before her focus moved back to Matt, the man clearly failing at keeping a straight face as he looked at her, the Captain amused by her reaction. "But since you have been spending a lot of your time here, and with next shift being your last here before you go back home, I was thinking you could work out one last shift here at 51." He told her, Gabby's eyes widening slightly in surprise as Casey's smile grew. "I've already spoken to headquarters, as well as Brett and Foster, and Casey here thought it was a great idea, but everyone's on board with you getting back on 61 for a rotation."

Gabby looked to Matt, finding his proud grin still shining brightly across his face as they locked eyes with one another, the firefighter giving her a supportive nod before reaching his hand up to grip her shoulder, Boden releasing a soft sigh before he continued.

"Now, I won't lie to you, this would more so be just a ride along like you've been doing, but you'd actually be working. Since you're not still a part of the CFD, and it's been over two years since you've last worked as a paramedic, there are some parameters you'd have to follow. You would be allowed to help, just no administering medications or doing any procedures, but you could still get out there with everyone and work one last shift here, if that's something you'd be interested in doing."

Dawson drew in a deep breath, feeling Matt squeeze her shoulder tightly before she gave a quick nod, the woman not needing any more time to think about it. "I'd love to, Chief." She replied, Boden responding with a knowing grin. "As long as you're sure everyone's okay with it…" She added, Matt's eyebrows furrowing slightly as the words left her lips, Boden mimicking his look. "I don't want to overstep or anything." Her voice sounded a little unsure, the Chief immediately shaking his head as Casey moved a step closer, his side brushing against her arm.

"Well, I've only spoken to Brett and Foster, and Casey," He started, though both men knew Matt wasn't the person she was asking about, "and they are happy to have you back for a shift. And I'm sure everyone else will be, too… It'll be like old times." He spoke, Gabby pausing for a moment before she nodded, her head turning to the side to find Matt's soft gaze on her.

"Alright, well then yeah- I'd love to." She responded, her words bringing a bright smile to his face before he nodded.

"Good, that's good." He told her, reaching out to grip her shoulder before he began to walk past her. "I'll let you tell the house… It's been great having you back, Dawson."

"Thanks Chief." She replied softly, Gabby nodding with a soft smile before he headed back towards his office, the woman turning to face Matt as he took a slight step towards her, the grin on his face widening as they stood alone in the hallway.

"Looks like paramedic Dawson is back." He spoke smugly, Gabby suppressing a scoff as he reached out to gently squeeze her arm.

"Hardly… But I guess this explains why you were so smiley back there in the common room." She said with a raised brow, Matt's grin widening before he shrugged.

"Maybe." He responded shortly, Matt leaning in to kiss her quickly, the action ending far too soon for her liking as he pulled back after a second or two. "But it'll be fun… Us working together again." He added, the look of pure joy on his face causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach, his shining blue eyes nearly making her fall in love with him all over again.

"It will be, babe." She agreed, Matt's smile widening before he kissed her again, their movements much more steady as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the two momentarily forgetting where they were as they got lost in one another.

But they were soon brought crashing back down to reality when the bells rang out above their heads, Gabby jumping slightly as they pulled away from each other, the firefighter unable to hide his smirk as 81 and squad 3 were called out to an accident.

"Guess I won't be able to enjoy your food until later." He breathed out, Gabby shaking her head slightly as her hands slid down to his chest, Matt grinning for ear to ear before stealing another quick kiss.

"You need to get out there, Captain." She prompted, Matt nodding as he stepped away from her, the sound of boots hitting the tile filling her ears as everyone began running to the garage.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, giving her a quick wink before he headed for the corner, Gabby drawing in a deep breath as she clasped her hands together in front of her stomach.

"Be safe out there." She called after him, Casey stopping for a split second to turn back to her, the man nodding swiftly before tapping his hand against the cinderblock wall.

"Always." He promised, Matt offering her a reassuring smile before he headed for the garage, Gabby watching him go until he was out of sight before she headed back for the common room, the woman stepping inside to find the two lone paramedics left at the table. Brett caught sight of her first, the blonde offering her a bright smile, which Dawson reciprocated, before she headed towards her abandoned lunch, the former paramedic deciding to get herself some while most of the house was out.

"So, you're gonna work a shift with us, huh Dawson?" Foster spoke up, Gabby lifting her head up to look back towards them, finding both of them watching her with soft grins, Dawson nodding slightly.

"Yeah, I am… As long as you're sure you don't mind." She said, Brett immediately shaking her head.

"Definitely not." Foster responded first, Gabby drawing in a slow breath before her gaze moved to Sylvie, the woman giving her a nod.

"Of course we don't mind." She replied softly, her words earning a slight smile from her former partner. "It's been great, you being here these last couple of weeks, and I can't think of any better way to spend your last shift here than you working back on 61." Brett assured her, Gabby feeling more at ease as she listened to the PIC.

Though things with her and Brett had been rocky, in her time back in Chicago, the former best friends had slowly worked their way through the fallout they'd had long ago, Gabby finding more comfort in having her friend back than she realized. After taking some time to talk things out a few days after she got here, they'd been able to let go of all that uncertainty around them and find their footing again, and it had been nice for Gabby to spend some time reconnecting with Brett while she'd been here.

And while Dawson wasn't sure if they could ever get back exactly what they had, she was glad things were good between them, and they were able to work on rebuilding that friendship they'd lost.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun, too." Gabby replied brightly, her words earning a joyful nod from Brett before she went back to her meal, the women glad to be able to enjoy the peace and quiet the nearly empty firehouse gave them as they ate the food Dawson had prepared.

* * *

Gabby drew in a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror, the woman running her hands along the tight dress currently hugging her figure, the dark purple material contrasting perfectly with her skin as she eyed the plunging neckline the clothing provided. It wasn't anything too drastic, Gabby having worn more revealing things in the past, but it was definitely different than anything she'd worn in awhile, the dress giving her all the support she needed while accentuating everything she wanted it to. Turning to the side, she continued to look over herself, Gabby more than happy with what she saw.

And she knew Matt would be too.

The thought alone made a slight smirk tug on her lips as she heard him getting ready in the bedroom just a few feet from her, the woman turning to face forward once more before reaching for her lipstick, Gabby wanting to perfect the last few details to her look before her and Matt left for the night.

It was a special evening for the two of them, the couple looking forward to spending their first Valentine's together since getting back together, and it was a night Gabby had been especially looking forward to, yet dreading all the same since she arrived back in Chicago. She was excited, because while Casey had given little away about their night, she knew they'd be staying at a hotel until tomorrow, as he'd made her pack an overnight bag earlier this afternoon, but regardless of her limited knowledge of their plans, any time spent with him was something she looked forward to. But part of her had also been wishing for this day never to come, because it being Valentine's Day meant her time in Chicago, her time with _Matt_, was almost up, Gabby knowing here in a few days she'd be back on a plane to Puerto Rico, and that didn't sit well with her at all.

But there was nothing she could do about it, aside from not focus on that, and not let it ruin any of the fun she was sure her and Matt would be having tonight. From dinner, to whatever else he had planned for them, to the time they'd surely be spending together in that hotel room, she didn't want anything to ruin that, Gabby more than ready to live in the moment, and let herself enjoy this evening with the man she loved more than anything else in this world.

"Damn."

The soft word, followed by a heavy whistle, pulled her from her thoughts, Gabby feeling heat rush to her cheeks when she heard his vocal appreciation for her outfit, the woman finding his wanting gaze through the mirror as his eyes trailed up and down her body. He took a few long moments to drink her in, Gabby feeling more and more confident the longer he stared at her, his eyes lingering on a few certain areas of her body before finally meeting her eyes, the shameless grin on his face growing as he took a step towards her.

"I definitely didn't see this dress when you were unpacking." He breathed out, Gabby shaking her head slightly before turning back towards the mirror, Matt coming up behind her and immediately reaching out to touch any part of her he could as soon as she was within reach, his hands sliding around her hips as he came to a stop at her side. He was still partially behind her, his palm wrapping around her front over her hip bone as she felt his warmth radiating through his white button down shirt, the tie around his neck matching her dress perfectly as she took a moment to take him in as well.

"I can be sneaky." She replied after a moment, her eyes finding his through the mirror once more as he tapped his fingers gently against her side, Matt raising his eyebrows before he leaned his head forward, the man pressing gentle kisses over her bare shoulder.

"Well, I can't wait to see what other surprises you have for me." He murmured against her, the heat of his breath sending a chill through her spine as he slid his hand around to rest over her stomach, effectively pulling her closer until her back pressed into his chest. Her eyes fell closed as she enjoyed the contact, Gabby releasing a deep breath as he continued kissing any skin he could find.

"Yeah, I might have one or two things." She responded just as softly, the woman feeling him smile against her before he pressed one last kiss against her shoulder, Matt lifting his head to meet her eyes once more. "And you have a few things you're hiding too, mister… Considering I don't really know anything about you we're doing tonight," She added with a pointed stare, Matt biting down gently on his tongue to hide his smile as her eyes narrowed slightly. "And you refuse to tell me, even though I told you we didn't have to do anything."

"Because it's a _surprise_, baby." He practically whined, just as he had every other time she'd asked, his childlike tone causing the grin on her face to widen. "And plus it's Valentine's Day, and we're able to spend it together, so you're just gonna have to let me spoil you, okay?"

Gabby pursed her lips together as their eyes stayed locked on one another through the mirror, the man cocking his head to the side before squeezing her stomach gently, the action prompting her to give him a nod in response. "Fine." She gave in, Gabby immediately seeing the proud smile that formed over his face. "_But_ only if that means I get to spoil you, as well." She added, her words falling from her lips like honey as her eyes darkened, Matt trying to keep his breaths steady as he felt the blood in the body start to move south, Gabby well aware of the effect she had on him.

"You'll never catch me saying no to that." He replied after a moment, his words causing a knowing smirk to fall onto her lips. "But they'll be plenty of time for that later, we need to get going or we'll be late." He told her, Matt tapping his hand against her before he took a few steps back, Gabby noticing the way his eyes trailed over her body once more, the man clearly wanting to take in the view one last time while they were by themselves as another whistle escaped his lips. "Just… God, my girl is beautiful."

He was almost speaking under his breath, like he wasn't even talking to her, his genuine reaction to her causing heat to rush through her as she turned back to look at him, Matt's smile widening when he locked eyes with her.

"And I think it is a good thing that Severide and Kidd are here, because if they weren't we'd never be getting out of this apartment." He continued, an amused smile forming over her face as she shook her head. "But really, we gotta leave soon, babe." He reminded her one more time, Gabby giving him a nod.

"I'm almost done, I'll be out in a minute."

Nodding slowly, Matt backed out of the room, Gabby not missing how he paused to look at her one last time before stepping into the bedroom, the woman shaking her head before she checked over her appearance once more, wanting to make sure everything was perfect before their night together. And, if you were to ask her, her hours of getting ready paid off, Gabby smiling softly before she walked towards the door Matt had just disappeared through, the sound of her heels against the tile alerting him to her presence as he looked up just as she came into view.

"Are you ready?" He questioned, Gabby giving him a nod before she walked across the room towards the chair in the corner where her purse was sitting, Matt grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys off the dresser before turning around to look at her, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw her pause her movements. He waited for a moment, Matt wanting to see what she was doing, but when nearly thirty seconds had passed and she hadn't moved, he began to walk towards her, the man wanting to see what had suddenly grabbed her attention. "You okay?"

When she registered his voice, Gabby snapped out her trance, the woman turning around just as he got to her, Matt glancing down to see her purse in her hands before he met her eyes once more, his uncertainty written clear across his face as he titled his head to the side.

"Everything alright?" He asked again, Gabby furrowing her eyebrows slightly before she gave him a nod, Matt relaxing slightly when he saw the small smile that formed across her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, I just- I remembered that I actually have a little present for you." She told him, Matt's eyebrows raising in wonder before she continued. "I meant to give it to you before now, but I mean, I guess it can just be a little Valentine's Day gift…" Gabby trailed off as a sheepish look covered his face, his smug grin letting her know exactly what he was thinking before she released a heavy scoff. "Yeah, no, it's not that… Get your mind out of the gutter." She chastised, her words earning a chuckle from him before he nodded.

"Alright, well what is it?" He asked her, Gabby drawing in a deep breath before she reached into her purse and pulled out a single silver key, the woman holding it out to him without any sort of explanation as more confusion flooded his features. "What's this?"

"It's, uh… A key, to my apartment. In Puerto Rico." She replied, seeing the immediate grin that formed over his face as he met her eyes. "I mean, I don't even know how necessary it is… I can't see you being there when I'm not, but I thought you should have it." She rambled, his smile only continuing to grow as he saw how nervous she was. "And after our whole conversation about me leaving some stuff here, I figured you could do the same at my place, next time you're there. Bring some extra clothes to keep there, so you don't have to pack so much. And, I don't know… I just wanted you to have it-"

Her words were cut off by Matt crashing his lips into hers, Gabby smiling against him before she returned the favor, the two getting lost in each other momentarily before Casey pulled back first, their chests heaving as they stared at one another, that sly smirk returning to his face before he spoke up.

"Gabriela Dawson, did you just ask me to move in with you?"

Gabby shook her head in amusement, Matt chuckling as she lightly pushed against his chest, the man clearly entertained by the situation. "You better be careful, or I'll take that key back." She warned, though they both knew it was an empty threat. Though that didn't keep him from playing along.

"Nope, you can't. It's mine now." He replied with a satisfied smile, Gabby tilting her head to the side as she watched him begin to fish around in his pockets, Matt soon pulling out his key ring before he proceeded to put her apartment key on there with everything else he needed. "You're not getting this back."

"I suppose you can keep it." She joked, Matt's grin widening before he kissed her again, the couple knowing they needed to keep things relatively tame, though neither of them wanted to. But after a few moments, Casey pulled back slightly, his lips ghosting over hers as she felt him smile softly.

"Thank you for the key, baby." He murmured, his words causing her own smile to widen. "...And I'll definitely make sure to bring extra clothes next time."

"Good."

"Although I know the only reason you want them is so you can keep sleeping in my shirts." He joked, Gabby rolling her eyes before she kissed him again, her movements hard and quick before she abruptly pulled away from him, leaving him in a bit of a daze as she began to walk towards the door.

"You'll never know… Now come on, _Captain_," she all but whispered, Matt's eyes falling closed as he bit back a groan, Gabby knowing just how much that word had an effect on him when she said it like that, "We don't wanna be late." She prompted, the man blowing out a sigh before he followed after her, the two of them more than ready to get out of this apartment and enjoy their Valentine's Day together.

* * *

Gabby leaned into Matt's side as they walked down the hallway, her body tucked into his as his arm was wrapped around her shoulders, the man holding onto her purse and their overnight bag with his other hand as they made their way to the hotel room.

It wasn't too late as it was barely pushing eleven, the couple having made the most of their night out, celebrating the holiday together as they enjoyed an evening filled with great food, along with some impromptu dancing as they soaked in every moment they could together. And it had been absolutely wonderful, Gabby knowing this would be a night she wouldn't soon forget as Matt had done everything in his power to remind her just how much he loved her.

And she could only assume that trend would only continue through the night once they got to their room.

Releasing a content sigh, Gabby's steps slowed as they came to their room, the small amount of alcohol in her system giving her a little buzz, but she still was clear headed enough to understand what was going on around her as Matt reluctantly dropped his arm from around her body to unlock their door.

Without a word, he got the door open, the man stepping aside while holding it open to let her walk in before him, Gabby offering him an appreciative smile before reaching up to run her hand along his smooth cheek, the action causing him to smile as she walked past him into the room. The smile on her face grew when she stepped further inside, the large room welcoming as the lights were dimmed, the cart in front of the bed holding flowers, champagne, and different fruits catching her eye as Matt stepped in after her. She heard him pause to secure the lock, before he walked over to her, Matt placing the bags down on the bed from behind her before his arms slid around her waist, the man gently pulling her back against him.

"The room is beautiful." She murmured, feeling him sigh before he pressed a light kiss to her jacket-covered shoulder.

"Well, I thought it was warranted for tonight." He responded just as softly, his hands giving her stomach a slight squeeze before he carefully turned her around in his grasp, his palms never leaving her body as they locked eyes on one another. From their close proximity, he could feel her chest moving against him as she breathed, her brown eyes darkened with want and desire as a small smile formed across her lips.

"Hi." She nearly whispered before reaching out towards him, her hands coming to rest against his chest as he tightened her grip on her waist.

"Hi… Have you enjoyed your night so far?" He asked her, though from her actions all night, he felt like he knew the answer already. But that didn't stop his chest from flooding with warmth when he saw the genuine look of happiness that shone in her eyes.

"I have… Thank you, for doing all this. You really didn't have to."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." He was quick to reply, Gabby biting down on her bottom lip before she nodded. "Having you here, getting to spend all this time with you… It's made me so happy." He breathed out, Gabby rubbing her hand along his chest as she felt a rush of emotion swell within her, the woman knowing the exact feeling he was talking about. "So the least I could do is make sure we have an incredible Valentine's Day."

As soon as he finished talking, Gabby leaned forward, pressing her lips against his in a heated, firm kiss, the force of her movements catching him off guard before he quickly gained his footing, the man kissing her back with just as much passion. The two soon got caught up in one another as they so often did, Matt making quick work to get her out of her jacket that had been protecting her from the cold weather outside, the man getting it off of her without pausing their movements before he tossed it to the floor.

With her jacket now out of the way, Gabby felt a chill move through her spine as more of her skin became exposed, the woman sliding her hands underneath his suit jacket before pushing it off of him and letting it fall to the floor with a silent thud, her hands wasting no time as they soon moved towards his tie and begin to work on that as well, all the while they only separated enough to breathe before they continued their movements with a vengeance.

When she got his tie undone, she roughly yanked it from his neck, Matt's hands having been roaming her body the entire time, making it hard for her to concentrate as she felt his desire for her pressing against her body, his palm brushing over her chest before he slid his arms around her back. While Gabby's hands were fumbling around with the buttons on his shirt, Matt was blindly feeling around for her zipper, the man soon finding it as Gabby hadn't gotten his shirt half open.

But when he began to pull her zipper down, Casey desperate to get her out of this dress as he'd been thinking of ripping it off of her all evening, Gabby suddenly stopped their movements, the woman pulling away from him while pushing against his chest gently, her actions stopping him with seconds as he pulled back to catch her gaze. At first he was confused, the man assuming something was wrong as the last thing he expected was for him to stop what they were doing, but the look in her eye soon told him otherwise, her wanting gaze causing him to swallow the thick lump in his throat as they worked on catching their breath.

"Remember… how I told you I had a few surprises?" She questioned in between heavy breaths, Matt's eyes focused on her heaving chest before he nodded, the man's mouth going dry as her once tight dress was now a little looser against her skin. "Well, I think you should make yourself comfortable, give me a few minutes, and I'll show you one of them…" She murmured, her words heavy as she tried to steady her breathing, Matt doing what he could to keep himself calm before he nodded once more. Gabby leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his slightly swollen lips before she reached down to grab their overnight bag, the woman running her tongue along her bottom lip before she headed for the bathroom, Matt's eyes following her retreating form until she was out of the sight, Gabby closing the door behind her as she went to get ready for whatever surprise she had for him.

And he couldn't wait to find out what it was.

Running his hand through his short hair, Matt released a heavy breath before he began shedding the rest of his clothes, the man stripping down to nothing but his boxers as he laid his clothes on the back of the chair in the corner, Casey picking up her jacket as well before moving towards the windows. Though they were far up off the ground, Matt wanted no reminders of the outside world around them as he moved to close the curtains, completely cutting them off from everything except one another before he walked back towards the spacious bed, the man making himself comfortable for while he waited.

He wasn't sure how long she was in there, but each minute that passed was near agony, Matt wanting nothing more than for Gabby to get back in here and let him show her just how much he loved and appreciated her. But he also knew that whatever she did have for him would be worth the wait.

Though he didn't realize just how right he'd been, Matt's gaze moving back towards the bathroom when he heard the door open, his eyes widening as his mouth opened slightly when he saw Gabby step out from behind the door, the man unable to form one coherent thought as he took in the sight of her.

Her dark brown eyes were what caught his attention first, the shy smile on her face causing him to nearly shiver in excitement as his gaze began to take in the gorgeous sight in front of him, the sheer black material covering her left nothing to the imagination as his eyes slowly trailed down her form, her little outfit hiding none of the body he knew so well.

Though he'd seen her in plenty of outfits like this in the past, she'd never worn anything quite like this before, the material completely see through from her chest down to the top of her thigh, the loose clothing sitting delicately against her soft skin as she rested her hand against the door frame to the bathroom, Gabby having not made a move as she let Matt drink her in. Her bottom lip fell in between her teeth, Gabby watching as his gaze focused on different parts of her body, the woman unable to hide her smirk as she saw the effect her presence had on him, his very thin boxers doing little to hide his desire for her.

"I… Damn, baby." He breathed out, Matt lifting himself up to rest on his elbows, his eyes never leaving her as she slowly walked into the room, the man swallowing the thick lump that formed in his throat when he got a closer look at her.

This was something he'd never take for granted, Matt knowing he was one lucky man to get to witness Gabriela Dawson like this, the man spending each second appreciating every inch of the view in front of him, Casey not even trying to hide his grin as he stared at her nearly naked form.

"So you like it?" She asked softly, Matt scoffing lightly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position while Gabby came to a stop just beside the bed. He reached out for her as soon as she was close enough, his palm resting against her side, the contrast of the thin material and her warm skin sending shivers down his spine as his mouth continued to lose all it's moisture, Matt unable to look away from her chest as she breathed steadily.

"You're so damn beautiful." He managed to get out, though it didn't exactly answer her question, Gabby smiling proudly as she reached her hands out to his chest, the woman pushing lightly against his skin, signaling him to lay back down as Matt complied easily. "I don't know where you've been hiding this, but please wear it more often." His words were a little unsteady, Matt having a hard time focusing as Gabby climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"I'll see what I can do." She murmured, Matt's hands immediately gripping onto her waist as her little dress, if you could even call it that, bunched up at her hips, Casey rubbing his palms along her body as she leaned forward slightly. Her hands came out to balance herself against his chest before she fell down to capture his lips in a slow kiss, Matt groaning when he felt her barely covered chest rub against his, both of them feeling his want for her grow as he gently ran his hand along her side.

Their movements were easy at first, Matt and Gabby both content with the pace they'd set for themselves, until Casey decided to pick things up, the man deepening the kiss before sliding his hand up underneath her clothing, Gabby moaning into his mouth as she slid her hand down towards his waist.

It was as if with each passing second, their actions were getting more and more needy, Matt taking her by surprise when he took her moment of weakness to flip her onto her back, Gabby gasping softly before he captured her lips in his once more, the two continuing their needy pace. And within moments, they were both completely bare, Matt taking a little more care to remove the clothing covering her, knowing the last thing he wanted to do was mess up the outfit as he'd definitely want to see her in it again.

Though with as amazing as she looked in it, she looked even better out of it, his eyes moving over her completely bare form as she laid underneath him on the bed, Matt's hands touching every inch of her he could as her chest rose up and down with each deep breath.

"I love you." He spoke gently, his words barely audible as she responded with a soft smile, Gabby reaching for his arm to guide him back down towards her as his body settled in between her legs, her knees bent around his hips to keep his close as he hovered over her.

"I love you, too." She whispered, Gabby reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, the man turning his head to the side to kiss the inside of her wrist before he reached down to guide himself inside of her, Matt waiting for her nod of approval to continue any further, which she soon gave.

And within seconds, they were slowly moving at the familiar pace together, Gabby's nails biting down into his back as he slid in and out of her, their moans and pants the only sounds in the room as they slowly worked up to that euphoric release they both so desperately wanted, while also wanting to hold onto this moment for as long as they possibly could.

Which was exactly what they did, all night long.

* * *

Dawson stood in front of the mirror in Matt's bathroom, the woman tucking in the gray, long sleeved shirt she hadn't worn in a long time before releasing a soft sigh as she adjusted the material, Gabby looking herself over as a weird feeling settled in her stomach. It was strange, being in these clothes again, the paramedic uniform feeling almost foreign against her skin as her eyes focused on the emblem painted proudly on her chest.

She wasn't sure how she would feel being in this uniform again, Gabby never having imagined being in a position where she'd need it after she left, but while there were a lot of nerves flooding her system, there was also an overwhelming sense of certainty. That for as odd as this was, going back to work at 51 for one last shift, part of it felt right. Like she was returning to her home, even though everything was so different from what it had once been.

But that didn't mean she wasn't also incredibly nervous, Gabby drawing in a slow, slightly unsteady breath as she continued getting ready.

"Now this feels just like the old days."

Dawson looked over towards the door, the woman smiling softly when she saw Matt standing there in his Captain's uniform, though she wasn't sure how long he'd been there, his unbuttoned pants and undone belt hanging off his hips as he padded his way across the bathroom floor, the man coming up to stand beside her while finishing the process of tucking in his shirt.

"Yeah, I guess it does, doesn't it?" She replied with a soft smile, Matt grinning from ear to ear before he leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of her head.

He'd been like this since they woke up this morning, all excited and ready for the day, which was surprising considering the long night they'd had. With Gabby leaving tomorrow afternoon after shift, last night had served as part of their goodbye before Gabby would be back in Puerto Rico, the couple wanting the chance to properly say their goodbyes without being in a firehouse full of people. So they'd spent all night, and into part of the morning, showing one another just how much they were going to miss each other. So Matt's alertness this early in the morning had caught her a bit off guard after the late night they'd had. Though, she guessed she shouldn't have been too surprised by it, seeing as how he'd been like this since last shift, as it was clear to Dawson just how excited he was to have her back at the firehouse. Even in a limited capacity, the Captain was bouncing off the walls from getting to work with her again, and Gabby couldn't say she didn't find his excitement adorable.

And it had helped her feel better, too. Matt was nothing but ecstatic at the idea of having her back at 51, and that alone had done wonders in helping ease her worries. Though they were worries she was sure he didn't know she had.

"We used to do this every morning." He added, Gabby catching his gaze through the mirror, her small smile widening when she saw the pure look of joy covering his face, Matt quickly fastening his belt before he placed his hand along her back.

"We did." She responded, her head cocking to the side slightly as she saw the twinkle in his eye. "...What?" She asked with a slight laugh, Matt shaking his head as his smile grew.

"Nothing, it's nothing… I'm just glad you're here." He replied softly, Gabby meeting his gaze through the mirror as their eyes locked on one another. "I know I keep saying it, and you're about to go back home- to Puerto Rico," He corrected him, Gabby drawing in a deep breath as her smile faltered slightly. "But having you here has been incredible, and I'm glad we're getting to work together one last time before you go back." He added, rubbing his hand along her lower back before leaning down to kiss her head once more. "...I'm just happy, is all."

"Me too." She replied, her voice barely audible as she leaned back into his side, the action causing him to smile. "I've loved being here with you, baby, and I'm so excited to work with you, too." She agreed, her words causing his grin to widen before he pressed another kiss to her head. "And I'm happy that you're happy."

Matt gently turned her body around when she finished speaking, the man's grin never faltering as he lifted his hand up to cradle the sigh of her face, Casey stroking his thumb against her cheek as his eyes focused on her, the strong look of love shining in his gaze enough to flood her body with warmth.

Without saying a word, Matt pressed a passionate, yet gentle, kiss to her lips, the tame action welcome this morning as they slowly moved together, Gabby lifting her hand up to hold onto his wrist before he deepened their kiss.

They weren't sure how long they stood there, as it wasn't until Severide's voice filtered into the room that they broke apart.

"_Come on, you two, we can't be late on Dawson's first day!_"

His teasing tone earned a scoff from Gabby as Matt chuckled softly, his hand dropping down to her shoulder as she leaned her cheek against his forearm.

"I guess we do need to get going." He murmured, Gabby nodding in agreement against his arm, Matt offering her a soft smile before they carefully disentangled from one another, the temporary paramedic knowing she still had a few things she needed to do before they could leave. "And you heard the man, we wouldn't want you being late today, Miss Dawson." Casey joined in on the teasing, Gabby narrowing her eyes playfully before pushing against his chest and nodding towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here." She joked back, Matt chuckling as he headed for the door, the man's laughs still being heard even after he left the bathroom, the lighthearted sound only continuing to ease any worries she had about stepping back into her old role at firehouse 51, the woman more than ready to get back out there and work with her friends one last time.

* * *

**Well, there's another one. Again, I wanna say I'm so sorry for the delay with this update. I struggled with this chapter, for some reason, and it definitely didn't come very easy for me. But I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless.**

**We are getting closer to the end here, but, to no one's surprise, my original plan has already changed a bit and I've added more chapters than I thought I'd have, so we do have a little more of this story to go. I just hope you all are still liking it, and don't mind the sporadic updates.**

**Hopefully this next one won't take me as long. Thanks again for reading! I'll see you all next time!**


	12. part twelve

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back with the next chapter for you all. We're getting a little closer to the end here, but I'm really excited for these next few chapters, and I hope you all enjoy them, too.**

**Thank you so much for reading, and for sticking with me through these sporadic updates. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one.**

* * *

**part twelve**

* * *

"There she is!"

Gabby followed closely behind Matt as they walked into the busy locker room, a soft smile already covering her face while they moved to Casey's locker.

"Paramedic Dawson is back!" Cruz continued, Gabby's smile widening before she gave a quick nod, Matt's bright eyes watching her before he focused his attention on getting his locker open.

"Yeah, I'm back… At least for today." She replied, her words earning a few nods from the men and women around them as Gabby came to stand beside Matt just as he pulled the door open, Casey offering her a small smile before grabbing her bag from her hands and putting it inside his locker.

"For the citizen's of Chicago's sake, let's hope no one needs a paramedic today." Herrmann spoke up with a proud grin on his face, Dawson narrowing her eyes while Matt and Severide stifled their laughter, the older man clearly having a little too much fun teasing her.

"Hilarious." She shot back dryly, Casey catching the man's smug gaze before he looked back to Dawson.

"I'm just saying, kid, we're happy to have you here, but it's been awhile… Everybody look out." He continued to jab, Gabby shaking her head before she leaned her body back against the locker beside Matt's, the Captain watching on in amusement as she and Herrmann went back and forth.

"Yeah, keep going Herrmann, lemme hear it." She played along, the older firefighter releasing a heavy chuckle before shaking his head.

"Nah, you know we're all excited to have you here, kid." He said, his joking tone gone as Gabby crossed her arms over her chest, Matt keeping his eyes on her. "We just wish we could have you here longer."

Dawson's smile faltered slightly as her eyes moved down towards the ground, a thick silence filling the air around them as she drew in a deep breath. Feeling everyone's attention on her, Gabby ran her tongue along her bottom lip before she forced herself to look back up, her eyes meeting Matt's before she glanced back at Herrmann. "Yeah, I do too." She agreed softly, no one able to get another word in before the bells rang out above their heads, calling 61 out to a gunshot victim as Gabby pushed herself up off the lockers.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to get out there, good luck, Dawson." Herrmann told her, Matt rubbing her arm before giving her a quick wink, Gabby offering him a small smile as she stepped around him towards the exit, the temporary paramedic responding to Herrmann with a quick thank you before she disappeared out of the room.

Casey's eyes lingered towards the direction Gabby had gone as he breathed deeply before he turned back to his locker, the firefighter finishing up putting his things away as Herrmann's voice hit his ears once more.

"So, Captain," He started, Matt glancing back to look at him, before noticing that practically every other firefighter in the room was watching him. "She really is still leaving tomorrow?" He questioned, Casey's eyebrows furrowing slightly before he nodded.

"Yeah, she is." Casey replied, Herrmann responded with a slow nod. "She can't be away from work for too much longer.. She's actually been gone longer than she should've in the first place, so she's gotta get back." He explained, Matt not noticing the few nods he got from his coworkers.

"Well, I'm glad she was able to get some time here." Herrmann told him, Matt nodding in agreement before the older firefighter continued. "Does she know when she'll be back?" He questioned, Casey sighing softly before shaking his head as his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, uh- We don't know yet." He answered, not missing the slight grimace that flashed across Herrmann's face. "I'll probably be the one to go see her next, whenever I can get some time off. But it's kind of up in the air right now."

"Ah, that's rough." Herrmann spoke, Casey pausing for a moment before he responded.

"It's not ideal, but it's the situation we're in right now… It'll be fine." He told him, Matt unable to ignore the uneasiness that began to settle in his gut, like he himself was trying to believe his own words.

"Yeah, you two will be fine." The older man agreed with a comforting grin as people began to filter out of the locker room, Herrmann stepping forward to place his hand on Casey's shoulder. "You and Dawson, I don't think there's anything that can stand in between you two. I mean, look at where you are now? After everything you two have gone through… A little distance is nothin'."

Casey took a moment to digest his words, a small smile tugging on his lips before he nodded in agreement, Herrmann gripping his shoulder before he stepped away. "Thanks, Herrmann."

"Don't mention it, Captain."

Just as he finished speaking, the bells rang out once more, calling the rest of the house to a fire a few blocks away, Casey huffing out a breath before he and Herrmann headed for the garage, the Captain hoping the few early calls weren't an indication of how today's shift was going to go.

* * *

Gabby sipped on her coffee as she followed Brett and Foster back towards the ambulance, the intense February wind whipping them in the face as they hurried to shield themselves from the cold. They'd just finished up their second call of the morning, the paramedics deciding to stop for a quick breakfast before heading back to 51, all of them hoping they'd have time to actually get back to the firehouse before being called out again, though none of them were going to say that out loud after their busy start to the day.

And while Dawson wasn't entirely used to this type of pace anymore, she was glad to get the opportunity to be back on 61 one last time, that rig having been her home for more years than she could even remember. So being back, even just for one day, was something she was more than grateful for.

As they got to the rig, Gabby stepped down off the curb towards the back doors, content to sit in the back while Brett drove them back to 51. But to her surprise, Foster spoke up just as she opened the door.

"Why don't you sit up front with Brett?" She offered, Gabby raising her eyebrows as much as the beanie on top of her head would allow, while Sylvie continued to the driver's side door.

"You sure?"

"Of course." She responded without hesitation, Gabby offering her a small smile before she nodded, the former PIC moving out of the way so Foster could climb in, Dawson shutting the door before jogging towards the passenger side of the rig.

Gabby shivered slightly as her body made contact with the cold material, the woman bouncing in her seat slightly to try and warm herself up as Brett got the ambulance started. When heat began flowing through the air vents, they paused there for a few moments, giving Brett time to enjoy her drink and her breakfast sandwich, while Gabby's attention focused out the window, watching as snow began to fall onto the ground.

"So, two calls down," Brett spoke up after a few moments, Gabby glancing towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." She replied with that bright Dawson grin. "It's a little weird, to be back… In some ways it feels like I never left, but it's also not really what I'm used to anymore. I don't know, it's hard to explain- But I'm glad to work another shift here." She rambled out, Brett smiling softly before she nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean… It's been a little strange without you around here, Dawson. But I'm glad to have you back, even just for today." She told her, her words earning another smile from her former partner.

"Me too… I've definitely missed it." She replied, Brett tilting her head to the side slightly.

"You have?" She questioned, Gabby's eyebrows furrowing slightly before she nodded.

"Of course. I've missed being here, and everyone- Matt," She spoke, pausing to gather her thoughts as Brett listened to the friend she was working on rebuilding a relationship with. "I… I know the way I left, we talked about it some, but I needed to go, for me. I couldn't really be in Chicago anymore." She explained, waiting for a nod from Brett before she continued. "But that didn't mean I didn't miss being here, and all of you… That was the hardest part, leaving you all. And it'll be hard again this time."

"Yeah, I've kinda gotten used to you being here again." Brett added with a small smile, Gabby mimicking her look. "I'm sad that you've gotta leave again."

"Me too." Gabby breathed out as she looked ahead, her eyes focusing on the snow continuing to fall down around them outside. "But I've gotta get back to work, and everything."

"Do you know what you're doing with all that?" Brett pressed, Gabby's eyebrows knitting together slightly before she faced her friend once more. "Are you still gonna be staying in Puerto Rico?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't sure how much longer you'd be staying there, or if you were planning on moving back to Chicago, with you and Casey back together." She elaborated, Gabby pursing her lips together before she nodded in understanding.

"Oh, yeah… Well, we've talked about it some, and-"

"_61?_"

Gabby sighed softly as she got cut off by the voice coming through the radio, Brett clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth before she picked up her radio strapped to her chest.

"This is 61."

"_51's responding to a traffic accident about a block south of your last known, they could use some back up._"

"We're on our way." Brett replied once they'd rattled out the address, the PIC turning on the sirens before she pulled away from the curb, Gabby knowing the rest of their conversation would have to wait.

* * *

Dawson's gaze focused out the window as Brett drove through the streets of Chicago, the world quiet around them as snow continuously fell down from the sky, neither paramedic having said much of anything since they finished up at the hospital, while Foster sat in the back. While complete silence wasn't typical for any of the women sitting in the rig, they needed a moment to decompress after their last call, their busy morning having continued into the afternoon as 61 hadn't been at the firehouse since the beginning of shift.

After finishing up at the car accident they'd gotten called to, the paramedics having shown up to assist the firehouse at the pretty nasty accident, 61 had barely gotten their patient dropped off before being needed elsewhere. Then, unfortunately, that call had taken nearly two hours, effectively keeping the paramedics away from the firehouse even longer. And though it wasn't ideal, with Gabby leaving in less than 24 hours, she hoped once they got back the firehouse, they'd have some time before getting called out again.

And she definitely hoped some time at the firehouse would help get rid of the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She couldn't place where it was coming from, or why it was there, but it was a feeling she'd noticed only continuing to grow over the past few hours. And she didn't know why. She'd had a great day working back on 61. Despite how busy they were, she'd had so much fun, and she loved feeling like a part of the group again. It was something she'd missed, more than she even realized, and it had been great to get a chance to work with everyone who had been her family for so many years.

Which is why she didn't understand why she felt so sad about all of it.

She didn't understand it one bit, how there was a sense of sadness lingering in her system, but the heaviness in her gut only seemed to get worse as Brett continued driving, Gabby closing her eyes before drawing in a deep breath as she did anything she could to will this uncertainty away. But it wasn't really helping.

Her eyes opened when the rig came to an abrupt stop, Gabby blinking quickly before she looked around at her surroundings, seeing they were sitting inside the garage at 51. She hadn't realized they were anywhere close to the firehouse, Gabby pursing her lips together before she unclipped her seatbelt, Brett killing the engine as Foster hopped down out of the back. Blowing out a soft breath Gabby slid down out of the rig, stretching out her arms before shutting the door, Dawson shivering involuntarily as a rush of cold air came in through the open garage.

"There's my girl."

She looked up when she heard the familiar voice, an immediate smile forming across her face when she caught sight of Matt. He was leaned up against the side of truck 81, barely a few feet from her as their eyes locked on one another, Gabby leaning slightly to stretch out her back.

"Hi." She murmured, Gabby not missing the soft smiles from both Brett and Foster before they continued inside to give the couple some time alone, Casey's sole attention focused on her as she stepped towards him, Dawson unable to stop the second involuntary chill that coursed through her body due to the near freezing temperatures. "What are you doing out here?" Gabby questioned as she took in his attire, seeing he'd bundled himself up in his thicker CFD coat, along with the beanie covering his head.

"Waiting for you." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, Gabby tilting her head to the side as he pulled his hands from his pockets and reached out for her, Dawson stepping right into his grip as his palms held onto her waist.

"Aren't you cold out here?" She continued, her words earning a shrug from him as he gently guided her closer, until there was no room left between them.

"I'm fine." Casey responded, Gabby's tongue poking out to run along her bottom lip before she nodded, Matt rubbing his palm along her side. As a silence fell over them, Matt took the moment to soak her in, the Captain having missed seeing her throughout the day. But as his eyes trailed over her face, a hint of confusion shined in his gaze, Casey picking up on the clear exhaustion hiding in her eyes, along with a look of something he couldn't quite read.

"Why were you waiting for me, anyway?" She spoke up before he could say anything, Matt taking a second to process what she'd said before he replied.

"I always used to wait around for you after a call." He spoke softly, his words bringing a small smile to her face as she leaned into him slightly.

"Yeah… You did." She nearly whispered, bringing her glove-covered hands up to rest against his chest.

"So I figured I'd continue the tradition, with you working today." He told her as he matched her grin, the couple doing their best to ignore the cold they felt seeping through their clothes. "It's been awhile since I've been able to do it." The man added, Gabby nodding understandingly before she spoke up.

"Well, I'm glad you did." She replied softly, Matt's eyes tracing across her face once more as he tried to figure out what seemed so off with her. "Did the rest of that call go okay?" She continued as she rubbed her hand over his chest, Casey meeting her gaze. "That accident."

"It was fine, we got it all cleaned up." He responded, knowing 61 hadn't been on the scene long enough to know much of what was going on, the woman having shown up solely to get their victim in the back of the rig before rushing off to med. "What about you? Today's been a pretty busy one… How'd your calls go?" Matt questioned, Gabby clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she thought over her answer.

"They were fine… I'm only allowed to do so much, so I kinda feel like I'm just watching more than anything, but it's been good." She told him, Casey smiling softly. "It's been nice to be back with everyone, working here and everything… I'm glad this all worked out, and I was able to get one last shift here." She murmured, Matt's grin growing as he nodded in agreement.

"Me too." He replied just as softly, Gabby giving him a weak smile before her eyes averted down to his chest, the look on his face faltering slightly as her strange demeanor caught his attention once more.

At first he thought he might've just been reading too much into it, that she was just tired, and not used to this pace anymore, but now he knew that wasn't the case; something was bothering her. And he wanted to know what it was.

"Is everything okay with you?" He questioned after a few seconds, Gabby's vision coming into focus as she lifted her head back up to watch him, Matt catching the look of uncertainty that flashed in her eyes, though she quickly tried to mask it. Before she answered, she plastered a smile on her face, Casey's head tilting to the side as she gave him a quick nod.

"I'm fine." She answered softly, but he knew better, Matt's face softening as he ran his hand over her side.

"Gabby…" He spoke, watching as her eyes closed once more, Matt gently pulling her closer. "What's the matter?"

The cold air around suddenly felt heavier as Gabby paused for a moment, Matt never taking his eyes off her while he waited for her to find the words to say whatever was going on in her head, his girl clearly troubled by something.

"I… It's really not important." She spoke with a slight grimace, Matt's face falling. "I'm just being stupid-"

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you." He was quick to cut in, Gabby pursing her lips together as she met his gaze yet again. "What is it?" He pressed, his eyes moving back towards the house before returning his focus to her. "Did something happen on a call?"

"No, no it wasn't that." She assured him as she shook her head. "I meant what I said, it's been great getting to be back here." She added, Matt nodding with an understanding smile. Though it soon faltered when he saw the apprehensive look on her face. "...But that's just it."

"What do you mean?" He asked again, Gabby drawing in a deep breath before she responded.

"Being here today, it just reminded me of how much I miss it." She admitted, Matt's eyebrows furrowing as he tried to grasp exactly what she was saying.

"Being a paramedic?" Matt pushed, seeing her shrug before she began to gnaw on her bottom lip, her actions only worrying him further.

"All of it." She replied honestly. "I mean, I knew I already knew I missed this, but being here with everyone… Getting to work here again, with you, I guess I missed it more than I realized." She continued, Matt smiling sadly as he continued rubbing over her side. "This place… It was such a big part of my life, and it was a big part of our lives. It was a part of _me_ for so long, and all of that kind of hit me today while we were out on call. I just miss it, being here with everyone."

Nodding understandingly, Matt drew in a deep breath before he dropped his hands from her waist, the firefighter only separating long enough to pull her towards him in a hug. The action was comforting, and exactly what she needed, Gabby curling her arms in between them against his chest as he held onto her. They stood in silence for a moment, the sound of the wind rushing around outside the only noise that could really be heard as Matt squeezed her a little tighter.

"We miss you too, baby. All the time." He practically whispered after a few long seconds, his lips resting against her beanie-clad head, Matt hoping his few words would help her feel just a little bit better.

But they hadn't, the sadness coursing through her system only getting worse as she drew in a deep breath, Gabby pushing her head deeper into his neck. Neither of them said anything for a few more moments, Matt unsure of exactly what to say as they stood in the chilly garage.

After giving her a few minutes of comfort, Matt pressed another kiss to her head before he slowly pulled back, the action forcing Gabby to look at him as his eyes traced over her face. And he was immediately met by a look he couldn't fully understand, Casey breathing in deeply as Gabby shivered slightly once more, the temperature around them only seeming to drop the longer they stayed out here.

"And I'm sorry you're feeling this way." He continued when she had yet to say anything. "I was hoping today would be a good day, that you'd have fun getting to work here again, but I didn't think of it like this…"

"I didn't either." She murmured, Matt drawing in a deep breath as he watched her. "It just kind of hit me out of nowhere today, and stuck with me more than I thought it would." She admitted softly, earning an understanding nod from him. "But I don't want it to ruin today, I'm trying not to focus on it, I'm just… It's a little sad, knowing I'll never be working here again. And… I don't know, I feel like maybe-"

She had Matt's complete attention, but her words were cut off by the sound of the bells ringing out about them, the Captain cursing under his breath as both ambo and squad were called out. Releasing a heavy sigh, Dawson stepped out of his embrace, Matt keeping his eyes on her as she took a few steps backwards.

"That's my cue." She replied, forcing a weak smile onto her face. But Matt saw right through it, the firefighter knowing they hadn't really resolved anything as to why she was feeling the way she was.

"Why don't you sit this one out?" He offered as he pushed himself up off the rig, Gabby pausing her movements as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "You can stay, and we can talk."

"It's okay, I'm fine." She assured him, his face faltering as he watched her.

"Gabby…"

"Matt, I promise, I'm fine." She repeated with a weak smile. "It is what it is, and honestly I don't wanna sit around moping the rest of shift. I just wanna enjoy being here." Gabby added, watching as Matt ran his tongue along his bottom lip before he nodded, not wanting to press the issue right now.

"Okay… Be safe out there."

"I will." She replied, giving him one last smile before turning back towards the rig, Matt barely registering Brett and Foster hurrying to the ambulance while his focus stayed on Gabby, the man unable to shake the feeling that she was still holding something back.

* * *

Gabby's foot tapped nervously against the ground as she stood beside Casey's bed in his room, her mind going over the mental list she'd made for herself, wanting to make sure she hadn't forgotten any of her things. And once she'd come to the conclusion she hadn't, Gabby zipped up her suitcase, trusting that any of her things still in this room were belongings that would be here permanently. Drawing in a deep breath, Gabby pulled the suitcase down off the bed before setting it on the ground, her eyes darting around the room she'd spent much of her time in over the last few weeks before she sat down on the edge of the bed.

It was somewhat of a strange feeling to her, knowing she was about to be leaving Chicago once again, and heading back to Puerto Rico. How she wouldn't be with Matt anymore. And it was something she couldn't say she was enjoying, that uneasiness not having gone away since shift yesterday.

Despite her attempts to try and enjoy the rest of her time at 51, after her conversation with Matt yesterday afternoon, it became even harder for her to ignore that hint of sorrow she felt anytime she was reminded of how her time in Chicago was coming to an end. But she'd tried her best, Gabby not wanting to let it cloud the last few hours she had with all her friends. And luckily, firehouse 51 had had an easy night, allowing Dawson to spend some quality time with everyone. And with only squad and engine being called out during the night, Gabby was able to spend her last night curled up in Casey's arms without interruption, the seclusion of his office letting them rest peacefully curled up in his bunk.

And when morning finally came and it was time for goodbyes, Gabby made the rounds with the men and women of 51 while Matt hung back, the former paramedic making many promises that she'd be back as soon as she could. Even though none of them knew when that would be.

And that was one of the biggest things causing this lingering feeling that she couldn't seem to get to go away. Was that here soon, she'd be leaving, and they'd all be going back into their own lives; their lives that didn't include her anymore. And with each passing moment, it was becoming more and more apparent how that wasn't sitting well with her. Because between that, and, more importantly, how she had no idea when she'd be seeing Matt again, she was dreading the fact that here shortly, she'd be thousands of miles away from the people she loved so much.

"Alright, you have everything?"

Matt's voice pulled her from her thoughts as she looked up just as he walked through the open doorway, a soft smile forming on his face as he stopped a few feet from her, Gabby needing a second to register what he'd said before she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She responded, Matt offering her another smile before he walked the rest of the way towards the bed, Gabby standing up just as he got there, the woman drawing in a slow, deep breath as the weight of their goodbye loomed over them.

But they still had some time, even though it wasn't much.

"We should probably get going." He murmured, Gabby nodding with a sad smile before Matt reached around her to grab her suitcase.

"Yeah." She replied, Matt matching the weak grin on her face before leading her to the door.

The ride to the airport was quiet, Matt's hand clasped in hers the entire time as it became more and more real how they'd soon be leaving one another, with no way to know when they'd next see each other. It was something neither of them wanted to face, but as Matt pulled into the parking lot and found a spot, it was a reality they couldn't ignore any longer.

Blowing out a deep breath, he pulled the keys from the ignition, Matt sparing a quick glance at her before they got out of his truck, Gabby holding onto her carry on while he got her suitcase out of the back. And there was nothing but more silence between them as they began walking towards the building, their hands clasped tightly together as they maneuvered their way around the snow and ice, Casey practically able to hear her thoughts turning in her head the closer they got.

The couple walked in through the automatic doors, Gabby beginning the process of checking in for her flight as Matt stayed by her side. And it was one that went way too quickly for Casey's liking, his chest tightening as they now stood just outside of security, both of them knowing this was where they'd part ways, for God knows how long.

"I, um… I'm gonna talk with Chief," He spoke up for the first time since they'd gotten there, Gabby's tired eyes meeting his. "And look over my schedule, see if here in a few weeks, or a month or two maybe, if I'll be able to get some more time off." He told her, Gabby nodding slightly. "I don't wanna go that long without seeing you, but…"

"I know." She murmured, the sad smile that had seemed permanently etched into her skin since yesterday residing there once more. "I wish things were different, but… it's what we've gotta do."

"Yeah." He replied, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "And it's a sacrifice I'm always willing to make, while you go and save the world." He told her, Matt watching as a genuine smile fell onto her lips, the sight nearly making his heart flutter as he squeezed her arm. "We'll just have to have a lot of Facetime calls in the meantime." He added with a slight smirk, Gabby chuckling softly before she shook her head, Matt just thankful to see that smile one last time.

"Yeah, I have a feeling they'll be a lot of those." She agreed with a knowing gleam in her eye, Matt's grin growing before it quickly began to falter, the man blowing out a quiet breath as he quickly looked around, knowing they were running out of time.

Before any more words were said, Matt smiled softly, his eyes tracing over the face of the woman he loved more than anything before he slowly brought her into his arms, Casey holding onto her tightly as she immediately reciprocated the action. Her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, Matt holding her while his hand cradled her head, keeping her as close to him as physically possible. He could feel her slow breaths against his neck, Matt's eyes falling closed as he blindly placed a gentle kiss against the side of her head.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, but it'll be okay, baby… We'll be okay." He reminded her, his voice barely audible as he felt her hold onto him tighter, Matt sensing just how much she needed to hear those worse as Gabby blinked back the few tears forming in her eyes that were desperate to fall, Casey stroking his thumb along the back of her head. "I love you, more than anything."

"I love you, too." She all but whispered, Gabby pressing a kiss on the small amount of exposed skin on his neck she could find, Matt giving her one last firm squeeze before they slowly pulled apart, their glassy eyes locking on one another. "And I'll see you soon?" She questioned after a beat of silence, Matt immediately nodding with a weak smile, the man reaching down to grab a hold of her wrist gently.

"You will… We'll get our next trip figured out as soon as we can. But the second I'm able to, I'll be there." He promised, Gabby nodding as his words managed to return that small smile to her face before she leaned in, pressing her lips against his.

The movement was soft, but full of passion, conveying everything they wanted to say in this moment as Matt held onto her as tightly as he could, Gabby's hand coming up to rest over his cheek. And after a few moments, they reluctantly pulled back, Dawson drawing in a deep breath as her palm slid down to rest against his chest.

"I should get going." She told him, Matt nodding as he blinked quickly a few times, though he smiled once more for her sake.

"Text me, just so I know you're alright." He requested, Gabby nodding without hesitation. "And call me when you get home, yeah?"

"I will." She assured him, Matt nodding before he leaned in for one more kiss, the bittersweet feeling around them overwhelming as he did all he could to hold onto this moment with her, knowing it was the last one they'd have for awhile. "I love you." She repeated against his lips, Matt smiling softly before he kissed her one last time.

"I love you, too." He replied, Gabby biting down on the inside of her cheek before she nodded, Matt giving her another warm smile before she slowly began to make her way towards security, his eyes following her until she was no longer visible.

And as he stood there alone in the airport, he was now fully understanding what Gabby had been feeling since yesterday, the man almost nauseous as the weight of it all finally hit him head on, Matt unable to shake off how different this goodbye felt from the last.

And it wasn't a reassuring feeling at all.

* * *

"Thanks again, for coming to get me." Gabby spoke as she shut the passenger side door, the older man across from her giving her a soft nod before moving towards the trunk to grab her suitcase, the world around them dark aside from a few street lights along with the stars illuminating the sky. "I could've just gotten a taxi."

"I don't mind, sis." Antonio replied softly, pulling out her luggage before placing her bag on the ground "And I don't want you out this late at night by yourself, anyway." He added, Gabby shooting him a look.

"I can take care of myself." She said quickly, Antonio narrowing his eyes before he scoffed lightly.

"Trust me, I know." He responded, Gabby nodding proudly as she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, the woman reaching it to pull it out before reading over the message.

'_Hey baby, glad you're with Antonio. Let me know when you're home. I miss you already, love you._'

Her smile faltered slightly as she read Matt's message, her chest tightening when she read over it a second time before she slid her phone back into her pocket, Gabby gnawing on her bottom lip as she looked back up at her brother, finding a curious look waiting for her. "...What?"

"You okay?" He prodded, his eyes flashing to where she'd put her phone before looking at her once more, Gabby's eyebrows furrowing slightly before she nodded.

"I'm fine, why?" She questioned back, Antonio shrugging.

"You just seem a little sad… Have been since I picked you up."

"I'm okay." She was quick to assure him. "It's just a little weird, being back here after being in Chicago for a bit…" She spoke vaguely, Gabby far too tired to get into this conversation with her brother right now as he nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I know you miss them… Matt, and everyone." He spoke, Gabby giving him a quick nod before looking up towards her apartment.

"Uh, yeah. I do, but I'm good." She was quick to respond, Gabby tightening her grip on the bag over her shoulder before she pulled her keys out of her pocket. "But, um- It's late, and I'm tired. So I'm gonna head up. But thank you again for coming to get me." She replied, a quick look of confusion flashing in his eyes before he nodded.

"Of course." He told her, Gabby leaning in to give him a quick hug before she moved towards the sidewalk. "Want me to walk up with you?"

"No, no I'm fine. Thank you though." She responded, Antonio nodding once more as he moved back to the driver's side door. "I'm off tomorrow, but I'll be back at the site the day after, so I'll see you then?"

"Sounds good, sis. It's good to have you back." He called after her, Gabby pausing to give him a weak smile before she headed for the steps, the younger Dawson knowing her brother wouldn't be going anywhere until he was sure she got inside okay.

It had taken some time, Gabby trying to be as quiet as possible as she carried her bags up the steps, not wanting to disturb anyone with as late as it was, the woman pausing when she finally got to her door. As she shoved her key into the lock, she glanced down the parking lot, seeing her brother was still waiting, Gabby giving him one last wave before she stepped into her home, pulling her bag behind her before closing her door and locking herself inside.

The second she was in, Gabby released a heavy sigh as she looked around the cool, dark apartment, the silence around her nearly deafening. As her eyes moved around the room, she saw everything was exactly where she had left it weeks ago, though the warm, comforting feeling she once got stepping into this apartment wasn't present this time as she stepped further inside. Knowing her bags could be dealt with later, she left her suitcase by the door and dropped her bag down onto the couch, Gabby placing her keys on the coffee table before walking towards her bedroom, that uneasiness in her gut coming back with a vengeance as she stepped through the doorway. She'd tried to push it away, she'd tried to ignore it, but standing here by herself in her apartment, she couldn't anymore.

Drawing in a deep breath, Gabby moved towards her bed, swallowing the thick lump forming in her throat as she sat down on the edge of her mattress, the growing feeling of emptiness coursing through her nearly unbearable as her head dropped down to rest in her hands.

She knew she needed to come back, that she couldn't stay in Chicago, with Matt, forever. Not when she had a job to do. But as she sat here in her quiet apartment, there was a part of her that couldn't help but regret the fact that she was here right now, and that Matt wasn't with her, Gabby practically suffocated by how alone she felt in this moment.


	13. part thirteen

**Hi everyone! I'm finally back with the next chapter for you all. I'm sorry for the delay again, though I did manage to get this chapter done a little quicker than the last few, so I'd say we're moving in the right direction.**

**I'm eager for you all to read this one, it's definitely a little bit of a shift from the last few chapters, and you'll get to see how Matt and Gabby have handled being apart, but I hope you all still enjoy it, and I can't wait to hear what you think. Also, there is a time jump in this chapter from where the last one ended, just so you all know!**

**Thank you so much for reading, stay safe everyone xx**

* * *

**part thirteen**

* * *

"Hey Gabby."

Dawson continued moving around the tent, the woman too caught up in her own head to hear the voice of the man trying to gain her attention, his eyes following her as she walked around quickly. He couldn't quite tell what she was even trying to do, his eyebrows furrowing as she appeared to just be moving aimlessly, Dawson picking up random things and moving them back and forth between the two tables as she spoke underneath her breath to herself.

"Gabby…" He tried again, but she still hadn't heard him, the man watching as she adjusted her ponytail, sweat mixed with dirt dripping down her skin as the intense heat was even more overwhelming inside the tent.

"Where is it…" She murmured to herself quietly, Gabby bringing her hand up to press against her head as she felt her already pounding headache become more and more painful.

"Sis!"

Antonio's loud voice snapped her out of her trance, Gabby jumping slightly before she looked up to find her brother standing just inside the makeshift door. Placing her hand over her chest, she took a deep breath, Gabby shaking her head before putting the folder in her other hand down on the table.

"Jesus Tonio, you scared me." She huffed out, Antonio taking a step further inside the tent with an amused look covering his face, his head cocking to the side as she caught her breath. "Make a noise next time."

"I said your name like twice," He countered, Gabby shooting him a narrow glare as he answered her look with a shrug. "Not my fault you were too caught up in your own head." He continued, Gabby releasing another heavy breath of air before she waved him off, the woman going back to her previous task as Antonio kept his eyes on her.

From first glance alone, he could see how tense she was, his sister looking like she was close to snapping as she moved around the small space. Though that hadn't been completely out of the norm as of late, Antonio knowing just how on edge his little sister had been the last few weeks. And while some of it was work related, that wasn't the only thing causing her stress, the other main source of her frustration recently having everything to do with a certain blonde firefighter back in Chicago.

He knew it wasn't his place to get involved, that Gabby and Matt were adults and could make their own decisions, but he'd be lying if he said this wasn't something he'd worried about ever since they got back together; that the distance would be too hard on them. And if Gabby's behavior in the months that had passed since she last saw Matt were any indication, that's exactly what was happening now.

Everything had been fine at first. When she first got back from Chicago a few months ago, things were alright. She was a little sad, and it was clear even to Antonio that she missed Matt, but nothing was too different. She'd just come back, thrown herself into her work like she'd done for as long as he'd been here, and quickly got back into her usual schedule. And everything was good.

But as the weeks passed, he noticed a shift in her, his baby sister losing that spark she once had. Admittedly, it took him a while to see it, Gabby doing her best to mask her feelings, as she so often did, but he was beginning to see just how much of an effect the distance was having on her. She was gradually becoming more and more disconnected from everything, and everyone, here, and it worried him, because he knew it was caused by her being away from Matt.

And he couldn't help but wonder if Casey was feeling the same way.

He knew better than to ask her about it, the topic of her and Casey being a touchy one as of late, especially since the fight they'd had last month; though if you were to ask Gabby, she'd insist it wasn't a fight as it was so much a disagreement. But Antonio knew that was bullshit, he just was smart enough not to push it.

And while the older Dawson still wasn't a hundred percent clear on what had caused the disagreement, and that it probably stemmed from more than just one issue as the frustration of them not being able to be together had continue to grow over the last few months, he knew the breaking point had been when Casey was supposed to set aside time and come for a visit, but then he hadn't be able to at the last minute.

When those plans first fell through, she'd been disappointed; beyond it, actually, Antonio remembering just how upset the whole thing made her, which had inevitably led to some tension between the couple for a while. But then, for a moment, there'd been a sliver of hope that they'd still be able to see one another, Gabby having talked about trying to get some time off last minute for another quick trip back to Chicago. But that ended up not working out as well, leaving the couple exactly where there had been; which was over two thousand miles apart. And it had left a bit of lingering uneasiness between them.

He didn't know details, Gabby hadn't shared them and he hadn't asked, but what he did know was things were hard between the former spouses. And they seemed to only get harder and harder as the days went on.

But thankfully, there was a bright spot in all of this, one that had significantly lifted his sister's mood here recently, as her and Casey had finally nailed down new plans for him to visit.

After the few failed attempts at trips to see one another, a lot of ups and downs, and some fights and bickering that usually ended in the couple not speaking to one another for a few days until one of them inevitably caved, Matt and Gabby had finally gotten plans set for him to get here. He was supposed to get in on Thursday, and spend over two weeks here with her. And unlike his first attempt at getting here that had been ruined by the CFD, Casey had assured her nothing would stop him from getting here to see her, this trip much needed for the couple that had gone months without seeing each other other than through a phone screen.

And though Antonio could tell she was skeptical of this visit at first, Gabby not wanting to get her hopes up once more, with the visit happening in just a few short days, he knew she was looking forward to it more and more with every passing moment. Especially in recent days, she'd definitely seemed to be more like herself, though she still had her down moments as well. But Antonio hoped that once she got some time with Matt, she'd be able to get out of this funk she was in and things would begin to get a little easier for the long distance couple.

"Are you just gonna keep staring at me?" Gabby questioned, pulling him from his thoughts as his vision snapped into focus, finding his baby sister watching him with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He replied vaguely, the younger Dawson raising her eyebrows expectantly as she waited for him to elaborate, Antonio releasing a sigh before saying the first thing that came to his mind. "It's just you look a little stressed, I wasn't sure how much work you had to do." He settled on, his own excuse sounding lame as it left his lips. But Gabby didn't seem to question it, the woman simply nodding with widened eyes as she looked down to the organized mess of paperwork around her.

"Yeah, yeah… It's a lot. But I'm trying to get everything done before Thursday." She replied knowingly, her body immediately relaxing at the mention of the day she'd been waiting for for so long, Antonio well aware of just how important these next few weeks would be for her once Casey arrived.

"Ah yeah, the big day." He spoke lightly, Antonio taking the opening since his sister had been the one to bring it up. "What time is he getting in?"

"Pretty early, his flight's overnight… So I'm gonna head home Wednesday afternoon, or evening probably, then I don't think we'll get over here until probably Sunday, maybe Monday if I can push it." She replied with a slight wince, knowing she really shouldn't be taking that much time off. But with Matt finally coming, she couldn't find it in herself to care, Gabby knowing they both needed as much uninterrupted time together as possible. "And thank you again, for picking up some of the work around here while I'm gone."

"No need to thank me, sis." Antonio replied with a soft smile, knowing just how badly Gabby needed this, how she needed to see Matt, the younger Dawson nodding in response with a smile of her own before she continued moving around the room, clearly looking for something particular. "I'm, uh- I'm just glad he was finally able to get here," He continued, Gabby looking up from the stack of papers in front of her, "it's only been, what…"

"Three months, one week, and two days." She breathed out without missing a beat, the words tasting bitter as they left her mouth as she spoke of how long it had been since they'd seen one another. "But who's counting." She added, trying to lessen some of the heaviness in the air as Antonio gave her a sympathetic nod.

"I know it's been hard on you sis, on the both of you, but none of that will matter when he gets here." Antonio responded, trying to be as supportive as he could, though the little thought in the back of his mind was reminding him yet again of how this was exactly why he didn't think this arrangement was a good idea in the first place. But he'd never say that out loud, especially not right now. "And then once you guys come to the sight, I know everyone here will be excited to see him, too." He added, his words bringing a small smile back to Gabby's face as they both knew just how true his words were, Matt having left quite the impression on everyone when he'd been here over the holidays.

"Yeah, they will be." She replied with a soft grin just as she heard her phone begin to ring in her pocket, her smile growing when she pulled the device out and saw who was calling her, Gabby's finger hovering over the answer button before looking towards her brother. "It's Matt, do you mind to…"

"I'll get out of your way." He responded knowingly, Gabby giving him a grateful nod before he walked out of the tent, the woman quickly answering the phone before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" She spoke softly, resting her weight back into the table.

"_Hi baby._" He greeted, the sound of his voice relaxing her instantly, as she was just happy to be hearing from him. And while that hadn't always been the case over the last few months, with some of their phone calls ending abruptly in bickering between the two, none of that mattered anymore. With any arguments between them stemming from the fact that they just missed each other, now that his new plans to come here were set in stone, they'd mostly been able to just focus on missing each other, instead of having that black cloud of uncertainty hanging over them with them not knowing when they'd see one another. There hadn't really been any of that tension between them during their last few calls, which was something Gabby was extremely grateful for. "_How are you_?"

"I'm good… Busy, but good." She told him, running her tongue long her bottom lip before continuing. "I'm trying to get as much work done as possible before you get here." She added with a soft smile as Matt stayed quiet. "So it's been kind of hectic, but it's worth it… What about you, you're on shift today, yeah?"

"_Yeah, yeah I am_."

"How's it going?"

"_It's, uh… It's good. Busy over here, too._" He responded softly, Gabby nodding despite the fact that he couldn't see her. "_We've already had a few calls today, but it's been fine. Nothing too bad._"

"Well, at least one of your last shifts for a few weeks has been an eventful one." She joked lightly, waiting to see if he had any sort of remark, but when a few seconds passed and he had yet to say anything, she continued on. "Which, speaking of… I've already got a few fun things planned for us when you get here. Though, Thursday will pretty much just be us at my apartment, since I'm sure you'll be tired after traveling all night."

Gabby paused her rambling yet again as she waited for him to say something, his silence causing an unsettling feeling to form in her gut as she heard him release a deep breath.

"...What is it, Matt?" She asked, realizing he was going to need some prompting to get out whatever it was that he clearly didn't want to say, Casey sighing softly before he spoke up.

"_I… It's about this week._" He started, Gabby's eyes falling closed as her entire body tightened, the once happy look on her face being replaced with a blank one as she bit down on her tongue. "_Boden talked to me this morning, and I guess, well-_"

"You can't come." She replied shortly, Matt pausing for a moment before he continued.

"_No, I can't_."

Gabby went quiet for a moment, the heavy feeling in her stomach only getting worse as it slowly sunk in that she, once again, wouldn't be seeing Matt anytime soon. And while that alone was enough to upset her, she wasn't sure what was worse; the fact that she'd have to go even longer without seeing him, or the fact that she couldn't even say she was surprised.

"You, uh… You said this was for sure, that nothing was gonna come up." She responded after a few seconds, Gabby doing all she could to keep her voice calm.

"_I know I did, but there's this conference thing the department's doing- I'm not even sure what all it entails, but I didn't think I'd be a part of it… Boden told me I wasn't needed, so I didn't mention anything about it. But then when I came in today, he told me they want me there_." He explained quickly as Gabby stayed quiet. "_They're making me miss shift for it, too… I tried to get out of it, but I can't…_" He explained, Gabby's neck clenching as she heard him sigh deeply. "_I'm sorry, Gabby, but I can't make it_."

Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, she opened her eyes, trying to think over what to say to him as she felt that looming tension that had dissipated as of late starting to come back with a vengeance.

"I… Alright." She breathed out, any other words escaping her as she pressed harder against her head, Gabby practically able to hear his confusion before he could respond.

"_Alright_?" He questioned, clearly thrown by her few words. And though she couldn't be sure, Gabby assumed he was expecting more of a fight from her, even though there was absolutely nothing that could be done.

"Yeah… alright." She replied shortly, Matt sighing heavily.

"_Gabby…_"

"What? What do you want me to say, Matt?" She asked quickly, her defenses rising as she was overcome with conflicting emotions she didn't entirely understand. "You want me to say that I'm not disappointed? That I'm not upset that I can't see you for God knows how long now? Of course I am, but nothing I say, nothing I do will change this. We'll just have to try and figure something else out later… You can't make it, something else came up and you want to do it, so alright." She nearly snapped, Matt scoffing roughly in response.

"_Don't do that, Gabby._" He replied almost immediately, Gabby able to sense him getting defensive as well."_I didn't ask to go to this stupid thing. But I'm a Captain, I'm expected to be there._ _I wish I didn't have to be, but don't be mad._"

"I'm not mad." She countered, though they both knew that was a lie; it was that she just couldn't exactly pinpoint _who_ she was mad at.

"_You are mad, and I'm sorry. I wish things were different, but I can't exactly bow out… But please don't act like I'm choosing this over you, because I'm not. I don't have a choice, I didn't ask for this… I didn't ask for any of this._"

Her chest tightened at his words, Gabby unable to shake the feeling that there was a double meaning behind what he was saying. "What do you mean 'this'?" She questioned instantly, her breaths heavy as she felt herself getting more and more upset over this entire conversation, though she did what she could to hide it.

"_What_?" He asked back, and she couldn't tell if he was playing dumb, or if he truly didn't know what she was talking about.

"You said you didn't ask for this… This as in us being apart?" She questioned harshly, Matt blowing out a heavy breath on the other end of the line.

"_Gabby-_"

"No, because if I remember correctly, you agreed to this just as I did." She fought back, his words having affected her more than she realized. "We knew what this meant, we knew you'd be there, and I'd be here, don't try and act like-"

"_Baby, please stop._" Matt interrupted her tangent, Gabby forcing herself to take a breath as he continued. "_I didn't mean that, I didn't mean _us_… I meant work._" He explained, Gabby gnawing on her bottom lip as she felt herself slowly start to relax, though not entirely. "_I meant this coming up last minute, and us not being able to see each other… That's what I meant._"

Breathing in slowly, Gabby ran her hand along the side of her face, feeling the sweat that had collected there before she nodded, knowing they both needed to calm down. "Okay…" She replied, pausing for a split second. "I- I'm sorry, for jumping to conclusions."

"_It's okay… this is stressful. And it sucks… It just fucking sucks, and I know it's hard._" He told her, Gabby's eyes falling closed as it was becoming more and more apparent just how true his words were with every passing day. "_But it's the situation, and I understand that… Maybe we can work out another trip here soon._" He suggested, Gabby clearing the emotion from her throat before she spoke up.

"Yeah, uh… maybe." She replied softly, though she wouldn't count on it. "Do you have any idea when you'd be able to try and come again?" Gabby asked him, though she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know the answer. With as difficult as it had been to get this trip planned, she was sure it would be a while before they could try and find time that would work again, which was something she knew neither of them wanted to face. But they had to.

"_Uh, I don't know… I mean, they cancelled my furlough, so I get that time back. But I'm not sure when I'd be able to get away again… There's a lot going on here._" He told her, just as she'd heard many times over the last few months, Gabby biting down on her tongue as it poked out between her teeth. "_What about you, do you think you'd be able to get here any time soon_?" He questioned, Gabby unable to stop the soft sigh that left her lips. "_...I know you're busy_."

"Yeah, uh, I am- I don't know, there's a lot we're working on right now, and I can't just pick up and leave everything with no notice." She replied, the words coming out harsher than she intended, and she knew Matt picked up on it, the man clearing his throat before he responded.

"..._But I can_?" He asked almost incredulously, Gabby clenching her eyes shut once more as her headache only continued to get worse, the stress of everything hitting her all at once as she tried to not focus on the pain pounding in her head.

"That's not what I'm saying," It was her turn to clarify what she meant, knowing the both of them were already on edge as it was, Gabby afraid this phone call would soon turn into like so many of the others they'd had over the last few months, with them arguing before one of them would just hang up on the other. Although admittedly, it was almost always her who hung up first. "But the last time I checked, us planning this trip for weeks wasn't 'no notice'." She shot back, hearing Matt go silent for a moment before he released yet another heavy breath, neither of them saying anything for a couple more seconds until he finally spoke up.

"_I'm sorry, you're right, I-_" He cut himself off, Gabby biting down on the inside of her cheek roughly as she waited for him to continue. "_I don't wanna fight with you, at all. I'm sorry._"

She stayed quiet for a moment, her chest feeling heavy as she forced herself to take deep breaths, knowing she felt the exact same way. She didn't want to fight with him, she never wanted to fight with him.

"_I just… I'm frustrated, because I miss you._" He continued when she had yet to say anything, Gabby blinking quickly as she looked down towards the ground. "_I was so excited to see you, and I know I'm the one messing this up, but I hate being away from you._"

Taking another slow breath, she nodded as she bit down on the inside of her cheek, Gabby trying her best to control the wide array of emotions that were coursing through her.

"_I'm sorry, Gabby_." He finished, her eyes falling closed as the pounding in her head only continued to get worse.

"I know…" She murmured, her eyebrows knitted together tightly. "And I am too… I don't want to fight either." She breathed out, hearing him hum in response. "You know I'd leave in a second if I could."

"_I know you would._" He replied without hesitation, Gabby pursing her lips together as she pressed her hand deeply against her temple. "_But, uh… I guess this means we'll just have to plan something else. Maybe in a few weeks, when things calm down for us, we can try and get something planned._"

Her stomach dropped at his words, their new reality once again hitting her hard as it sunk in they'd likely be going at least another month without seeing each other, if not longer. And it was a reality that made her want to scream, and be angry at him, but she knew he couldn't; because this wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault, it was just their situation.

But her understanding that this is what they both signed up for didn't make it any easier to accept.

"_Gabby_?"

"Yeah, yeah- Sorry, I'm here… Uh, that sounds fine. We'll try and get some scheduled soon." She replied, doing all she could to mask the emotion from her voice, though she was sure she was doing a terrible job. "I, um- I hope everything goes well, at the conference."

"_Thank you._" He replied, Gabby sensing just how cautious they were both being with one another, like they were both worried of saying something that might lead to another argument. And she hated it. "_I, uh…_"

His words were cut off by the sound of the loud bells ringing out around him, Gabby hearing them clearly through the phone before they were soon followed by him releasing a heavy sigh as the entire firehouse had been called out.

"_I gotta go._"

"Yeah…" She responded softly, Gabby biting down on the inside of her bottom lip as she heard him shuffling around.

"_We'll… we'll talk later? Or tomorrow maybe?_"

"Yeah, whenever's fine." She replied, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Be safe out there."

"_I will, you be safe there… I love you_." He told her, those last three words being the most self-assured he'd sounded since they began this conversation. And she'd be lying if she said they didn't help her feel a little better, even if only for a moment.

"I love you, too."

The two exchanged a few more quick goodbyes before they were hanging up, the heavy feeling in Dawson's gut only getting worse as she angrily tossed her phone down onto the table, her blood pumping in her ears as she fought off the few tears forming in her eyes, as she refused to cry over this.

She knew this was hard, and this wasn't how either of them envisioned this going. But she also knew they'd be fine, that this was just another bump in the road, and that no matter what happened, or how difficult things got, she'd always have Matt... And she was trying desperately to hold onto that.

* * *

Casey huffed out a heavy breath as he hopped down out of the rig, his feet hitting the ground harshly before he quickly began to strip out of his gear, his tired and aching muscles screaming at him as he moved. It had been a long call, one that was not only physically demanding, but mentally as well, and he was just glad to be done with it. And selfishly, after the difficult work call, and the even more difficult personal call just before that had been interrupted, he hoped the house would be able to sit idle for a little bit, Matt more than ready to just get back to his office and get some time alone for a little bit.

After lacing up his boots, Matt slammed the door shut, the man shutting it a little harsher than he intended as he gained the attention of all the first responders in the garage, Casey ignoring their looks as he walked around the front of the rig and headed for the firehouse. He could feel Severide's eyes on him as he walked past squad, but he ignored the stares, Casey far too tired to try and even pretend he wanted to have any sort of conversation right now as the garage remained quiet until he disappeared through the double doors.

When Casey was out of sight, Kelly looked back towards the rig before shutting his door, the Lieutenant shaking his head slightly as 81's firefighters began to filter towards the firehouse, the apprehensive feeling in the air a direct result of their Captain as a few of them shared some knowing glances.

It wasn't anything that was a secret around the firehouse, as to how frustrated Casey had been lately. It had been weeks and weeks of this same type of thing, Matt often keeping to himself more than he normally would during shift. And today had been no different as Matt had been residing alone in his office up in between calls. Though if anything, he seemed to be a little more on edge than usual, which had left a few certain members of the firehouse more concerned than others, because while no one knew exactly what had happened, the entire house knew the case of their leader's attitude.

They'd tried not to talk about it, to Casey at least, knowing the circumstances was hard enough on their Captain and the 51's former paramedic, but everyone was worried. They were worried about how Casey was handling the situation he was in, and they were worried about Dawson as well. Because while there hadn't been much contact with Gabby, aside from a few phone calls and texts here and there, they could only imagine that this was as hard on her as it was on Casey.

"Hey Severide," Herrmann spoke up as Kelly stood beside the rig, "Is something going on with Dawson?" He questioned, earning a tight look from Severide. "...What? I'm sorry, but it's pretty obvious that's what this is…" He finished, Kelly pursing his lips together before crossing his arms over his chest, seeing most of the house had crowded around in a circle, all of them watching him expectantly.

Blowing out a heavy sight, Severide shook his head before leaning his weight back against the truck. "I don't know exactly what that was, but I have a feeling it's because his trip to see Dawson got cancelled." He explained, seeing looks of realization cover their faces. Though Severide wasn't one to go around telling other people's business, he also knew the house would soon find out anyway that Casey was no longer traveling to Puerto Rico, so he didn't find it necessary to lie to them.

"Ahh, really?" Cruz asked with a frown, Kelly giving him a nod.

"Yeah… He just found out today, so he's a little…" He trailed off, earning a few understanding nods

"Yeah, that explains it." Herrmann responded, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "That's rough, I know how excited he was…"

Severide nodded in response, his eyes flashing towards the double doors before looking back to his friend. "He was, yeah… He and Dawson both. So all this has kind of made things difficult." He replied vaguely, Herrmann digesting his words before he spoke up once more.

"I can imagine… Do you think I should talk to him?" He offered, Severide quickly shaking his head.

"No, no, that's okay… I got it." He assured him, Herrmann nodding just as Severide pushed himself up off the trig, the squad Lieutenant walking towards the doors Casey had disappeared through minutes ago without another word.

Moving through the firehouse he knew by heart, Severide efficiently made his way to the bunk room, it only taking moments to get to his destination as he stepped through the door. From first glance, he immediately saw Casey in his office, the man slowly walking back and forth with his head hung towards the ground, his hand gripping the back of his neck as he paced across the small space. From across the room, he could already see just how tense the Captain was, Kelly releasing a soft sigh before he walked towards the office, Severide lightly pushing open the ajar door as the noise gained Matt's attention.

Before saying a word, Severide looked him over, Matt rubbing over his neck before dropping his hand to his side, watching his friend expectantly. "You okay?" He questioned, Casey scoffing heavily before he continued his pacing, Kelly blowing out a soft breath.

"Yeah, I'm great." He replied sarcastically, Severide crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned the doorframe, knowing he just needed to let his friend vent. "The love of my life is two thousand miles away... I haven't seen her in over three months, and now it's gonna be even longer before I can see her. Not to mention we can't have a conversation without one of us getting upset, because we both hate having to be away from each other, even though we don't have a choice. But there's no end in sight, so here we are… So yeah, I'm great." He finished, his voice rough as he met Severide's gaze, Casey shaking his head before he continued. "And then when we'd finally gotten it figured out, when we'd finally made plans, headquarters comes in and ruins it… and Boden, he- he knew I was planning to go and see Gabby, he knew when I was supposed to be gone, everyone at headquarters did, and they still do this." He huffed out, Kelly's eyebrows furrowing as he got hung up on a few certain words.

"Okay, well it didn't sound like Boden had much of a choice in this…" Severide countered, Matt drawing in a deep breath before he stopped his movements, shaking his head slightly.

"No, I know- this isn't his fault, I just…" He trailed off, Casey leaning his body weight down against his desk before drawing in another heavy breath. "I miss her, Kelly." He spoke, his voice a lot softer than moments prior as Severide nodded understandingly. "I miss her so much, and I was supposed to be with her in a few days… And then I get here this morning, and just have this sprung on me." He explained, Kelly picking up on the hint of frustration in his words.

"I know… I know how much you miss her, and how much you were looking forward to this." He replied when Matt paused to take a breath, the Captain looking back up towards his friend. "And when I talked to Dawson last week, I know she was excited, too… I'm really sorry, Case." He spoke genuinely, Matt clenching his jaw before releasing a sharp breath, the man shaking his head before it hung towards the ground.

"Yeah, I know she was. And I- this trip… we needed it." Casey responded quietly, his eyes focused on the ground. "Things with us, they've been- well you know how they've been."

"I do." Severide answered solemnly, the Lieutenant having been Casey's sounding board more often than not these last few months as things between him and Dawson had gotten progressively more difficult. "And I know this trip was supposed to help with that… How'd Dawson take it?"

Casey lifted his head once more at the question, the look on his face telling Kelly all he needed to know as Matt ran his hand lazily over his mouth before responding. "Like you'd expect… She gets it, but- She was upset." He breathed out, Severide nodding understandingly. "And I understand why she's mad, I do… And I can't even blame her for it, because I'm pissed too… I just don't know what to do about it. There is nothing we can do about it, it's just where we're at."

"Yeah, I think about the only thing you could do is go tell headquarters to shove it… but I'm not sure that would go over very well." He replied, doing what he could to lighten the heavy feeling in the air, but it didn't really work as Casey shook his head, Kelly pursing his lips together before he took a step forward. "Look man… I know Gabby's upset, and you are, too… But she knows the job, Casey. She knows you didn't do this on purpose." He told him, Matt meeting his gaze.

"I know she does, but it still doesn't make it any easier, especially when things are the way they are right now… I mean, we knew this was part of it, that there'd be times we wouldn't be able to see each other, but this-... I don't know, man, it's just a lot…" Matt vented, Kelly staying quiet as he spoke. "It's so much more than I think either of us realized, and I don't-" He cut himself off, Matt struggling with how to voice the way he was feeling as he released a heavy sigh. "I don't know, it's just hard."

Severide nodded slowly, the man unsure of exactly what Casey was going to say before he stopped himself, but he didn't press it, knowing there were some things his friend just had to work out on his own. That he had to work out _with_ Gabby.

"...Maybe you should call her again." He suggested, Casey's eyebrows furrowing as he waiting for him to elaborate. "I know you talked to her earlier, and from the sounds of it, it didn't go great, but just… Maybe you should talk to her again."

Casey remained silent as he thought over his words, Kelly drawing in a deep breath before he reached out to place a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, the action causing Matt to meet his gaze.

"You know, just call and talk to her… Tell her you love her, that you miss her. Talk through everything the two of you are feeling, but have a conversation that doesn't end up with you in a fight."

"You think I want all our conversations to go that way?" Casey cut in, Kelly shooting him an unimpressed look.

"You know what I mean, Casey… I know I haven't been around for a lot of your alls talks, but from what you tell me, you two almost always end up bickering. And that's not good for either of you, not when your entire relationship right now is through that phone. It's not like how things used to be, where if you two were arguing you could just come in here and hash it out… All you two have right now are phone calls and texts, and I'm telling you, I think you two sitting down and talking through everything would help... Maybe help things feel a little more normal."

Casey gnawed on his bottom lip as he digested what Severide was saying, his mind going back over his conversation with Gabby earlier in the day, as well as thinking over _all_ their conversations as of late, his silence telling Kelly he was seriously considering his words.

"And at the very least, I'm sure hearing from you again would make her feel better. Instead of just calling with bad news, or a conversation that ends up in a fight, you could just talk." He repeated, Matt pursing his lips together as Severide took a few steps back towards the door. "Just think about it."

And with that, he was gone, Matt watching for a moment as he headed for the door out of the bunkroom, before Casey looked back down towards the ground, the weight of everything from today resting heavily on his shoulders as he leaned more of his body on top of his desk.

Releasing a heavy breath, Casey fished around in his pocket for his phone before pulling it out, the man unable to stop the small smile that formed on his face as he was immediately met by a photo of Gabby. Unlocking the device, he quickly went to his contacts, pulling up Gabby's name as his finger hovered over the number.

He knew Severide had a point… With as difficult as a lot of their conversations had been lately, calling to talk everything through seemed like something they both needed. But the problem was he wasn't even sure if that was possible right now. He wasn't sure if they could carry on a conversation that didn't end up with one, if not both, of them upset, especially after their previous talk earlier. Because despite the fact they'd ended things cordially, he knew there was still a lot left unresolved.

And despite how much he'd love to hear her voice right now, the longer he stood there, the more he was talking himself out of it, Matt fighting that internal battle with himself as he tried to figure out what to do. He wanted to talk to her, to make sure they were alright and know she was okay, but he also was too tired to argue with her right now. He was exhausted, and the last thing he wanted to do was make things worse than he knew they already were, Matt gripping his phone tightly in his hand before frustratedly shoving it back in his pocket, knowing now wasn't the right time for this.

He would call her… He would call her, and make sure they were alright.

Just maybe not today.

* * *

Gabby sat in her bed in her quiet apartment, the mind numbing silence nearly driving her insane as she tried to distract herself with the book in her hands. Though it wasn't doing nearly as good of a job as she'd hoped, Dawson practically ready to just go take some medicine to help her sleep and then try and rest, even though it was barely 8PM. But with how taxing the last few days or so had been, and especially with what today was, really all she wanted to do was sleep, and try and forget everything for a few hours.

Though the day itself had been fine, Gabby spending most of her time at the job site getting whatever work done she could, it had been in the back of her mind all day. Just like it had been hanging over her for the last couple of days… How, if things had gone according to plan, Matt would be with her right now.

He would've gotten here this morning, and they likely would've spent all day inside the walls of this apartment, making up for as much lost time as they could. They would've done nothing but enjoy one another's company, only breaking apart long enough to get something to eat. Today would've been a lot different for her, had Matt been able to be here like he was supposed to.

But he wasn't. He wasn't here, and nothing that was supposed to happen today happened. Instead, she was just alone, like she'd been for months. Like she'd felt from the second she got back to Puerto Rico over three months ago, she was completely alone, and that feeling had only continued to get worse over the last few days.

And it hadn't been helped by the fact that her and Matt hadn't spoken to each other.

At first she wasn't surprised by it, how neither of them were exactly jumping at the chance to reach out to. Things were tense, and she understood why, so they were trying to give each other space. But, as these things so often did, neither one of them seemed to want to give in first. So they hadn't talked, not since their call when he told her he wouldn't be able to come, and Gabby was trying to not read too much into it. But that was easier said than done, especially when she had no idea where they stood at the moment. She didn't know what he was thinking, or what he was feeling. All she did know was that she wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know if those feelings were mutual.

So she left it alone, Gabby trying to force the heavy thoughts out of her mind as she reread the same line on the page in front of her for probably the twentieth time that night, her hand lifting up to rub over the side of her face while she forced any thoughts not relating to the story she was reading out of her mind.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she'd managed to read a good portion of the chapter she'd been trying to finish for a while, Gabby thankfully feeling a little more relaxed as she'd wound down for the evening. But just as she was about to flip the page, she heard her phone start to ring on the nightstand, the loud buzzing against the wood causing her to look in that direction, an involuntary lump forming in her throat as she was able to see who was calling her, the photo she had set as his contact lighting up her screen.

Drawing in a deep breath, Gabby marked her page before setting her book down on the comforter beside her, the woman reaching over to grab her phone off the charger before settling back into her pillows, her eyes focused on the screen.

She hadn't been expecting him to call, not tonight anyway, Gabby gnawing on her bottom lip before she answered his Facetime without much more thought, her desire to see him and talk with him outweighing any nerves she might have about where this conversation might go.

It took a few seconds for the call to connect, but the second he came into view, she couldn't help but smile, Matt reciprocating the gesture as she looked over him. She could tell he was in his room at Severide's, the man laying down in his bed, similarly to how she was right now, Gabby feeling a rush of sadness flow through her as she was once again reminded of how he should be here lying with her right now, instead of being in his own bed.

"Hi." He spoke up first, Gabby looking back towards his face before she responded.

"Hi." She repeated, snuggling down a bit underneath her covers as she continued to make herself comfortable. "...I, uh… I wasn't expecting to hear from you." She started cautiously, Gabby saying the first thing that came to her mind. Though when she saw the slight grimace that covered his face, she was coming to regret it.

But to her surprise, he simply shook his head, Matt running his hand along the back of his neck as he blew out a heavy breath. "Yeah, I-... Things have been hectic here." He responded, Gabby giving him a nod.

"Yeah I bet… but how's that been going? The conference thing?" She questioned, taking in just how exhausted he looked.

"It's been fine, nothing too bad." He replied lightly as he forced a smile, Gabby mimicking his look. "It's a lot of work, but I think it'll help in the long run… Just wish they could've waited a few weeks." He added, Gabby agreeing wholeheartedly as she gave him another nod, Matt quickly speaking up. "But other than that, nothing's really been going on… What about you? How's work been?"

"It's, uh- it's been fine." She responded quietly, Matt's head tilting to the side as she continued. "There's a lot we need to get done, and the weather's been killer lately, so that's slowed us down, but it's been okay."

"Good, that's good." He replied, his tongue poking out between his teeth. "...And how have you been?" He asked carefully, Gabby taking a deep breath as she thought over how best to answer that question. She didn't want to lie, knowing that would do nothing to help fix the issues they were having, Dawson quickly settling on just being honest with him, even though she wasn't sure she had the energy for this conversation tonight.

"I… I haven't been great." She admitted, seeing his eyebrows immediately furrow in worry, the sadness in his eyes almost overwhelming. "Work and everything, has been stressful… And then us," She added, Matt's eyes falling closed before he nodded. "All of this has just been a lot to handle… It hasn't been easy, the last few days. Or weeks really."

He took a second to let her words sink in, Matt's eyes never leaving hers as he shook his head sadly. "I know what you mean… It's been the same for me, too." He replied, Gabby feeling a bit of relief that she hadn't been expecting flood her system as he spoke. "But I… I'm sorry." He breathed out, a small, sad smile forming over her face. "About not calling you sooner, about… everything."

"I'm sorry, too." She replied softly, the air around them already a little less tense than their last conversation. "I wanted to talk to you, I just- I don't know… This is hard, Matt." She gave in, Gabby unable to tiptoe around the problem any longer as they locked eyes through the screen. "All of this, long distance… this is so much harder than I ever thought it could be."

"I know." He agreed instantly, his voice showing just how many emotions he was holding onto as Gabby felt tears being to prick the edges of her eyes. "It's really hard, and I wish things were different, I wish this was easier, but it's not… At least not right now." He told her, Gabby's eyes falling closed as she breathed deeply.

"I know… And I know this was my idea," She started, Matt's head tilting to the side slightly as she hesitantly opened her eyes. "Us trying to make things work, that was my idea, but it's just- God, I miss you so much, Matt." She confided, a lone tear making its way down her cheek as Casey fought off his own tears. "I miss you, and I want to be with you, but I can't… And there's times I really hate that this is the situation we're in."

"I do, too." He admitted, Gabby sniffling softly as she wiped away the water streaking down her skin. "And I wish things were different, I wish we could just be together right now like we used to be, but it's not a possibility right now… This is what we have to do for now." He finished, Dawson picking up on a tone in his voice she couldn't quite understand; and it scared her.

"Yeah, this is what we have to do for now," She repeated slowly, her heartbeat quickening her chest, "...unless you don't want to-"

"No." He cut her off before she could even finish the thought, a wave of relief consuming her as he shook his head. "If you were about to say what I think you were going to, no... I'm still in this Gabby. Completely." He assured her as confidently as he could, his words bringing more tears to her eyes as she nodded, Gabby herself not even realizing how badly she needed to hear him say that. "This is hard, we can't pretend it's not, but losing you again is not an option… I can't- I can't go through that again. I refuse to." He spoke, his voice unsteady as her jaw began to tremble slightly before she nodded, Gabby doing all she could to keep herself together.

"I can't either… But I don't know what to do, Matt." She told him, her vulnerable words going straight to his heart. "I don't want us to keep feeling like this-"

"I don't either, but it's worth it." He cut her off, Gabby stopping her words as they looked at one another. "Being with _you_ is worth it… And we both know things won't be like this forever, yeah?" He reminded her, Gabby giving him a slow nod. "I know this is difficult, but baby I don't care. As long as I have you, I know it'll be okay… I promise you, we'll be alright." He assured her, Gabby's eyes falling closed as a few more tears escaped down her skin, Matt wishing more than anything he could be there comforting her right now, instead of only able to see her through a screen as he repeated himself once more.

"We will be okay, baby… I love you, more than anything. Never forget that."

His strong words hung in the air around her, Gabby nodding as she was flooded with what felt like a million different emotions, none of which she knew exactly how to express as her eyes fell closed, Matt seeing just how hard all of this was on her. And it absolutely broke his heart.

"I love you, too." She eventually replied, Gabby looking up to meet his gaze once more, finding nothing but love and compassion shining back at her, Matt taking the moment to look her over.

While he knew they'd made some progress tonight, he also knew this went deeper than what once conversation could fix. That until they were finally able to be back together, in the same place, without thousands of miles between them, they likely wouldn't be able to completely lose this uncertainty and worry that seemed to loom over them. That same worry he could still see residing in her tired eyes.

"...What do you need right now, Gabby?" He asked softly after nearly five minutes of quiet, the woman swallowing thickly before she began to shuffle around, Matt watching as she moved to lie down in her bed, Gabby wiping away the water resting under her eyes before she spoke up.

"Can you… Can you just sit here with me?"

A small smile formed over his face, Matt nodding in response before he began to make himself more comfortable as well, the man adjusting his phone up against the pillow beside him just as Gabby had done, a calming quiet falling over them as they both laid in their own beds.

No more words needed to be said between them, at least not tonight, Matt and Gabby both content to just be in each other's presence as they did what they could to let go of some of the tension this entire situation had caused, though it definitely wasn't easy.

But Matt had meant what he said, every single word of it. He undoubtedly believed that no matter what, they'd be okay… Because they had to be.


	14. part fourteen

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back with the next chapter of this story for you all. Honestly, I got this one done sooner than I thought I would, so I'm a little proud of myself for that. I know the last chapter was a little rough, but you'll see here shortly how Matt and Gabby are continuing to navigate being apart, so I hope you like it.**

**Also, as I'm sure you all saw, there wasn't an update for I Won't Let You Go today. Long story short, I had got to working on the chapter then decided I didn't like the direction it was going and decided to scrap it. But I didn't have enough time to get the new one done and posted for today, so just be on the lookout for that update next Monday. I'm sorry about that, but thank you for understanding!**

**I'm super excited to hear your thoughts on this chapter, I really hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading, everyone!**

**Stay safe xx**

* * *

**part fourteen**

* * *

Casey fished around in his pocket for his keys as he stood outside his front door, the man releasing a soft groan as he felt his phone begin to buzz in his back pocket. He wasn't sure who was calling him, but with his hands full he wasn't currently in a position to answer as he finally found his key, the man pulling it out of his pocket and shoving it into the lock. While juggling the bags in his arms he managed to twist the knob far enough to get the door to open before he kicked in the rest of the way, Matt huffing out a heavy breath as he stepped into the apartment.

"You need some help, man?"

He looked up as he worked on getting his key out of the lock to see Severide sitting on the couch with Kidd, Casey fumbling with it for a few seconds before he managed to get it free, Matt shooting him a tight glare before stepping further inside. "No, I'm perfect." He replied sarcastically, Severide cocking his head to the side as Casey kicked the door closed behind him.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." He continued to prod as he pushed himself up from the couch, Stella following after him as they all met at the island, Matt placing the few bags of groceries down on the counter just as his phone stopped buzzing. "What happened from when we left shift to now, you seem a little… on edge." Kelly commented, Matt looking at him for a moment before he began to pull the food out of their bags.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine." He answered shortly, his words earning an unimpressed look from Kelly as the Lieutenant pressed his palms into the edge of the counter.

"You sure? … You didn't get into another fight with Dawson or anything? She's usually the only reason you act like this- Ow!"

He wasn't even able to finish his sentence before Stella smacked him harshly on his arm, Matt giving Kidd an appreciative glance as her narrow eyes were focused on her boyfriend. "You've got to stop saying every thought you have out loud."

"What? It's a valid question? And it's not like we're at the firehouse, it's just us. If it were something with Dawson, he'd tell me anyway." He countered as Matt put some of the cold items in the fridge, Stella continuing to glare at Kelly. "So what is it, what happened this time?" He pushed, Matt unable to fight off the slight hint of annoyance he felt at his friend's wording; like he was just expecting something to be wrong between him and Gabby.

Though, admittedly, it wasn't an unreasonable assumption. Not after how up and down things had been for them lately.

After their turbulent first few months apart, things had calmed down a bit, though they hadn't gotten much easier on them either. After their late night conversation about how hard things were, they'd both started making more of an effort with each other and their relationship, but they were still in the same situation; there were thousands of miles between them, with no end in sight. And it wasn't an easy reality for them to face. So they'd just stopped focusing on it.

The rest of May had come and gone, and it was now well into June, and Matt and Gabby were no closer to seeing one another than they had been a month ago. They tried for a few weeks after his last trip had fallen through to find another time that could work, but when they couldn't get any solid plans, they eventually just stopped trying. It was creating more issues between them than anything else, so they weren't actively trying to find any time for them to see one another. At least not right now.

And though that had seemed to help a bit, their conversations no longer leading to disagreements or bickering between them when they were confronted with the fact they wouldn't be able to see each other, it was still hanging over their heads. It was something they tried their best to ignore, though it wasn't easy. Their conversations had become superficial at best, the couple mostly just talking about work as they'd both thrown themselves into their jobs more so than ever before, and avoiding any type of heavy conversation. And while it had helped smooth things over for now, Matt knew that was sustainable, not for them.

They spoke of nothing but how busy they were, and occasionally checking in to make sure the other was doing okay. But aside from that, they weren't really talking about anything. All Matt knew about things going on with her was that work had been keeping her pretty tied down right now, the firefighter coming to understand she was just as swamped as he was, if not more so. But he couldn't even entirely be sure about that at the moment as the two of them hadn't had a real conversation in almost two weeks.

He wasn't sure how it happened, he never intended for it to happen, but they hadn't spoken for more than five minutes in a while. Aside from a few texts here and there, they weren't really talking, and it wasn't lost on Casey how their lives right now felt eerily similar to how things had been before their divorce; when he was here, and she was there, and they barely spoke to one another as to avoid a fight. With so much uncertainty around them, it felt like that awful time in their lives all over again, and he couldn't help but feel worried because of it.

But despite how nervous it all made him, he didn't know what to do to fix it.

"Casey!"

Matt nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name being called, the man turning away from the refrigerator to find both Kelly and Stella watching him, the two of them wearing varying degrees of concerned looks on their faces.

"Sorry- what?" He questioned after clearing his throat, Matt shaking his head slightly as he realized just how caught up in his thoughts he'd been.

"You okay?" Kelly spoke with a questioning look in his eyes, Matt drawing in a deep breath before he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He breathed out, though he could tell neither one of them believed him. "Just, uh…"

"It is about Dawson, isn't it?" Severide commented when Matt had trailed off, the Captain shaking his head.

"When I came in, no, that wasn't about Gabby- though I wasn't in a mood," He defended himself, Severide scoffing lightly before Matt continued. "But just now, I…" He stopped himself once more, Casey's eyes flashing towards Kidd for a moment before he looked back to Kelly.

And Stella picked up on it too, the woman stepping away from the counter slightly as she looked between them. "I can give you two a minute." She offered, but Matt shook his head slightly before drawing in a deep breath.

"No, it's fine." He told her, Kidd waiting for a moment before she nodded, the sole woman in the room returning to her previous spot. "But yeah, that was about Gabby." He admitted, Severide nodding with a knowing look on his face. "I was just thinking about us, how things had been going lately… When you just assumed we were fighting, it made me start thinking about everything- that was it." He finished explaining, Severide sharing a look with his girlfriend before responding.

"...Are you?"

"What?" Casey questioned with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"You and Dawson, are you guys fighting?" He questioned again, Casey clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he crossed his arms over his chest, the shake of his head giving Kelly his answer.

"We're not… But we haven't exactly been talking much lately." He admitted, Kelly watching him closely before nodding.

"What's not much?" He prodded, his words being met by raised eyebrows from Casey. "When was the last time you two talked? Like actually talked, not just texting or something like that?"

Releasing a heavy sigh, Casey gave him a slight shrug as Severide watched him expectantly. "It's been a few weeks." He answered, causing Kelly to give a sigh of his own.

"Why?" He pushed, it becoming more and more clear to Casey that his friend wasn't just going to let this go as he so often had before.

"I don't know, kind of like you said- Avoiding a fight, I guess. Or at least I am, I'm not sure if it's the same for her." He rambled out as he lifted his hand up to rub over his temple, Severide and Kidd both seeing the stress and exhaustion radiating off their roommate. "I mean, things were fine at first, for awhile. And we both want to fix things. But even after we talked everything through, our situation is still the same, and it's only seemed to have gotten harder... So we haven't been talking much, at least not as much as we were."

Severide bit down on the inside of his cheek as he thought over Casey's words, Kelly trying to decide what to say to his friend before he released a heavy breath, the sound catching Matt's attention. "...You should call her, Casey."

Matt purses his lips together as he locked eyes with him, Kelly giving him a nod for emphasis. "You need to call her, and sort all this out. And you need to go see her."

"I can't just leave, Sev." He was quick to interject, Kelly shaking his head in response. "Don't you think if I could just up and leave at a moment's notice, I would've done that months ago? I want nothing more than to be with her right now, I've wanted to be with her since I left her. But with work and everything-"

"You need to see her, Matt." Kelly repeated himself, the Captain breathing deeply as he stayed quiet. "I don't care what you have to rearrange, or how long it takes you to figure out, you need to see her." He repeated himself, as he hoped his words would truly sink in. "You at least need to try and figure it out… You need to stop avoiding it so you two don't fight, and start trying to find a way to get there."

Casey took another breath, his gaze moving between his two friends as he paused for a split second, Stella giving him an encouraging nod. "...He's right, Casey." Kidd added, Matt running his tongue along the inside of his cheek as he focused his sole attention on her. "I've tried to not get too involved with all this, it's not my business, but I know this thing has been hard on you, and on Dawson… When I've talked to her, I can tell she's not doing too great," She told him as Casey winced at her words. "This thing has been hard on the both of you, but I think you seeing each other would help a lot." She finished, Casey swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"You've been talking to her?" He asked, Stella giving him a soft nod.

"A little, yeah."

"Is she okay?" He questioned before he could stop himself, Matt hating the fact that he even needed to ask her as it was just another reminder of how difficult things had been on him and Gabby as of late.

"She's fine, you know… She's Gabby." Kidd answered, Matt sighing softly before he nodded. "But I can tell she misses everyone, you especially. Which is why I think Kelly's right."

"Yeah, listen to her. I'm right." Kelly added lightly, trying to diffuse a little bit of heaviness in the air around them.

"Which means he'll do anything he needs to to help make this happen." Kidd continued without missing a beat, Matt raising his eyebrows. "Like if there's any work things holding you up, I'm sure Kelly would gladly take care of it for you." She spoke up, Severide glancing towards her. But all it took was for her to nudge his side painfully before he was agreeing, Kelly giving a tight nod.

"Yeah, of course man." He spoke, Matt glancing between them. "And you know Boden will do anything he can to help, especially after what happened last time. I mean, it was no one's fault, but still… And you still have furlough. I know it might take some planning, and some work things might need to be moved around, but if you can make this work- I really think you need to go and see Dawson, soon rather than later." He spoke carefully, Matt taking a few slow breaths before he nodded.

"I know… You all are right, and I want to- More than anything, I wanna go see her."

"Trust us, we know." Severide huffed out, Kidd giving his arm another smack. "But that's exactly what we're saying, is you both need this." Kelly continued pointedly, shooting his girlfriend a quick glare. "So get your ass on a plane to Puerto Rico."

Matt paused for a moment to think over what they'd both said, the man drawing in a deep breath before he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his mind racing as he tried to figure out if this was something he could actually pull off. It wouldn't be easy, Matt knowing that already as he'd tried and failed at this many times before, and there was still a chance it wouldn't work out. But as he stood here in the kitchen, thousands of miles away from the woman he loved more than life itself, he knew he had to try.

"...You would really help me with this?" Casey questioned as he looked at his best friend, Severide nodding without an ounce of hesitation.

"Of course. Anything you need." He answered genuinely, Matt sighing softly before a light chuckle escaped his lips.

"Alright, well… I guess I've got some things to figure out." He replied, Kelly cocking his head to the side as Casey reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, the Captain knowing his first call before he did anything else needed to be to Boden.

But as his phone lit up, his eyebrows furrowed when he saw the missed call he had, Matt having forgotten about the person trying to reach him on his way in. But his confusion soon turned into a slight bit of concern when he saw who had called him, Casey not expecting to hear from him at all as his back straightened.

And his abrupt shift in demeanor must've been noticed by Severide as the man shared a quick, unsure look with Kidd before speaking up. "Everything okay?" He questioned, but Matt hadn't looked away from his phone. "Casey?"

"Yeah?" He asked as his head snapped up, both Kelly and Stella seeing the uncertainty in his eyes.

"What is it?" Severide pressed, Matt shaking his head slightly. "You look a little lost there."

"It's nothing, I just- I missed a call from Antonio." He told him, his eyes flashing down towards the screen to look at his former brother-in-laws name once more before his eyes moved back to Severide.

"...Is that a bad thing?" He questioned, the Lieutenant not quite understanding what had Casey so freaked out over one missed call. "I mean, are you thinking he's calling to kick your ass or something?" He added lightly, Matt shooting him a quick glare before shaking his head.

"No, it's just weird… Him and I don't talk much, I wasn't expecting to hear from him." He replied with a slight shrug, Severide glancing down towards his phone before finding Casey's gaze once more, seeing his friend was definitely a bit on edge. "We haven't really talked since I was in Puerto Rico."

"Wow, really?" Kelly questioned, Matt giving him a nod.

"Yeah… We just don't really talk to each other, so I'm not sure why he'd call me. Unless it was something important, if it was something with-" He cut himself off, Severide watching as Matt pushed himself away from the counter slightly. And it was as if he could see the wheels beginning to turn in Casey's head, Kelly knowing he was beginning to fear the worst.

"Alright, just take a breath man. I'm sure everything's fine." Severide cut in quickly, though with how long it had been since Matt and Gabby had spoken, he knew Casey likely wouldn't trust that. "Just go and call him back, see what's going on." He replied, Matt giving him a slight nod before he began to step towards the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go call him." He responded, Kelly and Stella both nodding before Casey disappeared around the corner to head towards his room, his steps picking up pace a little bit as he went to return Antonio's call.

He put his phone up to his ear as he stepped through the open doorway, Matt closing the door behind him while he listened to the line ring. He wasn't sure if Antonio would pick up, or if he'd have to wait and talk later, but with each passing second he was starting to feel more and more anxious. He just couldn't shake the fact that Antonio wouldn't be calling him unless something was going on, and that left an unsettling feeling in his gut.

Just as he was about to give up, Matt certain that he'd be reaching his voicemail soon, the ringing stopped, telling him Antonio had picked up the phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Antonio, hey man. I, uh- I saw where you called." Matt spoke after clearing his throat. "I was bringing groceries in, I couldn't get to the phone." He explained, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

"_It's fine_." He answered rather easily, the tone in his voice leaving Casey a bit confused. He didn't sound like anything was wrong; he wasn't frantic, or worried. And oddly enough, that gave Matt a little bit of comfort, knowing that Gabby was likely fine and that wasn't why he was calling. But still, he needed to know for certain, as Casey still couldn't think of any other reason he would be reaching out.

"...Is Gabby okay?" He questioned after a beat of silence, hearing the man sigh softly on the other end of the line. "I mean, I just wasn't sure if something happened. With you calling me, that doesn't… I just wasn't sure." He settled on, Matt continuing to wait for him to respond, which he soon did.

"_No, nothing happened, she's alright._" Antonio responded, his tone softening a tad, Matt assuming it was because he heard the concern in his voice. But that soon changed as the older Dawson spoke up once more, the rigidness having returned as he spoke. "_Well, physically alright anyway_." He added, Matt blowing out a heavy sigh as he now had a pretty clear understanding of exactly why Antonio had reached out to him.

"Antonio…"

"_I'm just saying, Casey._" He responded shortly as Matt huffed out of a breath. "_Gabby, she- things haven't been easy on her lately. And you two barely speaking hasn't helped that._" He continued, Casey collapsing down onto the edge of the bed before rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. "_And I… I honestly don't even know why I called you, Gabby would probably kill me if she knew, but I just need you to explain this to me. Because I'm really tired of having conversations like this with you,_" Antonio spoke roughly, Matt's eyebrows narrowing as he felt his defenses rising. "_What the hell is going on?_"

"Antonio-" He tried again, but he could barely get a word in before the older man continued.

"_I thought things were going to get better?_" He asked, Casey hearing the clear frustration in his voice. And he could only imagine that was coming from whatever Gabby had been telling him, which wasn't a comforting thought. "_She told me about that conversation you two had last month, how you both wanted things to work. That you were _determined _to make this work, and Gabby seemed better after that, for a little while. But now you barely talk to each other? And if Gabby won't be the one to ask you, then I will, what's going on?_"

"Nothing's going on." Casey replied as he heard a scoff on the other end of the line. "We're just… Things are busy, for the both of us. You know that."

"_Yeah, that's what I keep hearing. Though I don't think being busy is a good enough excuse to not talk for two weeks._" Antonio spat before he could stop himself, Matt blowing out a heavy sigh as he shook his head lightly. He heard the man take a few deep breaths on the other end of the line, the former detective needing a minute to figure out his next words as a thick tension had formed between them. "_I… Look Casey, I really didn't call to fight with you, I didn't. I'm just sick and tired of seeing my baby sister so upset, especially after you two agreed to fix things. And she-_" He cut himself off once more, Matt furrowing his eyebrows as he waited for him to say whatever he was holding back. "_She misses you, man. More than I think she'd ever admit to anyone, but she misses you. And all this, the distance, and you two not talking… She's not okay._"

Matt felt his heart constrict in his chest as his head hung forward towards the ground, Antonio's words hitting him like a ton of bricks as he felt an intense pressure begin to form in the base of his skull.

"_Matt…_" Antonio spoke up after a couple moments of quiet, Casey clenching his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose tightly.

"Yeah, I'm here, I- I didn't know she was… I just didn't know it was that bad."

"_How could you… You two haven't really talked to each other._" He replied, though his words were a lot less hostile than moments prior. "_But this whole thing, man... I know I've only seen how my sister is handling it, but can you honestly tell me that this hasn't been killing you, too_?" He questioned, Matt's eyes slowly opening. "_There's no way you're fine with this…_"

"Of course I'm not fine with it." Casey countered almost instantly, the muscles in his back tightening. "I hate that this is what we have to do, I hate that we've been apart for four months. I hate that we've barely spoken to each other because we're so afraid to fight with one another, I hate all of it. All I want is to be with her, I wish could be there right now, and stay there. But I can't… And she can't come and stay here. But don't sit there and act like I'm okay with this and that I'm not having a hard time, because I am. I hate this too, Antonio." He breathed out roughly, the man on the other end of the line going quiet for a few moments before he spoke up once more.

"_...Then why aren't you doing anything to fix it_?"

Casey released a heavy scoff as he shook his head, the firefighter feeling a swell of anger bubbling in his chest at the man's words. "That's not fair, and you know it." He shot back harshly, his voice rough. "This isn't only on me."

"_No one's saying it is._" Antonio replied, his tone much calmer than Casey's. "_And you don't think I've had this exact conversation with my sister? Multiple times?_" He continued on, Matt's defenses falling as he drew in a deep breath. "_That's the only reason I'm calling you, is because me trying to get through to her doesn't work… And I- I don't know if it's because she's scared,_" Those words caught his attention as a heavy feeling settled in his gut, Matt gnawing on his bottom lip harshly, "_But I do know she's afraid of losing you again, and Casey I don't know if she could handle that…_"

His eyes fell closed, Matt shaking his head as his entire body tensed. "It won't happen, I refuse to let it." He spoke with a conviction Antonio hadn't heard from him in a long time. "I won't lose her."

"_Yeah, but I don't know how much she believes that right now_." Antonio responded. "_Because, I'm sorry man, but it doesn't really feel like that's the case. I know you told her everything would be fine, but it doesn't seem like it will be. I mean, you two either want this to work or you don't, and right now… It isn't working._" He told him, Matt swallowing the thick lump in his throat as that harsh reality was continuing to settle in. "_And if neither of you are willing to try_-"

"We are trying." Casey cut in quickly before hearing Antonio click his tongue against the roof of his mouth, clearly not believing him. "We are… And I'm sorry, I know she's your sister, but don't act like you know exactly what's going on in our relationship, alright?" He spoke firmly as Antonio stayed quiet. "We are trying… Trust me, we are. Because as I'm sure you remember, we've both not tried at this before. Us not trying is what caused us to get a divorce… We didn't try then, at all- _I_ didn't try," He told him, Antonio doing what he could to digest his words as the Captain continued on. "I know I didn't… I didn't try at all last time, I just let her go. I didn't show her that I still wanted to be with her, but that's not what this is. I know-" He cut himself off, shaking his head slightly as he blew out a soft breath. "I'll admit, these last few weeks I haven't been doing as much as I should have to show her how much I'm still in this, and I haven't been putting as much effort in as I need to, but that has nothing to do with how much I love her, or how much I want this to work." He finished, making sure to keep his voice as steady as possible, Casey not wanting Antonio to find any way to doubt his words.

The other line stayed quiet for a few moments, Matt hearing nothing but the man's breathing as his words hung in the air between them. He wasn't sure how Antonio would react, or what he would say, but Casey waited nonetheless, needing to know that the man who used to be his family had really heard what he said.

"_Casey, man…_" He started after a couple seconds, his tone leaving Matt a little uncertain as to what was coming. "_I know how much you love my sister, even at your alls lowest moments I don't think I ever doubted that at least part of you didn't still love her. But at some point, there has to be more than that_." He spoke, Matt's eyes falling closed as his hand ran along the side of his face. "_This isn't about how much you love her, or how much you want to be with her… You've told her that, but your words don't seem to be cutting it anymore. It's about what you do to show her. And how you're gonna figure this out while you two are apart._" He told him, Matt swallowing thickly before he nodded, despite the fact that he couldn't see him.

"I know… Alright, I know you're right." He responded with a sigh, Matt clenching his eyes shut tightly before slowly opening them. "I've gotta do better, but that's why-" He stopped himself short of what he wanted to say, Matt unsure of how much he should tell the man before he knew anything for certain. Because the last thing he wanted was for it to get back to Gabby and then something happens and it doesn't work out, Casey knowing he couldn't give her any more empty promises, even if they were ones he had every intention of following through on.

"_Why what_?" Antonio pressed when he had yet to continue, Matt leaning back slightly before he spoke up.

"I… I was talking to Severide about this, and, well it's something I've been wanting to do for a while, I guess I just needed to get my ass kicked to do something about it, but- I'm trying to figure something out." He rambled out vaguely, Casey practically able to sense Antonio's confusion before he had even said anything.

"_What are you talking about, Casey?_" He questioned, Matt drawing in a slow, deep breath.

"I'm not sure yet… It's- nothing's been decided, and I don't wanna tell Gabby, but I might have an idea… And I could use your help."

* * *

Gabby blew out a frustrated breath as she stared down at the papers in front of her, the woman not liking any of what she was seeing as the brutal June sun was beating down on her. Sweat was forming on nearly every part of herself, her body reeking of exhaustion as she was finishing up her last day on site for a little bit. The break she had coming up wasn't a long one, Dawson only scheduled off for a few days, but it was something that was desperately needed. Though if not for the push from her brother, she likely never would've taken the time off.

She wasn't sure if it was cause he was worried about her, or if he just saw how she was running herself ragged lately, but regardless of the reason, Antonio had all but forced her to take some time off after today. It had taken her a few days to agree to it, as Gabby knew there was so much work to be done here, but eventually he had worn her down enough to get her to take a couple days off, and now here in a few hours Gabby would be heading back to her apartment for the first time in a while.

And despite any reluctance she felt about leaving work, she also knew she needed this. Though the break wasn't long enough to do the one thing she _wanted_ to do, she still knew time away from the site would serve her well. Because for as much as she'd been throwing herself into her work lately to try and keep her mind off of other things going on in her life, she couldn't keep doing this for much longer. So she'd settle for getting a few days to herself to relax and recharge, even if that wasn't exactly how she'd be wanting to spend any of her time off.

"Hey sis." Antonio's voice hit her ears before she looked up from the plans in her hands, the woman being met by a warm smile from her brother as he came up beside her.

"Hi Tonio." She replied softly, the man looking her over before he continued.

"How are things going? You almost ready to get out of here?" He questioned, Gabby cocking her head to the side as she squinted slightly, the sun definitely a little too bright.

"Well, I'm not exactly leaving yet… Though with how things are going, I probably shouldn't be going at all." She huffed out, Antonio immediately shaking his head.

"No, none of that." The older Dawson was quick to respond as he shook his head. "You need a break, sis. And everyone already knows you're gonna be gone, so sorry, you're not getting out of your little vacation." He told her, his words earning a scoff from her.

"I'm not sure how much me sitting at home by myself is considered a vacation, but alright." She replied, Antonio raising his eyebrows slightly as he tried to think of how to respond to her, but he never got the chance as Gabby's phone buzzed in her pocket, the woman quickly reaching for it. She moved faster than he expected, a look of confusion covering his features as he saw her look at whoever had texted her, before her face fell slightly, Gabby huffing out a breath as she shoved the device back into her pocket.

"Everything alright?" He questioned, Gabby looking up at him before she nodded slightly.

"I'm fine, just… wasn't who I thought." She responded vaguely with a shrug, Gabby feeling a few beads of sweat sliding down the side of her face as Antonio crossed his arms over his chest.

"You expecting to hear from someone?" He prodded, his insistence earning a strange look from his younger sister before she rolled up the papers in her hands and mimicked his stance.

"No, I'm not expecting to hear from anyone, not really," She replied, her eyes softening when she saw her brother was expecting more of an explanation from her. As she released a quiet sigh, Gabby glanced around their surroundings, checking to see who all was in earshot before she continued. "I just thought it might be Matt." She told him, seeing a wave of realization wash over him. "I texted him yesterday morning and never heard anything back, so I thought it might be him, but it wasn't." Gabby confided, Antonio pausing for a moment before he gave her a weak nod, the man pursing his lips together.

"I thought you said things had been going better between you two?" He questioned, Gabby's eyebrows knitting together slightly as she was unsure of why that had been his first thought.

"They have been." She replied as she eyed him curiously, before her mind went back to the conversations she'd had with her brother about the current status of her relationship over the last few days. Though things between her and Casey had been up and down for a while, over the last week or so, everything had been better. They were talking more, Matt reaching out to her more than he had in a long time, the man seemingly in a much better mood about the state of things than before. And while she hadn't known what caused the shift in his demeanor, she wasn't questioning it, as speaking with Matt more had definitely helped her feel better about everything. But it also made her miss him even more. "Nothing's changed, we're still good. Great, actually. I just haven't heard from him… But I'm sure it's nothing, I know he's busy." She added with a shrug just as she heard her brother's phone ding.

The older Dawson gave her a nod as he pulled out his phone, Gabby seeing the way a soft smile formed across his face while he read whatever message he'd been sent, but then he quickly tried to mask it when he noticed her stares. Cocking her head to the side, she wiped away some of the sweat on her brow as she watched him quickly shove his phone back into his pocket.

"You good?" She asked, Antonio nodding quickly before his eyes moved past her, the man drawing in a slow breath before finding her line of sight once more.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." He replied, waving her off. "That was just Joseph, he was wanting me to come help him with something over by the church." He told her, Gabby nodding in response. "You wanna come? We could use the extra set of hands."

"Oh, uh.. Well, I should really try and finish up-"

"Come on, sis. Just for a second?" He pushed, Gabby drawing in a deep breath before she nodded in agreement, the woman placing the rolled up papers in her hands down on the table before following after her brother.

They could hear the sounds of an abundance of people around them as they walked through the busy site, Gabby feeling more and more of her exhaustion creep in with every passing second. So much so that she was close to counting down the hours before she'd be allowed to head out of here, Gabby coming to an abrupt stop when Antonio slowed down in front of her.

Looking up, she saw he paused to let some people walk by, Gabby rolling out her neck before looking around once more, Antonio glancing back at her.

"Everything alright, sis?" He asked as they continued moving.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… Just ready for this day to be over."

"Somehow, I doubt that." He murmured underneath his breath, his words causing her to narrow her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She questioned as they got to their destination, Gabby's eyes glancing around. "And where's Joseph?"

"Oh, uh- Well," He spoke, Gabby no less confused as Antonio watched the van pull up a few yards down the dirt road, his smile widening.

"Antonio?" She asked once more, her eyes focused on him as he was looking past her. "What are we doing here? I need to work… If you don't actually have anything for me to do, I'm gonna-"

"Gabs." He stopped her, his voice soft as he watched the van door open, Gabby turned away from the vehicle as she watched her brother closely, seeing the exact second he perked up.

"What?" She spoke exasperatedly, Gabby only becoming more irritated as Antonio wasn't making any sense.

"Look." He responded simply, her annoyance morphing into confusion as he nudged her arm, Antonio nodding back behind her, Gabby huffing out a breath before she turned around.

And the second she did, it was like everything around her stopped, her eyes widening in shock as her lips parted slightly, Gabby unable to hide just how surprised she was as she saw the man standing maybe ten feet away from her. The man that she was never expecting to see here, that she hadn't seen in months, but the man she missed more than anything else.

"Hi baby."

His voice like music to her ears, Gabby feeling a few tears that she wasn't able to stop beginning to prick the edges of her eyes as he took a step away from the van. Her gaze raked over him, like she still couldn't believe he was here, Gabby seeing just how tired he was as well. But aside from his evident exhaustion, he looked good- _great_, Matt sporting a little bit of scuff as it was clear he hadn't shaved in a few days, his bright blue eyes shining back at her as he took a step forward.

"I-" She wasn't able to form a coherent thought, not until she felt Antonio push her back lightly, clearly trying to snap her out of her haze of shock as she took her own small step forward. "Oh my God." She breathed out before she hurried towards him, the smile on his face growing to a size she hadn't seen in a long time as he held out his arms, preparing for her inevitable impact.

And the second she was within reach, she launched herself into his arms, Matt holding onto her as tightly as he could as he lifted her up off the ground, Gabby hugging her arms around his neck while they soaked in this moment. It almost didn't feel real, Gabby feeling his body against hers for the first time four months as she tightened her grip, his arms squeezing her back as he supported all her weight before placing her back down on the ground. But Gabby refused to go far, her eyes falling closed as she felt his breathing against her, Matt tucking his head into her neck as he breathed her in. It wasn't her usual Gabby scent, as that was being masked by the sweat and dirt her body was caked in. But it was still her, the man smiling softly before pressing a gentle kiss against her skin.

"How did you… How are you here?" Her voice was soft, Gabby giving him one last squeeze before reluctantly pulling away. But she stayed close, her hands staying up on his shoulders as he gripped her waist. A smile formed over his face at her question, Gabby feeling her heart nearly constrict in her chest at the sight, this moment only reinforcing just how much she'd missed him. "I just- I don't even know what to say, I'm-"

Her words were cut off by Matt pressing his lips against hers, the action catching her off guard for a moment before she smiled against him, Gabby soon reciprocating the gesture as she slid her hand up to grip the back of his neck. He tightened his grip on her waist as he deepened the kiss, the two nearly forgetting where they were as it felt like every ounce of stress and uncertainty they'd felt over the last few months just washed away. And after all this time, getting to kiss her was the most wonderful feeling in the world, Matt wishing he could just stay like this with her forever.

When air became a necessity they pulled apart, their eyes staying closed as Matt rested his forehead against hers, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. They stayed like this for a few moments, neither of them caring about the attention they were surely drawing, Casey smiling softly when he felt her thumb stroking along the side of his neck.

"I missed you." He breathed out, his words causing her to smile before she pulled her head back, both of them slowly opening their eyes only to be met by their happy faces.

"I missed you, too." She responded, Gabby finally feeling as if this was actually starting to sink in. The fact that he was here in Puerto Rico, with her, it was finally beginning to hit her, and even though she had no idea how long he was staying, she didn't find herself caring too much at the moment as she was just beyond grateful to have him here. But that didn't mean she still didn't have questions.

Rubbing his hand over her side gently, Matt leaned in to steal another quick kiss, this one much more tame than the last as he knew they couldn't give one another as proper of a welcome as they'd like, not until they were somewhere much more private.

"I… I still can't believe you're here." She spoke when they separated, her words bringing a smile to his face, Matt seeing Antonio walking towards them out of the corner of his eye now that they'd had some time to greet one another. "I still don't- I don't know how you're here. How did you get away from work, I didn't think you could?"

"Well, I… technically, I shouldn't have," He started, seeing her face falter slightly. But he merely gave her a smile, shaking his head slightly. "It's fine, I got everything worked out. I was able to get Severide to cover a few things for me, and it's all good." He told her, Matt breaking away from Gabby long enough to greet Antonio. "Hey man." He spoke, shaking his hand before bringing him in for a quick hug, the men happy to be seeing one another in person after speaking over the phone a lot this last week.

"Hey Casey, it's good to see you."

"You too." He answered as he stepped back, Gabby immediately tucking herself into his side. The action made him smile, Matt wrapping his arm around her shoulder before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"How long have you been planning this?" Gabby asked him, Matt glancing down to her as she worked through the list of questions in her head.

"Just since last week… But up until yesterday, I still wasn't sure if this was gonna work out, so I decided just to surprise you instead." He responded with a gentle gleam in his eye, Gabby smiling softly before hugging herself to him. "Though I definitely couldn't have pulled it all off without your brother, either," He continued, the younger Dawson's eyebrows furrowing as she glanced towards Antonio. "Between him and Severide, they're the main reason I'm able to be here right now."

"You knew?" She questioned as she caught her brother's gaze, Antonio smirking proudly before he nodded.

"Of course I did… You think he could plan this all out on his own?" He asked back rhetorically, Casey scoffing lightly before waving his hand in the air, Gabby's smile growing as she looked between two of the most important men in her life.

"Yeah, he definitely helped me out a bit." Matt conceded as Gabby glanced up at him before she leaned her head back down against him, tightening the grip she had around his waist as he rubbed his hand up and down over her shoulder.

"Well, however it happened, I'm just so glad you're here." She replied softly as she felt his breathing beneath her touch, neither of them noticing how Antonio was watching them.

"Me too… I'm happy to be back."

"Everyone certainly has missed you around here." Antonio chimed in, Matt looking up towards him. "I mean, no one as much as Gabby, but you were missed." He spoke lightly, Gabby shooting him a playful glare as Casey grinned.

"The feeling was definitely mutual." He responded as he lazily ran his hand over her arm. "Everyone was so welcoming last time, I'm looking forward to seeing them all again."

"Well, I'd make sure you say hi to everyone here soon," Gabby prompted, Matt raising his eyebrows as he glanced down to her, "because I actually have a few days away here in a couple of hours, so your timing couldn't have been better… Though as I'm saying this, I think that might not have been an accident." She said as her head cocked to the side, Gabby's eyes finding her brother's gaze. "That's why you had me take that time off, isn't it? Because of Matt…"

"No comment." Antonio replied with a pleased smirk, Gabby fighting off the urge to roll her eyes as her hand rubbed lightly over Matt's side. "But, about that, you're not leaving in a few hours, you're leaving now." He continued, his words earning a confused look from his little sister.

"What?"

"You and Matt, you're leaving now… I've got everything taken care of, you two go enjoy your time off."

"Antonio…"

"No Gabs, we're all good." He assured her with a soft smile. "You can look at this as also being a part of the surprise if you want, but everything's fine here. I've got it under control, you go home." Antonio told her as he nodded back towards the van. "They're waiting to take you two back to your apartment, so hurry up and get your things so you can get going."

Drawing in a deep breath, Gabby's grin widened before she nodded, the woman breaking away from Matt to go give her brother a hug. "Thank you, Tonio." She murmured, her older brother rubbing her back up and down before they pulled apart.

"You have nothing to thank me for," He responded, Gabby picking up on the knowing gleam in his eye as he was well aware of just how much his sister needed this time with Matt. "Now you two go, enjoy your little break… Everything will be fine here when you get back."

With one last smile, Gabby gave her brother a thankful nod before they began to part ways, Matt stopping to say a quick goodbye to Antonio before he jogged to catch up with Gabby. And as they made their way through the work site, Gabby couldn't help but feel compelled to stay close to him, her hand staying clasped tightly in his as they made their way to her tent. She still had a lot of questions for him, maybe even more than she started with now that her mind had cleared a bit, Gabby still just unable to believe that he'd managed to get here.

Even though they hadn't talked about visiting one another in awhile, she knew he wasn't able to get away; that's exactly why they hadn't talked about it. So for him to have been here now, she couldn't help but think he'd downplayed just how difficult it had been to make this work.

"Everything is looking great." Matt commented, his words pulling her from her thoughts as she looked up at him, the intense sun making his hair look even blonder than before. "You all have made a lot of progress since I was here."

"Yeah, we have… It's part of what's been keeping me so busy." She replied as they walked in step with one another, Casey nodding in understanding. "But things have been going well, we're actually ahead of schedule on some stuff, which I didn't think was possible." She added with a soft smile, Matt giving her hand a squeeze as he matched her look.

"Well, with you in charge that's not at all surprising." He commented as they got closer to her tent, Gabby scrunching up her nose before stepping slightly ahead of him to open up the entrance to get inside. Matt's eyes moved around, a soft smile forming over his lips as she walked in, the man soon following after her. "Oh, I've missed this tent…" He spoke, his words earning a heavy scoff from Gabby before she turned back towards him. It wasn't lost on her as to what he was referring to, and Gabby would be lying if she said she didn't also think about their mornings and nights here, especially on days where she was really missing him.

"I'm sure you have." She responded with a smirk, Matt watching her with a proud grin as she began to gather up her things. "But I'd say you missed my bed at home more." She countered, Casey running his tongue along his bottom lip as his head tilted to the side.

"Oh, definitely." He replied without an hesitation, Gabby chuckling in amusement before she shoved her worn clothes into her bag. "But more than anything, I just missed you." He told her, his soft voice filling her chest with warmth as she paused her movements, Gabby looking up at him just as he started walking towards her. "And I'm so glad I get to be here, with you… Even if just for a little bit." He spoke as he came to a stop beside the cot, Gabby turning her body to face him as she looked up at him with nothing but love shining in her eyes.

"I am too… I wasn't expecting this at all, but I'm so glad you're here." She breathed out, Matt's hands finding their usual place to rest on her hips, the movement effectively pulling her closer. "Which… how long _are_ you here, anyway?" She asked, her head tilting to the side slightly as he watched her.

"Five days." He answered, Gabby drawing in a deep breath before she nodded. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, or how long she'd been hoping he could stay, but in this moment five days sounded perfect. It was five more days than she ever expected to have with him, and she wasn't gonna take that for granted.

"Well, we'll just have to make the most of those five days." She responded, Matt matching her grin before he nodded.

"Absolutely." He spoke, giving her side a squeeze as he relished in the feeling of having her this close again.

"Though I am supposed to be coming back here in four days, but maybe I can push that back… I guess we'll have to see."

"That's fine. Whatever you need to do, I know you're needed around here." He told her, Gabby giving him a small smile as she ducked her head. "And that's just one of the many reasons I'm proud of you."

His words caused her to lift her head back up, Matt seeing the somewhat surprised look in her eye as he gave her a soft smile, Gabby clearly not expecting his words. "Yeah?" She questioned, Matt tapping his hand against her hip before nodding.

"Yeah. I'm proud of you… Of course I am." He spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world, the look on her face causing warmth to flood through him. "For all the work you're doing here, all the people you're helping… I don't think I tell you it enough," He continued on as their eyes were locked on one another. "But I really am so damn proud of you, and all you've accomplished here… You're amazing." He finished, Matt soon seeing the effect his words had on her as he saw how happy she was.

"Thank you." She murmured before she slid her hand up behind his neck and pulled him towards her, the two meeting in a gentle, yet passion filled kiss. He guided her closer to him, her body flush against his as they kept their pace easy, both of them just wanting to enjoy this for a second as not only had they not been together in months, but this was the first they'd been together alone.

Matt was the one to eventually pull back first, Gabby breathing in deeply before she slowly opened her eyes, her bright smile faltering slightly when she saw the look on his face. His eyes were still closed, but after knowing him for as long as she had, she knew something was going on his mind, her head tilting to the side slightly as her eyes traced over him. But before she could question it, he opened his eyes to meet her gaze, Matt breathing deeply before speaking up.

"I'm sorry."

His few words caused a rush of apprehension to flood through her, Gabby unsure of what he was talking about as her eyebrows furrowed.

"For how I've been acting… For everything these last few months." He continued on before she could say anything, her face softening as she bit down on her bottom lip, his grip on her hips keeping her close. "I… I never wanted things to get so weird between us, or for us to go so long without talking like we did. I never wanted that at all."

"I know." She murmured as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek, Gabby running her thumb over his skin as he gave her a slight nod.

"And I'm sorry it happened." He added softly. "Being away from you was terrible, but I know I didn't help things by being so distant, or whatever you wanna call it. That wasn't fair to you, and I'm sorry." He finished, Gabby drawing in a slow, deep breath.

"It's not just on you." She was quick to reply, her hand brushing over his skin as he watched her. "This is hard, us being apart… But I wasn't helping things, either. I played just as much of a part in it. And I'm sorry, too." She told him, Matt nodding before he leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"I love you." He spoke against her lips, Gabby smiling softly before giving him another kiss, both of them desperate to hold onto this feeling for a moment longer.

It wasn't lost on her that this wasn't the end of their discussion. She knew they needed to talk more, that they needed to have more of a conversation about what happened while they'd been apart, and where things had gone wrong for them during these last four months to ensure it didn't happen again. And she knew he was aware of that, too.

But those weren't conversations they needed to have right now, not when all she wanted was to get out of here and get back home with Matt. They would have time later to sit down and work through the problems they had while he was in Chicago, and she knew they would. Because neither of them could go through many more months of how things had gone as of late. But for now, right in this moment, she didn't want to talk. Not about that. So they'd table it for now, Gabby slowly pulling back when air became a priority, their eyes locked on one another as she gave him a warm smile, Matt soon matching her look as she spoke up.

"I love you, too… Now let's go home."


End file.
